Over There
by Morian
Summary: Livia McMillan is a nurse of Easy. This is story of her experiences in the front and with the men which changed her life.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposition

_**Summary: **Livia McMillan is a nurse, who has been taking care of the E company men in Aldbourne and she doesn't leave them when they jump to France. She knows that her life might change – or end – in one split second, but she has no regrets what it comes to her decisions. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own BoB, but you knew that. Only Livia and some random persons are mine.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 The Proposition**

"Jesus Christ, Livia. That hurts!" A Easy company sergeant Frank Perconte gasped when a blonde about 5'9 tall nurse gave him a vaccination.

"Don't be a child, sergeant. There where you are going soon you might be hurting much more. " Livia McMillan grinned cleaning the area on his arm where she'd given the shot.

"Yeah, and that's why you should handle me more gently." Perconte replied.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled to the sergeant, who she had learned to like during the months the American parachute company Easy had been on her station place Aldbourne in England. She was kind of 'their nurse' and usually she took care of any health problems which the soldiers in Easy had.

"Yes. Now give me a kiss of peace." Perconte smiled widely.

Instead of giving him kiss, she smacked him lightly to the head.

"There is your kiss." Then she turned to the other men, who were waiting to get the tetanus vaccination. Livia saw that everyone were grinning widely. "So, who's next."

"Livia, you are merciless." Perconte sighed and tried to look sad, not succeeing on that too well though.

"That's why we all love her." George Luz put his arm around Livia's shoulders. "I guess it's my turn."

"Good. Sit down and show your arm." She had to turn and take a new needle fast, because she didn't want to burst to laughter though all the men on the line were still grinning.

When Livia was ready with the vaccinations, she went out side and lighted the cigarette which she had managed to beseech from George Luz. She took a heavy breath of nicotine and leaned on the building wall. Then she saw two lieutnants from D company passing few feets from her and she almost chocked on the cigarette. The reason was the other of the lieutnants, Ronald Speirs. Livia knew him only by name because he wasn't in Easy, but for her opinion he was the most handsome man she had seen, and she had seen a lot of handsome soldiers during the years of the war. The two soldiers didn't see the beautiful blonde when she watched at them from the shadows of the building. Livia hadn't seen him many times and hadn't spoken to him at once, she just settled on admiring him from the distance.

"You really should talk to him before D company is shipped to mainland, Liv."

She turned towards the voice and saw her best friend Matilda grinning to her. She was also a nurse and she knew that Livia had some kind of crush on Speirs.

"Geez Matilda, you scared the hell out of me." Livia sighed.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." The beautiful brunette smiled to her. "But I guess you were too busy with staring the lieutnant."

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." Livia said dryly.

"I know." Matilda got serious again. "But I meant it. You should talk to him."

"Not gonna happen. He would only laugh to me…" She started but she was interrupted.

"Who would laugh to you?" Livia recognized the voice and watched to the redhaired lieutnant of Easy who had appeared around the corner.

"No one, lieutnant Winters."

"Who would dare to laugh to her?" Richard Winters turned to Matilda. "Tell me, so I could beat some sense on this man."

Livia noticed that Matilda was very close of telling him, but she shaked her head rather violently.

"No one. We are just having a girl talk." Matilda replied for Livia's relief.

"Ah." Winters smiled a little. "I'm sorry to interrupt your girl talk moment, but Sobel wants to talk to you, Livia."

"What does he want now?" She sighed. She didn't like captain Sobel, but the truth was that no one did. That man was a pain in the ass.

"Don't ask me. He just wanted me to find you. But I have a slight suspicion that it has something to do with the bakings he found yesterday from your bag."

Livia sighed again. Of course it had something to do with that. She had visited her parents few days ago and her mother had given her a lot of buns which she had made, and for some reason Sobel had gone mad when he found them from Livia's bag. Not that he had any business going through her bag anyway.

"I guess I have to go and listen what he has to say."

"Don't be too worried, Livia." Winters said. "Sobel's a moron. And First Lieutnant Meehan is there too. He won't let Sobel say anything bad to you."

Livia just nodded and headed to the headquaters. When she was by Sobel's office door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When she heard the permission to enter, she opened the door and stepped to the room. She saw First Lieutnant Thomas Meehan nodding to her a slightly amused expression on his face. When she turned to look to captain Sobel, he didn't seem too amused. He cleared his throat before he started to speak.

"So, miss McMillan. I wanted to talk you about the bakings I found from your bag."

Livia sighed silently, seemed like Winters had been right.

"You should know that it's forbidden to bring anything like that here. Even for you nurses." Sobel kept a pause and Livia got the feeling that he wanted her to say something.

"I know. But my mother wanted to give them to me for snack and I didn't want to say no to her." She stammered.

"You should have explained her that you can't take them." Sobel raised his eye brows.

Livia glanced to Meehan, who seemed to be more and more amused about this fuss over a stupid bakings. Even she might have bursted to laughter if she hadn't been watching on Sobel's serious face.

"I know I should have…"

"I wanted to give you a more serious penalty than just taking the buns from you, but First Lieutnant Meehan disagreed with me on that." Winters had been right when he said that Sobel's moron too, Livia thought when she turned to look at Meehan again. He was biting his lower lip and Livia guessed that he was very hard trying not to laugh.

"Yes. I disagreed with captain." Meehan spoke finally. "I thought that taking the buns from you were enough. Specially now when things will change."

Meehan got more serious and Livia got a little worried. She didn't say anything but Meehan noticed the question in her green eyes.

"Yes, things are about to change. Easy will be jumping to France in a week if the weather is favourable."

It came as a shock to Livia. Of course she knew that Easy would be sent to mainland some day, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She just stared to Sobel and Meehan.

"I will be the leader of the company." Meehan said then to Livia's surprise. "Captain Sobel is reassigned on other duties."

It came as a relief to Livia. She liked Thomas Meehan and she also knew that he was a good leader and a good man. She felt a little better when she knew that Easy had a good leader.

She noticed that Sobel's face got darker and guessed that he wasn't pleased about this 'reassignment'.

"Miss McMillan, don't speak about this to anyone yet. No one in Easy company does know this yet. We'll tell it tonight." Sobel said and Livia thought that she heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Of course I won't. If this was all…"

"Yes, it was all." Sobel interrupted her again. "Consider yourself warned miss McMillan."

"Yes, Sir." Livia said and turned to go to the door. When she opened the door she almost barged to the other of the two men, who were standing behind it. She looked up and saw Ronald Speirs' brown eyes watching down to her. She just stared at him and for her horror she felt her face blushing a little.

"Ah, Speirs and Heyliger. Come in." She heard Meehan's voice. "See you, miss McMillan."

She just nodded and when she was leaving the office, she heard a male voice say.

"Was that her?" She just wasn't sure which one it was, Speirs or Heyliger.

"Yes. It was." She heard Meehan say when he closed the door.

That exchange of words puzzled Livia a little and made her wonder what was going on. When she was in Sobel's office she had the feeling that he and Meehan were hiding something from her, but she thought that it was some war secret, which they couldn't tell her. Now she began to think that it was something to do with her. But she got rid of that thought fast, because it wasn't possible that it really concerned her.

When Livia got back to the room where nurses were sleeping, everyone jumped on her asking what Sobel had wanted. She just smiled first guessing that Matilda had told everyone about her call to Sobel's office. Then she told them what he and Meehan had said, leaving out the fact that Easy company would leave them very soon.

The two next days were busy because Livia had to make sure that every soldier in Easy was in condition to leave to France. She learned that it wasn't so much a surprise for the guys when they heard that they would leave the English soil soon. Also the fact that Meehan would be their leader made everyone happy.

Four days before Easy was supposed to leave Aldbourne, Livia got a call to the headquarters again, but this time it was Colonel Sink, who asked her to his office. She was confused and also a little afraid because she didn't know why she was asked to his office. She was afraid that it was something to do with other of her brothers or both of them. Both of them were in the front, Paul was in Northern Africa and Colin somewhere in France.

When Livia was going towards Sink's office she ran to Lewis Nixon who was going there too. He put his arm to her shoulders and said with comforting tone.

"Don't worry, Livia. I'm sure that you won't get bad news."

"I hope that you're right." She gave out a heavy sigh.

When they were at colonel Sink's door, Livia took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She prayed on her mind that she wasn't there because Sink wanted to tell her that Paul or Colin had died. Livia saw Nixon giving her a couraging smile and when she entered the office Nixon behind her, she noticed that there wasn't only Colonel Sink, also Meehan and Winters were there and they were watching at her with a serious expression in their faces. Also Sink watched her closely and she started to feel uncomfortable. Livia just stood there in silence. Finally Meehan was first to speak.

"Miss McMillan, I want you to know that you have all the rights to say no to the proposition which Colonel Sink will give you. You won't get any consequences if you decline."

Livia nodded and looked amazed at all the three men. Nixon tensed next to her and Livia guessed that he had no idea what was going on.

"You know that we have sent some nurses over to France with couple of companies." Sink started and she nodded again. Livia knew that some more experienced nurses from Aldbourne had been sent to France.

"Because you have been taking care of Easy's men from the very beginning we thought that you could jump to France with them."

There was total silence in the room when Sink, Meehan and Winters all watched at the blonde nurse. She also felt Nixon's eyes on her face. She couldn't say anything, she was so surprised and deeply stirred. Why they succested something like this to her? Well, she knew well the guys in Easy, but still…

"Bloody hell." The gasp from Nixon finally broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2 To Go or Not to Go

_I still don't own anyone from BoB (damn!) but Livia is mine._

_Oh yeah, my first language isn't English, so incase there is spelling errors and sentences which make no sense, I'm sorry!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 To Go or Not To Go**

Livia stood there staring at Sink, Winters and Meehan. This certainly wasn't what she expected. First she thought that she had heard wrong, but when she heard Nixon's comment, she knew that she did hear right. They really expected her to join the Easy company when they jump to France. Livia was so stirred that only one thing came to her mind, and it was the fact that she had never jumped out of the plane.

"But I can't jump…" Was the first thing she said.

"Don't worry. First Lieutnant Meehan and Lieutnant Winters will teach you. And Winters told me that you know how to handle a gun. You may need that skill." Sink replied.

That was true, Livia knew how to shoot with a gun. Her father and both brothers were eager hunters and also she had hunted with them from the age of sixteen. Naturally it was different to shoot with a military gun than a hunting gun, but she had trained shooting with a gun together with Easy in Aldbourne and done rather well.

"Like I said, you can say no and stay here in Aldbourne." Meehan commented watching straight to Livia's eyes. She got the feeling that he wanted her stay in Aldbourne, but she guessed it was because he was worried about her.

"Can I… Can I think about this?" Livia asked quietly.

"Of course. But I need your answer tomorrow." Colonel said.

She wasn't given too much time to think, but at least she could think it over the night. She just nodded and asked then.

"Can I leave now?" She wanted to get away from these men who were all watching her sorryness in their eyes, specially Winters and Meehan. Nixon was just staring at her, he hadn't really understood yet what really was happening.

"Of course." Sink said.

Livia turned to the door and opened it. She felt lightheaded and strange, like this all happened to someone else and she was just observing it from the distance. When she closed the office door behind her, she heard Nixon's bark.

"Are you all gone mad?"

Somehow Livia managed to wander back to nurses barrack and sat down on her bed. She was alone in the room and happy about it. She stared at the opposite wall for a moment and thought about what she was just asked to do. She understood that she could decline, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it. She knew that it was risky to leave with Easy, but the truth was that she didn't want to leave the guys, she liked all of them too much and if she would stay in Aldbourne she would worry constantly over them. She thought that maybe leaving to France was the best thing to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when the barrack door opened and she saw Matilda and one of the other nurses, Kate, entering the room. They both saw her flustered expression and Matilda sat next to her on her bed.

"So, what did Sink want?"

"He.. They… They asked if I would jump with Easy to France in five days." Livia blurred out.

"But… Why?" Matilda seemed shocked.

"I don't really know. Maybe because I'm their nurse… But I don't really know why me."

"What are you going to do? Do you have to accept it?" Always so practical Kate asked.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can say no and stay here in Aldbourne…"

"Of course you'll stay here." Matilda said with confident tone. Then she watched her good friend closely and continued. "Or are you really thinking of going with them?"

"Yes, Matilda. I'm thinking that too."

Livia saw that Matilda didn't really understand it, but she wasn't in mood to explain her why she even thought of going to France with Easy.

"What about your parents? What will they say?" Kate asked. It was a good question. Livia knew that in case she decided to go with Easy she couldn't tell her parents, not directly to their face anyway. They were worried enough over Paul and Colin, and if she decided to jump to France, they would do anything to prevent her. Livia knew that her parents would rather lock her up to some dark cellar than let her leave.

"I need air." She said standing up from her bed. She felt like the walls were squeezing her and she certainly needed fresh air.

Matilda and Kate watched after her both shaking their head when she left the barrack. Livia wandered around the yard amelessly for a moment avoiding every soldier she saw. Finally she found herself near by the headquarters just when Meehan, Winters and Nixon were coming out of the building. The redhaired lieutnant was the first to notice her and when he called her, she stood and waited them come to her.

"Are you alright, miss McMillan?" Meehan asked. He always addressed Livia like that despite everyone else in Easy called her by her first name.

"Of course she isn't. Considering what she heard 30 minutes ago." Nixon barked before she had the change to speak.

"Calm down, Lew. We heard loud and clear what you think about Sink's succestion." Winters said. Though Livia hadn't heard what he said, she could guess it pretty well. Lewis Nixon was one of her closest friends in Easy and she respected him very much. Livia guessed that Nixon had made clear what he thought about this proposition, which had just made to Livia. But she also knew that what ever he had said to Sink, Meehan and Winters wasn't because Nixon didn't like her. Livia was pretty sure that Nixon was just worried that something would happen to her.

"I don't know… I'm rather confused about all this." She sighed.

"We all understand it. If you want to talk about this, you can always come to me." Winters said watching straight to her green eyes.

"Thank you, lieutnant Winters." Livia said thinking that she might very well do that.

Other nurses heard pretty fast about Colonel Sink's succestion and the rest of the evening Livia had to explain them that she didn't really know what to do. She was happy when she heard that at least the nurses would stand by her, what ever she would decide. She knew that they would call her nuts in case she decided to leave with Easy, but the fact was that she didn't know what to do. Other guys in Easy heard about the possiblity about her leaving with them during that night too and George Luz, Don Malarkey and John Martin went to talk with her. All of them asked her to think it through very carefully, because if she decided to go with them, her life wouldn't be easy in the front. They also told her that if she decided to jump with them, every man in Easy would stand behind her and support her. Livia was so touched about their words that finally she had to kick them out of the barrack so that they wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. They had never seen her crying, and she wasn't going to let that happen now.

When Livia went to bed, she couldn't get sleep. She lied awake on her bed for an hour, then she stood up, dressed silently so that she wouldn't wake up other nurses and left the barrack closing the door behind her quietly. She wandered on the yard for a moment and finally she found herself from the door of the barrack where Meehan, Winters and Nixon slept among some other OC's.

She stood by the door thinking should she go and talk to Winters or should she not do that. She decided not to do that, but then the barrack door was opened.

"Livia?"

She watched straight to Lewis Nixon who had come out to cigarette.

"Yes, it's me." She admitted.

"Couldn't get any sleep?" Nixon asked offering her a cigarette and she took it happily.

"No, I couldn't." She admitted quietly.

"I don't wonder that at all. It was quite a news what you heard."

"Yeah, it indeed was."

"Do you know what you are going to say to Colonel Sink tomorrow?" Nixon watched her closely.

"No, I don't know."

"That is a hard decision. I personally think that you should stay there." Nixon said thoughtfully. "It's not that you aren't a good nurse, you are and I like you, kid. But the circumstances over there are different."

Liva knew what he meant and understood that he was worried about her.

"Yeah, I know that I would take a huge risk if I jump with you to France. But I really don't know…" She kept a short pause and continued then. "Luz, Malarkey and Martin talked me about it too. They told me that what ever I'll decide they would respect it."

"Ah, should have guessed that at least Luz comes to talk to you from the minute he heards about this." Nixon grinned slightly. "But you know we all respect and love you, Livia. What ever you do, we will support you."

Livia was getting very emotional again, but then she saw Winters appearing behind Nixon and decided that she wasn't going to cry, not at least on that moment.

"I thought that you were talking here by yourself, so I had to come and check it out." He grinned slighly. "Hey Livia. Couldn't get sleep?"

"No." The blonde watched at him thoughtfully. "I thought that… That if I could talk to you."

"Of course you can. I told you that." Winters said and turned to Nixon. "Lew, if you excuse us…"

"Sure, you're the boss." He said and went back inside the barrack.

Winters came outside and closed the barrack door behind him.

"Do you want take a short walk?"

Livia just nodded and they walked towards the planes in silence.

"So, you have a big decision to do." Winters said finally.

"Yes, I do." She sighed. "Lieutnant Winters, what I should do?"

"First of all, you can call me Dick." He smiled slightly. "And second, you have to the decision by yourself."

Livia smiled to him a little, actually she had called him Dick for a while already, but only in her mind. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to call him that out loud, but now when he asked her to do it, it was different.

"But I don't have too much time. If I stay here, I'm afraid that I'll regret it. And I would be constantly worried about you guys. But if I leave with you, I'm afraid that I'm only on your way and I don't know how I'll manage over there."

"You should know already that we would look after you. If you come with us, you are one of us. If you stay here, no one would blame you. Maybe staying here would be even more wise desicion." Winters watched her with serious expression in his face. "But I'm sure you wouldn't be on our way over there. I know you can take care of yourself. We all know it"

"I guess I can but…" She gave out a heavy sigh. "If I leave with you, I would be the only woman in the company." It wasn't the first think on her mind, but it was the first thing what came out of her mouth.

"We all know you that well, that we don't think about you like that." Winters realized how strange that sounded to her, so he tried to explain it. "I didn't mean that we don't think you as a woman. You certainly are a woman, I meant that you are already one of us."

"That's nice to hear. I'm really fond of you all too…"

Then they walked back towards the OC's barracks in silence. When they were by the door, Winters turned to Livia.

"Try to get some sleep, Livia. Tomorrow is an important day, what ever you decide to do."

"I will. Thank you, Dick." Livia watched straight to his blue eyes. She had done her decision already, but she didn't tell it to him. He, Colonel Sink, First Lieutnant Meehan and others would hear it on the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Preparations**

Livia spent a restless night, but at least she got some sleep after the conversation with Winters. Livia knew that he meant every word which he said and it made the decision making easier for her. She still didn't totally understand why she was asked to join Easy. She was quite experienced nurse though. She had just turned 18 when she joined the Red Cross as a nurse and during past years which the world had been in war, she had seen lot despite she had never left the English soil. She would soon turn 22 years and she felt like she had seen more than most of the women at the same age.

On the next morning Livia was just getting dressed when Matilda turned to her.

"Do you know what you are going to say to Colonel?"

"Yes. I actually do." Livia said quietly and every nurse in our room gathered around her. They were waiting her answer and she knew that it was best to tell them first.

"I'm going to do it. I'll jump to France." Livia said simply.

There was total silence in the room for a moment, but finally Matilda spoke.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. Last night I couldn't get sleep, so I went to talk with Winters. He said something which made me to do this decision."

"Is there anything what would make you change your mind?" Matilda asked sadness in her voice.

"No, there isn't. I've made my mind." The blonde said firmness in her voice. She was sure that she had made the right decision.

"What Winters said then?" Kate asked.

"He told me that what ever I decided to do I'm one of them." Livia sighed. "And I'm really fond of them all."

"I know how you feel. I have the same feeling towards the guys in C company." C company nurse Alice commented.

"So you understand why I have to do this?" Livia turned to her.

"Yes."

"What about Lieutnant Speirs?" Matilda asked quietly. All of the nurses knew about Livia's crush and were waiting her answer.

"What about him?"

"Are you going to talk to him? Tell him…"

"I have the feeling that he knows." Livia said quietly. "But no. I'm not going to talk with him, this is just a silly crush and I have other men to think about. And he is not one of Easy's men anyways."

"Well, at least someone is looking after George over there." Matilda tried to smile a little. She liked George Luz very much and he wasn't totally ignorant what it came to brunette either.

"I will watch over him." Livia smiled back to her good friend.

When other nurses headed to their job, Livia headed towards headquarters. First she went to see if she could speak to First Lieutnant Meehan and it didn't take long when she found him. He was sitting in one of the rooms in OC's barrack and he wasn't alone. Livia greeted also Winters, Nixon, Speirs, Heyliger and corporal Penkala when she entered the room. The truth was that she wasn't too fond of seeing Speirs on that moment because it was difficult enough for her to try to figure out how she would tell why she was there. She stood by the door when all six men watched her with curiosity.

"Miss McMillan, is there something you wanted?" Meehan asked with a gentle tone.

"Yes… I thought that if I could talk to you, Sir."

"Since when you have addressed any of us sir, Livia?" Nixon asked a hint of amusement in his voice, but then he saw her serious face. " You have done your decision, haven't you?"

"Yes." Livia nodded. "I thought if I could talk to you in private, First Lieutnant."

Meehan stood up and stood just inches from the blonde.

"Of course. We can go outside."

When they left the room, all five men who stayed in the room watched after them.

"She's going to come with us Dick, isn't she?" Nixon turned to his good friend.

"I think she is." Winters answered simply.

When Livia and Meehan were outside, he turned to the nurse and leaned to the wall.

"So miss McMillan. What are you going to do?"

"I… I'm going to jump with you. To France." Livia knew it was unnecessary to say where she was going to jump with them, of course Meehan knew where they were going. But she was quite nervous and she really had to fight against her desire to blur out what ever came to her mind. When she was nervous she was quite a chatterbox.

"Ah." Meehan watched her thoughtfully for a moment. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes I am. This way I don't have to worry about you guys over here. And I'm sure that I will be at least some kind of help over there."

"I'm sure you are." Meehan gave out a heavy sigh. "I can't say that I'm very happy about this, but I won't stand against your decision. We are in the middle of the war and every help we get is needed."

"But there is one problem… Like I said earlier, I can't jump with parachute."

"Don't worry. You will be very busy during next four days. I and Winters will help you to prepare to the jump. I have to say that I was afraid that you'll do this kind of decision."

"Thank you." Then she turned to go back inside the headquarter building. "I guess I have to go and tell Colonel Sink."

"I'll come with you." Meehan said and followed her to colonel's door.

When the nurse and First Lieutnant entered colonel's office, he looked to Livia like he had been waiting for her already. Sink wasn't too surprised when she told him that she was going to join Easy. He, Livia and Meehan agreed a timetable for her training, and Livia realized that he would be very busy before they would jump to France. There was hardly time to do her real job, which was naturally the nurse's duties.

When Livia and Meehan left Sink's office he took her by the arm.

"I think we should tell Winters and Nixon." He explained when Livia gave him a questioning look.

She nodded and followed him to same room where she had found him. Winters and Nixon were still sitting there as were Speirs, but she didn't see Penkala and Heyliger anywhere.

"So Livia, what are you gonna do?" Nixon asked immediately when Livia and Meehan entered the room. She noticed that he and Winters watched her with curiosity, even Speirs looked like he was waiting for her answer with interest. Livia swallowed hard and answered then.

"I'm coming with you guys."

"I was afraid that you say so." Nixon sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" Winters asked.

Though Livia had heard that question many times during that morning, she forced a small smile to her lips.

"Yes. I thought that someone should be watching after you guys over there."

"And no one does it better than you." Winters grinned and stood up. "I guess we should tell others and start to train you for the jump."

"Yes. Maybe we should do that…" Livia agreed. She was little nervous, because she really had to jump out of the plane to the land which was conquered by the enemy, it wouldn't be easy thing to do.

When Livia, Winters and Meehan were leaving the room, Nixon called her and she turned back to look at him. But first she locked eyes with Speirs, who hadn't said anything, but the whole time she had been in the room she had felt him watching her.

"Don't get me wrong, Livia. I'm actually happy that you made this decision. We are priviledged to have you as our nurse." Nixon said.

"Thank you." She flashed him a small smile. When she closed the door behind her, she heard Speirs saying.

"She's quite a courageous woman."

"Yes she indeed is." Livia heard Nixon agreeing before she followed Meehan and Winters out of the building.

When Meehan had told others in Easy that Livia was going to jump to France with them they were first stunned. Then most of them expressed their worries about her decision. But no one really stood against it and Livia knew that they would give her all the help they could. Again she got very emotional and bit her lip when lieutnant Lipton gave her a hug and welcomed her to Easy company. She thought that this was it, she really was one of them.

Then Winters and Meehan gave her a two hour lesson how to jump out of the plane and she did some training for that, but on the ground only. Livia was happy that they didn't force her to the airplane in a very first day. She didn't have time to do her nurse duties on that day and she knew that she wouldn't have too much time for that during her last days in Aldbourne. She was worried about her parents reaction when they would hear about her leaving to France and she decided that she would write them a letter and send it on the same day when they would leave. She couldn't tell them it directly to their faces, though she knew that sending a letter wasn't fair for them, but she didn't have the courage to tell it straight to their face.

On the next day Livia trained with Easy's men shooting with a weapon and they were in a long run. Livia was in rather good condition, because she wanted to keep herself in good shape and during the time she had been in Aldbourne she tried to go for a run once in a day. She also enjoyed riding with a horse and she rode at least once in a week, after all they were stationed in the middle of English countryside.

On the run the guys carried a heavy backbag and Livia had also a backbag, but it was lighter. She had those things in the bag which she would carry in France and she also had a gun. She managed quite well among the men and both, Meehan and Winters praised that she had kept herself in good shape. She was rather exhausted after the run though, but she had only couple of hours time to rest, because Winters gave her an another lesson how to jump out of the plane later on that evening. When she lied herself on the bed on that night she was immediately in a deep sleep.

On the next morning Winters and Meehan took her in the plane and she was expected to do her first jump. Livia was rather nervous, but officers relaxed appearance helped her a little. Before she got to the plane with Winters and Meehan, every man from Easy were there to wish her luck and she was given plenty of advices, which Winters told her to forget and to remember only the things which he and Meehan had told her. When the plane took off, Winters squeezed gently Livia's hand and she tried to flash him a smile, but she failed miserably. When the plane was in the hight where it was safe to jump from, Meehan jumped first. Livia was supposed to follow him as soon as she could and Winters was going to follow her, but she froze when it was her turn to jump. When she watched down from the open door she felt dizzy, though she had never been afraid of hights. Winters gave her a worried look, but signed still her to jump. Livia closed her eyes and stepped out of the plane, she opened her eyes immediately when she felt herself falling down. She remembered the instructions which Winters and Meehan had given her and pulled the parachute open. She saw that Meehan was just about to land on the field and then she realized that the wind was pulling her to wrong direction. She managed to fix her flight path so that she didn't drift too far from him and above all, so that she wouldn't land in the middle of the forest. When Livia finally landed, she didn't do the best landing, but managed to be without hurting herself. When the nurse crawled from beneath the parachute Winters was already standing there and looked at her a little worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. The landing just wasn't what I expected. I came down rather hard, but I didn't hurt myself." Livia answered when she finally got up on her feets again.

"That wasn't a bad jump considering it was your first. Although I thought for a moment that you won't jump at all."

"So did I" Livia sighed. She had a strange feeling, she wasn't afraid at all, on the contrary she felt like she could do it all over again.

"I think we should go to look for Meehan." Winters said when they had picked up their parachutes and put them back in sack. They had landed on different field which they had agreed to land.

"Yeah you're right." Livia agreed and followed him from the field.

It didn't take long when they saw a military car and Meehan was sitting in it. He asked the driver to pick Livia and Winters up and then they drove back to the base. Meehan wasn't too pleased about the fact that Livia didn't land where she was supposed to, but Winters stood by her and told him that she hadn't done too bad. 'I guess there is still hope for me' Livia thought when she listened the exchange of the words between the two officers.

Rest of the day Livia trained with the guys and she also managed to do some of her nurse duties, so it wasn't a surprise that again when she lied herself on the bed, she was instantly in deep sleep.

The next two days were busy as well and Livia jumped out of the plane couple of times on both days. She did better than in her first jump, and it was clear to her that both Winters and Meehan were quite satisfied with her, as were other guys in Easy. Livia knew that all still weren't too happy about the fact that she was coming with them, but they didn't say it out loud. Specially Harry Welsh, Buck Compton and Joe Toye seemed to think that she had gone crazy, but she knew that they didn't hate her or didn't want her to come with them, they were just worried over her.

Livia didn't get too much time to herself during the last days in Aldbourne, because someone was constantly buzzing around her. If it wasn't one or two of Easy's guys, it was one of the nurses, usually Matilda. Everyone in the base knew that she had a crush on George Luz, so she kept asking about him from Livia and she also tried to make her change her mind. Livia ignored her attempts to change her mind and what it came to Luz, Livia knew that he was also interested about Matilda, because once in a while he asked about her from the blonde and Livia had noticed how he looked at her best friend.

On the morning which would be last entire day which Easy would spend in Aldbourne – in case the weather was good their jump was planned on next day – Livia finally wrote the letter to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbyes

_Thanks for the reviews, gald that you like this story!_

_I still don't own BoB..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Goodbyes**

"_Dear mom and dad._

_I have news for you. I don't know how to tell you this… I couldn't tell you straight it to your face, so I decided to write to you. I will leave Aldbourne tomorrow. I told you that some of our nurses has been sent to France and now I'm one of them. I will jump to France with Easy company tomorrow, if the weather in favourable. I'm sorry that you hear it this way, but I didn't know how to tell it to you. Don't be worried about me, I will be fine and come back in full health. This is just something I have to do… And I know I'm needed over there. When you get this letter I'm already gone, so it's no use to come over here. I'm already in France then…_

_Take care of yourselves and don't worry about me. And in case you hear something about Paul or Colin, please don't tell them where I am. I don't want to worry them over nothing._

_I love you,_

_Your Daughter_

_Livia."_

Livia wasn't totally satisfied with the letter, but she decided that it had to be enough. She coudn't face her parents and she certainly didn't want sent some officer to tell about her leaving. She closed to letter to an envelope and headed out to look for Meehan, who wanted to give her last training for the jump. Most of the companies in Aldbourne were scheluded to jump on the same day when Easy and there was a lot of soldiers running around the base. Livia found Meehan from officers barrack, where he was talking with commanders of the other companies. When Meehan saw the blonde nurse, he came to her and gave her a smile.

"Ready for the last practice jump?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright then. Lets go find the others."

Livia followed Meehan out of the barrack and when they found the other men who were coming to the same plane, they put their equipment on and entered the plane.

"So, you are really coming with us." Private Robert Wynn said amazement in his voice when he had been sitting for a moment next to Livia.

"Popeye here hasn't figured that out yet." George Luz said grinning. "He still thinks that you do this just for fun, Livia."

Livia grinned back to him and turned then to 'Popeye' Wynn.

"Yes, I'm coming with you."

"I think he understands it only then when we are in France getting shoot by Germans and you are taking care of him." George grinned nudging Popeye.

"Oh, shut up, Luz." Popeye grunted.

"Yes, you should shut up now, Luz." Winters commented and addressed then all the men – and woman – in the plane. "Alright, we are soon in suitable hight. Luz is going to jump first, then is Martin's turn, then is Buck, after him Popeye, then Toye, I and Livia. Meehan is last man to jump."

Everyone agreed with this and Winters watched to the nurse.

"Alright this is it, your last jump before landing to France. No pressure."

"And he says no pressure. God damnit, they're gonna scare the hell out of the girl before we leave." Luz muttered next to Livia, who heard it. Also Winters heard it, but he didn't say anything, he just gave Luz a warning glance. Livia wasn't so easy to scare and she just gave Luz a weak smile. She was a little nervous, but she knew that this was nothing comparing to that when they were going to jump to France. Probably there was going to be a heavy firing towards their planes by Germans and she didn't exactly look forward to that, but she wasn't going to back down, not now.

Livia waited until Winters had jumped and when she stepped out of the plane, she felt extraordinary relaxed. She hoped that she would have the same kind of feeling tomorrow, when she would do that jump for which she had been training for last days.

When all had landed miracously in the same field, they repacked their parachute bags and walked back to the base. Livia was very silent during the walk, because she was thinking the next day when she would be really tested. She also knew that her life would change in one jump, but she was prepared to that. Winters came to walk by her side and watched her a hint of worryness in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking… "

"Tomorrow, right? We all are, but don't worry. You will do well." The redhaired lieutnant said.

"I really hope so." Livia sighed.

When the group was back in the base, everyone went to their own duties and Livia headed to nurses barrack, where she met Matilda, Kate and Alice.

"How was the jump?" Matilda asked.

"Alright. Meehan said that I'm ready for tomorrow."

"That's good. Though I'm not sure that you made the right decision…"

Livia sighed. Matilda had been trying to make her change her mind, but she was stubborn and ignored her friends every attempt.

"What are you going to wear tonight, girls?" Kate changed the subject knowing that Livia didn't really want to talk about tomorrow. Livia gave her a grateful look and smiled a little. On that evening there was be a goodbye party for the troops which would leave on next day and everyone in the base had been invited.

"I'm not sure. I would like to look stunning because in the future the guys will see me only in my uniform and covered in mud."

"You look stunning already. You don't have to worry about that." Matilda smiled a little. "But you are thinking lieutnant Speirs, aren't you?"

"Oh , shut up." Livia snorted blushing slightly. "Take care of your own business. How is George by the way?"

Now it was Matilda who blushed. It was a well known fact that she and George Luz enjoyed each others company.

"You know it better than I. After all he is in Easy." The brunette muttered.

"Well, you can ask it tonight…" Livia grinned and nudged when Matilda threw her shoe towards her.

"Girls, let's go. We have work to do." Kate commented laughing.

"Yeah, I think I should pack my stuff…" Livia said a hint of sadness in her voice. "See you girls."

Livia sat in her bed for a moment thinking that it was the last night which she spent in Aldbourne maybe for a months. With a heavy sigh she stood up and started to get her stuff together. Those things which she wouldn't take with her she would give to equipmental officer who had promised to store them up for her. She wouldn't take much with her, only few clothes besides her uniform and the first aid equipment of course.

When Livia was ready with her packing, other nurses came in chatting loudly and Livia smiled to them.

"So girls, what we'll do to ourselves to look representative for the party?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get a shower." A blonde nurse called Rita said taking her towel.

"She wants to be fresh from shower when she sees Powers." Alice winked.

"Powers? Do you mean my… Easy's Powers? Shifty Powers?" Livia watched at her amazed. She had no idea that Rita liked him. The blonde was very shy and Livia had hardly seen her talking to any of the men, but she was a very good nurse. Livia turned to Rita, who had blushed fiercely.

"Do you like sergeant Powers?" Now she smiled a little.

"He is cute…" Rita admitted quietly.

"I guess he is. But above all, he's a good guy. I'm happy for you."

"So, you don't mind?" Rita asked carefully.

"Of course not." Livia said smiling.

"Only thing which would make Liv mad is that some of you lay your eyes on Speirs." Matilda laughed getting a death glare from Livia. "But you all know that it's better not to do that." She added ignoring Livia's glances.

"I'm going to take shower too." The blonde snapped and took her towel, then she headed to the showers which nurses used.

When Livia got back to nurses room after the shower, she took a dress which she hadn't packed yet, because she decided to wear it that night. It was a beautiful navy blue dress with half open collar and short sleeves. It streched all to way to her ankles and it brought well forth her slim figure. When she had dressed up, she turned to Matilda.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look more than alright. Speirs won't get his eyes off you tonight." Her friend said.

"Oh, can't you forget Speirs for a moment?" Livia snapped.

"I will if you do." Matilda replied knowing that Livia wouldn't forget the D company lieutnant.

The blonde didn't say anything, instead she started to dig her make up purse with over acted enthusiasm. She put her make up on and when all the nurses were ready, Louisa who had been out for a cigarrette came in.

"Are you ready, girls? Guys are waiting us outside."

All the nurses left the barrack and met Luz, Nixon, Heffron and Toye from Easy and two C company men, Michaels and O'Hare outside.

"Oh my, Livia. You look absolutely beautiful." Nixon admired, when he gave his arm to the blonde.

"Well, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Livia smiled putting her hand in his arm. The truth was that Nixon looked very good in his clean and neat uniform.

"Shall we go to messroom, ladies and gentlemen?" Luz, who had Matilda holding his arm, asked.

"Yes." Everyone agreed and they headed towards the messroom, where the goodbye party was held.

There was people already in the messroom, when Livia and others got there. She and Easy's men went to the table, where Winters and Meehan were already sitting. They talked a while and when all had arrived, colonel Sink stood up to the platform in messroom and cleared his throat. There was silence in seconds.

"Alright, now we are all here so I can say few words." The colonel started his speech. Livia listened it only with a half ear, because she was thinking her own thoughts and the fact that lieutnant Speirs was sitting quite near them did't make her any more observant for Sink's words. When Sink had spoken, they were served a meal and after that there was general conversation. The military band started to play and very soon the medic of Easy, Eugene Roe who was generally called Doc, asked Livia to dance with him. She smiled at him, stood up and followed the medic to the dance floor.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Excited is maybe the wrong word, but I guess I am."

"I'm sure you'll do alright."

"So all keep saying. I just hope that I was as confident." Livia gave out a heavy sigh.

"Well, we are here to have some fun. So perharps we should talk about something else." Doc smiled to her. Livia smiled back to him nodding. Doc had guessed right, she didn't want to talk about tomorrow. She danced one more dance with Doc and when they got back to the table, Livia remarked that Rita and Shifty were dancing together. When Livia sat back on her seat, she turned to speak to Meehan, but saw Speirs sitting in the table next to theirs. She thought that the lieutnant looked very good in his uniform. He was just listening what Alex Penkala was telling him and didn't see the blonde staring at him. But George Luz saw it and whispered on Matilda's ear.

"What's wrong with Livia? She has been staring at one spot for minutes now. Is she afraid of tomorrow?"

Matilda sighed, she had also noticed that Livia stared on one spot, and she also knew who was sitting on that spot.

"It's not that she's afraid, I think…" Then she hesitated a moment knowing that Livia would kill her if she knew what she was going to tell George. After all only nurses knew about her crush. "Have you noticed who she is staring at?"

Luz gave her a wondering glance, but then he watched to the direction where Livia was looking in her deep thoughts.

"It looks like she's looking at Speirs…"

"Precisely." Matilda said before Luz got the change to continue.

"Are you saying that… Livia likes Speirs?" Luz whispered amazement in his voice.

"Yes, George. She likes lieutnant Speirs." Matilda had a sweet smile on her lips, but then she got serious. "But you have to promise me that you don't speak about it with anyone. Not even with Liv. She would kill you with her own hands."

"Alright, alright." Luz threw his hands up. "But lieutnant Speirs… He's nor exactly the guy who she should fall for."

"But he is rather handsome. Even I can't deny it." Matilda smiled.

"Is he more handsome than me?"

"No one is more handsome than you, George." Matilda replied and gave him a gentle kiss.

Livia snapped out of her thoughts when Matilda nudged her lightly and bent down to whisper on her ear.

"You have been staring at him for a moment now. People start to wonder what's wrong with you."

Livia watched up to her friend and smiled.

"I was just thinking."

"And I know pretty well what you were thinking." Matilda smiled back.

"Rita and Shifty seem to be close…" Livia changed the subject fast making her friend to giggle.

"Yes they do. Actually I thought that you and Speirs are married before she even talks to Shifty, but I guess I was wrong.."

"Shhhh.!" Livia hissed when she saw Winters' curious expression, she didn't want the men to know about her silly crush.

"Just girl talk, lieutnant Winters." Matilda gave a sweet smile to the redhair who leaned towards the two nurses.

"You seem to practice girl talk a lot lately."

"Well, we are still girls, lieutnant." Matilda grinned.

"It's hot in here. I'm going outside for a moment." Livia said truthfully. The messroom was packed with people and there was very hot. Livia stood up and headed outside. She wandered near by the mess building smoking a cigarette, when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Smoking will kill you eventually."

She turned and watched straight to brown eyes which looked hard.

"I think that changes of me dying on German bullets are much bigger than dying on cigarette, lieutnant." Livia said watching to officer. She had naturally recognized him immediately.

"Maybe you're right, miss. I know that you'll jump to France tomorrow with Easy." Speirs stood now only a step from her watching her closely. Livia was afraid that she would faint on that point. ' Great, if I now faint, I will be released of duty due stupidity and… Stupidity,' she thought dryly.

"Livia McMillan, right?" Speirs made sure that he remembered her name correctly.

"Yes, lieutnant Speirs." Livia managed to answer thought she was a little stunned about the fact that Speirs remembered her name.

"You are in good company, miss McMillan. They won't let you down." With that lieutnant Speirs disappeared to shadows leaving Livia watching after her in amaze. She had never thought that anyone in Easy would let her down and she didn't really understand what Speirs had meant.

When Livia got back to the messroom she saw that Speirs was there already.

When Speirs saw a beautiful blonde in navy blue dress coming in, he watched her for few seconds. He was just talking with Winters, who followed his eyes.

"Livia looks specially beautiful tonight. We will remember her looking like that for a long time."

Speirs nodded and asked.

"Is it wise to take her with us?"

"It was her decision to come. She is very good nurse and she's tough too. In case we won't loose her in jump, she will do fine in France, I'm sure of it."

"Well, you know her much better than I..." Speirs said waching after the nurse who sat on Nixon's lap because there wasn't free chairs for her. Ronald Speirs hadn't payed attention to her, or to any other nurse in that matter, during his time in England but when he heard that this young blonde nurse was going to jump to France with Easy, he got a bit curious about her. Speirs trusted Winters when he said that she was tough, but he thought that would the nurse be tough enough.

When Livia had sitten in Nixon's lap for moment she gave out a big yawn.

"Are you tired, kid?" Nixon asked.

"I am. I guess I should go to bed." Livia admitted.

"Maybe." Nixon agreed. "I think we all should do it soon. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"And you can't drink a lot tonight anyway." Livia grinned to the man, who liked to take a drink or two every now and then.

"Yeah, we can't tonight." Nixon grinned. "That's the bad side of this party."

Livia stood up from his lap and turned to others.

"I'm going to bed." She looked to Matilda, who was sitting comfortably on Luz's lap. "Matty, are you coming too?"

"Not yet. But I'll come soon." She replied winking.

Livia gave her a grin and wandered then back to nurses barrack. When she got to their room, she was that two of the nurses were sleeping already and she tried to be as silent as possible when she took her dress off. When Matilda and others came to the barrack Livia was already in deep sleep and didn't hear anything.

On the next morning Livia woke up when someone shaked her on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and stared the face of Lewis Nixon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Meehan sent me to get you and other nurses are still sleeping so here's no one who would have waken you." Nixon whispered.

"What time is it?" Livia whispered.

"Half past eight. You should get up. You have a busy day ahead."

"Alright. But you should get out before others wake up."

"See you outside." Nixon whispered and sneaked out of the room.

Livia put her uniform on quietly and left the room before anyone else woke up. Nixon was waiting her outside and it didn't take long when they ran to Winters and Meehan. Meehan told Livia that she had to do some last moment checking for couple of the men and make sure that they were in condition to leave. When Livia had checked privates Webster, Hashey and sergeant More with the help of Doc Roe and given the permission to jump to France, she went to look for Meehan again who asked Winters and Nixon to give her the last moment advices. The closer the time to leave for Easy and other companies came, more nervous Livia came. She wandered around the yard when Matilda and Kate came to her and before they said anything, they both gave her a hug.

"So, this is it. Your last hours in Aldbourne." Matilda said sadness in her voice.

"I'll come back, maybe even sooner you think. But you're right this is it." Livia sighed.

"Are you scared?" Kate asked.

"I don't know if I'm scared… Maybe because I don't know what is waiting us over there, but in the other hand I don't regret my decision."

Matilda just nodded, she had finally understood that Livia wasn't going to change her mind.

"And the main thing is that you're not alone." The brunette commend.

"No, I'm certainly not alone." Livia smiled weakly.

"Oh, Liv. Did you talk with Speirs yesterday?" Matilda said suddently and the blonde gave her a smile.

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, last night I saw Speirs leaving the messroom soon after you and he came back only few minutes before you. I just thought that you might have ran to each others."

"Well, we did exchange few words, but nothing special." Livia admitted.

"Are you sure?" Matilda watched her good friend closely.

"Of course I'm sure. He just said that smoking will kill me eventually and that Easy guys are great people." Livia smiled a little.

"I just thought… I saw him watching you after you came back to messroom…" Matilda said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Livia watched her in a small amazement.

"Yeah." Matilda said, but Livia didn't get the change to say anything to her, because Meehan had seen her on the yard and called her.

The last hours before Easy and other companies got on their planes Livia kept her busy helping the soldiers so that she wouldn't think the landing too much. Weather was good in England and they had heard that it was rather good in France too, so the jump would definetely done that night. When in was time to get ready for the flight, Matilda was with Livia the all time when she got ready. When they walked slowly towards the plane where Livia would get with Winters and some other guys from Easy, Matilda gave out heavy sigh.

"Take care of yourself and the guys too."

"I will, don't worry."

"And George… Make sure that nothing happens to him."

"I can't promise that. You know it." Livia smiled weakly. "But I do everything I can so that he will come back safe and sound."

"Thank you." Matilda had tears in her eyes when she gave a last hug to her friend. "Be safe."

Livia nodded to her and also she had tears in her eyes. She watched after Matilda when she walked back towards the nurses barrack, then she gave out a heavy sigh and when she turned to go towards the plane where she was supposed to get in, she saw Ronald Speirs standing by his plane. The lieutnant nodded slightly to her and Livia gave her a weak smile when she headed towards Winters, Nixon and Meehan, who were waiting for her by the plane.

All three officers watched her serious expression on their faces when she reached them. Nixon gave her a gentle hug and smiled weakly.

"Be safe, Livia. See you in France."

"You too, Nix. You too." The blonde nurse sighed when he turned to go towards his plane. She changed few words with Meehan and Winters before she was going to follow Winters to the plane, when Meehan took her gently by her arm.

"Be careful, Livia." First Lieutnant Meehan watched at the blonde nurse straight to her eyes. This was the first – and last – time when he called her by her first name.

"You too, First Lieutnant." She smiled to him a little. If she had known that this was the last time she would see Easy's commander, she would have said something more, but of course there was no way for her to know that she would never see First Lieutnant Thomas Meehan again.


	5. Chapter 5 Somewhere In Normandy

_Thanks for reviews! Really appreciate every and each of those!_

**Chapter 5 Somewhere In Normandy**

When the plane got up from Aldbourne Livia sat on her seat in silence. Everyone in the plane were quite silent. Most of the guys were smoking and thinking about the jump. Joe Toye who sat next to Livia watched her first with a concern, but when the blonde gave him a weak smile, he knew that the nurse would be alright. There was general quiet chatting when the plane crossed the English Channel and when they were closing the coastal of France. Livia watched out of the small window of the plane, but it was dark already and she couldn't see clearly where they were. When the planes were by French coast, Germans started their air defence and the air was filled with bullets from German artillery. The plane where Livia was started to rock violently, but she decided that now wasn't the time to get hysterical or back down. She saw how couple of planes fell down when they got hit. She prayed that no one of Easy would be on those planes which crashed, but she understood that it was rather unrealistic wish.

"Alright men. Lets start to get ready for a jump." Winters yelled. Then he bent down infront Livia.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Actually I am." Livia replied truthfully.

"Good. Try to follow me when we jump. I know it will be hard because of the German artillery and there will be a lot of paratroopers on the air at the same time."

"I'll do my best." She watched straight to Winters' eyes who touched gently her arm before he got up again.

Winters was yelling his commands while the paratroopers and Livia were getting ready for the jump. Everyone checked the man standing infront in the line and made sure that their equipments were alright. The skies were filled with burning aircrafts and Germans were using their artillery with its full potential when the lamp next to plane door got green and Winters told that it was time to jump. When most of the guys had jumped came finally Livia's turn to jump, and on that same moment their plane was hit. Livia screamed, but Winters was immediately next to her and yelled over the noise of the broken engine.

"Livia, we have to jump. Now!"

Livia just nodded and followed Winters to the open door. She didn't even think that she might get shot while in the air when she jumped after the officer. The air was filled with paratroopers, but despite she was scared, Livia tried to keep close to Winters. She had no idea where other guys from Easy were and she didn't want to loose the lieutnant. Also Winters made sure that Livia was all the time at his sight.

Livia saw how planes were hit and started to fell towards the ground, she also saw that some paratroopers were hit by German bullets. For Livia it felt very short drop from plane to ground when she landed. She managed to land rather well and saw Winters immediatly just few steps from her. She stood up and started to gather her stuff, when she heard Winters' whisper.

"Shit."

"What is it?" She asked for fear that the lieutnant was wounded already.

"I lost my weapons. Air stream must have taken it." Winters said. "Do you have all your gear?"

"Yes. It seems so." Livia answered checking that she had her pistol and other stuff. It had been decided that she would only carry a pistol and actually she was happy about it. The truth was that she wasn't too eager to shoot anyone, not even Germans. They were also humans and she was a nurse, she was supposed to keep people alive, not kill them.

"Are you alright?" Winters bent down just inches from Livia, who was kneeling in ground.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"I am." Winters replied at the same time as he saw one of the troopers landing near them.

He sneaked towards the trooper Livia close behind.

"Flash." Winters whispered the code word.

"Shit." The trooper replied when he crawled beneath his parachute.

"That's not the correct reply, trooper." Winters was very near him. "When I say flash, you say thunder."

"Yes, sir. Thunder, sir."

Winters helped the trooper with his packback, when the trooper recognized him.

"Coatch? It's Hall, sir. I was on basketball team, sir."

"Alright, private Hall." Winters nodded towards Livia who was kneeling behind him. "This is our company nurse Livia McMillan."

Livia saw that Hall was rather amazed when he saw that it was indeed a woman who was with Winters. Livia just nodded to the private and he did the same.

The two soldiers and a nurse started to move away from the field they had landed making sure that they won't ran to Germans. There was still heavy firing from German's side and Livia was a little scared that they would ran to a German squad. They could not fight back very hard because Winters had only a knife, she had a pistol, which wouldn't match agains German's weapons. Only private Hall had his weapon and he couldn't defend all the three alone.

They managed to avoid the Germans and got to the forest where they wandered for a while. Winters asked Hall and Livia to look for any kind of landmarks, but it wasn't easy when there was only trees around them and Germans propably had burned everything else down.

It was middle of the night already and Livia felt a little tired, but she didn't say anything, she didn't want Winters to think that she wasn't strong enough. They were by a small stream when Winters heard something and signed Livia and Hall to stop. All three hide behind the bush and soon they saw three men in American Airborne uniforn appearing to the edge of the stream. Livia realized immediately that one of the men was Easy's sergeant Carwood Lipton.

"Lipton?" Winters asked when the three men had crossed the stream.

"Yes, sir." Then he turned to the blonde nurse. "I'm happy to see you, Livia."

"Me too, sergeant." Livia nodded. She had decided that she would call every man in the batallion by their lastnames or by rank when there was those men present which didn't belong to Easy company. She didn't want others to think that she was taking any liberties.

"Do you have your weapon, Lipton?" Winters asked.

"No. I lost it in the jump."

"Same here." Winters sighed.

"But these guys from 82th have their weapons." Lipton said nodding towards the two other men.

"82th division?" Livia gasped knowing that they shouldn't be anywhere near the landing place where that division was supposed to land. "Where in hell are we, lieutnant Winters?"

"We are in Normandy, Livia." Winters smiled weakly to him. "But it's not too far from Hell I guess."

Then Winters asked for a raincoat and when he got it, he hid under it, put a flashlight on and checked from the map where they exactly where. Lipton had told him a name of the village which he had seen near by and it made easier for the lieutnant to figure out where they were. Winters found out that it would take at least seven hours before they would get to the meeting point. Livia held the deep sigh inside when she heard it. She had noticed that the two men from 82th were watching at her strange look in their eyes, when they were told who she was. But she was happy that Winters and Lipton were there with her. They knew her and they knew also that she wouldn't give up so easily and could make the walk to the meeting point despite it would be a long walk.

They wandered in the forest for a moment until they got to the railway and started to follow it. Soon Winters signed them to hide to a bushes next to the railroad, he had heard voices and wanted to make sure that there was no Germans coming along the rails. They saw four men passing them and Livia gave out a little sigh of relief when she saw that they were wearing Airborne uniforms.

The men stood still when one of them had signed them to stod after he had heard something.

"Flash." Winters whispered so that the men could hear him.

"Thunder." All four men sighed in unison and turned to look behind them where Winters, Livia, Lipton, Hall and the 82th guys appeared from the bushes.

"Lieutnant Winters. Am I glad to see you." Malarkey sighed when Winters had called his name. The other men with him were Bill Guarnere, Joe Toye and 'Popeye' Wynn.

"Livia! I'm so happy to see you, kid!" Popeye took the nurse to his embrace when he had recognized her.

"Hey." Livia smiled to him when he had let her go. Then she turned to Guarnere, Toye and Malarkey. "Hey you too, guys."

There was a greeting to her in chorus, though Livia noticed that Guarnere was rather quiet, but she knew the reason for it, after all he had heard that his brother was killed just before they were dropped to France. Livia touched gently Guarnere's arm before they continued their way along the railroad.

Soon when the group got off the railroad they all heard a loud talking in German and hoof beat of horses. They hid again to the bushes and saw a group of German soldiers coming along the small road with wagon which was pulled by two large horses. Winters whispered that no one should shoot before he gave the permission. When the Germans were only few steps from their hiding place, Livia almost jumped when she suddently heard fierce firing. She saw that Guarnere had stood up and he was shooting fiercely the Germans. It took only few seconds when others joined him and Germans had no change. Livia curled under the bushes, not that she was a covard, but she was still a little scared and wanted to be in safe. When the shooting had ended, Livia appeared from the bushes when all the men in her group were checking the German bodies. She stood silent for a moment staring the bodies and trying to ignore the terrifeid whinnying which the other of German's horses kept. She realized that Winters was yelling to Guarnere about his misconduct but she didn't want to go between these two despite she always tried to keep the balance between men of Easy, she had done it already in Aldbourne. Livia snapped out of her dream like staring, when she heard a voice of a pistol. She looked towards the voice and realized that Toye had shoot the horse in agony. Seemed like it brought everyone back to reality and they started to move on. Livia heard Guarnere muttering not so pleasant things about lieutnant Winters, but she decided to let it go this time, after all he had had some very bad news and Livia couldn't even imagine what she would do and say in case she would loose Paul or Colin.

The group walked the whole night and when the sun was getting up they walked along the river and arrived to a small farm. Everyone saw that there had been some heavy fiting going on. There was a dead paratrooper hanging on the tree and also dead German soldiers. Livia gave out a heavy sigh and Winters who heard it, gave her a concerned look.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. This is just... But I have to use to see things like this."

"You will see worse. But you don't have to use to see it, Livia." Winters watched the nurse with a serious expression. Livia just nodded getting his meaning.

When the soldiers and Livia had picked up all food and emos which they could find, they moved on because they were in hurry, after all they should had already been on the meeting point.

The men which weren't in Easy hadn't really used to Livia's precense yet and were wondering that what the beautiful blonde what actually doing there. Livia had noticed their glances and smiled to herself. She understood that they were a bit flustered about her presense, they didn't know that she was a experinced nurse despite she was still young. She carried a Red Cross sign on her uniform sleeve, so she thought that at least they knew that she was a real nurse, not some random stupid girl who had decided to tag along with 101st Airborne batallion, more precisely with Easy company.

When the group got to the farm, which had been agreed as their meeting point, it was morning already. Livia was tired, but she understood that this wouldn't be the only long walk which she had to take, there would be many long walks ahead and she decided that she wouldn't complain no matter what. After all she was among tough men who wouldn't listen her complains.

When they got to the meeting point, they saw a soldier guarding Germans who had taken as prisoners.

"Morning, sir. Batallion sure will be happy to see you guys." He greeted them.

"Where?" Winters asked.

"At the farm, sir."

When they started to walk towards the farm Livia saw that Malarkey stayed to talk with one of the prisoners who had answered to his yell with a perfect English.

Livia followed Winters and others to the farm where they met the rest of the batallion, or more exactly those who had survived from the jump and were there already. Livia was immediately in Harry Welsh's tight hug.

"Gosh, Livia. I was afraid that I will never see you again. How was the jump?"

"Well, not very pleasant experience that's sure, but Dick landed near me, so I tagged along with him." The nurse smiled a little. "I'm happy to see you, Harry."

Livia saw that Winters was already talking with Buck Compton, so she went to them. When Compton realized that it was Livia who had appeared next to Winters, a smile came to his lips.

"Well, well. Look who joined us. The thoughtest woman of the whole god damned batallion. How are you, Livia?"

"Correction, Buck. I think I'm the only woman in this god damned batallion." Livia smiled back to him. "But I'm alright. And happy to see you."

"Same here, kid."

Then Compton told them that no one had seen Meehan and it was quite sure that they had lost the commander in the jump. That meant that Winters was the highest ranked officer in the company and would be the commander. Livia saw that Winters himself didn't look too pleased about this, but she was happy. Not that she had anything against Thomas Meehan, actually she felt sad when she realized that she would propably never see the lieutnant again. Livia knew Winters that well though that she was sure that they would get as good commander from him as Meehan had been.

Then Winters saw lieutnant Speirs and called him. When he came to them Livia had to admit to herself that she was very relieft to see Speirs alive and kicking. The lieutnant changed few words with Winters and Compton. When he had taken the whole pack of cigarettes which Compton gave him, his eyes met Livia's.

"Miss McMillan." Speirs nodded to her and she couldn't see any bigger emotions in his eyes, but she hadn't really even expected that to happen. "Everything went well in the jump?"

"Yes, lieutnant." She replied.

"Good." With that Speirs left them standing there and looking after him. Specially Livia's green eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

Livia found out that there was some wounded soldiers and she went to help medics who were taking care of them. Despite she was a Easy company's nurse she was expected to take care of other wounded 101st batallion guys when needed and she did it happily, though for her Easy's guys came always first. She heard that company CO's were asked to meeting and knowing that they propably had lost lieutnant Meehan she guessed that Winters was there. After the CO's meeting Winters spoke to the guys of Easy who were already at the farm. When they came out of the house where the meeting was, the blonde nurse was waiting them outside.

"Were are going to see what we can to do that German batallion which is using its artillery near by." Winters said when he and Harry Welsh had stopped by Livia. "You are staying here and wait for us to come back." Livia knew that it was a command and she wasn't going to disagree with the officer who was now a commander of Easy. She just nodded and Winters continued.

"Be ready to take care of woundeds."

Livia nodded again though it was obvious for her that she would be ready when Easy and other companies would come back.

"Be careful." She said then.

"Don't worry. We will come soon back." Welsh smiled to her and left then towards the squad he was commanding. Before Winters left Livia, she took gently him by the arm.

"We lost Meehan, didn't we?"

"It seems so." Winters sighed.

"Have you heard anything from Nix?" Livia asked then quietly. She was worried about the man who was one of the closest guys for her. She had asked few guys about Nixon, but no one had seen him yet. She prayed that they hadn't lost him too.

"No, I'm not. But don't worry about him, Livia. We will see him soon." Winters said, but Livia sensed that the lieutnant was worried about his good friend too. Livia tried to smile to him but failed miserably. Winters just nodded and carried on his way. When others from Easy passed Livia, they nodded to her and she saw that there was a man among them who she didn't recognize, though he looked somehow familiar. She also saw Hall among the men and wondered a little why he wasn't with Able which was his company. When Toye passed her, she stopped him.

"Joe, who's that?" She nodded towards the private which she didn't recognize.

"It's Lorraine." Toye replied. "Sink's jeep driver."

"Ah." Livia nodded, now she knew why the man looked familiar. She had seen him with Colonel Sink. The reason why he was with the men Easy wondered her a little, but she just added. "Be careful, all of you."

"Of course, kid." Toye smiled a little to the nurse before he followed the others. Livia just shaked her head. She hated that the men in Easy called her kid, after all she wasn't so much younger than most of them, for example Buck Compton was just 7 moths older than she and Bill Guarnere was 21 like Livia. She had tried to tell the guys to stop calling her like that, but they hadn't listen, specially when Nixon stubbornly called her kid everyone thought that they can call her by that name, no matter what she said about it.

When Livia watched after Easy and other companies which left the farm, she gave out a heavy sigh. This was it, she was in the middle of the war and she was expected to do everything she could so that there wouldn't be too many casualties. She gave a little prayer to heavens that she would be succesfull in her job.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Almost Revealed

_Thanks for all reviews!_

_And again, I'm really sorry about sentences which make no sense!_

_I own only Livia, sad but true._

**Chapter 6 Secret Almost Revealed**

While Easy and other companies – or what was left of those after the drop – were on their mission on taking over the German artillery, Livia tried to make herself useful at the farm. She took care of wounded soldiers and tried not to think that soon there would be more men for her to take care of. She was also worried about Easy's men who had not yet arrived, like Lewis Nixon and George Luz, but ensured herself that they would join them soon. She heard some very heavy firing near the farm and hoped that the batallion wouldn't suffer too many losses, but she knew that losses were inevitable. Livia was just taking a brake and talking with couple of medics when the word came that the batallion had been successful in it's mission.

When the batallion came back to the farm, Livia ran towards them.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" She gasped when she saw Popeye, who was grimacing of pain when Toye and Lipton were helping him.

"Don't be too worried, Livia." Toye grinned a little. "Popeye here just got shoot on his ass."

"He got shoot... Where?" Livia raised her eyebrows. For her it seemed that Popeye wasn't too badly wounded and the grins in Lipton's and Toye's faces confirmed it. The private himself looked suffering and he grimaced.

"I fucked up." Popeye said dryly.

"You got shoot on the ass?" Livia smiled slightly, though she knew that it was a serious situation.

"Yup. But don't have to announce it to everyone, Livia."

"Of course not, Pop." She smiled sweetly. "But I have to look at your ass though."

"Can't Doc do it? Don't get me wrong..." Popeye grimaced of pain and didn't end his sentence.

"He's not here yet." Livia sighed.

"Alright. You can do it. But be careful." Popeye agreed.

Livia followed the three men to house which was a temporary infirmary. Before she started to take care of Popeye she looked to Lipton.

"Did we lost anyone?"

"At least Hall got killed."

"Oh. That's a shame." Livia said quietly. She had liked private Hall, after all he was the one with who she and Winters had wandered in Normandy forrest. After the first amaze he had acted like for him it was natural that the nurse was with them. When Lipton and Toye had left the house, Livia looked the wound Popeye had.

"You really got shoot on your ass." She commented.

"So I told you." Was the dry answer.

When Livia was almost ready with Popeye, Joe Liebgott and Frank Perconte came to the infirmary to see him.

"So, how is your ass?" Liebgott gave him a smile.

"It has been better, but Livia knows what she's doing." Popeye said dryly.

"She surely does." Perconte agreed. "Pop, did you see what Speirs and his squad did over there in field?"

"No. I failed to see it." Popeye replied and watched waiting to the private. Also Livia got interested when she heard Speirs' name mentioned. She looked to Perconte trying to hide her enthusiasm to hear what the lieutnant had done.

"After we had taken the second gun, he asked Winters that could his squad take the shot to the next one." Perconte explained. "Then he ran with his squad to the gun like there was no enemies at all. God damnit, it was crazy. And it took only few minutes for them to take the gun."

"Jesus, that man is nuts." Popeye muttered and glanced then to Livia. The nurse was staring to Perconte and Liebgott saw a hint of worry in her eyes. Then she dropped the scissors which she had been holding and bent down to take them.

"What's wrong with you, Livia?"

"Nothing, Robert. Absolutely nothing." She tried to give him a little smile, but didn't fool him.

"I'm sure lieutnant Speirs is alright, if you are wondering that." Popeye watched the nurse closely. Livia was a bit annoyed that she had showed her thoughts so clearly and decided that she had to learn to hide her feelings better, these men knew her well already and she didn't want to show them that she was actually interested what happened to lieutnant Speirs, after all he wasn't one of Easy's men and he had already quite a reputation.

"He is. That lucky sonofabitch didn't have a scratch."Liebgott said.

"There you heard." Popeye continued to look closely at the nurse.

"Good." Livia said and slapped him gently to the leg. "You are ready." She wanted to get away from the men which were now all looking at her interested. When Livia left them rather hastily, all watched after her.

"What's up with her?" Perconte asked when the nurse was gone. Her reaction to that what Perconte had just told surprised the men.

"I think that she just got worried... It's her nature to worry about all guys, so maybe it was just that." Liebgott replied.

"Maybe you're right. I think this isn't what she really expected. And she is also worried about Nixon, George and others who aren't here yet." Perconte said.

"We all are, Frank." Popeye sighed.

Perconte looked at Popeye in his thoughts, he was very close on telling what Luz had told him about Livia just before they left, but Luz also had said that he wasn't supposed to know it. Perconte had been amazed when Luz told him that Livia had crush on lieutnant Speirs. But when he thought about it a bit more, it wasn't such a surprise because already in Aldbourne the nurse had acted a little weird when Speirs had been near by. And judging Livia's reaction to what she had heard about lieutnant a moment ago made Perconte think that Luz had been right.

Livia arranged Popeye's transfer to hospital and after that she spoke for a while with Lipton who told her that no one from Easy was killed, there was few men seriously wounded though. When Lipton had gone to his duties, Livia watched around. She needed a cigarette badly, but didn't see anyone who she would dare to ask it, until she saw Speirs standing alone near by and the lieutnant was smoking. Livia hesitated for a moment, because the fact was that despite she had a crush on Speirs, he also scared the hell out of her though she knew that he would never do anything to her. And he probably didn't even could do anything to her if he wanted, after all Winters would defend her if she had any troubles with the Dog company lieutnant. Livia thought that she was just stupid and after taking a deep breath she marched towards him.

"Lieutnant Speirs, do you have a cigarette to give me?" She asked when she reached him.

"Sure. But I told you already in Aldbourne. Smoking will eventually kill you ." He replied giving a cigarette to the nurse.

"I could say same to you, lieutnant." Livia smiled weakly.

"I guess you could." The serious expression didn't change on his face when he lit Livia's cigarette. "But like you said then, the changes of dying in German's bullets are much bigger."

Livia was little amazed that lieutnant remembered that conversation and she looked him silent for few seconds.

"I heard what happened over there in field..." She started, but Speirs interrupted her.

"It is my job, nurse. Like your job is taking care of woundeds. We all do what we are asked to do and in that moment we don't think ourselves, no matter how scared we are."

"You are right, lieutnant." Livia said thoughfully, because Speirs words got her thinking. "But all this what is already happened... And we were dropped here only yesterday."

"This isn't maybe what you expected to see. But we are in war and we have to do anything so that we'll be succesful and survive, miss McMillan." Speirs said and stubbed out his cigarette.

"I have to go to my squad, and you should do the same. We are moving out soon." He said and turned to go, but looked back to Livia when she called his name.

"What is it, nurse?"

"Nothing... Nothing, lieutnant." Livia was very close in telling him to be careful, but she had understood just in time that it would been stupid. This man didn't need to be told to be careful and Livia was sure that he would only laugh to her if she said something like that.

When the batallion was leaving the farm, Livia was going to truck which she was sharing with couple of medics. She was always eager to learn more and she was sure that the Dog and Able companies medics could teach her some tricks how to take care of 'her' guys in case they got wounded. After all, they were in totally different circumtances than in Aldbourne and they had much less equipment, she knew that she had to use what ever she happened to find when they were in the front. She was just getting in the truck when she saw a couple of tanks passing them and Winters was sitting on the roof of one of those with a lieutnant she had been worried about.

"Nix!" She sceamed and ran towards the tank ignoring the glances which she got from couple of COs standing near by.

When Lewis Nixon saw the blonde nurse running towards him, he slid down and almost immediately when his feet touched the ground Livia jumped on his neck.

"I was worried about you." The nurse said when she let Nixon go. She realized that everyone near by were watching them, and took few steps backwards. "I'm happy that you made it, lieutnant."

She was a little embarrased that she had showed her emotions like that, but Nixon just smiled at her.

"So am I. Dick here told me that you had to take a very long walk to get here." Nixon said. "He said that you did well. I'm proud of you, Livia."

"I told you that we don't have to worry about her." Winters commented from the roof of the tank.

"Yeah, you did. And you were right."

"I heard about private Hall, lieutnant." Livia looked up to Winters. "I'm sorry. He was a good man."

"He was." Winters agreed. "Or I don't know about a man. He was barely able to by a beer."

"Who's Hall?" Nixon looked to both, Livia and Winters.

"I'll tell you later. We have to move on." Winters replied.

"Alright. But Livia, I'm really happy that you are here with us." Nixon said before he got up to the tank again.

"Me too, Nix. See you guys later." The nurse waved her hand and headed back to her truck. Now she had one man less to worry about, but there was still guys which she hoped to meet soon again.

Just before Livia get to her truck she also saw George Luz and couple of other guys joining the batallion and waved to them as a greeting. When Luz saw the nurse a smile came to his face and he waved back. For Livia it seemed that he was very relieft to see her there, at least she was happy to see Luz unharmed.

The Able company medic Williams and Dog company medic McLean indeed taught Livia some tricks how to tend wounded men with those equipments which they had and they didn't have a lot. They had more experience in taking care of woundeds in the front than she and they taught her happily what they knew. Livia noticed that the fact that she was a woman didn't seem to bother these two sergeants, they took her like any other in the batallion. Also the fact that she was British didn't have an affect, after all USA and Britain were allies and they share the similar interest, which was to stop German troops. First Livia had been a little afraid about the fact that she was the only woman and only British in the batallion, but no one seemed to really care about those 'minor' things. Though Livia got a little flustered when sergeant McLean implied that Speirs, who was the D company lieutnant, had threatened to do something to everyone who dared to say something bad to her. Sergeant didn't exactly tell what Speirs had threatened to do, but Livia got a strange feeling still. She thought that she might have a valuable – and scary – friend in Dog company.

When they took a short break on the small village on their way to Culoville, Livia tried to collect all medical items what she found in the village. She also got some food for herself and when she was going back to the truck she saw Winters standing on the river bank in the edge of the village. She realized that the lieutnant was looking the fire on the other side of the river. Germans were bombing heavily over there and Livia could see the blaze of fire. She hesitated for a moment but decided then to let the lieutnant be alone. She understood that he had lot in his mind, specially now when it was almost certain that he would be commanding Easy. They still hadn't have any word of lieutnant Meehan and Livia was sure that Winters would be the new commander. With a heavy sigh Livia continued her way back to her truck.


	7. Her First Battle

**Chapter 7 Her First Battle**

After leaving the meeting point the battalion arrived in Culoville. It was three days from the drop and Livia felt like she had been in France much longer time. She had a lot to do, but she got much needed help and she did everything to help other medics too. Most of the guys from Easy who had survived had joined them, but there was still no word from lieutenant Meehan and Livia was sure that they wouldn't see him again despite the rumours that he would appear from somewhere eventually. Also John Martin and the medic Eugene Roe had found them and Livia was happy that she wasn't anymore the only one with reasonable medical skills in the company.

The platoons were waiting the command to move out of town when Livia saw more men joining Easy, she walked smile on her lips towards Luz and Malarkey and when she reached them, she turned to newcomers.

"Well well Floyd, you decided to join us." She looked private Talbert to his eyes.

"Damn Livia, you are here." He was looking at the nurse a bit amazed.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, there's certainly not anything wrong with your eyes, Floyd." Luz said putting his arm to her shoulders. "I heard that she's done very well, so don't be so surprised."

Livia just grinned to her friend when she noticed Albert Blithe standing there and he had that kind of expression which alarmed her a little.

"Everything alright, Blithe?"

When the private looked like he hadn't heard Livia, she called him by his first name.

"Albert?"

"Yes, Livia." His blue eyes looked at her, but she was still worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am." With that Blithe left them, but Livia watched worried after him. There was something in his eyes which Livia couldn't read.

Livia spoke for a moment with Luz and others until she went to get her backbag knowing that they would move out of Culoville soon. When Harry Welsh yelled the first platoon to move Livia joined them because there was no one she liked more to have with her in the walk to Carentan – which was their next destination – than George Luz. He made her laugh and she felt like she needed that at that moment, thought Welsh had told them to use limited voice and light. When they were ready to leave Luz started to imitate General Taylor.

"Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting... And you will be relieved."

Livia started to laugh and saw that Welsh was also rather amused.

"Another thing to remember, boys; Flies spread disease. So keep yours closed." Luz continued.

Now Livia bent down of laughter when other men around her laughed also.

"Look what you did, George. Our nurse isn't able to walk 'cause she is laughing so hard to you." Perconte commented laughing as well.

"I'm alright now." Livia said wiping the tears of laugher off her cheeks. "Let's go, guys."

Easy company followed the Fox company the whole evening and in the first time they lost Fox, Livia joined the second platoon, where Winters and Nixon marched. She had had a good rest before they left Culoville and she didn't feel tired at all, on the contrary she was in rather good mood when she spoke quietly with lieutenants. It was dark already when the platoons passed the burning barns. Livia realized that there had been some really hard fiting and she guessed that it wouldn't be easy task to drive the Germans out of Carentan. Suddently the first platoon stopped and Winters and Nixon went to see what was going on. Livia decided also follow them in case she was needed, because they never knew what was going to happen.

"What's going on?" Winters asked when they reached Welsh.

"We lost F." Welsh sighed.

"Again?" Livia and Nixon said at the same time. This was already third time in that night when they lost the Fox company.

"Did you sent someone to look for them?" Winters asked.

"Yes. Hoobler and Blithe." Welsh replied.

"And why we stopped?" Nixon asked then.

"This is about officers crapping out on their training, Nix." Winters said giving Welsh reproatchful look. Livia in the other hand gave the captain more gentle look, she understood that it wasn't easy to follow other company in circumtances like this, despite they were trained to do it. And Livia also liked Harry Welsh, he reminded her of her brother Colin, it wasn't just that they looked a bit same, but Livia thought that they were quite similar of their nature too.

"Come on. Let's get this show on the road." Winters sighed.

Livia was waiting with Welsh while Winters yelled his commands to the men and then he led the company after Hoobler and Blithe. Nixon and Winters disappeared for a moment to forrest and Livia was whispering with Welsh at the same time when she tried to kill the mosquitos which were practically torturing her. Soon Nixon and Winters came back with Blithe and told others that they had reached Fox company again.

Few days after the battalion was dropped around Normandy those which had survived and found their platoons reached Carentan, which was occupied by Germans and it was very important town for allied troops, so they had to take it from German troops.

When the company made the attack to Carentan, Livia stayed behind the men on the ditch. But when Winters yelled men to move on so that they wouldn't there on the open to German's bullets, she followed the men running as fast she could. When she and the soldiers got to the town she hid herself to a doorway. She was in relatively safe place and followed the on going battle from there. She kept an eye on the Germans knowing that she was hidden rather well and out of the way so she wasn't in immediate danger, thought she had to keep eye on tanks in case Germans decided to blow up the building where she was hiding.

When Livia had watched the battle for some time from her hiding place, she saw private Blithe sitting on the corner of the house which was near her. She signed to Frank Perconte, who was near her and when he came to her, she stated.

"It looks like there's something wrong with Blithe. Can you come with me to look at him?"

Perconte just nodded and they ran together to see Blithe. Livia kneeled next to him when Perconte looked around in case Germans would react to Livia's presence by shooting her.

"Private Blithe, are you wounded?"

"Livia? Is that you?" The blonde private asked.

"Yes, Albert. It's me." Livia replied a little amazed because he was looking straight at her. Then she understood that the man didn't probably see her.

"Are you wounded?" She repeated her question.

"No, not really. But… I can't see." His voice was relatively calm, but Livia heard also a slight panic in his voice. Livia gave a worried look to Perconte, who looked back at her.

"Livia, I have to go help others. Will you be alright here?"

The nurse just nodded to him and when Perconte was gone, she turned back to Blithe.

"Don't be afraid, private. I'll stay with you."

Blithe gave her a weak smile and she sat next to him. Livia was afraid that they were in too open place, but it seemed like Germans didn't pay attention to the nurse and private, or then they just didn't realize that these two were quite exposed. When Livia was sure that it was safe enough to move, she helped Blithe up when Luz and Shifty appeared.

"Livia? Are you alright?" Luz asked concern in his voice.

"I am. But Blithe can't see. He needs some help."

Luz and Shifty changed a doubtfull glances, but took Blithe between them and guided him towards the others side of the city. Livia gave out a deep sigh and followed the men. She presumed that Blithe was suffering some kind of shock caused momential loss of sight. Livia heard from couple of soldiers that there was a temporary hospital in one of the houses and she, Luz and Shifty escorted Blithe there.

Almost immediately Livia spotted Doc Roe and she gave Blithe to his care. While Doc was examining Blithe, Livia took care of Lipton who had had couple of pieces of tank shell bursts. One to his forehead and other rather close to his private parts.

"You got luck, Lip. You are still able to make babies with your wife and the cut in your forehead isn't too bad either." Livia gave him a weak smile.

"I don't feel lucky though." He replied dryly.

"You will be back in action soon." Livia stated. Then she saw Blithe sitting on the floor near by.

"There's nothing more I can do for you now. I'll go see if private Blithe is alright."

Lipton just nodded as an answer and Livia went to Blithe and kneeled next to him.

"What did Doc say, Blithe?"

"He called it hysterical blindness." He replied.

Livia watched him for a moment in her thoughts, seemed like Doc had done same diagnosis as she.

"I'm sure he's right. You will see soon again." She said with a relaxing voice. Then she saw Winters limping to them and she stood up giving him a worried look.

"What happened to you?"

"It's not serious. Just piece of ricochet hit my leg." Winters said and then he watched down to Blithe.

"How is he? Doc told me that he says he can't see."

"I think the shock caused a momential loss of sight for him. But I guess he will be alright. It might take time thought."Livia answered.

Winters bent down to Blithe carefully and grimacing of pain.

"Blithe… It's lieutenant Winters. What happened?"

"I don't know, sir. They just went kind of black on me."

"You can't see?" Winters asked waving his hand infront Blithe's eyes.

"Nothing, sir. I can't see a thing."

"Just take it easy, Blithe. We'll get you out of here… Back to England. It's going to be okay." Winters said with calming voice. Livia listened these two talking and somewhere deep inside her she was proud that Easy had a leader Winters. He really knew how to lead the men.

Blithe closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Sir, I didn't want to let anyone down." He said gulping.

"No. " Winters replied "It's okay, son." Then he stood up. He nodded slightly to Livia, before he turned to go back to Doc. Suddently Livia noticed that Blithe was looking his had a bit amazed.

"Sir." He said.

"Yeah, what is is?" Winters turned to look at the private.

"Thank you, sir. I'm alright now." Blithe got up while Livia and Winters watched him amazed. Also Doc Roe who was near by turned to look at the man who came to them rubbing his eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I think I'm okay."

"You can see?" Livia asked a bit amazed.

"Yeah. But I don't know what happened. I think I'm okay." Blithe answered and seemed like he was as amazed as others.

Winters, Doc and Livia watched Blithe for a moment wondering look on their face. Then Winters told him to stay for a moment in the infirmary before he would report back to his commander. The private thanked him and when he left, Winters, Livia and Doc watched after him.

"He's in the wrong place." Winters said thoughtfully.

"Aren't we all?" Livia sighed.

"Now can we get that bandage on?" Doc stated to Winters who nodded.

Livia went back to her work thinking about Blithe's sudden healing. She was worried about him, and hoped that he would be alright. They already lost Tipper, who at least lost his both legs and Livia heard that he might not survive, and then there was Lipton's wound though Livia was sure that he was going to be okay.

She felt strangely calm despite she had just been practically in the middle of the fight, which was first to her. She knew that this was just a first test, there would be a lot of tests ahead before this all was over.


	8. Night of the Bayonet

_Thanks for reviews!_

**Chapter 8 Night of the Bayonet**

On the very next day the battalion was leaving Carentan. They were supposed to go east when other battalions would secure the town in case Germans would try to get it back which was suspected. Livia was just talking with Liebgott while they were waiting the command to move out of the town, when she felt someone staring at her.

"I'm trying to have a decent conversation with Joe here. It's really hard when you're staring my ass, Bill." She said without turning. She had seen Bill Guarnere coming towards them in the corner of her eye and she knew that the private was the one staring her.

"But I like your ass, Livia." Guarnere chuckled.

"I know you do." Livia turned. "But you could still stop staring at it."

"Won't you let the man enjoy for the sight even for a moment?" Guarnere smiled.

"Not this time, Bill. Not this time." Livia smiled back to him. Then they heard Welsh yelling the command to get moving to first platoon, Livia headed towards third platoon because she was asked to walk with them when Liebgott and Guarnere joined their own platoons.

It started to rain soon after they had left Carentan and the whole Easy was moving just in the edge of the battalion. Livia had her rainwear on, but it wasn't too warm and she tried to keep herself warm when they were carefully moving over the grasslands. Suddently they heard heavy firing and Talbert grapped Livia by the arm and pulled her to the woods.

"God damnit, it's Kraut artillery."

"No shit, I thought our owns were firing at us." Livia muttered sarcastically when she found herself lying on the puddle of mud. Livia heard Buck Compton yelling the men move out of the ditch and she decided that it was best to do like he said. The whole company was then situated just opposite the German artillery and there was heavy firing until it came dark. Livia was busy when she moved between second and third platoon. Once in a while she had to hide in a foxhole shivering of cold because it was raining all the evening.

When it came dark the firing stopped and the men tried to get some sleep, though it was hard, it was cold, it was thundering and the Germans were singing at their side of the field. Livia tried also get some sleep in the same foxhole with Buck Compton, but despite he was sleeping, Livia couldn't get sleep. She worried about everyone, but on that moment Blithe was top of her mind. She prayed that the private would be alright there in the front. She had agreed with Doc that Blithe had a hysterical blindless in Carentan and she wished that it wouldn't renew.

Suddently she heard Talbert's voice yelling for medic and knowing that she was closer the voice than Doc, she stood up quietly.

"What's that noise?" Buck opened his eyes.

"I think it's Floyd. I'm going to see what happened." Livia whispered. She moved fast but carefully towards the voice and soon she saw William Dukeman who was kneeling down to a soldier who was sitting on ground and moaning. When Livia was by them she saw that it was Talbert who leaned on a tree yelling of pain.

"What happened?" She asked when she bent down to look the private.

"Smith poked him with his bayonet." Dukeman replied.

"He looked like a Kraut." Private Smith said with a horrified tone and when Livia glanced him she saw that he was terrified.

"Can you breathe, Floyd?" Livia asked lifting his coat. When the only answer was a moan, she ordered. "Look at me!"

"Yeah, I can breathe." Talbert gasped.

Livia checked the wound and saw that it wasn't so bad it could have been.

"You're going to be fine." She said a slight relief in her voice.

"What's the noise here?" Livia, Dukeman and even Talbert who was roaring of pain, looked up when they heard the voice and saw Speirs standing there.

"Smith got him with his bayonet, sir." Dukeman said.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Speirs looked to Livia after giving a murderous look to Smith, who had burried his face to his hands.

"Yes, lieutenant." Livia answered when she put the bandage on Talberts wound, because the lack of light she couldn't do anything to that before morning. Then she stood up, but slipped on mud and cursing silently she fell down on her butt. Speirs and Dukeman who were talking quietly looked at her when she sat on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Dukeman asked.

"Geez. I'm not made of glass, William." She hissed. She was a little embarrased about her fall. "Of course I'm alright."

Before Livia got herself up again, she saw that Speirs gave his hand to her and she grapped it, then the lieutenant pulled her up. Livia noticed that his hand was warm, when her was very cold, also Speirs noticed it.

"You should keep yourself warm. No one wants you to get sick, nurse." Livia was grateful that it was dark, because she felt her cheeks to become warmer.

"I will, lieutenant."

"Good." Speirs nodded to her and was gone as suddently as he had appeared a moment ago.

"God damnit, where did he come from?" Dukeman sighed.

"That is quite scary when he moves silently like that." Livia agreed and looked down to Talbert. "Alright, I'm going to stay here with you and make sure that you won't fall asleep, Floyd."

"Like there's chance for that." Talbert said dryly. "It hurts like hell."

"You're going to live." Livia gave him a couraging smile and looked then to private Smith who hadn't said a word for a while. "Smith, you can stay with me. We can't let Floyd sleep this night."

"Are… Are you sure?" Smith stammered, because he was afraid that others would do something to him when they would heard that he had pierced Talbert.

"Yes." Livia smiled a little ignoring the glances with Dukeman and Talbert gave her, she guessed that they disagreed with her on it. "Everything's going to be alright."

The rest of the night wasn't easy for Livia because she had to stay awake and keep Talbert awake too, at least he didn't have such a pain anymore thanks to morfin which Livia gave him.

Winters and Nixon came to see them during the night and Livia assured them both that Talbert would be alright. His removing wouldn't be an easy task, but Livia was sure that it would be arranged somehow.

On the next morning Livia made sure that Talbert was breathing well and was relieft when she got rather annoyed reaction from him. Livia thought that it was good sign, at least he was alive and pissed. The officers were just having a meating concerning how they would proceed from that point, when Germans started the firing again. All what Livia realized was someone's yells 'down, down, down, down' when she dove to foxhole near by. She didn't have the change to stay there for long though because soon she started to hear guys yelling for medic and knowing that Doc couldn't take care of everyone alone, she climbed up from the hole and ran towards the nearest wounded soldier.

The morning was very busy and Livia didn't even really have time to think who she was taking care of each time. She knew that they would have heavy losses over there in outskits of Carentan, but she did her part. There was a fear of getting shot in the back of her mind, but she didn't stop to think about it, she knew that by doing so she would do more harm than good to herself. Once in a while she heard Winters couraging the soldiers to fire harder and they did. It was already past noon and Livia was just taking care of one of the privates, when she heard Harry Welsh 's rather happy voice.

"Oh, you beautiful babies, you!"

She looked to the field which was separating German and American troops and instead of the German tanks which had been there a moment ago, she saw Shermans rolling from the bushes. The advance was soon changed and 101st battalion drove Germans away with the help of 2nd Armored. When they started to move out of the field, Livia was busy with arranging the transfer for Talbert and other woundeds, but she still noticed Blithe wandering at the grassland and got worried over him again.

Livia sighed heavily when she watched how medics moved the bodies of the killed soldiers and Winters, who was standing just behind her heard it.

"It's hard to see them be killed." He stated.

Livia turned fast because she hadn't seen him coming.

"Jesus, you scared me." She gasped. "But you're right, it's hard."

"Sorry. I didn't realize that you didn't see me." He smiled a little.

"I was just thinking… I'm still worried about private Blithe, Dick."

"He is alright. He was shooting Krauts like anyone else, first he needed some encouragement but he did just fine."

Livia wasn't so sure about it, but she decided not to say anything to Winters specially when she saw Nixon coming towards them.

"Did you hear that Dog and Fox had to pull out and the big bosses were really pissed about it?" He yelled when he still was few steps from Livia and Winters.

"Yeah, I heard." Winters replied. "But they had no choices. Speirs would never agree to pull out if there is other options."

"Tell it to colonels and generals, Dick." Nixon smiled a little when she looked to Livia. "You had a busy morning, didn't you Livia?"

"Yes. I did." The nurse agreed. She hadn't heard about Dog companys retreat and was a little worried, but she was pretty sure that there was no reason to be.

"Are you alright?" Nixon watched her closely, he had seen her worried look.

"Yes I am." Livia gave him a weak smile. "If you excuse me, I have to make sure that all our woundeds actually have a transportation."

"Sure." Winters said and when he and Nixon watched after the nurse, he asked. "Is everything alright with her? I have the feeling that always when lieutenant Speirs is around or even when he is only mentioned, Livia starts to act in a way which isn't typical for her. And I know her pretty well already."

"I'm sure that you're just imagining, Dick." Nixon replied. "I'm sure she appears different here in the front. I think this is hard for her."

"Maybe you're right, my friend." Winters sighed. "I think we have to start moving on."

During the couple of next weeks the 101st battalion took part in few fierce battles and Livia got a real lessons what it was to be in the front, but she didn't complain, not a once. Winters and Nixon were very proud of her and let her know it too. Livia was just happy that she did her job as well she could and didn't freeze when she had very difficult situations.

Livia saw Speirs few times during those two weeks, but she didn't have the change to talk with him. Instead she had some very interesting conversations with Nixon and she felt like they were getting closer non-romatically way, of course.

25 days after the invasion the Easy company was near a small village and the first platoon was in lead when they arrived to small ruined farmhouse. They were hiding in bushes and Livia tried to see what was going on. She saw that Blithe, Dukeman and Martin started to move towards the farmhouse guessing that they were ordered to go take a look at that place. Suddently she heard one shot and then she heard Martin's voice yelling for medic. While there was heavy covering fire, Livia and Doc ran to Martin and Dukeman who were kneeling taking care of Blithe. Livia saw that he was shot on the neck and bent down to help Doc, who gave her a skeptical glance, he didn't think Blithe to make it and the truth was that either did Livia.

When Easy had drawn back from the farmhouse, Winters saw Livia watching after the Red Cross ambulance which drove Blithe to hospital and walked towards her.

"That was a real shame." Winters commented meaning what had just happened to Blithe.

"Yes." Livia gave out a heavy sigh. "I was worried about him from the very beginning and then happened something like this... I should have done something." Winters saw that there was tears in her eyes and put his arm on her shoulders.

"You never know who's next, Livia. You can't blame yourself. When something like this happens, it's never your fault. You have to remember it." Winters was very serious when he watched the nurse to her eyes.

"I know but..."

"Now buts, Livia." Winters said with firm voice. "I know that you do always everything you can. But everyone knows that in circumtances like this it's not always enough."

"You are right, Dick." Livia sighed. "I'm just a little too emotional sometimes."

"That's not a bad thing." Then Winters smiled a little. "Actually there is some good news I wanted to tell you. We are shipped back to England."

"Really? That is great!" Livia said and her eyes started to sparkle a little.

"I guessed that you'll think so."

"I do. But why this soon? I thought that we would spend more time here than three weeks."

"They don't have anything for us to do at this moment. But I'm sure we will be dropped again to here or Belgium or Holland."

"When?"

"I don't know." Winters sighed. "But I guess we will spend at least some time in Aldbourne again."

"It's nice to get back home." Livia smiled to the lieutenant.

The Easy company was first transported to Utah Beach in France where Livia got a much needed warm bath and a good meal. Then they were shipped back to England and Aldbourne, but no one knew how long they would spend there this time.


	9. Back in England

**Chapter 9 Back in England**

When Easy had returned to Aldbourne, Livia spent two days in the base before she went to see her parents. When she saw the nurses in Aldbourne, she understood that she would have been jumping in walls because of the worry over the whole Easy company if she had stayed. Those who stayed in base knew already about the losses the whole battalion had suffered during the invasion, but she noticed that at least Matilda and Rita got relaxed only when they saw Luz and Shifty return unharmed. Livia also understood Alice, who had been taking care of C company guys in Aldbourne. Alice seemed to lost weight and she was cleary worried over the guys which haven't returned to Albourne yet, but also C company was expected to be there in couple of days.

There had come one new nurse to Aldbourne while Livia had been in France and she got the feeling that this new nurse, who was called Michelle, was there to replace her. It made her to think that she was expected to go back to mainland with Easy, though no one had said anything about it, not yet anyway.

She had a week off and spent it at home relaxing as well she could. The first couple of days which Livia spent at her parent's place weren't too pleasant, because the fact was that her parents didn't like the way she had informed them that she was going to France and to literally middle of the war. She knew that she should had told it them earlier, but it was too late now, she was back already after three weeks spent in front. Specially her mother was angry and worried, but Livia had the feeling that her father wasn't so angry, he was worried about her though. Livia's parents knew that Colin was in still France, but they hadn't heard from Paul for a long time and they started to get worried, specially when they had gotten the news that fighting was fierce at Suez channel where Paul's battalion was supposed to be.

When Livia got back to Aldbourne after a week which turned to be very relaxing after all, she found out that the rest of the 101st battalion had also been shipped there. She saw lieutenant Speirs in the very first day she came back and she felt a little wave of relief going through her body, at least he was alive and well, and back in Aldbourne. Besides the replacement at the nursing appartment, also the whole battalion had replacements because they had suffered big losses during the invasion to France. Also Easy got its share of replacements and they trained already with the rest of the guys when Livia joined them again. She noticed that these newcomers watched her first in amazement, but when the other guys took her like she was one of them, new guys used to her presence. Livia trained with Easy again, though no one had still asked her to jump with Easy when that time would come, not even Winters, who now was officially the commander of Easy.

Besides training with Easy, Livia did also her nurse's duties specially now when there was wounded soldiers in Aldbourne. They needed any extra hand they could have and the new nurse, Michelle got a good experiences what it was to be a nurse in a war time. Every nurse wanted to hear about Livia's experieces in the front, and she had to tell them what kind of life was over there though she let some things out of her stories. She pointed out that the work was far from easy, but she had no regrets what it came to her decisions.

Livia noticed that the short time which Matilda and Luz had been separated seemed just bring those two closer each others and she smiled everytime when she saw Matilda sneeking out to see Luz. Also it seemed that Rita and Shifty spent a lot of time together and Livia was happy about it, at least those two nurses had someone who they wanted. Livia in the other hand didn't have a clue what or who she wanted. She still had a crush on Speirs, specially when the lieutenant acted quite nice when they talked, but she still wasn't going to do anything concerning Speirs. She enjoyed watching him from distance and that was what she planned to do in future too. Now she just wanted to focus on the guys who were in Easy company.

Three weeks after Easy had returned to Aldbourne colonel Sink finally called Livia to his office and asked if Livia would jump with Easy to mainland again. They still didn't know when the drop would be, but the nurse didn't hesistate when she accepted the offer. She wasn't going to leave 'her men' not now anyway. This time no one was surprised anymore, not even the replacements, because they had heard that she had been in France with Easy already.

On the same night the nurses were getting ready for the night. They were going to messroom, where would the guys would be propably drinking and talking about their experiences in the front.

Livia was just putting some make up on when she glanced to the new nurse. Michelle was beautiful redhead and Livia had noticed that she was nice too, and she had adjusted to life there in Aldbourne quite well.

"So, Michelle." Livia smiled to her. "I know this comes pretty fast, 'cause you haven't known us so long, but is here some guy you like?"

"Well, actually..." The nurse giggled. "Lieutenant Speirs is rather handsome. But Matilda and others told me that he is scary. And they also told me that he's off limits."

Livia just gave Matilda a desperate look, she guessed that Matilda had told the new nurse to keep her hands off Speirs, because she still thought that Livia had a change with him.

"But actually there is other man who catched my eye immediately when you came back." Michelle continued.

"Is he in 101st battalion then?" Livia asked.

"Yes. And actually he's one of your guys, Livia."

"Oh. Who is it?" Livia got interested as did Matilda.

"I don't know his name. But he's an officer."

"What does he look like?" Livia sounded very interested and Matilda was looking at the new nurse interested as well.

"He's very tall and has quite dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Actually I saw you and Matilda talking with him couple of hours ago. And the way he talks... I like his voice." Michelle descriped the man. Livia and Michelle changed amused glances. They both guessed who Michelle meant.

"Ah, it's him. I'd pick him too, after George of course." Matilda grinned glancing to Livia.

"Yeah. Not a bad choise I dare to say." The blonde giggled.

"You know who I'm talking about?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." The two nurses said in unison.

"Who is he then?"

"You my dear, just descriped Moose." Livia giggled.

"Moose? Are you saying that the man who first catched my eye here is named Moose?" Michelle looked so confused that Livia and Matilda started to laugh harder.

"Actually he is lieutenant Frederick Heyliger." Livia said when she had gotten herself together again. "But we call him Moose."

"Why?"

"Damned if I know. I've never asked." Livia said.

"What should I call him then?" Michelle asked.

"Lieutenant Heyliger." Matilda grinned.

"Hah, like you call George sergeant Luz, right?" Livia grinned. "But you can call him Moose like everyone. Or Fred like I usually call him."

"Fred he is then." Michelle said such firmness in her voice that Livia and Matilda started to laugh again.

"I can introduce you in case Fred is there in messroom tonight." Livia smiled.

"Would you?" There was hope in Michelle's voice and Matilda laughed.

"She would do it anyway, even if you didn't want to. She is determined to hook up us all with her guys."

"You're exaggerating, Matty." Livia said dryly.

"Am I?" The brunette nurse smiled. "The fact is that you were more than happy that I hooked up with George. And Rita with Shifty. Isn't that right, Rita?" Matilda looked over to nurse who had been listening their conversation with other nurses in the room.

"You're absolutely right." She agreed.

"What ever." Livia sighed. "But they are good guys."

"No one could agree with you more on that. They are good guys." Matilda said truthfully.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Kate asked then.

"Yes. Let's go, so you can meet Moose, Michelle." Matilda watched to her. "And Liv here can see lieutenant Speirs."

"Hah, like I'm expecting to see him there." Livia snorted. "And I haven't talked with him after we came back from France."

"I know. And why you haven't done that?" Matilda asked.

"I'm avoiding him."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Livia sighed. It was the truth, she didn't actually know it. Maybe she was avoiding him because she didn't know what to say to him and she didn't want to blur out anything stupid. Matilda and Rita just gave her a desperate glance and shaked their heads.

"Hey girls, let's go!" Kate called from the door and everyone nurse followed her out of the room.

There was already a lot of people in messroom, when nurses got there and Livia headed towards the table where she saw couple of their replacements sitting. She was determined to get to know the new guys and sat next to 'Babe' Heffron.

"So, Babe. Are you getting adjusted to Easy?"

"I don't know. These guys are hard to get to know." The private replied.

"It takes time, but they will accept you new guys eventually, don't worry." Livia had also noticed that the guys who had been in Easy from the very beginning weren't too kind to newcomers. "It's just that they have known each others for couple of years already. But they will accept you eventually."

Then Livia happened to glance to the door and saw Speirs' standing there with two other officers from Dog company. She became a little flustered when she realized that he was looking straight to her. Livia saw that lieutenant Heyliger was standing just few steps from her and because she wanted to get away from Speirs' staring eyes, she stood up and looked to the replacements.

"Sorry guys, but I have to talk to Moose."

"No problem." Heffron and Garcia replied.

Livia went to Heyliger and grapped his arm.

"I have to talk to you." Was the only thing she said when she pulled him towards the back of the messroom. Heyliger followed her a bit amazed and when they were in the furthest corner of the room, he watched her closely.

"What's up with you?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Or did you just want to get away when you saw lieutenant Speirs?" Heyliger smiled a little. He knew about Livia's crush like did most of the guys in Easy, thanks to George Luz who couldn't keep secrets, specially not when they concerned their sweet nurse.

"W-what?" Livia stammered and blushed rather fiercely.

"The blush on your cheeks tells the answer, kid." Heyliger smiled. "Luz told to couple of guys that you like Speirs and I heard it from them. That's true then?"

"Sergeant Luz is a dead man walking." Livia murmurred. "Does everyone know?"

"I guess most of us do. I'm not sure about Winters, Nixon and other officers though." Heyliger smiled.

"I so don't like that man." Livia sighed, it was Luz who she meant.

"That's not true, kid. You love him like you love all of us."

"Dream on, Fred." Livia said dryly. But Luz wasn't the one she wanted to talk about and she certainly didn't want to talk about Speirs. She had planned what she would say to Heyliger, and she was going to do it now despite he had given her something else to think.

"What you think about our new nurse Michelle?" She changed the subject so suddently and to so surprising issue that Heyliger looked down at her totally flustered.

"Michelle? Why do you ask that?"

"You know who she is, don't you?"

"She's the redhaired nurse, right?" Heyliger actually knew who Livia meant. He had seen the nurse couple of times and he had to admit to himself that the new nurse was rather beautiful.

"Yes. So, what do you think about her?"

"What do you mean?" He asked knowing perfectly well what Livia meant.

"Don't act stupid, Fred. You know what I mean." Livia sighed.

"Well, I have to admit that she is beautiful..." Heyliger said thoughfully.

"So I can introduce you two? Michelle told me that you haven't been introduced yet. She didn't actually even know your name before I told her it today." There was such a hope in her voice that Heyliger just shaked his head.

"I know it's no point of saying no." He sighed.

"No it isn't." Livia grinned pulling him with her towards the table where Michelle, Matilda, Luz, Compton, Rita and Shifty sat. She avoided carefully not to look to Speirs who was talking with Winters on their way to the table.

"So, Michelle. You haven't met Fred yet." Livia smiled when they reached the table. "Michelle, this is lieutenant Fred Heyliger. Fred, nurse Michelle Stoner."

"Nice to finally meet you." Heyliger smiled sitting to free chair which just happened to be next to Michelle's seat.

"You too, lieutenant." She blushed slightly.

Then Livia turned to Luz and glared to him for a while.

"What?" The sergeant finally asked when he realized that she didn't look too happy.

"I want to talk to you, sergeant."

"What I've done now?" He sighed.

"I need to talk to you. Outside."

"Why?" Luz asked but stood up. He knew that it was better to do like Livia asked.

"Outside, George." Was the only answer when she headed towards outerdoor.

Luz followed the nurse outside guessing pretty well what she wanted to talk about. Luz knew that she would hear pretty soon that he had told about her crush to couple of guys.

"I can guess that Matilda told you about my thoughts concerning lieutenant Speirs, but it didn't mean that you can tell it forward, sergeant." Livia started when they got out of the messroom.

Luz told her that he was sorry about the fact that there was guys who knew about it, but he also told Livia that it wasn't a bad thing, other guys would never do anything which would make her mad. Livia listened what Luz was telling her, and she was a little annoyed when she realized that she couldn't be angry to him. He was her best friend in Easy besides Nixon and she just couldn't be pissed at him for a long time. And the fact was that Livia hated fiting with guys of Easy. She had a temper, but usually she avoided fights just marching away when she felt that she was getting too angry. Livia and Luz talked for a while outside and when they got back in, Matilda looked to them.

"So, did you settle your conflict?"

"Yes, we did. But you promised not to tell any of the guys about Speirs. Not even George." Livia glared to her fellow nurse.

"You have told it someone, George?" Matilda snapped to her boyfriend. "You promised not to."

"I'm sorry." Luz looked a little sheepish. "But that wasn't such a surprise to them. And I told only Frank, but he, Malark, Doc and Buck had some kind of suspicions already."

"Christ, they all know." Livia gasped in between while the couple was going their debate.

"I should have known that he can't keep it as a secret." Matilda sighed looking to Livia. " But maybe they would have figured it out eventually."

"Maybe. But you know, George wouldn't have." Now Livia grinned a little.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luz asked raising his eye brows.

"Nothing, honey." Livia smiled sweetly.

"You're right. He wouldn't have figured it out all by himself and it's a fact." Matilda agreed with her laughing.

Soon Livia saw Speirs leaving the messroom and thought that he had been there only to talk with Winters. She relaxed a little when the Dog company lieutenant was gone and had a rather nice end of the evening with the people which had become so important to her.

Easy had spent four and half weeks in Aldbourne when on one morning Livia saw two officers dressed in British Army uniform walking towards the headquater building. Their presence made her a little amazed, after all Aldborne was a base for American troops but she forgot it when she went in the hospital building to check on the wounded soldiers and make sure that there was everything alright. Livia was just checking on one private from Fox company when John Martin entered the room and called her.

"Livia. Colonel Sink wants to talk to you."

"Me? When?" The nurse watched Martin a little amazed. There was a voice yelling in her head that it was about two British CO's she had seen earlier, but she ignored it.

"Right now."

"Do you know why?"

"No. I don't know." For Livia he seemed somehow sad, but she didn't ask more, she just waved her hand to the sergeant and headed towards headquarters.

When Livia was behind Sink's door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When she got the permission to enter the room, she opened the door. She saw immediately Winters, Sink and the two British officers who were looking at her.

"Close the door, Livia." Winters said quietly avoiding her eyes, which made Livia a little scared. Winters, who had been promoted to captain, seemed also very sad, like did other men in the room.

"Livia, these two are captain Newton and major Thompson from British 76th regiment." Sink introduced the men. "Major, captain. This is nurse Livia McMillan."

The two officers nodded to her serious expression on their faces. Then Livia realized that her brother Paul was also in British 76th regiment. She looked at the men her eyes wide and gasped.

"No, no. Not Paul, no!"

"Livia, maybe you should sit down." Winters put his arm gently to her shoulders. Colonel Sink nodded and he led Livia to the couch. When she had sat down Winters next to her, she looked up to the British officers and Winters saw that there was couple tears coming down on her cheeks.

"It's Paul, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, miss McMillan." Major Thompson started. "We got the message from the 10th battalion..."

"Cut the crap." Livia interrupted him but then she realized how rude she was. Though she was scared about what she might hear, she understood that the CO's had a certain code of conduct which they had when they brought bad news. She sighed and continued. "I'm sorry, major. But just tell me is Paul killed, please."

"I understand, miss." The major said cincerely. "I'm sorry to tell you that sergeant Paul McMillan got killed in combat at Suez channel. Our condolences, miss."

Livia just nodded. She couldn't say anything, she just stared at the men and when she felt Winters touching gently her arm, she pulled away. She decided not to cry when these men were present, so she asked quietly.

"Was it fast?"

"Yes, miss. He didn't feel a thing." The major replied.

"There was three letters found from sergeant's pocket, miss." Captain Newton said taking a envelope from his pocket. "One of them was addressed to you."

Livia's hand was shaking violently when she took the envelope from the captain. She put it on her uniform pocket and watched desperate look in her eyes to Winters.

"It's alright, Livia. If you want to talk, I am here for you. You know it." He said gently.

Livia just nodded and turned her eyes stare to the opposite wall. She heard that the two British officers changed few words with Sink before major Thompson looked to Livia again.

"The whole regiment sent it's condolences, miss McMillan." He said before he and the captain turned to leave the office.

"Major, captain. Does my parents know?" Livia asked quietly before the two officers left.

"Yes, miss. We came here straight from their house." Captain Newton replied.

When major Thompson and captain Newton had left, there was total silence in Sink's office for a while. He and Winters watched Livia concern in their eyes, when she just sat there on the coatch fingering the hemline of her uniform. Then she watched up to Sink.

"Can I go now, colonel?" Livia asked when she felt the first tears coming down her cheeks.

"Of course."

Then Livia practically ran out of the room. Speirs, who was just going to see Sink, managed to avoid crashing to her just in time when she saw the blonde running out of the room. He called her name, but it caused no reaction from her and Speirs thought that he had seen the nurse crying.

"What happened?" He asked when he saw Winters standing by the door.

"Our nurse got some very bad news, lieutenant." Winters gave out a heavy sigh. "Other of her brothers was killed in Suez."


	10. Remember the Good Things

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_I still don't own BoB, only Livia and some other random mentioned characters are mine._

_Alright, this is a bit longer chapter..._

**Chapter 10 Remember the Good Things**

When Livia got out from headquarters she ran straight to nurse's barrack not seeing the couple of guys from Easy who stood on the yard and watched after her. When she got to nurses room, Matilda, Rita and Kate were there. The three nurses turned to look at the door when it was thrown open and saw Livia standing there looking lost. Now the tears came widely down her cheeks and Matilda went to the door and put her arm on the blonde's shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Paul... He's dead." Livia sobbed. "My brother is dead!"

"Oh my God, Livia. I'm so sorry." Matilda said quietly.

Matilda led Livia to sit on her bed and she cried for a while on her shoulder. No one noticed that the letter which had been on her hand fell down on the floor when Livia tried to control her desperate crying.

Livia was still crying on Matilda's shoulder when they heard the door thrown open. Everyone except Livia jumped a little when they realized who it was who stood there by the door. Matilda, Rita and Kate watched to the lieutenant Speirs in amaze until he spoke.

"Can you leave us for a moment?"

The three nurses made no sign to disobey this man, they were all scared of him, though Livia had assured that he wasn't so bad after all.

"Yes, lieutenant." Matilda moved Livia a little so that she could get up. When she went to the door Kate and Rita following her, she looked to Speirs.

"She's very upset, lieutenant. Don't say anything what might get her even more off the rails."

When the only answer she got was a angry stare, she understood that it was a stupid thing to say, so she left the room as fast as she could.

When Matilda had closed the door behind her, Speirs stood by the door for a moment watching the nurse who was sitting on her bed. She had calmed down a little mainly because she was wondering why Speirs was there in the nurses room. He moved slowly towards her and when he was by the bed he saw slightly amazed teary, green eyes watching at him.

" Winters told about your brother, miss McMillan." Speirs had a gentle look in his always so hard eyes.

"I didn't expect you to come here, lieutenant." Livia sobbed. It was true, she certainly didn't expect Speirs to be there. If it had been Winters, Nixon, Luz of some other guy from Easy, it hadn't surprised her, but Speirs was totally different thing.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry." He said quietly.

"I don't remember how Paul looked like." Livia said suddently surprising him and herself aswell.

"Of course you do." Speirs said gently.

"No, I don't. It's fourteen months when I saw him last time." Tears came widely again from her eyes. "I can't get his face to my mind."

Then Livia broke down again. Speirs sat on her bed, and without thinking who it really was who sat there, Livia buried her head on his lap crying unrestrainedly. Speirs stroke gently her head until she managed to calm down again.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant." She sobbed when she pulled back.

"It's alright." Speirs said calmly.

"I don't know what I will do... I miss Paul." She needed to get it out and Speirs just happened to be there on that moment.

"You will survive. We all have to." Speirs had a serious expression on his face. "We have to survive for those who we have lost and will lost. So that we can remember them always and make sure that they aren't forgotten." Then something catched his eye on the floor and he picked it up. It was a envelope where stood; _To my sister Livia McMillan._

"Was this given to you?"

"Yes."

"Have you read it?"

"No." Livia wiped her tears. "I don't know can I even read it."

"You have to." Despite it sounded like a command, Speirs' tone was surprisingly soft. "You might learn something new about him even if it isn't a long letter. It might make you understand and you will have one more good memory of him."

"But it doesn't help me to remember his face." Livia said quietly.

"But you have pictures of him, don't you?" When Livia had nodded, he continued. "It's not always the picture you need for remembering him. It's the good things about him which you remember."

Suddently a weak smile appeared to Livia's face.

"What is it?"

"It's quite stupid, lieutenant." Livia said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy to listen, if you want to tell me."

"Well, it happened when I was 15 and Paul was 19 ." Livia had to smile when she remembered the episode from some years back. "I went to a small barn near our home with Dan – he was the first guy I had a crush on – and we found Paul and our neighbour girl Lisa there. And well... They were kissing in a quite passionate way... There was some real confusion when Paul realized that I was there with Dan who was also one of his best friends. We were having quite a verbal war, when we realized that our father was standing on the barn doorway. He had been walking the dogs and heard noises from the barn and decided to come and check the source of the noise. You can guess that there was some more confusion... And yelling."

Speirs gave Livia a couraging look when she kept a short pause. He was actually interested of hearing the end of her little story.

"What happened then?"

"Our father yelled first to Paul that Lisa was only 17... I guess he got a rather good picture about the reason they were in that barn. And when he turned to Dan... God, I think I have never seen my father so angry. Though there was no way I and Dan would have done anything bad... But dad was still really pissed." Livia gave out a little sigh. "But then Paul decided that he would prove dad wrong, althought the reality was that he had a reason to be angry and worried... I don't still know how he did it without dad's notice, but he pushed Lisa straight to Dan's arms and looked dad to his eyes. Then he said in rather calm voice that actually it was Lisa and Dan who were first there, I and Paul had just came to check the noises we heard from barn."

Livia laughed shortly and ended her story.

"I don't know how he managed to convince dad, but he believed Paul. And actually Lisa and Dan forgave Paul pretty soon too. They got married just before Dan's unit was sent to mainland in 1942."

"That is just what I meant, you have to remember the things which make you happy." Ever so slight smile appeared to Speirs face and it was gone again so fast that Livia wasn't sure if she had seen right.

" He – like my other brother Colin – was always so protective what it came to me. I will miss it, though sometimes it felt more like annoying than nice." Livia sighed. "They both got a lot of troubles because of me, but specially Paul managed always explain the things so that our parents got really confused and didn't know who to punish of mischiefs I did. So usually we all got out of troubles without any consequences."

"I think we older brothers think that we have to look after our little sisters." Speirs commented.

"You have a younger sister?" Livia raised her eyebrows a little.

"Actually I have two of them."

"Oh, that's nice." Livia didn't know what else to say. Well, she wanted to know their names and ages and everything what Speirs remembered about them, but she wasn't going to ask, not now anyway.

"Is your other brother in the front?"

"Yes. Colin is somewhere in mainland at the moment."

"Well, you have him watching over you in the future."

"I hope so, lieutenant." Livia sighed.

"I know it's hard to accept the fact that you lost your brother, but you have a reason to be proud of him. He served his country proudly, I'm sure of it." Speirs looked straight to Livia's teary eyes. "Life won't be the same without him, but you will..."

Speirs' sentence was interrupted when the door was thrown open again. Luz, Malarkey, Shifty and Guarnere had heard about Livia's brother from Matilda, and now they were going to comfort her, but Malarkey who was the first to see Speirs with the nurse, stood by the door and Luz bumped to him.

"Geez Malark, would you move a little." He snapped.

"Sorry, sir. We did't know you are here, sir." Malarkey said ignoring Luz. He was watching straight to angry looking Speirs, who had stood up fast from the bed when he heard the door opening.

Then also Luz, Shifty and Guarnere realized that it was Speirs who was there with Livia and they all straightened their backs and stood in order.

"What do you want?" Speirs snapped.

"We heard about Livia's brother, sir." Luz replied watching to the nurse who watched them her eyes red of crying.

"And wanted to come and see how she is doing?" Speirs stated and his expression got a little more softer.

"Yes, sir." Luz and Guarnere said in unison.

"Alright, I'll leave you then." Speirs gave a surprisingly gentle look to Livia. "Remember what I told you."

Livia just nodded and when Speirs went to the door he stood and watched too four men standing there.

"I'll be behind the door and listening you. If you make her cry, I'll shoot you." He said quietly and then he left the room.

"What was that?" Malarkey whispered.

"I don't know, but that man always scares the shit out of me." Shifty sighed.

"He isn't so bad." All the men turned to look to Livia when she had spoken. She sat on bed looking sad and lost.

"I'm so sorry, Livia. Matilda told us just a moment ago that you lost your other brother." Luz said.

Althought Speirs had calmed her rather well, the tears came to her eyes again when she saw these four men standing there looking compassionate.

"Are you alright, Livia?" Malarkey asked watching the teary eyed nurse.

"Christ Malark. The girl just heard that her brother has been killed and you ask is she alright." Luz snorted. "Are you fuckin' out of your mind?"

"Oh, guys!" She cried out and jumped up. Then she almost ran to Guarnere's – who was closest man for her point of view – arms. He put his arms around her and all the men waited until the nurse had calmed down again. When Livia got the control of herself, she sat on her bed again and looked up to the four men standing there.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it that you came to see me." She said quietly.

"Of course we came, Livia." Shifty said and sat next to her. "Though Speirs seemed to beat us on that."

All four men were still amazed about the fact that they had found lieutenant Speirs there. They all knew how Livia felt what it came to him, but they had no idea that Speirs would be compassionate enough to come and comfort her.

"He was very kind. He got me thinking..." Livia said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I sound stupid, Livia. But are we talking about same man? You mean that lieutenant Ronald Speirs actually was kind?" Luz seemed so amazed that Livia had to smile a little. Luz had that effect on her, no matter how bad she felt he always managed to cheer her up.

"Yes, George. Lieutenant was very kind to me."

"God damnit. I never thought Speirs would have a soft side." Malarkey gasped.

It didn't take long when Matilda and Kate came back to the to the room and saw Livia smiling to something what Luz had just said.

"It's nice to see you smiling, Livia." Matilda stated.

"These guys have that effect." Livia replied.

"Yes. Though they are punch of morons." Matilda grinned. Then she looked to Luz. "I hope you didn't make her cry more."

"No we didn't." Luz replied.

"Good. Now you can tell me, why lieutenant Speirs is leaning on the wall there in aisle just opposite our door?"

"Damn, he is there?" Guarnere gasped. "I never thought that he would do that."

"You knew that he was there?" Kate asked.

"Well, he said that he would be there in aisle listening to us, but I didn't really believe it."

" Are you saying that he was still here when you came?" Matilda looked first to Guarnere, then she glanced to Livia who seemed a little confused.

"You knew he was here? And didn't bother to tell us?" Luz raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. But I thought that he would been gone before you got here." Then she glanced to the clock on the night stand. "Livia, he was here almost 40 minutes!"

Only now Livia realized that Speirs had been there in their room rather long. She didn't know what to say and felt her cheeks to become a bit warmer.

"What did you talk about?" Matilda watched interested to Livia, as did others.

"He told me some things which helped me... I think..." She cut off her sentence and glanced to men, which seemed very interested. Matilda got the hint.

"Alright guys, you should go now. Actually you aren't even allowed to be here. This is our private room." She said vigorously. She wanted to hear what Speirs had said to Livia and she also wanted to give something else to think to nurse who just had heard that she had lost a brother.

"Oh yeah, guys." Matilda called after the four men when they were by the door. "It would be better if you don't tell anyone that Speirs was here. And I mean it this time, it's better for everyones point of view." All four men realized that Matilda really meant what she said. She was so serious and specially Luz knew that this time it was better to do like she asked. It was better for Speirs' point of view also and he certainly didn't want to piss off the Dog company lieutenant.

"We promise. Right, guys?" Luz said when the three other men agreed with him.

When guys were gone Livia told Matilda and Rita what she and Speirs had talked about and they both seemed as surprised as guys were when they had find Speirs there. Then Livia told Rita and Matilda that she wanted to be alone for a while, and when they left the room Livia followed them to the door and peeked to the aisle, but Speirs was already gone. Matilda guessed why Livia looked to the aisle and smiled a little. Livia saw it but she just shrugged and closed the door. Then she sat on her bed and took the envelope which Speirs had placed on her night-stand. She opened the envelope and took the letter inside to her hands. She held it for a moment before she started to read it.

_My lovely sister,_

_I will love you always and forever. _

_It felt like I had to say that first because in case you are reading this letter I'm not among the living ones anymore. But don't be too sad over it, I'm not saying that you shouldn't mourn over me, you should – I am impossible to replace – but don't do it too long, Livia. _

Livia smiled a little when she wiped the tears off her cheeks, seemed like Paul hadn't been serious even when he wrote that letter, it was very typical for him. The letter was long, Paul had written over three pages about the war and his feelings, but it was the last lines which Livia would remember forever.

_Livia – my sweet sister – don't think what it might had been without this war, rather think what it will be when this madness is over. _

_I wake up in the morning, so far away from home, trying to make it through the day. Many miles are between us, but I'm sending my love with this letter. Now all bad times are over and the road is free – I'm coming home. _

_Remember Livia, I will always be watching after you. Take care of yourself. _

_Your always loving brother,_

_Paul. _

_PS. Don't let those Yanks to take you as a push over. Thought I know you so well that I guess you being the one who is pushing over them..._

Livia couldn't help smiling a little, there was some sad things Paul had written on the letter, but there was also the joking style written things which were typical to him. And Speirs had been right in one thing, she learned something new about Paul – she had no idea that there was a little poet inside her oldest brother. Livia was happy that Paul hadn't known that his sister had been in France in the middle of the war, if he had known, he would have written something about it. Of course he had known that Livia worked in Aldbourne, but it seemed like he didn't know how the things had been during last three months.

When Livia had read Paul's last letter, she glanced on the clock on the table and realized that she had spent almost an hour alone. She wandered out of the nurse's barrack and found out soon that the whole Easy had been gathered on the yard. She heard Winters yelling commands and guessed that they had some kind of exercise going on. When Livia appeared around the corner, Nixon was first to see her. He walked towards her and soon she was in his tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Livia." He looked compassionate when he let her go. "I would have come to see you, but Dick didn't let me."

"It's alright, Nix. I got some comfort from others... Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled weakly.

Livia found out that every man in Easy knew already about her brother, but she had actually expected it, things like that couldn't been kept secret for long. When guys had payed their condolences to Livia, she heard Winters' a bit annoyed voice.

"Hey guys, would you leave her alone? And we have exercises to do."

There was some 'yes, sir's' muttered and guys returned to their formation. Then Winters signed to Livia and she went to him.

"I talked with mrs. Neeson and she agreed with me and Sink that you can have few days off. You can go to see your parents, if you want." With mrs. Neeson Winters meant the head of nurses.

"Thank you." Livia nodded. "I might go to see them."

The rest of the day Livia spent almost like in a dream. She didn't have to do her work and when the guys were taking a drill which might take all night, she didn't have anything to do. She just tried somehow spend her time and when in came dark she went to bed early.

On the next morning Livia asked one of the jeep drivers to drive her to her parent's house, which wasn't far from Aldbourne, there was only about four miles separating the places. When the driver had gotten the permission to drive her, they drove to Livia's parents place in silence. When they were there she agreed that he would come to pick her up on the next morning. When Livia entered her parent's house she saw her mother, whose eyes were red of crying and her father who looked sad and serious.

"I miss Paul" She cried out when she went to hug her mother.

"We thought that you have heard about him. We were expecting you yesterday already." She heard her father say.

"I had to think... I just couldn't come yesterday." She said sobbing.

"Well, now you are here and that is the main thing." Her mother said when she let her go.

The rest of the day Livia and her parents talked about Paul and what they remembered about him. It helped Livia a lot and she realized what Speirs had ment by saying that she didn't always need pictures of him for remembering him. It was the good things about Paul she did remember. It was rainy day and Livia thought that the weather suited well her current mood when she sat on their livingroom caressing the head of one of their springerspaniels later on the evening. Her parents were sitting there too and suddently her mother brought up the subject which Livia had been avoiding and feared.

"I hope you will stay here in England during the end of this war."

"Well, actually..." Livia hesitated, but she knew that she had to tell her parents. "I was asked to jump with Easy again and I promised to do it."

Her parents stared her for a moment, and then her mother gasped.

"No, Livia. We want you to stay here. I can't let you go. Not now when Paul is killed and Colin is God knows where."

"I'm sorry, mom. But I have to do it. I want to help. I can't leave them, not now." Livia tried to explain knowing that her mother wouldn't understand her.

"You can help here. You can help in Aldbourne. You don't have to go with them." Livia saw tears in her mother eyes, but she just shaked her head.

"I have to do it, mom."

"Robert, tell her that she can't go with them." Her mother turned to her father.

"You have to think about this, Livia." Robert McMillan was very serious. "Think about us, if you are killed over there... We don't want to take the risk."

"It's not your risk to take!" Livia snapped and stood up. "I will be taking the risk and I will go."

"Have you really thought about the effect of your decisions, Livia?." Her father looked at her.

"You can't stop me!" Now she was sceaming, she was angry because her parents didn't understand her.

"We both understand that you want to help, but you are helping these men also here, you don't have to jump with them." Her father said with rather calm voice.

Livia marched to the livingroom door and turned back to her parents.

"I'm going to jump with them and there's nothing you can do about it." With that Livia marched to outer door and left the house banging doors. Jeep would come to pick up her back to Aldborne only next morning, but she wasn't going to wait for it. She started to walk towards Aldbourne, she was boiling of anger and thought that her parents would never understand her.

"If Paul was here, he would understand. Or Colin." Livia muttered by herself when she wandered in the pouring rain.

She had been walking about a mile, she was soaking wet and cold, and she wasn't wearing her uniform, actually all of her stuff were at her parent's place, but she wasn't going to turn back now. She was determined to walk to Aldbourne even if it would take a whole night. Suddently she heard a voice of the car coming behind her and turned to look behind. When the car had reached her, it was fast stopped and Livia realized that it was a military jeep. The driverside door was open and Livia saw Alex Penkala's face looking at her amazed.

"Livia, it is you. What are you doing here?"

"I... I had a fight with my parents... I'm walking to Aldbourne." She said coming to car and when she peeked in, she saw Nixon sitting next to Penkala.

"You are what?" Nixon gasped. "Are you crazy? It's raining and cold. You must be freezing."

"I am little." Livia admitted.

Penkala got out of the car and pulled the drivers seat so that Livia could get to the backseat.

"Get in. We will drive you back to your parent's place."

"No. I don't want to go back there... Just drive me to Aldbourne, please." Livia said before she got in the jeep.

"Where's your uniform?" Penkala asked when he realized that Livia was wearing civilian clothes.

"At my parents place." Livia said when she sat on the backseat.

"You know that you can't come to base dressed like that. Not even everyone knows who you are." Penkala said turning the jeep back to the direction where they had come from. "I'm driving you to your house."

"If you want we can wait outside the house and drive you to Aldbourne." Nixon said glancing to Penkala who nodded.

"Would you?"

"Of course, kid." Nixon turned to smile at her.

"Thank you." Livia sighed. "By the way guys, why were you in this road anyway?"

"Sink asked us to do some intelligence work." Nixon said avoidingly and Livia didn't ask more about it, she knew everything about war secrets. She gave the directions to her parent's place to Penkala and when they pulled on the driveway, she looked to Nixon.

"Nix, would you come in with me? I don't want to go alone, we would start fiting again anyway."

"Are you sure?" Nixon raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Please, Nix." Livia bleaded and saw her mother's face peeking out of the window at the same time.

"Alright then." Nixon sighed and got out of the car and then he helped Livia out.

Before they got to the door of the house, Nixon looked to the nurse.

"Was the fight between you and your parents about the fact that you will come with us again when we'll jump to mainland?"

"Yes."

"I kind of understand them. But I understand you even better."

"Thanks, Nix." Livia gave him a weak smile before she opened the door and saw both of her parents standing in hallway.

"I just came to get my stuff." She said simply and let Nixon in. "Mom, dad. This is lieutenant Lewis Nixon, he's Intelligence officer in Easy."

Her both parents looked over the dark and handsome man who had entered the house with their daugher.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Nixon said serious expression on his face.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Livia's mother snapped out of the slight amazement she had. "Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you. We have to get back to Aldbourne as soon as possible." Nixon said when he saw Livia shaking her head rather violently.

"I'm going to get my stuff and then we can leave." Livia said and practically ran the upstairs to her room.

Nixon watched after her when she ran upstairs. He had realized that he had been watching Livia often lately. It's wasn't like he was falling for her – he was married after all – but he felt like Livia had come even closer to him and the nurse seemed to like his company. Livia was almost like a sister to him, and she told almost everything to him. But one thing was bothering him. Nixon had heard the men whispering something about Livia and lieutenant Speirs, but everytime when one of them noticed him close by, they changed the subject very fast. He knew that the guys would tell him nothing and because Livia hadn't mentioned Speirs at once when she and Nixon were talking, he wasn't sure what to think. And yesterday then... When Luz, Shifty, Guarnere and Malarkey had come out of nurses barrack, they acted weird, but they hadn't told anyone why they all seemed somehow confused. And Livia hadn't said a word about it. Nixon shrugged a little and turned again to look at Livia's parents who were both staring at him a hint of amaze in their eyes.

About ten minutes later Livia got back downstairs and saw Nixon talking with her parents.

"The truth is, that Livia has become one of us, mrs. McMillan. We would do everything for her and she would do everything for us." Livia heard the lieutenant saying just when she got to the livingroom door.

"So, it's no point of trying to talk me to stay here when Easy is dropped." Livia commented and everyone in the room turned to the door.

"When is your next drop?" Livia's father asked.

"We don't know yet. But it might be soon, it's hard to say." Nixon replied and turned to Livia. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Alex will start to wonder soon that what's keeping us." Livia replied turning to the door.

"Livia." Her mother called after her. "Will you come to see us before you will be dropped to mainland again?"

"I don't know, mom." Livia sighed. Judging the tone of her mother's voice she still didn't want her to jump, but being the typical British woman, she didn't want to make a scene in a precense of an American Airborne officer. Nixon nodded to mr and mrs McMillan serious expression on his face before he followed Livia out of the house and to the jeep where Penkala was waiting for them.


	11. Free Spirit

_Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 11 Free Spirit**

During the next week Livia tried to get herself something else to think than Paul, but it was hard and once in a while she noticed guys, specially Nixon and Winters, look at her a little worried, but she just gave them a weak smile knowing that she would be alright, she just needed a little time. She had lost guys which she knew during the invasion to France, but loosing a brother was a different thing. Livia had known him for all of her life and her both brothers were the ones she loved most. She was mourning over Paul, but she concentrated on her work and training with guys, so eventually there could go couple of hours when she didn't think about him. Eventually she started to think that Speirs had been right when he said that she might understand her brother when she had read his letter, now she understood a little better that loosing her brother wasn't the end of her world despite first she had thought so. Livia knew that losses were unavoidable and everyone would loose someone they loved, but they they still continued their living remembering the lost ones.

Soon after Paul's death Easy company was supposed to be dropped in France again, but the mission was cancelled and they returned to England again. It was a slight relief to Livia who felt like she wasn't ready yet to return to France, though she hadn't told it to anyone, not even to her best friend Matilda.

Livia was aware of the presence of lieutenant Speirs everytime she saw him, but it seemed like he tried to avoid her and she did the same, she still really couldn't handle the fact that she had spend so long alone with the man everyone respected and even feared. So, the best way to go was to avoid him as much as possible and it wasn't difficult because when they were in Aldbourne D and E companies weren't so much in touch with each others, or not in the level which had affection in Livia's daily life anyway.

It was 2nd of September and Livia's birthday. She was just getting dressed on the morning when Matilda gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday, honey." She smiled to the blonde. "So, you are one year older. How it feels?"

"I feel like I'm still 18." Livia laughed. "But thanks. I think that you are the only one who actually remember that it's my birthday."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Matilda had a little smile on her lips.

"What are you saying?" Livia raised her eyebrows a little.

"I'm just saying that you might be surprised. But I'm not going to tell you anything else."

Matilda had so stubborn look in her face that Livia thought it wasn't point in trying to get her tell more.

Livia was working in the hospital building the whole day and when she saw some of the guys from Easy it seemed like they had no idea that she had a birthday, and Livia wasn't even going to tell them. She had never liked to celebrate her birthdays anyway. Later on the day Livia was just going to nurse's barrack when she passed the D company tents and heard a male voice talking loud, he wasn't yelling but his tone was dangerous.

"You are going to do like I say, sergeant." Livia recognized the voice and when she came around the corner of one of the tents, she saw Speirs talking to one of his sergeants. The poor sergeant looked like he would rather be in Normandy than there to be shout by Speirs, who seemed very angry.

"But, sir..." The sergeant stammered and looked straight to Livia who stood behind Speirs.

"No buts, sergeant." Speirs barked but turned when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Ah lieutenant Speirs. Good that I found you." Livia said when she had taken a deep breath. She didn't really want to interrupt Speirs, but she felt bad for sergeant who seemed to be scared.

"I heard that colonel Sink is looking for you, lieutenant." She continued and took few steps backwards when Speirs' hard eyes almost pierced her.

"Why?"

"I don't know, lieutenant." Livia piped.

"Alright then." Speirs turned back on the D company sergeant. "We're not done yet, sergeant."

With that he marched towards heardquarter building and the sergeant looked to Livia.

"Thank you, nurse. Christ, I thought he would shoot me on this spot."

"I figured out that much." Livia smiled to him.

"Colonel wasn't really asking after lieutenant, was he?" The sergeant asked then.

"No. He wasn't. But I thought that you might need some help, sergeant."

"Now he will be angry at you, nurse."

"I think so too." Livia sighed. She changed few words with the D company sergeant before she continued her way to nurse's barrack.

Livia had noticed that at least every nurse knew about the fact that she was turning 22 on that day and later on the evening they even gave a present. It was a picture album, where was a pictures of every man of Easy, even those which had been killed in Normandy. There was also pictures of all of the nurses in Aldbourne.

Nurses had gathered on they room getting ready for the evening, because they all had agreed to go to messroom for a drink or two, and gave their present to Livia. Though Livia didn't really want to do a number out of her birthday, she had agreed to go with others.

"Oh my God." Livia gasped "I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Kate smiled. "We just thought that you might like to have some kind of memory from all of us."

"This is so... Thank you so much" Livia was very touched and wiped tears off her eyes.

"You're welcome." Kate replied giving her a hug."It's from all of us."

"But how did you manage to get all these pictures?" Livia asked going through the album.

"We got some help from couple of guys. And Winters was very helpfull." Matilda replied.

"Dick knows that it's my birthday?" Winters hadn't mentioned about it to Livia, but the fact that she had seen only few guys from Easy that day and Winters or any of the officers wasn't along them. And maybe he had wanted to keep it as a secret until it was her birthday.

"Of course he knows. He is your commanding officer after all." Matilda said.

"I suppose I should have known it." Livia sighed and put her navy blue dress on.

When all the nurses were ready to go they headed to the messroom and when they got there Livia saw Winters and Nixon standing on one corner and went to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled when she greeted them.

"Hey." Winters gave her a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Livia looked up to his eyes. "And thanks for the present... It is a great memory for me."

"Matilda told me that you would like it." Winters smiled.

"I do."

"You look great, kid." Nixon smiled to the nurse.

"Stop calling me kid, Nix. I'm gonna turn 22 today. And you're not much older than me." Livia snorted but let the lieutenant take her on his embrace.

"Duh. But you're still a kid." Nixon smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Livia smiled back to him.

"Oh yeah, here is an another present for you." Nixon said pulling an envelope from his pocket. "It came yesterday to the mail office and it was given to me because they knew that I'll see you around eventually."

Livia took the envelope and recognized the handwriting on it.

"It's from Colin." She gasped.

"I guessed so." Nixon smiled when Livia put the envelope on her purse. She was going to read the letter inside later on that night.

Livia talked for a moment with Nixon and Winters until they heard Doc's voice above others.

"Listen up, guys! There is one main reason why we all have gathered here tonight!" Livia turned to look towards Doc, who was looking straight to her.

"And the reason is that one of us is getting a year older today!" Doc grinned when he saw Livia squinting a little.

"Our nurse, Livia McMillan has a birthday today. Happy birthday, Livia!" Doc boomed raising his glass as did others in the room. Livia blushed a little and raised her glass.

"Thank you, guys. This was a surprise that you knew about my birthday, but thank you."

"Of course we knew." Buck gave her a hug. "So, did you like your present? I helped Matilda and others to get the pictures on it."

"I love it. Thanks, Buck." Livia smiled to him.

About twenty minutes later Livia was talking with Shifty, Rita, Matilda and Luz when he saw a figure on the door. She realized that it was Speirs who stood there and it seemed like he was looking for someone. Before Livia even realized, he locked eyes with her.

"Oh shit." She gasped and tried to find some place to hide, when she didn't find one, she slid down on her chair so that she was almost under the table.

"What are you doing, Livia?" Luz asked when she noticed the nurse to get a little pale.

"Hiding from Speirs." Was the short answer.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to see me."

"He is looking straight to you, Livia. So he has seen you already." Shifty commented.

"Oh. You're so busted." Rita giggled. She and Matilda knew about the little trick which Livia had pulled on Speirs earlier that day.

"Why is she trying to hide from lieutenant Speirs? I thought..." Shifty started but Rita interrupted him.

"Well, she told him a little white lie earlier today."

"And what was that?" Luz asked when he and Shifty looked interested at Livia.

"Well, I saw him yelling to one of his sergeants and he looked so scared that I thought that I should help him out. I told Speirs that colonel Sink was looking for him."

"When the reality was that he wasn't?" Luz asked smiling a little.

"Hmmm... No, he wasn't." Livia said still looking to Speirs who was now talking to Winters and Harry Welsh.

"He seems quite pissed, Livia." Shifty commented.

"Yeah, he does." Livia said trying to get further under the table.

"Livia, Livia, Livia." Luz said then shaking his head.

"Thanks, George. I think it came clear what my name is."

"What am I gonna do with you, Livia?" Luz choose to ignore her rather sarcastic comment.

"You ain't gonna do anything with me, George." Livia said with an american accent she had learned during the months spent with Easy's men. "I'm a free spirit."

"Yeah, that is what you are. One hell of a free spirit and that's why you're trying to hide under the table." Luz grinned.

"He won't do anything to you, Liv. You know that." Matilda tried to comfort her friend who looked a little scared.

"I guess I do..." She said quietly, but then she saw that Welsh had left Winters and Speirs and was now heading towards their table.

"Lieutenant Speirs wants to talk to you, Livia." Welsh said when he reached the table where the nurse was.

"I... I don't want to talk to him." Livia piped.

"Why?" Welsh raised his eyebrows. He thought that Livia would want to talk to him, he actually knew about Livia's crush, he had heard about it from Buck and it hadn't surprised him. He just hadn't mentioned about it to Winters or to Nixon, because he thought that they didn't need to know it.

"He's pissed at me."

"I thought he seemed a little angry. But I just don't know why." Welsh said thoughtfully.

" Speirs is angry 'cause she's a free spirit." Luz grinned.

"She's… What?" Welsh asked.

"A free spirit. You know… Kind of person who can tell Speirs that colonel Sink is looking for him when he actually isn't." Luz grinned ignoring the death glares which Livia gave him.

"Did you really do so?" Welsh smiled to the nurse.

"Yeah. I heard Speirs yelling to one of his guys and I felt bad for him. So I thought to give him a little helping hand."

"I guess no one else would dare to do something like that." Welsh laughed. "But Livia, what I'm gonna say to lieutenant?"

"Tell him that I'm busy. It's my birthday after all." The nurse replied glancing to Speirs who was staring straight to her again.

"Alright. But you know, you have to talk to him eventually." Welsh commented.

"I'm avoiding him as long as I can." Was the answer and Welsh left their table laughing.

"Way to go, Liv." Matilda giggled. "But I agree, you should avoid him as long as you can."

Soon after Welsh had told Speirs what Livia had asked, the lieutenant left the messroom but not before he had given the nurse the last hard look. When he had left, Livia could relax again and she was actually enjoying the rest of the night.

When Livia and other nurses got back to their barrack, Livia read the letter which Nixon had given her. It was indeed from her brother Colin, who wrote her from Holland where his battalion was on that moment. He congratulated Livia for her birthday and told how he was doing there in the front, but the letter wasn't long and after she had read it Livia was sure that Colin didn't know about her jump to Normandy. If he had known he would have mentioned about it, actually if he had known the letter would have been much longer and full of reason why she shouldn't do anything like that again.

Livia did everything to avoid lieutenant Speirs after the little white lie she had told him on her birthday, but 10 days later the lieutenant catched her by surprise. Livia, Matilda and Kate were going back to their barrack from the hospital building in the evening when they passed the headquarter building.

"Nurse McMillan, I've been looking for you."

All three nurses froze when they heard the voice from the shadows and saw lieutenant Speirs standing on the furthest corner of the building.

"Look at that time." Matilda looked at her wrist watch. "It's time to go to bed. I think you can manage here by yourself, Livia."

"Matty..." Livia bleaded. She certainly didn't want to be left alone with Speirs, not when she had managed to avoid him little over week. If she hadn't known that Speirs wanted to talk about the little trick she had pulled on him, she wouldn't had any objections being alone with him, but now the truth was that she was little scared, though somewhere deep in her mind she knew that Speirs wouldn't want her to get any troubles for what she had done. If he had wanted to cause troubles, he would have told Winters about the trick which Livia had pulled on him and he hadn't done that.

"Come on, Kate. Let's go." Matilda ignored her best friends bleading looks and grapped Kate by her arm pulling her towards the nurses barrack. Kate just gave Livia little compassionate look before she followed the brunette nurse.

"I hate you." Livia hissed after the two nurses who were going pretty fast towards their barrack. Then she turned to Speirs, who stood just few inches from her and despite it was dark she saw that he wasn't looking so happy.

"Lieutenant..."

"I wanted to talk to you about the lie you told me." Speirs interrupted her. "It is not your business to intervene when I'm doing my job."

"I know and I'm sorry." Livia said quietly.

"That's not enough, nurse." Speirs said with a calm voice. The truth was that he wasn't so angry, but he wanted to show this nurse that he wasn't the one to mess with. He didn't want to be too harsh to her though, because this woman had started to raise feelings in him, which he didn't like. And this certainly wasn't the time to have feelings like that.

"I don't know how to explain myself to you, lieutenant." Livia sighed. She started to get nervous under Speirs' inquiring eyes and when she was nervous, she started to talk so much that there was no one who could shut her mouth. "I just thought that you were too harsh to your sergeant. I know that men are scared enough in the front, they shouldn't be scared of their commanding officers and..."

"Nurse..." Speirs tried to get a word between, but it seemed like Livia didn't pay attention to him.

"I just thought that I have to figure out something which would give the sergeant the chance to take a breath... I knew that you would continue the yelling to him later on but..."

"Nurse, maybe you should take..." Now Speirs was getting slightly amused when Livia continued her speech without taking a breathing break.

"And it was my birthday, and I didn't want you to to be angry to your men. I don't like yelling, and it was my birthday..." Livia was getting out of the subject and started to repeat herself. Then a next thing she realized was that Speirs had put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up gently. For few seconds Livia thought that the lieutenant was smiling before he pushed his lips on hers. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss, but Livia thought that she would faint on that very moment. After few seconds Speirs pulled back and watched slightly amused to the nurse who had shut her mouth and looked now at him her green eyes wide.

"What... You... Lieutenant, I..." Livia stammered and felt her face burning.

"It was only way to get you quiet, nurse." Speirs smiled slightly. The kiss hadn't been totally meaningless to him, thought he acted like that.

"I... You... Why you..." Livia just couldn't get out words which would make sense when she still stared the lieutenant who had surprised her totally.

"And I know it was your birthday. I never got the change to congratulate you, miss McMillan."

"I... Thanks. But... I have to...Go..." Livia gave up, her mind wasn't working like it usually did, but she understood that it was better to leave and fast, so she turned on her heels.

"It's better that you don't meddle to my business anymore, nurse." Speirs called after her, but he wasn't angry, he just wanted Livia to get the point. And after all it wasn't her business how he talked to his men. Livia just waved her hand to the lieutenant and when she was gone Speirs cursed himself, he knew that he shouldn't have done what he did, but at that moment he hadn't seen any other options to make the nurse to stop her blabbering. But the truth was also that Livia was getting into him and she was making it in a very big way.

When Livia ran towards to nurses barrack, the only thing in her mind was general Taylor's words 'Flies spread disease'. It was strange, but she just couldn't think straight on that moment. When Livia got to the barrack, she closed the door and leaned to it breathing heavily though it hadn't been a long run from HQ to nurses barrack, but what Speirs had done just had taken her breath away totally.

"Livia? What happened?" Matilda turned to look the nurse, who stood there leaning to the door, breathing heavily and her face was burning red.

"He... He... Speirs..." Livia stammered and took then a deep breath trying to relax at least a little.

"What? Did he slap you?" Kate asked sounding a little worried.

"No! He didn't slap me." Livia replied finally when she had taken few deep breaths more.

"What happened then?" Matilda asked and every nurse in the room watched at the blonde waiting for her answer.

"He... He kissed me."

It came a deadly silence in the room, when the nurses watched Livia at amaze.

"You mean kissed you... On the lips?" Rita finally asked.

Livia just nodded and a small smile came to her face.

"God damnit, girl. The tough ass Speirs kissed you!" Matilda gasped.

"I know... I really can't understand it myself either." Livia stated moving towards her bed.

"But why?" Kate asked.

"I was blabbering, because I was very nervous. He looked so scary." Livia replied and every nurse made understanding sounds, they knew how she got when she was nervous.

"So how was the kiss?" Matilda asked interested.

"It was... Well, it wasn't passionate or anything, after all he did it only because he wanted to shut my mouth."

"But it wasn't only a peek to the lips?"

"No, it wasn't." Livia sighed. "I felt... Strange."

"Well, that is obvious without saying." Michelle stated smiling. "It was lieutenant Speirs who kissed you. I would had fainted on that spot."

"I almost did." Livia sighed. "But I don't want to talk about this anymore. After all, it didn't mean anything. Not to him anyway."

"But you know that it isn't likely to Speirs go around kissing nurses, right? Actually he's the most unlikely man to do it." Matilda commented.

"I know. But still don't want to talk about it." Livia sighed. She was still very confused and it was humming in her head.

The nurses just shaked their head, they wanted to hear more, but they knew that it was no point in pushing her. She wouldn't tell anything if she didn't want to.

On the days following the little episode between Livia and Speirs, she made sure that she didn't ran to the lieutenant and did succeed on that very well. She only saw him from a distance for few times and she actually got the feeling that lieutenant was avoiding her too. She didn't actually mind it, she thought that it was better for them both, after all it was a wartime and anything could happen, specially if they would be sent to mainland again.

Lipton and Talbert had retuned to the company like other not so seriously wounded soldiers. But Popeye was still in hospital and Livia really hoped that he would make it back before they would be dropped to mainland. In the middle of September one evening when Livia and some guys from the company were at messroom, they had news.

Livia was sitting on Nixon's lap by the table where also Michelle, Moose Heyliger, Matilda, Shifty and Rita sat. Livia was talking with Nixon and watching Compton, Toye, Luz and Babe Heffron throwing darts. Suddently she heard Roy Cobb talking to the replacement, James Miller about the Unit Citation which the replacements also were given for what the regiment did in Normandy. Livia wasn't so happy about the way those men which had been in Easy from the beginning sometimes talked to newcomers. She understood them, but she also thought that it was no point in giving hard time to new guys, after all it wasn't their foult that they were replasing the killed guys which had been in Easy company.

Now Livia glared to Cobb and despite Nixon squeezed gently her arm when he saw the nurse getting a bit annoyed, she barked.

"Ease up, Cobb. It's a Unit Citation. I have one too."

She saw Bull Randleman standing near by and watching how private Miller took the Citation off and left the table. Livia gave Bull a bleading look and it seemed like he understood what the nurse tried to tell him.

"Shit, Cobb. You didn't fight in Normandy neither." Bull stated taking Miller's Citation from the table.

Livia heard Cobb start to explain to private Garcia why he didn't take part in battles in Normandy, when Nixon sighed.

"At least Bull knows how to handle the guys. There is one smart guy."

"You're right. He is one of the best guys I know." Livia agreed with him and turned her head so that she could see his eyes. "I've been wondering here that what's up with you? You've been so quiet the whole evening."

"It's just that..." Nixon started but was cut short when everyone heard Smokey Gordon's voice above others.

"Hey, you all! Listen up! I got us an announcement to make." He pulled Lipton from the door where he had been talking with couple of guys and placed hands on his shoulders. "This here is Carwood Lipton."

"He's already married, Smokey!" Livia commented giggling. "But thanks for introduction."

There was general laughing around the room, but Smokey continued.

"This here is Carwood Lipton, the new Easy company first sergeant."

Livia knew already about Lipton's promotion, but she cheered along others.

"As befitting his position, he says he has to make an announcement." Smokey added and let very serious looking Lipton continue.

"Well, I hate to break the mood here boys, but we're moving out again."

There came a deadly silence in the room when everyone realized that they had to make a jump again. Livia felt how Lipton put his arms around her waist and she leaned on his chest.

"You knew about this, didn't you? That's why you've been so quiet." She whispered.

"Yeah, I knew. But I promised to Dick that I won't say anything before we have the confirmation about it. I guess Dick got it." Nixon sighed. "We're going to jump to Holland."

"I guess I have to go and get prepared for it too." Livia said quietly when she stood up. Then she turned to look to Nixon. "Let me know when we are leaving."

"I will." Nixon replied and watched after the nurse. He didn't know what to think about the fact that she was coming with them again. He didn't want her to come but he didn't want to leave her to England either. With a heavy sigh Nixon stood up and saw Luz and Matilda watching him.

"What?" Nixon asked glaring at them.

"She really wants to come with you, lieutenant." Matilda said quietly.

"I know." Nixon sighed wondering how the nurse had guessed his thoughts so well.

"And she will be alright." Matilda continued.

"I know that too. I saw it already in Normandy." Nixon gave out a heavy sigh. "But after what happened to her brother and everything else what's happened..."

"This is what she wants to do. Don't take it away from her, lieutenant." Matilda stated.

"I have no intentions to do anything like that. And now it's too late anyway." Nixon sighed again. "I don't think they call this mission off."

"So, you are really leaving?" Matilda looked to the both men.

"Yes, we are." Nixon took few steps towards the exit. "We have a meeting soon, Luz."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there." He replied.

"So, you are leaving us..." Matilda said leaning on Luz's chest when Nixon was gone. "I guess you have to go and prepare for leaving me once again."

"Yeah. I have to go and listen what Winters and Nix will tell us about this operation."

After the meeting which was kept to all Easy's guys Livia was told that they would be dropped deep in Holland, and the mission was called Operation Market Garden. Their mission was to liberate Eindhoven and make way to British Armored forces. They were also under the British command and as much it seemed to bother the guys, Livia was happy about it. She was a Brit after all and she thought that she might get the change to meet some her countrymen over in Holland.

When the company was getting ready to leave and packing stuffs in the airplane pits near Aldbourne, Livia was doing her own preparation by the tents, when she saw couple of jeeps driving by and for her amazement she saw Popeye and Herbert Sobel on one of the jeeps.

"Damn, it's Sobel." Luz, who was standing near her with James Miller, gasped.

"What is he doing here?" Livia asked a little amazed. "And what is Popeye doing here? I thought he would be in hospital still."

" Who's Sobel?" Miller asked.

"He was the first CO of Easy." Livia said watching how Popeye got down from the jeep.

"Why he isn't anymore then?" Miller asked.

"He got promoted." Luz answered simply.

"Thank to God – or rather thanks to Sink for that." Livia sighed. "If you excuse me now guys, I'm gonna go and talk to Popeye."

Livia marched to Popeye who was talking with Lipton and Bull and gave the private a hug.

"Welcome back, Pop. Thought I'm wondering that why you were released from hospital already."

"He wasn't." Bull smiled a little. "He's AWOL."

"You are all nuts." Livia sighed shaking her head. "But can you make the jump?"

"Yeah. I just can't sit." Popeye grinned a little.

"Well, when you leave the hospital earlier than you should, you have to suffer the concequenses of it." Livia smiled a little and stroke gently Popeye's arm. "It's good to see you though."

"You too, kid." Then Popeye got more serious. "I heard about your brother. I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

"It's alright, Pop." Livia gave him a weak smile. "So, you got a lift from Sobel?"

"Yeah." Popeye laughed.

"Does he know that you are AWOL?"

"Yeah, he knows. But when he saw me in Aldbourne he just told me to hop in." Popeye grinned. "Probably he will take me to court marshal later on."

"What is he doing here anyway?" Livia asked. She wasn't too pleased to see Sobel again once they had gotten rid of him.

"He's the new supply officer." Lipton replied.

"Ah... So we won't see him too frequently?" There was such hope in her voice that all three men started to laugh.

"No, we won't." Bull finally replied.

"That is good news. But now..." Livia gave out a heavy sigh. "I think I have to find the plane I'm supposed to got in. See you in Holland, guys."

"See you." Popeye said. "And Livia, be careful."

"You too!" The nurse replied waving her hand when she was already going to take her stuff.

Livia got in the same plane with Nixon, Luz, Babe Heffron, Malarkey and five other guys. There was again very limited space for them, but it didn't bother the nurse, who sat next to Nixon. When the planes were above Holland, Nixon squeezed hard Livia's hand and gave her a couraging look before it was time to make the jump.


	12. on the Mainland Again

_Thanks for reviews everyone! I'm a little torn in half here... Nix or Speirs, Speirs or Nix, but we'll see what's gonna happen later on..._

**Chapter 12 On the Mainland Again**

When the company was dropped near Eindhoven, they managed to land all in the same area and weren't scattered around like it had happened in Normandy. After Livia had landed she picked up fast her stuff and joined John Martin and Buck Compton, who were near her. This time the drop was much less stressful because there wasn't any firing from German side, and all they weren't in the middle of the battle right away like they had been in Normandy. And the fact that it was a daytime was different comparing to circumtances in France too, so the jump wasn't so hard at this time. Buck led Livia to ditch near the field and they waited there until the whole company was together again. Livia saw how the allied planes flew above them and hoped that they had been succesfull in their mission.

Finally the whole battalion which had landed on the same area, got up and to move again and after an hour walk they got to the edge of the town which they knew to be Eindhoven. It seemed like the town was rather peaceful and the whole battalion approached it from their own sides. Livia had joined Winters and Nixon who were further back in company's lines when the first platoon led them to the town. They saw pretty soon that there was no Germans anymore and the Dutch people welcomed American troopers to the town with open arms.

Livia felt like the whole town was there on the streets of Eindhoven. Women were hugging and kissing the soldiers, which made Livia amused though it seemed like the women didn't care who they hugged, also Livia found herself from the tight embrace of the liberated citizen every now and then. Men were also hugging the soldiers and shaking their hands and it was very hard to keep moving when they were stopped almost every step they took. Everyone was expecting the British 2nd Armored and Guard Armored, and Livia was also anxious to see her fellow country men to arrive.

Livia was standing with Winters, Nixon and Welsh on one street corner, when she saw that some of the women were dragged on the middle street. Then the men ripped their dresses and some other women started to shave their hair off.

"Why they are doing that?" Livia asked a little horrified. She felt awfull watching these women humiliated in the middle of the town when people were yelling insults to them. At least judging their tone of voice they were yelling insults. They spoke Dutch and Livia didn't understand a word what they said, but she could take a pretty good guess.

"These women slept with Germans." Came the answer behind her with heavy Dutch accent.

Livia turned to look at the man who joined them like did Winters and Welsh.

"This is mr. van Kooijk from Dutch Resistance." Nixon introduced the man.

Livia turned back to look the women which were crying out loud while they were shaved. She felt bad for them. She didn't accept the fact that they had slept with German soldiers, but she guessed that these women didn't have much other choises. She doubted that not so many of them had done it by their free will, but human nature did what it had to do to survive and these women maybe didn't have too many choises when Eindhoven was occupied by Germans.

With a heavy sigh Livia turned her head from the sight and met Nixon's inguiring look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said simply and when she saw Winters and Welsh moving away with mr van Kooijk, she took Nixon by his arm and pulled him with her when she followed the men. Suddently they started to hear loud cheers.

"Right in time." Van Kooijk smiled and Winters got to stand of the lamp post, so that he could see what was going on.

"It's British Armored alright." He stated.

"So, is our job here done?" Livia asked. She was little relieft that there had been no Germans any more when they got to Eindhoven.

"Yes." Winters got down from the lamp post stand. "Though I think we are spending the night here."

They found soon the place where everyone could sleep, but before Livia went to bed she was determined to talk with some of her country men. After she had a meal, she asked Popeye to come with her and he didn't think twice when he left to the city with the nurse. Livia asked him to come with her because she knew that when guys would hear, that she was alone at the city they would be far from pleased. Althought Eindhoven appeared to be secured, there was the chance that some German snipers were still hiding in the city. The nurse and the private wandered around the town and talked with the people until Livia saw a group of British soldiers, grapped Popeye by his arm and headed towards the Brits.

"Hey guys, mind if we talk for a moment?" She smiled to the five men who looked at her and Popeye a little amazed.

"Of course." One of them, who seemed to be a sergeant replied. "Are you from the American troops?"

"Yes. I'm nurse Livia McMillan and this is a private Robert Wynn." She introduced them.

"I see you have a British Red Cross sign on your uniform, miss. And your accent..." The sergeant said. "Are you a Brit?"

"Yes. I am." Livia smiled.

"I'm Thomas Grayden." The sergeant said and introduced the other four men.

"Nice to meet fellow country men here." Livia gave them a big smile.

"It's our pleasure." The other sergeant, who had been introduced as Nick Walson replied. "But why a British nurse is here with an American Battalion?"

"I worked at their base in England and then I was asked to join them as a field nurse." Livia explained.

"Ah. So, how is it being with a Yanks?" Sergeant Grayden asked smiling.

"Great. I love them all and they are great soldiers." Then Livia glanced to Popeye and grinned. "Though no one beats Brits."

Livia and Popeye spoke with the British soldiers for a while and when Popeye stated that it was time to get back to their lodging, Livia touched gently sergeant Grayden's arm.

"It was so nice to talk to you all. But I think I have to do like the private here said. We have to get back."

"It was nice to talk to you too, miss." For Livia's surprise sergeant Grayden gave her a gentle hug, but after first amazement she responded to the hug.

"Take care, all of you!" Livia said when she was about to follow Popeye who had already taken few steps away from them.

"You too, miss McMillan!" Sergeant Walson called after her when the other men waved.

When Livia and Popeye got back to their logde, everyone guessed that she had indeed met some of her country men, because she was in good spirits and talking all the time, they already knew that when the nurse was excited – or nervous – it was no need to try to get her talk, she did it with her own will. Luz and Perconte gave out a little exaggerated sigh when Livia finally said that she was going to bed. As a response she just rolled her eyes to them knowing that in reality they had listened her talking happily. She was sleeping is same room with Doc and one other medics Spina, and wanted to get to bed before they would come to the room. She was in deep sleep when the medics came and didn't hear a word when Doc and Spina whispered to each others watching the sleeping nurse.

On the next morning the whole battalion got to move again. Most of the guys got the lift from British tanks as did Livia. On their way they saw a woman, who was holding a little baby and her head had been shaved bald. Livia guessed that the father of the baby was some German soldier, but despite that she felt very sad for the woman. Livia couldn't even imagine what kind of life the woman would have when she had been driven out of her home.

They were going to small city called Nuenen, when Livia suddently heard firing and saw one of lieutenants falling down. Before she realized anything else, she was pushed down from the tank, then she was practically thrown to the ditch and something very heavy landed on her. She managed to prevent hitting her face to ground and while she was laying on the ditch listening the firing, she realized that it was Buck who was laying on top of her. When the firing finally ended and she heard Winters yelling commands, she gasped.

"Get off, Buck. Get off!" She had been squeezed against the hard ground for a while and she felt like she needed air badly. Buck moved carefully up and helped the nurse up too.

"Are you alright?"

Livia looked up to concerned striking blue eyes.

"As well as I can be." She said gasping for air. "You almost squeezed me."

When the road was secured, Livia and Doc went to check on the lieutenant who had been shot on the neck, and a medic who had been shot on the foot when he was going to take care of the lieutenant. They got the woundeds ready for transport and then they followed others to the edge of town where the company was engaged to heavy fiting already. Livia hid behind the fence of one of the farmhouses knowing that guys would bring the wounded ones in such a spot where she could take care of them. There was a lot of Germans in the town and the firing was fierce. Livia peeked once in a while behind the fence, and suddently she saw Hashey and Perconte dragging private van Klinken towards the place where she was. She signed to the men and when they saw her, they put van Klinken to place where it was safe enough for her to check on him. Livia ran towards them low and trying to not get shot. When she reached them, she saw that the private was hit badly and with a small nod she let Hashey and Perconte to know that she would manage by herself. Livia had to cut some of the private's clothes so that she could take a better look of him and she didn't like what she saw. Van Klinken was badly wounded, but Livia did what she had to do and she tried to bind at least some of his wounds. Suddently she heard Buck's voice yelling 'fall back, fall back' and when she looked up from the private, she saw that the guys were indeed falling back. Luz and Malarkey were just coming towards her and stood by the nurse and van Klinken.

"We have to pull back. Let's go, Livia." Luz took her by the arm and pulled her up.

"But Robert..." She looked down to van Klinken who lied on the ground.

"We'll take him." Malarkey replied and with Luz's help he got the private up.

When Livia ran to ditch, where she had at least some kind of cover from the bullets she ran fast and low towards their trucks and when she got there she waited until Luz and Malarkey got van Klinken there. She bent down to private again to make sure that they could transport him with other woundeds, when she saw Perconte and couple of other guys dragging a barn door. When she took a better look, she noticed that Buck was laying on the door.

"He's ready to transport." Livia said to Malarkey before she ran to rather bizarre looking group.

"What happened to him?" Livia looked to Doc, who was just helping Buck up from his momentary stretcher.

"He got hit."

"Where?" Livia watched concerned to Buck. It seemed like it wasn't really bad, but she saw that he was in pain.

"To his ass." Perconte commented.

"You too?" Livia sighed. "What's wrong with you all?"

"He's gonna be alright, don't worry." Doc commented before he helped Buck towards the trucks.

"Better be." Livia muttered before she turned to go to the truck where the injured were put on, because she wanted to make sure that all of them were actually in the land of living still.

The last of the woundeds was just lifted to the truck, when she saw Nixon and Winters talking by one of the jeeps and before she even realized, she saw Nixon falling down. Livia gasped and stood silent for few seconds before she ran to Winters and Nixon. When she reached them they both were already taken cover from one of the jeeps and Nixon sat on the ground leaning on the side of the jeep.

"Are you alright?" Livia asked concern on her voice when she bent down on her knees.

"Yes."

"Is he really alright?" Livia turned to Winters, who nodded. She was still woried about the lieutenant, who was very dear to her and watched him closely.

"And you too, Livia. Quit looking me like that!" Nixon finally snapped when her concerned look started to disturb him.

"Are you really alright?" Livia asked once again.

"Yes, yes. Only ricochet hit my helmet. I'm alright." Nixon sighed. "But thanks for being worried over me."

"Of course I am. You are my friend and I'd hate to see you getting hurt." Livia replied before she ran to the truck where she was supposed to get in. She was actually relieft that nothing had happened to Nixon, though everyone weren't so fortunate, like she had already found out. There was four killed and 11 wounded from Easy and she was afraid that everyone of the woundeds wouldn't make it, but Buck would and she was happy about it.

When John Martin was helping Livia to the in the same truck with him, she noticed the sad expression in his eyes.

"What is it, Johnny?" She asked when the sergeant sat next to him.

"It's Bull..." He started.

"What about Bull? Don't tell me that..." Livia couldn't end her sentence because she didn't want to say out loud what she was thinking.

"No, he's not wounded or killed... It's worse, no one has seen him after we had to fall back. He's missing."

"Oh, my God. Not Bull!" Livia gasped. He liked the lieutenant very much and he was also liked by the men. When the trucks left the small town, everyone on the truck were silent and sad. It wasn't just because Bull was missing, the fiting had been fierce and no one liked the fact that they had to pull back, but German resistance just had been too heavy. It had been hard to Livia too and quite soon she felt few tears coming down on her cheeks and sergeant Martin saw it.

"Bull will be alright, kid. He will join us soon again." He said with comforting tone and put his arm on Livia's shoulders.

"I really hope so... I don't want to loose him." Livia sobbed a little.

"Either do we." Martin said sadness in his voice. Then he saw Livia yawning. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"You should try to take a little nap." He pulled Livia closer so that her head was leaning on his chest.

"I don't know if I can..."

"Just try it. You can sleep there." Martin said giving a hard glance to other men on the truck and they all knew that it was better not to say anything.

For Livia's own surprise she did sleep a little, she was so exhausted that she took a short, light nap leaning on sergeant Martin's chest and she woke up when he moved a little.

"We are soon stopping for the night." Martin said when the nurse looked up to him.

"Ah. I think I slept after all." She yawned and pulled herself on better position.

"You did. And it's good. We have to sleep when we have the change."

"Any word from Bull?" The lieutenant was first in her mind and she looked to other men, who looked still sad.

"No, not a word." Webster replied.

The rest of the drive was silent and when the trucks stopped for the night, Livia kept herself busy for the rest of the evening, she didn't want to think what might had happened to Bull and the other one who she was rather not thinking was lieutenant Speirs, who she hadn't seen after they had left England. She knew that Dog company was somewhere near and she had seen some guys from that unit, but not Speirs. It was dark already and some of the guys were digging foxholes when Livia saw Webster, Hoobler, Garcia, Cobb and few others guys leaving. Guarnere was standing near her watching after them and Livia went to him.

"Where are Web, Hoob and others going?"

"They're going to look for Bull." He replied quietly.

"You're kidding, right?" Livia watched concerned to Guarnere.

"No, I'm not. I would have gone myself but the guys volunteered."

"You're all nuts. Nuts I say." Livia grunted when she was walking away from the sergeant waving her hands. She needed to be alone and she wantered to one of the trucks and got on the drivers seat. She watched for a while the blaze of fire which she saw in the distance. She knew that it was Eindhoven which was burning, because Germans had started to bomb the city after they had left. Before she realized she fell asleep until she woke up later on that night when someone was shaking gently her arm.

"Livia, you can't sleep here in the truck. It's not safe." Nixon said quietly when the nurse opened her eyes.

"It's more comfortable to sleep here." She argued.

"Maybe it is, but Dick told me to get you out of there. You can sleep in same foxhole with me."

"Alright then." Livia sighed and got out of the truck. She followed Nixon to same foxhole with him and was soon in sleep again leaning Nixon despite her worry over Bull and Webster, Hoobler and others who had gone look for the lieutenant.

On the next morning the company was getting ready to move on and Livia was just talking with Winters and Nixon, when she saw a jeep coming and for her delight she saw not only Webster, Cobb and others in the jeep but also Bull. A big smile came to her face and Winters turned to look the reason why the nurse suddently had so happy look on her face.

"Ah, Bull. I'm happy to have him back." He stated.

"I told you that he'll make it." Nixon said watching also to Bull who was talking with guys who had gathered around him.

"Actually you said that he won't make it, Nix." Winters commented.

"Humor me this time and tell a little white lie, Dick."

"I can't do that." Winters smiled a little and glanced then to Livia who was watching them a small smile on her lips. "What are you doing there still? I thought you had run to Bull already."

"It's so nice to listen you two bonding." The nurse giggled. "But can I go?"

"Since when you have needed my permission to leave?" Winters asked slightly amused.

"Since you were appointed as a commanding officer of Easy. I can't do anything without your permission." Livia grinned.

"Yeah, right. Like you don't." Winters grinned also. "But go and talk to Bull. You clearly want to do it anyway."

"Yes, sir." Livia saluted and then she ran to Bull.

Winters and Nixon watched after the nurse laughing.

"I think we would be one messed up unit if we didn't have her." Nixon stated smiling. "But we weren't really bonding, right?"

"No, Nix. We weren't."

"Never liked this company none." Livia heard Bull saying when she reached him and other guys who seemed very happy about the fact that the lieutenant had come back and seemed unharmed.

"Don't you like even me?" Livia asked smiling when she sneaked between Guarnere and Hashey and stood right infront Bull.

"You're exception, kid." He smiled watching to the nurse.

"I'm so happy to see you." She gasped then and hugged then lieutenant realizing that when she did it, he let out a little moan.

"Are you hurt?" She asked concerned and took few steps back to take a good look on him.

"It's not bad. I just have a small wound on my shoulder." Bull replied.

"Let me take a look of that." She took Bull by his hand and pulled him towards the medical truck.

Bull's wound wasn't so serious, but Livia made sure that she cleaned it well and then she had put the bandage on it the whole group was ready to move on again.

During the couple of next weeks the company was engaged to some battles and for Livia's relief they didn't loose anyone very close to her, but she still mourned over the guys they did lost. She had heard that lieutenant Speirs was still alive and kicking and causing some slight horror among his men. But the Easy company didn't ran to Dog company, so Livia didn't actually see him, but she didn't have to see him for remembering the kiss he had given her.

It was late autumn and the weather was getting a bit colder in Holland where they still were. The unit was spending it's night in a big barn and some of the guys were patrolling in crossroads near by. Livia was just writing a letter to her parents and caressed once in a while a German shepherd which Talbert had found and taken with him. All of a sudden they heard loud yelling, then the barn door was thrown open and Livia saw that Liebgott and other guys who were patrolling carried someone in.

"It's Alley!" Livia heard someone yelling when she jumped up and ran to the men.

"Jesus, what happened?" She gasped when she gave a look to private and saw that he was badly wounded and in great pain.

"Germans. In Crossroads." Liebgott replied simply.

"Alright." Livia said ripping Alley's uniform so that she could see the wounds better. "Get Doc Roe, I need his help."

One of the guys went to get Doc and Winters started to give his orders, which made Livia understand that they would have to get Alley soon to that kind of condition that he could be moved, because they all would we moving out of the barn. When Doc came to Livia's aid, they took care of Alley while the others got ready to leave. The whole company moved by foot, the only exceptions being woundeds and Livia who got to the only truck which was in their use on that day. They weren't far from PC and there was no possibilities move the whole company with trucks.

Livia stayed on the truck looking after Alley and couple of other guys who had been wounded a day before, but Alley was the one she was worried most. The morfin helped him to his pain, but he was breathing heavily and there was a big chance that he would have a high fever. The company had been divided in smaller units, and couple of guys were securing the trucks while others were out on the fields. Livia couldn't sleep on the whole night, once in a while she heard firing from the distance and she just sat on the truck listening the noises and keeping on eye the wounded guys, which would have to get to hospital as soon as possible.

The sun had got up already when Livia suddently started to hear firing again, she left the truck and stretched her legs listening the noises which didn't come so far away like she had thought during the night. For Livia it felt like ages before the firing stopped and she got the word that Germans had fallen back.

She knew that the truck couldn't get to the place where the company was, so after she had gotten the word that Germans had fallen back, she jumped on one of the jeeps which were passing them and drove with one of the commanding officers to meet the rest of the company.

When she got to the place, she saw that the woundeds had been gathered already on the same spot. When she got out of the jeep, medic Spina came to her.

"Good that you came, Livia. Here's several guys wounded, so we need every extra hand."

"Alright. Which one I'll take first?" Livia asked.

Spina showed her a group of guys who hadn't been checked yet and Livia started her work. She had checked three guys, when she decided to take a short break and because she saw John Martin and Bull Randleman standing just few steps from her, she went to them.

"Hey, guys. Are you both alright?"

"Hey. Yeah, no problems here." Martin smiled slightly.

"Same here." Bull commented.

"Have you guys seen Dick or Nix?" Livia asked then and Bull, who guessed what she was thinking smiled a little.

"They are both alright. Thought I'm still wondering how Winters managed to do it without getting shot."

"Do what?" Livia raised her eyebrows.

"He really proved that he's a great leader." Bull said simply.

"I never thought Dick would do it, but the sonofabitch did it." John Martin sighed.

"He did what?" Livia was curious of hearing what the commander had actually done and both men heard also a hint of annoyance in her voice. She hated it when guys didn't tell her what was going on, and Bull and Martin knew it.

"We were hiding on the ditch all ten of us, and Dick told us to move when the red smoke would start coming from the can. He threw the can and started to run across the field himself. Of course we had to obey his order and wait, though everyone wanted to move before the smoke came. When it finally came we ran like we would have Krauts on our asses and when we got to the bank, Dick was shooting Krauts like devil himself." Martin explained.

"You're kidding." Livia gasped, she hated it when the guys did something like Winters had apparently done.

"No, he isn't." Bull intervened. "I saw it too. That man is crazy."

"Takes one to know one, Bull." Livia stated squinting.

"Are you implying that I'm crazy?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't imply, Bull."

"I know you don't, kid." Bull grinned slightly. "You always say things like you think they are."

"But I'm usually right, aren't I?" Livia raised her eyebrows. "Now, if you excuse me, I have patients to take care of."

"She hides it so well, Johnny." Bull sighed when the nurse had gone.

"What?" Martin turned to look at him, he had no idea what the lieutenant was talking about.

"Her worry over us and everything basically. She hides it well."

"She doesn't hide it always, Bull." Martin replied remembering the occasion when they had thought that they had lost Bull. "She just knows that breaking down in every occasion wouldn't do any good. But she doesn't keep it all inside. Actually I know that she speaks with Dick, Nix, George and Doc about the things she sees and feels every once in a while."

When Livia went back to the spot where the wounded had been gathered, she saw Dukeman lying on one of the stretchers and he didn't seem to move at all.

"Livia..." She heard Doc's voice very near and turned to him.

"Is Duke...?"

"Yes. He got killed." Doc replied sighing and put his hand on her shoulder. " Would you take a look on Webster? I need to take care of Boyle."

"Is it bad?"

"Web? No. It isn't." Doc replied.

"Alright then." Livia sighed. She knew that it was better to work than mourn over the guys or worry about them, but she couldn't help it. She was so attached to these men that she hated to see them be killed or wounded and above all she hated that kind of suicide runs, which Winters had done, but she also understood that they did what they had to do and there was no time to think about it.

When Livia got to Webster, she saw that Doc had been right, he wasn't so badly wounded.

"Hey, Web. Where did you got hit?"

"On my leg." The private grimaced showing his leg.

"Alright. I'll give something for the pain and then I'll take a better look on it." She gave Webster a painkiller and looked then his wound. After cleaning it, she put a bandage on it, when Wesbter stated.

"I yelled that they got me." He had a hint of annoyance on his voice. "Can you believe it? 'They got me', could I be any more stupid?"

"It's just natural, David. I can guess that you got a quite a scare, though this isn't that bad."

"But still..."

"I've heard worse." Livia had a serious expression on her face when she looked to the private. "And believe me, it's better to yell something you think might be stupid than yell out of awful pain."

"I guess you are right." Webster sighed.

"I'm always right." Now ever so slight smile came to her lips. "But you know, this means that you have the chance to take a break."

"Yes. And it's a good thing." The private sighed.

"Okay, you're ready. You should get to one of the trucks. I think we're moving on again." Livia stated taking her stuff.

Before the company continued it's way, Livia talked with one of the medics, who told her that Dukeman was the only one who got killed and there was 22 wounded. Just before Livia got to the one of the trucks which carried the woundeds she saw colonel Sink, who had also appeared from somewhere, talking with Winters and the captain didn't look too happy. Livia decided to ask Winters about it later, but now they had to move on.


	13. Oh Brother

_Thanks for reviews! Oh yeah, xxmakeupstainsxx - special thanks!_

_I still don't own BoB... But Livia and Colin are all mine._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Oh Brother**

After the battle which happened on 5th October the whole battalion was moved to Schoonderloght in Holland. That area was realively secure and the whole battalion got the change to take a little break from fiting. Winters had been appointed to XO of the 2nd battalion and Livia noticed almost immediately that he hated it. Livia knew that Winters wanted to be out there with guys and hated the paperwork which his new position brought along. Moose Heyliger was a new commanding officer of Easy and despite Livia felt a little sad for Winters, she was happy that it was Heyliger who was the new CO. She came along well with him and she thought that the guys would respected him as they respected Winters. Livia was also happy that Winters was still with them despite his new job as a battalion XO.

Livia knew that there was British Airborne battalions on that area in Holland and she had all the time a small fear that she would bump to her brother Colin, who was in British 1st Airborne battalion. She wanted to see her brother, but she was afraid of his reaction in case he would find out that Livia was there, after all she should have been in England and relatively safe, but the truth was totally different. Colin had also a temper and Livia had no doubt whether her brother would cause a scene in case they would see each others there in Holland.

It had been quite peacefull for a week, but on October 17th Livia heard from Harry Welsh that Nixon and Winters had been called to headquarters and it never knew anything good. Livia wandered around the building where Nixon and Winters had been staying while they were in town. She was thinking about her and Luz's latest conversation and like usually, Luz had started to talk about Speirs, which was a subject Livia tried to avoid. Because the whole battalion was there in Schoonderloght she had seen Speirs couple of times, but made sure that she wasn't anywhere alone with him, actually she had changed only few words with the lieutenant during the whole time they had been in Holland. But Luz didn't let Livia to forget Speirs for a long time and she also knew that basically everyone in Easy knew something about her feelings, not counting Winters and Nixon who were clueless as ever.

Livia was just going to get something to eat, because she was starving and thought that it would take a while until Nixon and Winters would be back, but then she heard a jeep's voice and saw a driver to bring Nixon and Winters back.

"So, are we moving out or what?" Livia asked when she had wandered to the jeep.

"Damn, kid. Have you been waiting us to ask that?" Nixon stated when he got out of the jeep.

"Kind of... Harry told me that you were asked to HQ's."

"Should have guessed." Winters sighed. "We're not moving out, but a British Airborne colonel has coordniated a rescue for troops which have been trapped since Market Garden and he wants Easy to join his troops for the rescue."

"Ah... Will you do it?" Livia inquired.

"We can't say no." Winters replied simply.

"So, Moose will have his first mission as CO of Easy?"

"Yup." Nixon replied and glanced to Winters, who didn't look too happy. Livia glanced also him and guessed that Winters wanted himself to lead the guys to this mission.

"He will do just fine." Livia gave Winters a weak smile but then she got serious again. "About the Airborne colonel... Which batallion is he from?"

"He's from 1st Airborne." Winters replied wondering a little Livia's curious tone, which changed soon to bit worried and even horrified.

"Shit." She gasped. "What's his name?"

"Dobie. Lieutenant colonel David Dobie." Winters replied.

"Shit, shit, shit." Livia cursed quite loudly because she recognized the name.

"Maybe we should take this inside." Nixon took Livia by her arm and led her in the house, because he had noticed some guys watching them with curiosity when Livia had cursed rather loudly.

"What is it, Livia?" Winters asked when they got in.

"Well, it's just that Colin is in First Airborne." Livia said quietly.

"Your brother?" Winters asked and when Livia had nodded, he continued. "Maybe he isn't in Dobie's group."

"Actually he is one of colonel's men." Livia gave out a heavy sigh. This was the moment she had been a little afraid of, that she might meet Colin there in the middle of the fierce battles.

"He still doesn't know that you are here in mainland, does he?" Nixon watched the nurse closely.

"No, he doesn't." She sighed. "But if I have the chance to meet him now, I will take it. He is my brother after all."

"Hmmm... You are afraid that he's not happy?" Nixon smiled a little.

"I know he isn't, Nix. But I love him and miss him. If he's on this mission, I want to see him."

"Of course you do." Winters said. "And I'm sure you will." A small smile came to his face when he realized that Livia was a little horrified of the possibility that she might meet her brother. Livia noticed the smiles in both mens faces.

"I don't see anything funny in this." She stated dryly.

"I'm sure that after the first shock he will be alright with you being here with us." Winters commented and gave Livia a couraging smile.

"I hope that you're right." She sighed, but she had her own doubts, after all Colin was her brother and she knew him better than anyone else.

"Well, you will see him only after the mission, because Dobie's men aren't here in town." Nixon said. "You have time to think about this."

"Hmmm... I don't know if that's good, because all I will do, is worry how he will take the fact that I'm here." Livia gave out a heavy sigh again. "Actually maybe it's better that you don't tell anyone, that my brother is in colonel Dobie's group."

"You don't want your brother to know that you are here?" Nixon was confused. First Livia said that she wanted to see her brother and now she told not to tell anyone.

"Not before the mission, Nix. But after it."

"Ah. Now I got it." Nixon smiled.

"And it took time." Livia stated smiling sweetly.

"As much it's fun to listen you two I have reports to write, so if you excuse me..." Winters smiled a little.

"Sure, I have to go eat something anyway." Livia said.

"I'm coming with you, kid." Nixon commented and followed the nurse out of the house.

During the day everyone noticed that something was bothering Livia, but she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, and snapped everytime when Luz or someone else tried to ask what was bothering her and finally they gave up. During that day Livia helped in town's hospital as much she could, but the possibility that she might meet Colin was making her nervous. On the next day Livia was just talking with Winters in his room, when Moose Heyliger and colonel Dobie entered the room. When Livia saw them coming in, she was going to leave the room, but Winters stopped her.

"Livia wait." He said simply and turned then to Heyliger and Dobie. "So, is everything ready for the night?"

"Yes, sir." Heyliger replied. "Men know what they have to do."

"Good. And your men are waiting for them, colonel?" Winters looked to colonel Dobie.

"Yes." he aswered simply and gave a curious look to Livia who was also watching at him. She thought that this man seemed quite young to be a colonel, but she knew that he was highly ranked because he was a good soldier. Colin had been in his group from the very beginning and he had spoken very highly about this man.

"Ah, colonel. This is our nurse, Livia McMillan. Livia, lieutenant colonel Dobie." Winters finally introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, miss." Colonel said with the accent which Livia had missed, she loved the English accent and refused herself to adopt the American accent which all the men in battalion spoke.

"You too, lieutenant colonel. This is a honor." She said truthfully. No one in the room could even guess how honored she was, after all she had heard so much good things about the colonel from Colin during the couple of last years.

"We have a lieutenant called McMillan in our company." Colonel stated then watching Livia closely. "Now when I think more about it he kind of reminds you, miss. He's blonde too and he has similar green eyes as you have. There's similarities in your facial structure too."

Winters watched Livia closely, because besides her he was the only one who knew why the lieutenant and the nurse reminded each others.

"He's my brother, sir." Livia said quietly.

"Your brother? You are a Brit?" Dobie watched the nurse a little amazed.

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant McMillan hasn't told that his sister is here, with American Airborne company." The colonel commented.

"Well, sir." Livia sighed. "He doesn't know it."

"Damn, Livia. Even I didn't know it." Heyliger stated amazed and turned to Winters. "Did you know?"

"Yes, I did. But I promised Livia that I won't tell anyone before the mission." Winters replied. "And it's better that you won't either, Moose."

Heyliger glanced to Livia, who nodded.

"Alright then." He agreed.

"Do you want me to tell lieutenant McMillan?" Dobie watched Livia still a little amazed about her revelation.

"You can tell him if you want. But can you do it after the operation, please?"

Livia had such a bleading look in her eyes that colonel decided to do like the nurse asked.

"I can do that, miss."

"Thank you." Livia turned to go to door, but before she opened it, she turned back to the men.

"I guess I will see you, Fred, around, but colonel, in case I don't see you; good luck and be safe."

Heyliger just nodded and colonel Dobie smiled to the nurse.

"Thank you. And don't worry about your brother, he is a great soldier and he will come here with the rest of us after the operation."

Livia just nodded and prayed that the colonel was right when she left the room.

The Operation Pegasus was taking place on 22nd October and on that day Livia was helping the guys of Easy to prepare for it. She had been quite distant and absent-minded during the last days and finally George decided to talk about it with her.

"We will be alright, don't be worried, Livia. And the Brits know what they are doing as do we."

"I know, George. I'm not actually concerned about it..." Livia answered thoughtfully.

"Are you thinking Speirs then?" Luz was determinent to know what had been bothering the nurse during the last days, though he knew that the guess he made was just a shoot into dark.

"No, George. I'm not thinking of him." Livia said truthfully, there was one other person who was in the top of her mind and it certainly wasn't lieutenant Speirs.

"What is it then? You have been rather quite the last couple of days. Is there something wrong?"

Heyliger heard George's last comment and saw also that Livia was a little bothered by his questioning.

"Luz, leave her alone." Heyliger snapped. He knew why the nurse had been quiet and understood that she didn't want to tell to these men about her brother, not yet anyway. She didn't want Colin to know that she was there, not before the operation and Heyliger thought that maybe telling the guys wasn't a wise thing to do, after all they might blur it out to lieutenant McMillan.

"But, sir. We are all worried about her..." Luz started.

"There's no reason to be worried. Right, Livia?" Heyliger turned to the nurse who nodded.

"He's right, George. There's no reason for that. And I'm sure you will realize quite soon, why I've been a bit absent-minded lately."

"Why can't you tell me, Livia? I promise I won't tell anyone." Luz tried once again.

"It's quite huge thing at least for me, and I think that you can't keep it as a secret." Now Livia smiled a little.

"I can, I promise."

"Let it go, Luz. You know how she gets when she doesn't want to tell anything." Heyliger sighed. "Just let it go."

"Alright, if you are sure Livia." Luz gave up finally.

"I'm sure, George. And anyway, you will know it in day or two." Livia smiled and returned to her work.

When colonel Dobie and the guys from Easy were leaving for their rescue operation, Livia was watching them near by with Winters and Nixon. She noticed that Winters hated to be left there but he couldn't do anything about, he wasn't the CO of Easy anymore and he had now other things to do as a XO of the whole battalion. When colonel Dobie saw Livia, he nodded slightly to the woman who gave him a little weak smile before they left the town.

Livia spent a restless night and the next day was almost misery to her. Nixon and Winters tried to cheer her up and she tried to make her usefull in the town's hospital, but she couldn't really concentrate at anything. She was nervous and worried and just hoped that the evening would come soon, because the guys were supposed to be back then in case their operation would be a success.

It was already dark when guys from Easy and Brits came back. Livia was standing by the window in her room and watched when they returned. She tried to see if Colin was with the men, but she didn't see her brother. She watched how all the guys who had returned from the mission went to the house near the building she was staying, and she guessed that the operation had been a success. She hadn't get the word that she was needed, so she suspected that guys had come back unharmed.

Livia waited for 30 minutes and went then to the room where Nixon and Winters were staying. She knew that they were there and when she entered the room, both men watched at her little amazed.

"I thought that you were there drinking with the guys." Winters stated.

"I'm just going there, but... I thought if you or Nix could come with me." She said quietly.

"You don't want to go alone?" Nixon smiled a little.

"No."

"But Luz and others are there too. And colonel Dobie, he will make sure that your brother doesn't make a scene when he sees you." Nixon stated.

"I know, but still... Would you come with me, Nix? Please." Livia had so bleading look on her face that the captain couldn't decline.

"Alright then. I could drink something myself too." He replied glancing to Winters.

"Go ahead, Nix. But don't drink too much." Winters commented.

"No, sir." Nixon grinned.

"Livia." Winters called after the nurse before she left the room. "Watch after him."

"I will." She promised knowing that Winters was a little worried about Nixon's drinking, like was she.

When Livia and Nixon were by the door of the house where the British 1st Airborne and Easy's guys were, she took a deep breath before she opened the door. Nixon gave him a couraging look and squeezed her arm gently and then she opened the door. There was quite a loud conversations going on in the room when Livia and Nixon got in. They stood by the door and Livia didn't have to look around long until she saw her brothers. Colonel Dobie had noticed the nurse and captain entering the room and watched them from the distance when Luz and Doc went to them.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Luz watched to Livia.

"Here's someone I have to meet..." Livia sighed watching straight to her brother who hadn't noticed her yet. Suddently Livia realized that colonel Dobie was watching straight to her and gave her a hardly noticeable nod.

"And who's that?" Luz asked curiosity in his voice.

"I guess I can tell it now." Livia sighed. "It's my brother, Colin. He is..."

Livia stopped in the middle of sentence when Colin McMillan suddently looked over to the door, and stared straight to the green eyes which were watching him.

Lieutenant McMillan didn't first believe his eyes when he saw a nurse who looked a lot like his sister Livia. Lieutenant colonel Dobie had mentioned that he would have a surprise waiting him at town, but he hadn't told what kind of surprise it was. Colin certainly didn't expect to see his little sister there, but it was Livia indeed who was watching him from the door.

Colin stood up and headed to the door where Livia was standing with couple of guys which had been taking part in Operation Pegasus. Colin realized that Livia was a little pale and squeezing hard of the arm of a captain who was standing next to her.

"Your brother? Your brother is here?" Colin heard one of the American troopers saying and he knew that it was sergeant Luz who had been in rescue operation too.

"Yes, he is. What are you doing here, Livia?" Colin watched down to her sister, who was looking sad and happy at the same time.

Luz, Nixon and Doc looked all to tall, blonde lieutenant who had suddently appeared there, then they looked to Livia, who swallowed hard before she replied.

"I... I'm a field nurse, Colin." When Livia saw her brothers eyes, she knew that it was the wrong way to start the conversation, but the truth was that she didn't know how else to start and it was a truthful answer to his question.

"What?" Colin barked.

"I'm a field nurse." Livia repeated quietly avoiding her brothers eyes. She heard Nixon let out a little moan and realized that she was squeezing his arm very hard, so she let him go.

"A field nurse! My little sister is a field nurse!" Colin almost roared. "You've now done officially the most idiotic thing you can do, Livia!

"I was field nurse already at the invasion to Normandy... I was in France for three weeks." Livia felt like she had to say it despite the fact that her brother looked like he was going to slap her, what he had never done before.

"Jesus Christ, Livia! Do you want to kill yourself?" Colin yelled when her words sunk to his mind.

"Colin..." Livia tried to take his hand, but he didn't let her to do it. Instead he took few steps backwards.

"Don't you try to touch me!"

"Colin..." Livia started again, but her brother interrupted her.

"Save it, Livia. There's nothing you can say." Colin turned and marched towards the exit ignoring her sister who yelled after him

"It's alright. I'm going after him." Livia looked to Doc and Luz, and then she realized that Nixon was going to follow her. "No, Nix. I'm going alone." With that she ran after her brother and catched him on the yard, where he was standing in the darkness and staring somewhere up to skies.

"Colin, I'm sorry that you found out it this way..."

"Found out what, Livia?" Colin looked to her and Livia saw the anger and worry in his eyes. "That you are here, in the middle of war? That you were in Normandy? God damnit, Livia!"

"I'm a field nurse, Colin." Livia repeated her earlier answer. "I'm sorry that I didn't write and tell you... But I just couldn't."

"Does mom and dad know that you are here?" Colin felt awfull, he didn't want to be angry to the woman he loved most in the world – after his wife of course - but he didn't know what to think. Livia was her little sister who he had always been looking after at and now she was here in Holland which was probably the unsaftiest place for her to be.

"Yes, they do." Livia said quietly.

"And they didn't inform me?" Colin gasped.

"I asked them not to."

"I should have known. What if I had had the news that you were in Normandy? And that you are now here?" Colin couldn't be so angry anymore, he was too worried to be angry. "After I heard about Paul, I thought that at least you were safe. I couldn't be more wrong."

"I know, Colin. And I'm sorry. But this is something I had to do. I've known these guys for over a year and they are important to me." Livia looked up to her brothers eyes.

"And Normandy... Even I wasn't in Normandy, Livia."

"I can't say anything else that I'm sorry, Colin." Livia sighed. " But what happened in Normandy, opened my eyes and I made a promise that if I will survive from there, I won't leave the guys."

"They seem to be important to you." Colin said thoughtfully.

"They are." Livia took gently Colin's hand and for her relief he didn't take it away. "They are my second family. But you are the one I love most and I can't take it if you don't understand me."

"I don't know, Livia..." Colin said and despite it was dark, he saw couple of tears coming down on Livia's cheek. "I love you, you are the most important person to me too. It's hard to see you here."

"I understand. But there's nothing you can do, Colin." Now tears were coming wilder down cheeks and she wiped them away with her free hand. "And this is the place I want to be at this moment."

Actually Colin did understand her sister. He understood how she felt towards these men with who she had been working for little over year now. He felt same kind of attachment to his fellow soldiers who he had known since he joined the regiment in 1942. And she was right, there was nothing he could do, he couldn't tell her superior officers to pull her out of the front and he certainly couldn't tell Livia to go home, she wouldn't do it anyway.

"You seem to really mean what you say." He stated.

"I do. I really do." Livia gave out a heavy sigh. "Please, come inside with me. I want to introduce you to guys, and you'll see how great guys they are."

"Judging the way they acted during the operation, they seem to be good soldiers." Colin commented and Livia heard from his tone that he was giving up to her.

"They are, believe me I know. And in Normandy... I'm really proud of them."

"Livia, you have to promise me one thing before I come in with you." Colin watched serious expression on his face to his sister. "Promise me that you won't mention anything your being in Normandy. I think I can't handle that now."

"I promise, Colin. But you know that it won't take away the fact that I was there."

"I know. But still... Please, Livia."

"I promise."

Then Colin finally did what he had wanted to do from the first second he saw Livia there. He put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Colin." Livia's answer was only a muffle when she buried her face on the front of her brothers uniform.

After few minutes Livia let her brother go and gave him a weak smile.

"I saw Vickie and Gary before we left to Normandy. They were doing well and Gary has grown so much. Sadly I didn't see them when we were shipped back to England and spent there two months. They were in Scotland on that moment."

Vickie was Colin's wife and Gary their son, who was born in February 1943. Livia was also Gary's godmother.

"Vickie has written to me and says that they are both fine." Colin sighed. "When Paul was killed... Were you in England then?"

"Yes, I was." Livia said quietly.

"How were mom and dad?"

"Well... Not so good, like you can imagine I suppose. And when I told them that I will jump with Easy again... They didn't like it."

"I can imagine that they didn't. You made a hard decision, Livia." Colin was very serious.

"Yes... But I hope that you understand, why I'm here."

"The darnest think is that I do understand." Colin sighed.

"Good." A smile came to Livia's face. "Should we go back in?"

"Yeah. But I want to ask one question still; Colonel Dobie knew that you were here, didn't he?"

"Yes. I told him, that he can tell you that I'm here after your operation, but I guess he didn't."

"No. He just told me that I have a surprise waiting for me here. I just couldn't imagine what kind of surprise it was."

"But you are happy to see me, aren't you?" Livia looked up to her brothers eyes.

"Of course I am and the main thing is that you seem to be well."

"I am. Now let's go inside."

Colin followed Livia back inside and both of them noticed that everyone were looking at them with curiosity. Colin introduced Livia first to couple of his fellow soldiers, who didn't hide their surprise about the fact that lieutenant MaMillan had found his sister there. When Livia had changed few words with colonel Dobie, she took Colin by his hand and led him to the table where Luz, Nixon, Shifty, Malarkey, Popeye and Doc were sitting. She introduced her brother to the men and then Colin sat on the free chair by the table and Livia sat on his lap. They had been talking for a while, when Colin stated.

"Livia told me that she feels like she is one of you. I think I should thank you for taking so good care of my little sister."

"She is one of us, no one can deny it. Actually she is like a sister to all of us." Luz said truthfully. "She and Doc Roe take care of us and we are all glad about it."

"Really?" Colin raised his eyebrows. He knew that Livia could be very difficult and stubborn sister.

"Really. Though sometimes I think that she's more a mother than a sister." Luz grinned.

"Well, someone have to look after you. You are a group of no goods." Livia smiled sweetly knowing that everyone knew that she certainly didn't think that these men were no goods, on the contrary she had a great respect for them.

"Well, she really can take care of people, she takes care of them so well that finally everyone are in the edge of nervous breakdown." Colin laughed.

"I'm not that bad, Colin." Livia muttered.

"That's true." Nixon agreed. "She's a good kid."

"You don't know her as well as I do." Colin grinned.

"No one knows me like you do, sweetie." Livia gave a sweet smile praying that Colin hadn't noticed that Nixon had called her kid, but her prayer wasn't heard.

"Did you just say kid, captain?" Colin smiled glancing to Livia who seemed a little annoyed.

"Yes, we call her kid every now and then in the lack of better nickname." Nixon smiled to Livia.

"Yes, and I hate it." Livia stated dryly. "But you didn't listen me when I told you to quit it, so I gave up already a long ago."

"You really call her kid?" Colin raised his eyebrows amused when he heard this.

"Unfortunatelly." Livia muttered.

Every man in the table agreed that they did call her kid and Colin bursted to laughted.

"I never thought that you would let someone call you kid, Livia." Colin grinned when he finally got himself together again.

"But it doesn't mean that you can call me kid." She stated dryly.

"I would never do that mistake." Her brother laughed.

When most of the Easy's and British Airborne's guys had already went to bed, Livia planned to do the same. She had ushered Nixon to bed a while ago, when she noticed that the captain had drank enough. She was very tired because all the excitement and worry about meeting her brother had wore off and she hadn't slept well in couple of nights. It seemed like Colin liked the men who Livia was there with and she was very happy about it. She knew that the Brits would spend next couple of days in town, so she would see Colin on the next day and talk with him more. She yawned and turned to her brother.

"I think I should go to sleep. I'm really tired."

"Same here." Colin smiled slightly and he had that kind of expression on his face which Livia didn't like. "But I actually want to ask one question more."

"What is it?" Livia asked though she had the feeling that she wasn't going to like that question, specially not when Luz, Popeye and Malarkey were still sitting by the same table.

" I know that this is a wrong time and place to ask this, but how is your romance life?" Colin asked and his green eyes were sparkling of amusement.

"Colin!"Livia gasped. "This certainly isn't a right time to ask that."

Luz, Malarkey and Popeye watched all the nurse who had blushed slightly.

"I just thought that mom would be happy in case you find someone to marry." Colin laughed knowing that his sister felt very awkward, but this was their habbit to tease each others.

"Geez, Colin." Livia didn't know what else to say.

" Lieutenant Speirs." Luz coughed and grinned then.

"What was that?" Colin turned to sergeant.

"Bollocks. Absolutely bollocks." Livia said fast. She had understood what Luz said between his fake coughs, like had Popeye and Malarkey.

"Lieutenant Speirs." Luz coughed again and then he gasped because Livia had piched him on the arm.

"Lieutenant... Who?" Colin asked giving an amused glance to Livia who tried to kill everyone in the table with her looks.

"Speirs. He's lieutenant in Dog company." Popeye replied and managed to dodge Livia's slap which was directed on his arm and the result was that she hit Luz on arm again.

"I said nothing, Livia." The sergeant stated.

"You said enough, George. But actually I tried get Popeye to shut up." She said dryly.

"So... This lieutenant Speirs. I think I haven't met him." Colin smiled to his sister.

"No, you haven't. And you won't." Livia got up hoping that she was right and Colin wouldn't see Speirs while he was in town. "But I really want to go to bed now."

"I'll walk with you to your lodge." Colin got up also and looked to Luz, Malarkey and Popeye. "It was nice to meet you. I guess we will see later again, because we are staying here couple of days."

"It was nice to mee you too." Popeye and Luz said in unison.

"Let's go, Colin." Livia took her brother by the arm and pulled him out of the house with her.

While Livia and Colin walked towards the house where Livia was staying, she told Colin about her work and when he tried to ask about lieutenant Speirs, Livia just stated that she didn't want to talk about him, but Colin noticed that Luz had been right. Livia had that kind of expression in her eyes which made Colin convinced that this lieutenant was someone who she really liked, but he knew that now wasn't the time to talk about it. When they reached the house where Livia was staying, she gave a hug to Colin.

"I'm really happy that you are here, even few days so we can talk. Will we see tomorrow?"

"Sure. We have a lot of talk about still, Livia. I'll let you know when I have free time."

"Good. Sleep well, Colin."

"You too." Colin gave her a smile and watched how she entered the house where she was staying at. He still wasn't happy that Livia was there, but it was something which he had no possibilies to change, and he had to accept the fact that his sister was in danger every day.


	14. Revelations

**Chapter 14 Revelations**

On the next day Livia worked for a while in the hospital, but when he got a word from Colin that he could meet her soon, she went to her lodging house and changed her clothes. She changed few words with Winters and went to then to see Colin, who was waiting for her on the center of the town. They talked for a while and when they saw Luz, Malarkey and Bull, they joined them and went to the house which was working as kind of messroom for the troops in town. They saw there some Colin's fellow troopers and sat on the same table. They had spent there about an hour, and Livia was just giving a hug to her brother when lieutenant Speirs and two other lieutenants from D company entered the room. Livia didn't see him, but Luz did and tried to get her attention to the fact that Speirs was there, but didn't succeed on it.

Speirs saw Livia hugging a tall, blonde man who wore lieutenant's marks and a British Airborne uniform when he entered the room. He hesitated for a moment before he signed lieutenants Paulson and Franklin to follow him to the table where besides the nurse also Luz, Malarkey and Randleman were sitting. He also noticed that besides the blonde lieutenant there was two other men from British Airborne. He walked to the table watching whole time the nurse who had been on his mind. He had tried to avoid her – which wasn't so hard considering that they served in different companies – he was still annyed about the fact that he had lost his selfcontrol and kissed the nurse. This was a first time in three weeks when he really saw her, not just from a distance, and now she was there just few steps from him, hugging a stranger. Lieutenant didn't know how to take it, so he acted like everyone expected him to act.

"Sergeant Luz, are you drunk?" He snapped looking to the man who seemed surprised. Livia heard his bark and pulled off from her brother's embrace the he looked to the man, who had caused so much confusion in her from the day she heard that Paul had died.

"No, sir. I am not drunk." Luz replied. It was the truth despite they had had couple of beers, but no one in the table wasn't really drunk, not counting Livia, who hadn't used to drink and she was a little tipsy.

"Don't you have exercises to do?" Speirs glared to Luz and Malarkey, who seemed uncomfortable. Lieutenant Franklin was instead looking to Livia, who seemed a little flustered. He had heard rumours about Speirs and the nurse, but he certainly wasn't going to spread those around, he was too familiar with Speirs' temper and knew that there would be hell loose if the lieutenant would hear something.

"Give them a slack, lieutenant. They had the rest of the day off." Livia commented from Colin's lap where she had sat again.

"And you nurse... Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Now Speirs glared to Livia, who looked bravely to his eyes.

"I'm on my freetime too."

"Are you drunk?" Speirs asked when he noticed that her eyes were wandering a little.

Livia realized that Colin tensed a little, and because she knew her brother she put her hand gently to his arm and gave a sign that she could handle this situation.

"I'm not drunk. Maybe a little tipsy, but not drunk." She giggled, which just made Speirs to give her a harder look.

"This is hardly the place to be tipsy, nurse McMillan."

"Don't worry. I doubt Krauts would attack us now, lieutenant Speirs." Livia replied.

Colin had been listening the exchange of words between his sister and the lieutenant silently, despite he had wanted to say few words to this man who was acting rude to his sister, but now a small smile came to his face when Livia said the lieutenant's name first time.

"Ah, so you are lieutenant Speirs. I've heard about you."

Speirs looked to the British lieutenant, who seemed somehow amused.

"Colin. Would you be quiet, please." Livia gave a sweet smile to the man and Speirs realized that his name was same as Livia's other brothers. Now when he looked him more closely, he saw that there was some similarities in looks between the nurse and the lieutenant.

"Maybe you should introduce us." Colin smiled back to her.

"Alright then. "Livia sighed. "Colin, this is lieutenant Speirs from Dog company and the other lieutenants are from D too, Franklin and... Sorry, but I don't know your name lieutenant." She looked to lieutenant Paulson.

"Paulson, nurse." He replied.

"Lieutenant Paulson." Livia repeated and looked then to Speirs. "Lieutenant, here are sergeant Jenkins and lieutenant O'Hara from British 1st Airborne."

Then Livia kept a short pause and watched to Speirs who didn't seem to be too interested about the two other Brits, his stare was intense when he watched to Livia and Colin.

"And this lieutenant here." Livia stroke gently her brothers cheek. "He is my brother, Colin McMillan."

"You haven't told that you have a sibling here, nurse." Speirs stated. He managed to hide the surprisement which Livia's announcement had caused in him, but it made sense now why the nurse seemed to be so close with the lieutenant and why they had similar figures.

"I haven't seen you, lieutenant." Livia smiled a little. "But it was actually surprise to me see him here. He took part to Operation Pegasus."

"So, you are colonel Dobie's men?" Speirs looked to Colin.

"Yes."

"I've heard good things about him." Speirs stated. "But I think we leave you now. Just make sure that you don't drink too much, nurse."

"I won't, lieutenant." Livia said quietly.

When Speirs and other two D company lieutenants were gone, Colin smiled to his sister.

"So, that is a man who you like. He seems... Though."

"He is. But I wouldn't say that I like him, Colin." Livia squinted a little and knew that Colin didn't believe him.

"I saw how you acted when he appeared. You like him, Livia."

"Yes, she does. She just hates to admit that she likes the scariest man of this battalion." Bull grinned.

"Admit it, Livia. You like him." Luz smiled to the nurse also. "And I have seen things which props it."

"Alright, alright. I like him. But he is still scary." Livia sighed.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Colin grinned. " But he really seemed to be quite intensive person, thought I met him only for few minutes."

"Yeah, and specially the way he just appears out of nowhere gets to me everytime." Malarkey sighed.

The rest of the day Livia spent with her brother, and when she was laying on her bed on that night she thought that maybe it was good that Colin got to know about her current job on this way. He met the guys who she was working with and saw that Livia was happy.

On the morning Livia woke up when she heard male voices whispering inside her room.

"I'm not waking her, Harry." Nixon's voice said.

"If you won't, I have to do it. If we won't wake her, she will kill us when she heards that Brits have moved out already." Welsh whispered.

Now Livia was fully awake, opened her eyes and turned to look at the two officers who were in her room.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Ah, you woke up." Nixon stated.

"Yeah. Despite you were whispering the noise you made woke me. What's going on?" Livia got up to sat on her bed making sure that the blanket was around her, because she wore only a night glown.

"Your brother is waiting you downstairs. Brits are moving out of the town." Welsh explained.

"What time is it?" Livia asked.

"Half past eight." Nixon replied.

"Why are they leaving already? I thought they were leaving tonight."

Colin had told Livia that they would move out late on that night and now Livia was a little disappointed that her brother was leaving already.

"I guess they did too, but they got the order to move out earlier." Nixon explained.

"Alright. Tell Colin that I'll be there in two minutes." Livia squinted. "Now if you excuse me, I want to dress up."

Nixon and Welsh left the room chucking and Livia got up and dressed fast. Then she practically ran downstairs praying that Colin was still there. When she got there, she almost crashed to her brother who was standing behind Winters' door.

"I guess you got quite sudden wake up." Colin smiled to her sister who was wearing her shirt inside out and her shortish blonde hair was all messed up.

"I did. Harry and Nix woke me and told that you are leaving already." Then she squinted a little. "Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?"

"Dobie got the word about two hours ago. Before it we thought also that we would move out tonight." Colin explained.

"Ah. But I'm happy that you had the change to come see me before you leave."

"Actually colonel asked if I wanted to come with him. And of course I came. He's thanking captain Winters for the assistance in Operation Pegasus on this very moment."

Livia and Colin talked for a while until colonel Dobie came out of Winters' room. He looked to the nurse who was talking with her brother and smiled a little. She looked actually quite cute when she hadn't had time to do her hair and apparently she hadn't even have time to check that she wore her shirt right side up.

"Ah, colonel." Livia turned to the man. "I'm sad that you have to leave already. But thank you for the chance to meet my brother again."

"I did nothing. It was just pure coincidence." Colonel replied. "But we are in a bit hurry already." He gave a meaningfull glance to Colin, who nodded and took then Livia to his tight embrace.

"So this is it, Livia. Take care of yourself." He stated when he let her go.

"You too, Colin." Livia wiped the few tears off her cheeks which had come down from her eyes.

"I hope we see again soon. In England." Colin looked gently to her younger sister. He hated to leave her here, but he had no other choises and he knew that the Americans would look after her. Actually he still hated the fact that Livia was there in mainland, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I hope so too." Livia said quietly when he watched after the two Brits who were leaving the building. But on the doorstep Colin turned back to her.

"And Livia... Maybe you should put that shirt right side up before your commander sees you like that."

Livia looked down and realized only then that her shirt was inside out. She heard Colin's and colonel Dobie's humored laughs when the door was closed after them. Then she sighed and run back upstairs hoping that no one else hadn't seen her like that, it was embarrasing enough that lieutenant colonel Dobie had seen her on her worst.

Easy moved to the town of Driel two days after the Brits had left them. It had been quite easy week for Livia and she was happy that she had got time to take it little easier. Meeting her brother had helped her too, though the thought about Colin being somewhere out there made her a little worried. But she was sure that her brother would be alright. They had quite peacefull in Driel, though there was Germans close and they had some battles, but nothing very serious happened. Guys seemed to like Moose Heyliger and respected him, like they respected Winters.

It was a late evening on the end of October and Livia was just having her 'weekly talk' with Luz, when the door to room where they were was thrown open. Both of them turned to look at Babe Heffron who stood there looking startled.

"Livia, have you seen Doc Roe?" He asked breathless.

"He is sleeping already." Livia got a little worried."What is it?"

"It's Moose... Winters and Welsh are bringing him back with a jeep."

"What?" Livia yelled and stood up. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but Petty came running just a moment ago and told lieutenant Welsh that Moose is wounded."

"Jesus Christ." Livia gasped.

"Maybe you should wake Doc." Luz commented looking worried to Livia.

"He needs the sleep. You saw how tired he was." Livia sighed. "I can take care of this."

She ran to get her medical suplies and soon she saw the jeep driving on the yard of the house where they were staying. She ran to the jeep and when she saw Moose Heyliger, she gasped.

"What happened?"

"He was shot." Winters replied.

"By Germans?"

"No, by our own private." Winters sighed and opened the ambulance door.

"Christ." Livia gasped. Then she went to Heyliger who was lifted out from the jeep and saw that he was wounded badly.

"Did you give him morphine?" She asked when Winters and Welsh were moving Heyliger to ambulance.

"Yeah." Welsh replied.

"How much?"

"Can't remember. Two, three Syrettes." Now it was Winters who replied.

"Jesus, were you trying to kill him?" Livia gasped knowing that that amount might have been fatal even to bigger man.

"I think it was two." Welsh commented.

"Did you think that it might be important to know the dosage!" Livia yelled. She was so worried about Heyliger that she didn't even think that she was talking to the XO of Easy and to first lieutenant.

"Sorry, Livia." Winters said quietly when they lifted Heyliger up to ambulance.

"He's a big man. Maybe he has a change." Livia snapped.

"He was in great pain, Livia. We didn't know what..." Welsh started, but Livia interrupted him.

"You are officers, you are grownups, you ought to know!" Livia yelled angrily and got to ambulance with Heyliger. She was going to hospital with Heyliger, she wasn't going to let him die.

"Alright, let's go. Come on, move it!" She yelled when Winters closed the ambulance doors and tapped on the window.

When the ambulance got on move, Livia thought that she had been too harsh to Winters and Welsh, but she was very worried about Heyliger and was going to apologise them later. When they got to the hospital, Heyliger was rushed to the operating theatre and Livia watched after him. Then she gave out a sigh and thought that now she had to write to Michelle and tell about the first lieutenant, who hadn't had the real chance to be a CO of Easy.

On a next day when Livia got back to the base, she told guys that Heyliger had survived the surgery and now all they could do was to wait. She understood that Winters might have saved Heyliger's life there on railroad. She was also happy that it had been Winters who was then with the first lieutenant and despite her harsh words to him and Welsh, she was gratefull for them both and told them that.

The whole battalion started to make their way to France after spending two weeks in Driel. They were engaged to some battles on their journey to France and winter started to get colder. Lieutenant Norman Dike had been appointed as a CO of Easy, but men didn't really like him so much. The worst thing about him was that there was times when no one seemed to know where he was when he was needed.

On the beginning of December they were staying in small town of Mourmelon-le-Grand on Northern France. It was cold and it had been snowing few days, but not too heavily. Livia was packing her bag, because she was leaving to Aldbourne with Nixon for a week. Nixon was going there and had asked Livia if she wanted to come with him to see her parents. The nurse hadn't hesistated when she had agreed to travel there with Nixon.

Suddently there was a knock on her door and when she had yelled the permission to enter, Bill Guarnere entered her her room.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" She yelled and ran to hug the private, who should had been in hospital still. He had been wounded on his leg about a month earlier.

"I'm AWOL." He grinned when the nurse let him go.

"Of course you are." Livia sighed. "But how are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm still limping a little, but I'm alright." Guarnere smiled a little.

"That's nice to hear." Livia smiled back to him. "By the way, Fred was in same hospital with you, wasn't he?"

"Fred?" Guarnere raised his eyebrows a little.

"Moose. First lieutenant Heyliger."

"Ah yes, Moose. He was. He's gonna be alright. It will take time though." Guarnere explained.

"I know. He was quite seriously wounded, but I'm happy to hear that he will recover." Livia was relieft when she heard it. She turned back on her bag and put the last of her stuff there.

"Are you going somewhere?" Guarnere asked.

"Yes. I'm going to Aldbourne with Nix for a week. I need the break."

"That's nice to hear that you have the chance to go home at least for a short time. You are gonna come back though, aren't you?"

"Of course. I would never leave you, guys." Livia turned to smile to Guarnere, who was by the door already.

"I kind of knew it." He grinned. "But safe journey and come back soon."

"Yeah." She replied just when the private closed the door behind him.

On the next day Livia left with Nixon towards Aldbourne. The whole battalion had given time to take a breath, and for example colonel Strayer was in England, Sink had gone to States and Winters had a short vacation in Paris. They flew to England and they had rather safe flight over there. Livia decided to tell Nixon about her crush to Speirs, because the fact was that despite Luz and other guys knew about it, she didn't really want to talk about him with the Easy guys. And she needed someone in the front too, to who she could talk about Speirs. This was first time when Livia really spoke with Nixon about him, and the captain seemed a little surprised and even annoyed.

"You should have told me, Livia. I though we are friends" He stated. "Though I've heard guys talking about something about you and Speirs, but I wasn't sure if they were just gossiping."

"Yeah, they were talking the truth. I've liked him a long time... You are a very good friend and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"I thought that you are afraid of him and that's why acting weird always when he's been around." Now Nixon smiled a little.

"Well, he does scare me sometimes... But he's not that bad." Livia smiled and told what had happened with Speirs when Paul had died. She didn't tell Nixon everything, she felt like he didn't need to about the kiss and couple of others things.

"I guess he's not that bad. But there is just lot of rumours about him. It's not like I believe everything I hear." Nixon stated smiling.

When their plane landed on the plane field near Aldbourne, Livia jumped on a jeep after agreeing with Nixon that they would see later.

Livia spent five days at her parents house relaxing and the last two days she spent in base where she met her fellow nurses and got the change to tell everything what had happened. Michelle had gotten her letter after Heyliger was wounded and now when the lieutenant had been transported to England already, and now she was taking care of him.

When Livia and Nixon joined the battalion again, they were still in North of France. On the middle of the December they got the orders to move to Belgium, more precisely Bastogne and it started to look like they wouldn't be back home for Christmas, thought Livia had heard guys talking something like that.

When the battalion arrived to Bastogne, it was freezing cold and while they were taking a short break, Livia and others saw American troops pulling out of the area. They heard that Germans were on that area with a heavy artillery.

Winters saw Livia standing by one of trucks looking the retreating Americans worried.

"Are you sure you want to come with us to the woods? You could stay on the hospital in town." He asked concern in his voice.

"I'm sure, Dick. I know it won't be easy, but I'll come with you." There was such a stubborn look in her green eyes, that Winters knew it wasn't point of arguing with the nurse, so he just nodded.

"You can go to town when ever you want, Livia. But I have to tell you that we will have hard time there on the woods. We are short of ammos and food, and we lack on clothing."

"I know. I'm short of medical suplies too, but I will manage." He smiled weakly. "And like you said, I can go to town, in case Krauts won't bomb it to ground."

"Good. We should move on." Winters stare was intense when watched Livia.

"Yes." She just nodded and turned to take her stuff. They were going to walk the rest of the way and it wasn't pleasant thought, but Livia didn't complain.


	15. Bastogne

_Thanks for reviews!_

_And again I don't own Bob, only Livia. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 Bastogne**

Livia discovered soon that Winters had been right, when he said that they would have hard time in Bastogne woods. The winter was on its hardest and it was freezing cold. Everyone lacked on their winter clothing, and Livia and medics were also lacking medical supplies soon after they arrived to the woods. Germans were firing at them with heavy artillery and the cold weather wasn't helping them at all. Livia found out soon that she had to do everything to get more bandages, Syrettes, plasma and generally everything she could think about. She wandered among the men asking them for bandages and other medical stuff, though she hated to do it. But the situation was same for medics too and actually Doc Roe had advised her to ask guys it they had spare medical stuff to give her.

They had spent couple of the weeks on woods and the winter started to really affect on everyone, and of course the hits Germans made took the best of them. Winters, Nixon and Doc Roe were all a little concerned about Livia, and Winters had decided that Livia should go to the town with the next guy who was taken to the hospital, and stay on the town for a while. The truth was that the battalion wouldn't move out of Bastogne in near future, they were surrounded on every direction and there was no hope of back up, not yet anyway.

It had been relatively peaceful for couple of days, but the weather was still freezing cold and it had snowed heavily. Livia had just talking with Winters when a jeep came to their station place and colonel Sink got out of the jeep with an another man.

"This is general McAuliffe." Sink introduced the man.

McAuliffe told that the battalion would have very hard time, because they didn't have air support of any other support in that matter. Also other battalions on the area were in trouble and Germans were really pushing on Bastogne with heavy artillery. When general McAuliffe and colonel Sink had told the most urgent news, Livia left them and wandered to look for Doc and found him from the same foxhole with one of the other medics, Ralph Spina.

"How are you, Livia?" Doc asked when she got to the same foxhole with the medics.

"Freezing. But you knew it." The nurse shivered of cold.

"Come here, so we can keep ourselves warm." Doc put his arm of her shoulder and pulled her to his side. Livia had learned that it was the only way to keep herself at least a little warmer. The nurse and two medics spoke a while, until they saw lieutenant Dike coming to the edge of their foxhole.

"What is this? Two medics and a nurse in a same foxhole? What if we need a medic and you are in same place all?" The commanding officer of Easy inquired.

"We are just keeping each others warm, lieutenant." Livia looked up to him. "If someone gets wounded, one of us is there in no time."

Lipton, who had appeared by their foxhole too, looked to Dike.

"Is there something wrong?" Lipton inquired. Dike had called him just few minutes before and he saw that it was better to intervene on the situation. He knew that Livia didn't appreciate highly the new Easy CO, and she could say something what she would regret later.

"Where is my foxhole, first sergeant?" Dike asked.

"It's just over there." Lipton pointed to the direction where Dike's hole was. "Maybe you passed it. I'll come with you there."

Livia, Doc and Spina watched after Lipton and Dike when they left.

"He isn't really up for being commanding officer." Spina stated thoughtfully.

"I agree. But there's nothing Dick can do. He got the order to appoint him as a CO from higher places. Dike has a relative in War Ministry." Livia sighed. She didn't like Dike, it wasn't like the lieutenant was an annoying person, he just seemed like he wasn't always mentally present and he wasn't that kind of person who would be the best choice to lead Easy.

When Livia and medics had spoken for a while still, Germans started to bomb the woods again. All three of them took fast cover on the foxhole, until the bombing was over. Then Livia got out of the foxhole and made sure that everyone close them were alright. She heard someone yelling for medic, but Doc signed to her that he could go and take a look of the guy who was yelling. When Livia had made sure that there were no wounded guys, she got back to the foxhole with Spina. Doc joined them soon and sat between the nurse and Spina.

"Who got hit?" Spina asked.

"Penkala."

"Is it serious?" Livia asked then.

"No. He got just a scratch to his arm." Doc replied and started then to delve his medical bag. Then he looked to Spina.

"I want you to take someone and find the 3rd battalion, okay? Bandages, plasma, what ever you can beg, you beg. And get some damn scissors, I can't get any. You get yourself a hot meal too, huh? Go."

Livia and Doc watched after Spina when he got out of the foxhole and went to talk to Babe Heffron. Then the medic and private disappeared in the cold mist.

"Hot meal. I would like to have one too." Livia sighed. "I can't even remember the last time I had one."

"You should have stayed in town like Dick suggested." Doc watched serious to the nurse. "This isn't a place for a woman. This isn't even place for a toughest men. And you have lost a lot of weight, your uniform is practically hanging on you."

"I'm alright. Don't worry, Eugene." Livia tried to give him a weak smile, but didn't succeed on it. "And I don't want to be in town, I want to be here. All I would do in case I had stayed in town, is worry over you."

"I know, Livia." Doc sighed. "But be careful and try to keep yourself warm."

Livia just nodded to the medic, when she climbed out of the foxhole muttering that she needed to go and talk to Guarnere. Actually she didn't need to, but the concern that Doc showed to her was just too much, and she didn't want to show Doc how touched she was. Actually Doc had been right when he said that Livia had lost weight, but they didn't have too much food there on woods.

Livia didn't know what to think about the concern that Doc Roe had showed to her. She was used to that Nixon and Winters and even Luz spoke out their concern about her being there, but for her it was too much that others did it too. She had found out a long ago that the life in front was hard, and now it was even harder when it was freezing cold and Germans were really keeping them on their toes. Despite Livia acted like a tough and rational person, she felt like she was getting enough for this war, but she also admitted that there was no other place she would rather be. Livia's rather dark thoughts were interrupted when she saw Buck Compton standing just few steps from her and his blue eyes were watching her closely.

"Hmm... Livia. Do you know where lieutenant Dike is?" He asked a bit hesitating when he saw that the nurse had a rather strange look on her face. She seemed like she wasn't really there, though her body was.

"No, Buck. I don't know."

"Alright then... I think I'll go look for him." Buck said realizing that the nurse didn't want to talk to him on that moment. He didn't really need to find Dike but he saw that it was better to leave the blonde alone. Livia found an empty foxhole and got down there, but she had only few minutes in peace until John Martin appeared on the edge of the hole.

"Have you seen Dike, Livia?"

"Geez, I'm not his shadow!" The sergeant took few steps backwards when the nurse barked to him. He backed few steps more when she jumped up and hissed. "I have a news flash for you, sergeant. Go and find him yourself!"

Martin watched the nurse for a moment with concern, but when she just stared at him angry look on her face, the sergeant decided that it was best to do like she asked and went to look for the commanding officer.

Livia sighed and sat down to foxhole again. She tried to calm down, but there was too much disturbing thoughts on her mind. After few minutes she realized that it was better to keep moving so that she wouldn't freeze to death there on the foxhole. She climbed up from the hole and almost bumped to an officer who was standing on the edge of the hole. She hadn't seen him and it annoyed her, usually she was much more observant.

"Watch where you are going, first sergeant!" She barked watching Lipton defiantly to his eyes.

"Sorry, Livia." Lipton saw that nurse wasn't in good mood and kept his voice calm, he knew that it was better not to piss off her more when she looked like that. "I'm looking for lieutenant Dike..."

"Jesus Christ, what do you think I am? A bloody road sign? Do you see a sign on my forehead where stands; Dike went this way? No first sergeant, you don't!" Livia yelled. She had had enough about guys asking after lieutenant Dike. It was well known fact that guys didn't always know where he was, but it wasn't Livia's job to know it neither. And the fact was that on that moment she didn't even care where the CO of Easy was.

"Are you alright, Livia?" Lipton asked with a calm voice. He hadn't seen the nurse like this before and got a little worried. She was one of those who kept guys motivated and if she would break down now, they might be in trouble.

"What do you think? I'm freezing my butt off here, here's not enough food for us, the fuckin' Krauts are shooting at us. And you ask if I'm alright!" With that Livia practically ran away. Lipton was going to yell after her, but decided that it was better to let her be alone for now and with a heavy sigh he went to look for lieutenant Dike.

Finally Livia found a place where no one would come disturb her. She sat on a cold stone and leaned on the tree behind it. She sat there almost for 30 minutes taking deep breaths and clarifying her thoughts, before she felt like she could go and look for Spina in case he and Babe had come back already.

Livia found Spina, who had come back from 3rd battalion and she slid down on same foxhole with him and Doc Roe. Spina gave her couple of Syrettes and bandages, but he hadn't got lot of supplies. Soon Germans started to bomb the forest again and Livia heard someone calling for a medic. She and Doc found Skinny Sisk and Frank Perconte from the same foxhole and Skinny had been hit on the foot. Just when Livia was going to give Skinny morphine, he grasped her hand.

"Save the morphine. I'll manage without it."

Livia glanced to Doc, who just nodded. He put the bandage on Skinny's foot and with Perconte's he lifted Skinny to stretchers and then to jeep, which had come there to take Skinny. When the private was on the jeep, Winters and Nixon appeared like out of nowhere.

"How is he, Doc?" Winters asked watching to Skinny.

"He got hit on lower leg, but I don't think it's so serious. We have to get him to town."

"Livia, go with Doc and Sisk." Winters turned to the nurse. "You should stay there in town for a while. They need every extra hand there."

Winters had heard about Livia's outbursts to Lipton, Compton and Martin and he thought that it was better to get the nurse out of the woods as soon as possible.

"But... I don't want to." Livia had been afraid that Winters would say something like that. She guessed that he had heard about her out of ordinary conduct and she actually understood why Winters was worried, she would have been worried herself in case someone of the guys had acted like she had.

"I'm not asking, Livia." Winters had a hard expression on his face. "You need a warm meal and Nix and Doc agree with me on this. You should spend few weeks there. We won't leave without you. We won't get out of this damned forest for a while. I spoke with Colonel Sink about this too and he agreed with me."

"But you need me here..." Livia tried once again, though she understood that Winters wouldn't give up this time.

"He's right, Livia. You should go to town. They need you more there." Nixon intervened. His look was intense when he watched to the nurse. He agreed with Winters, Livia needed the break and he had been worried that how she would manage there in woods from the very day they arrived Bastogne. She had done well, but everyone thought that she should be in town, not there in woods.

"Alright then, if you are sure." Livia sighed.

"I am. I'm sure that everyone agrees with me on this. You shouldn't have come here in the first place." Winters said and looked to Doc. "Make sure that she stays there. If she comes back with you, I will blame you."

Doc just nodded and because Livia didn't want to cause troubles to him, she gave up.

"Would you give these to Spina?" Livia gave the bandages and Syrettes, which she had to Nixon. "He will need those."

"Sure." He replied helping Livia to the jeep. "See you later, Livia. We'll tell others that you are going to spend a while in town."

"Take care of yourselves." Livia said quietly just before the jeep driver turned the vehicle and headed towards the nearest town.

While they were driving to town, the driver told Livia and Doc the latest news, which weren't good. Germans cut off allied troops in Bastogne area in every direction, and there was no way they could evacuate the wounded ones.

When the jeep was in town, Doc called some medics to carry Skinny inside and he and Livia followed them. While Doc tried to get some medical supplies, Livia went to look for the person in charge on the hospital and when she found him, she told him that she had come there to help for a while. The head of the hospital told her that every extra hand was needed and she was very welcomed.

When Livia had talked with the head of the hospital, she went to look for Doc Roe and found him talking with one of the nurses. She smiled a little when she went to them.

"Ah, Livia. Did you find the head of this place?" Doc looked to the nurse.

"Yes. I told him that I'm going to stay here for a while. Did you get bandages and plasma?"

"Yeah, not much but it have to do for now." Then Doc glanced to the Belgian nurse with who he had been talking. "Livia, this Renee. Renee, our field Livia, who is going to spend some time here with you."

"Pleasure to meet you." Livia smiled to the Belgian.

"You too." Renee smiled back to her. "So, you have been on the field?" She asked then with a heavy accent.

"Yes. Since the invasion to Normandy."

"I can imagine it has been tough." Renee commented.

"It has. But that is what I'm trained to do."

"I think I have to go back." Doc stated then. "Take care of yourself, Livia. See you soon again."

"I'll come outside with you." Livia said and followed Doc out. When they were by the jeep, Livia gave a gentle hug to Doc.

"Tell guys that I'm sorry that I didn't have time to say bye to them."

"I will. And I guess that you will see us soon again. We won't move out Bastogne without you." Doc replied.

"I know. It's just that I've been with you all for so long... I will worry over you all the time."

"Yes, but you understand that this is best for you, don't you? Here you are at least a bit safer and aren't freezing your butt off."

"I know that. And I guess they need help here too." Livia sighed.

"They do."

Then Livia realized that Renee had come to them and gave a small bar of chocolate to Doc Roe.

"Chocolat." The Belgian nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Doc smiled back to her and turned to Livia again. "Be safe, Livia."

"You too." She replied when Doc got to the jeep.

Livia and Renee watched after the jeep when it drove off and they got back in the old church which was now working as a temporary hospital. Livia got immediately a lot to do and she was a little overwhelmed about the amount of the wounded soldiers in the hospital. Germans were really doing great destruction on the area and allied troops had had great losses already.

First Livia made sure that Skinny would be alright, and when he had ensured the nurse that there was more urgent cases for her to take care of, she asked one of the doctors what she could do.

Thought Livia had two warm meals on the day, and there was relatively warm in old church turned to hospital, she felt that it was harder to be there than in front line with guys. Daily she saw soldiers dying and heard their cries of pain even when she was on the room where the nurses slept. There was wounded soldiers brought everyday to the hospital and Livia was so busy that she didn't have time to think about the Easy guys who were on the woods, though every time when she lied on her bed, they came to her mind. Livia prayed that there wouldn't be too many losses, but she knew that there was a lot of Germans on Bastogne area and she knew that Easy was just in crucial place.

Livia saw Doc Roe again four days later when the allied planes succeed to force their way past German lines and they dropped supplies to the troops which were trapped on Bastogne. Also the town where Livia was staying got its share and she saw Doc when he came to get supplies for medics of Easy.

Livia saw the medic when he was helping Renee with one of the soldiers, who was seriously wounded. She went to give them helping hand, but they couldn't save the private, his wounds were too serious. When the two nurses and a medic had stood by the private's body in silence for a moment, Livia looked to Doc Roe.

"I hate this."

"You're not the only one." He sighed.

"Good to see you. How are things in line?" Livia was eager to hear how 'her' guys were coping.

"Not so good. We lost Julian and Heffron is taking it really hard. They were friends."

"I know." Livia felt a chunk on her throat. "Tell Babe that I'm sorry."

"I will. Otherwise guys are alright, though everyone is freezing their butts off. And they miss you."

"I miss them too. And I want to come back..." There was a hopeful look in Livia's eyes, and Doc jolted his head.

"Winters asked me to tell you that you have to stay here. If you come back to woods with me, he will send you back here."

"I knew it." Livia sighed. "I guess he is right when he thinks that it's better for me being here. But I'd like to be with you."

"I understand, but stay here at least for couple of weeks still."

Livia nodded and heard then one of the doctors calling her name. She turned on her heels and ran to help the doctor leaving Doc Roe alone with Renee.

When Livia had helped the Belgian doctor with one of the patients, she went outside for a cigarette and saw Doc and Renee talking on the yard. She smiled a little and stood behind the corner, she had the feeling that Doc liked the sweet Belgian nurse, who Livia considered already as her friend, and Livia knew that Renee liked also the medic. Maybe there wasn't anything romantic between the two, but they seemed to enjoy each others company. Soon Livia saw a truck transporting wounded soldiers arriving to the yard and when Renee ran to the truck, Livia went to talk to Doc Roe.

"Are you going back, Eugene?"

"Yes. I think I have to go, Spina and others need the supplies as soon as possible."

"Tell Nix and others that I'm alright and thinking about them."

"I will." Doc gave a weak smile to the nurse. "I'll tell them that you are safe in here."

"I just don't know how long." Livia sighed. "I've heard that Krauts may bomb this town any day they want."

"At least you are safe now." Doc stated and took the medical supplies which he had managed to acquire.

"Bye, Doc."

"Bye, Livia."

When the jeep that took Doc back to line was gone, Livia took a deep sigh and went back inside, she had still a lot of work to do.

Livia and Renee had come friends fast and Livia thought that it was nice to work with other nurses for a change. She liked working with Roe, Spina and other medics, but sometimes she needed the company of other women too. She had found out that it wasn't easy to be only woman among the men, no matter how much the men liked and respected her, she still needed the people of her own sex too.

She had got news from the lines and knew that besides Easy, also other companies of the battalion had hard time. She had been taking care of couple of guys from Dog Company and also seen one of their medics, sergeant McLean who she knew from earlier. Livia had asked about lieutenant Speirs from McLean and after few minutes of grinning the medic had told her that the lieutenant was alright and causing horror among his men.

Livia had been on town almost two weeks, when she saw Doc Roe coming down the stairs to the big hall, where she was just putting a bandage on the leg of one wounded soldier. She saw that Doc and couple of other medics carried a stretcher and a familiar looking man was laying on it. Livia didn't have the change to check on him, but she saw that it was Smokey Gordon, and the private didn't move. She heard that Renee called Doc Roe by his name, but it seemed like the medic didn't hear her, he just stared after sergeant Jones, who was one of the permanent medics in town, who was leading Smokey to one of the doctors. When Livia was ready with the private, she approached Doc hesitantly. She got worried about him, when she saw his blank stare.

"Doc, what happened to Smokey?"

Doc looked at her his eyes blank for a moment before he replied quietly.

"He got hit. He is paralyzed."

"Jesus Chris." Livia gasped. Then she took Doc gently by his arm. "Go and get a warm meal. You need it."

Doc nodded but didn't move.

"I mean it, Eugene. You need it. Go now!" Livia hated to talk to the guys like a mother, but she had found out that sometimes it was the only way to get them to do what was best for them. She noticed that Doc wasn't acting like he usually was, and she needed to get him out of the hospital. He was only on the way considering his state of mind.

"I'll go." Doc said quietly. "Make sure that they treat Gordon well."

"I will." Livia gave a gentle look to Doc and watched after him when he left the building.

"They are in Hell over there." She muttered quietly before she went back to the work.

After a while Livia went to look for Doc hoping that he wasn't gone back to line yet. She found Doc Roe outside waiting for a jeep and went to him.

"Feeling any better?" Livia asked watching Doc to his eyes.

"Don't know. At least I got a warm meal... There's no change of getting one in woods." Doc replied.

"I know. You must be freezing all over there." Livia said thoughtfully.

"Yes and that's why I'm glad that Dick sent you here." Doc went to the jeep which had just driven to them. "Merry Christmas, Livia."

"Merry Christmas, Doc." The nurse replied before the jeep drove off.

It was two days to Christmas Eve, but Livia hadn't really thought about it. This Christmas would be so different comparing to other ones during her lifetime. She was in Belgium, in the middle of the war and there was no way she could get contact to her family. There would be no comfortable Christmas meal and no presents, but she knew that she had to cope with it, after all this was the place where she had chosen to spend the Christmas.

* * *

_Alright, maybe this wasn't quite what you were expecting, but I just didn't know how I would have written it in case Livia had been on woods with guys the whole time. The next chap will be about Bastogne too and she'll get back with guys though. _

_Speirs won't have his hour on next chap yet, but he will show himself again and scare our sweet nurse... And I guess that when Speirs does have his finest hour, Livia won't take it too well... _


	16. Different Christmas

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 Different Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve, but for Livia and others working in hospital in Bastogne didn't feel like Christmas. Everyone recalled what day it was, but they had no time to celebrate it. Germans had forced their way through allied lines and they had wiped almost whole battalions off their way.

It had been very busy day for all in town hospital and Livia was taking a cigarette break outside when she saw a truck transporting wounded pulling on the yard. She ran inside and asked Renee and couple of medics with her to get the wounded. When they got to the truck, Livia noticed that the guys who were brought there were from Dog Company. She greeted their medic McLean who was there with the wounded ones. When the medic had told Renee the status of the wounded, the Belgian nurse and other medics got the soldiers in the hospital when Livia and sergeant McLean stayed outside. They had changed few words, when they heard the voice of planes and the first bombs were dropped on the town. Almost immediately Livia started to hear 'ack-ack' voices when the anti-aircraft guns of the town started to work. She was going to run back into the hospital building to help evacuate the wounded, when sergeant McLean grasped her arm.

"No, nurse. Don't go there. It might be…" His sentence was cut off by loud blasts when two bombs were dropped right above the hospital.

Next thing that Livia realized was that she was laying on the ground and sergeant McLean was laying on top of her. The sergeant covered her body with his until he thought it was safe enough to get up again. For their fortune they had been far enough from the building and the sergeant had acted fast when the bombs were dropped on the hospital. Sergeant McLean was fast on his feet and bent down to look at Livia who lied on the ground gasping for air.

"Nurse, are you alright?" He had a hint of concern on his voice, after all she was the woman, who lieutenant Speirs liked so much that he had threaten to shoot everyone who dared to offend her. McLean couldn't imagine what lieutenant would do in case he had to tell him that the nurse of Easy Company had been wounded, or even worse – got killed.

"Yes, I am." Livia gasped, took then McLean's hand and got up. "I just got breathless, but I'm all right now."

"Good. I think we have some work to do." McLean stated looking to the hospital building. It was in ruins after the two bombs. He shook his head, there were some people who had been in the part of the building, which wasn't hit first, and they had got out, but there was no change that those who had been in collapsed parts would have survived. Also Livia turned to look at the building where she had been working for few weeks.

"Oh my God, Renee!" She gasped. The Belgian nurse was the first in her mind.

"There's nothing we can do in case she was in collapsed part of the building, nurse." McLean stated and looked up to skies, where the Luftwaffe still bombed the town. "We have to help those who we can."

Livia just nodded and sergeant McLean continued.

"You should stay here and help those who got out." He nodded towards the ruined hospital. "I have to go now, but be careful."

Livia just nodded and ran towards the old church that had been temporary hospital for the troops. She helped the medics to move the wounded further from the building while the town was bombed still.

Livia was just helping the wounded, when she saw a jeep pulling on the front of the building. She saw Doc Roe on the jeep and realized that he was bringing someone from Easy to the hospital. She ran to the jeep and gasped when she saw who lied on stretchers.

"Christ, it's Harry!" She yelled when she saw his good friend laying there in pain. "What happened?"

"He got hit on leg." Doc replied getting out of the jeep. "Luftwaffe reached this place then?"

"Yeah, it started about an hour ago. We can't take care of Harry here now." Livia explained and turned to the jeep driver. "Follow the medics who are moving wounded, they'll tell where to take the lieutenant."

The jeep driver just nodded and when Livia was going to leave the jeep, she heard Welsh' weak voice.

"Tell Kitty that I love her." He said quietly.

"You can tell her yourself. You will be all right." Livia felt few tears on her cheeks and wiped them off, then she turned to Doc. "Our help is needed."

When the jeep that transported Welsh pulled out of the hospital yard, Livia let out a heavy sigh. She hated to see the lieutenant like that, especially when Welsh was one of the guys she liked the most. But she prayed that they could evacuate the wounded soon and Welsh would be taken care of so that he could go back to his fiancée.

When the jeep was gone, Doc walked to the entrance of the ruined hospital building. Livia followed him and stood by him when he stood by the doorway.

"They hit this place good." He stated. "How did you get out?"

"Actually I guess I was lucky. I was outside talking with a D company medic when the bombing started. I think that he saved me. I was going to run here, but he prevented me." Livia explained.

Doc took few steps inside and when he saw a blue scarf laying on the floor he bent down and took it. Then he looked up to Livia, who looked sad.

"What about Renee? Was she…?"

"She was inside. I doubt she made it." Livia watched to Doc sadness in her eyes. "I think that is hers." Livia watched Doc closely. He had still that blank look on his face like last time when she saw him, but she thought that he might get over the issues, which he seemed to have. Livia touched gently his shoulder.

"It is." Doc replied quietly.

" We have to go and help others." Livia said with a gentle tone of voice.

Doc just nodded, took the scarf, and got up just when one of the medics in town yelled to them.

"Come on, we need your help!"

Livia and Doc Roe helped in town until the bombing was over. When Livia accompanied Doc to the jeep which would take him back to line, he turned to the nurse.

"I think you can come back to the woods with me. If you just want to."

"Do I want? How can you even doubt it? Of course I want to come back to you guys, but Dick..."

"When we tell him that the Krauts bombed here, I'm sure he will understand that it was best for you to come back with us. I think they will evacuate the town anyway." Doc explained with a serious face.

"I guess you're right." Livia was happy that Doc suggested it, she had been thinking about going back to woods herself, but she had been afraid that Doc would decline.

"Go get your stuff, I'll wait you." Doc stated.

Livia ran in the ruined hospital building, but when she found out that there was no way she could get to the part where nurses had been sleeping, she grasped some blankets and a nurses warm jacket, which she found laying on the floor and ran back to jeep.

"I couldn't get my things, those are under the ruins." She explained when she saw Doc's inquiring look. "I found couple of blankets and a jacket though."

Doc just nodded and asked the jeep driver to drive them back to line. Their drive was silent and they saw the Luftwaffe bombing in the distance, but it was on different direction where they were going.

When the jeep arrived to the place where the Easy Company was staying, Winters went immediately to the jeep when he saw that not only Doc Roe, but also Livia were sitting in it.

"What are you doing here, Livia? I didn't send the word that you can come back already." Winters glared to Doc thinking that Livia had persuaded him to take her back to woods.

"They bombed the town. There is hell loose, and I thought it was best that I come back with Doc." Livia explained when she got down from the jeep.

"They hit hard?" Winters raised his eyebrows, he hadn't heard yet that the town was bombed.

"Yeah." Livia and Doc replied in unison.

"What about Harry?"

"All we can do is hope that he and other wounded can be evacuated soon... We left him to the town." Livia replied.

"I understand. Now when you are here again... You can go see the guys. We have all missed you." Winters smiled weakly, the truth was that he was also so used to Livia being around, that the time she had spent in town had felt somehow strange for him.

"Thanks. Where's Nix?" Livia smiled back to the commander, she was eager to see her good friend.

"He's in his foxhole." Winters replied.

Livia went to look for Nixon and found him from one of the foxholes, she also found herself on his tight embrace.

"What are you doing here, kid? I thought you would be in town still." The captain asked when he let Livia go.

"Krauts bombed the town. I thought it was best that I came back with Doc."

"Are you all right?" Nixon watched Livia with concern.

"Yeah. And Harry will be alright too, I'm sure of it." She said before Nixon had time to ask anything about the first lieutenant.

"Happy Christmas, Livia." Nixon said suddenly when he recalled what day it was.

"You too, Nix. Though this Christmas hasn't been so happy." Livia gave out a heavy sigh. "I had to fly from town, Harry got wounded, nurses died on the bombing..."

"Things will get better, kid." Nixon stated.

"I hope so."

Livia spoke with Nixon for a moment before she went to look for other guys. Most of them had already heard that she was back and weren't so surprised when they saw her.

Livia was happy that she was back with guys, though they seemed to have very hard time on the woods, and Livia heard all the latest news during the night she came back with Doc Roe. She heard that Babe Heffron had had a cut on his hand but Doc took care of it and Joe Toye had frozen his feet quite badly, but he had new boots and Livia made sure that he was moving around, so she was pretty sure that Toye would be all right too. Babe Heffron was still mourning over private Julian, but when Livia heard how everything had happened, she kind of understood him. She had no idea how she would have acted on situation like that; maybe she would have done something very stupid. She also heard from Frank Perconte that Buck Compton's girl had left him, and when she saw the lieutenant, she gave him a gentle hug.

"I heard that your gal is through with you. She doesn't know what she will miss." She said gently.

"It's all right, Livia." Buck tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Really Buck, she is stupid. I would take you any day."

"Thanks, kid. But I know that there is an other man who you like more." Buck winked.

"And who is that?" Livia raised her eyebrows though she knew exactly whom Buck meant.

"Lieutenant Speirs. Everyone knows that you want him." Now Buck managed to smile a little. "And don't be angry with me. You asked it and I gave the honest answer."

"I guess I did ask it." Livia sighed. "But you all could be more discreet with it."

"Sorry kid, but we can't. It's so fun to watch you when Speirs is around. It entertains us all."

"It's nice to hear that I'm an entertainment for you." Livia stated dryly.

"You are more than that. You are one of us and we love you. We all just hope that you will do something concerning your feelings to lieutenant Speirs." Buck stated the fact which all guys of Easy shared with him.

"Not gonna happen in near future, Buck. After all I don't see him around so often."

"Maybe that will change."

"I doubt it. But I really have to keep moving now. I'm freezing here."

It always made Livia flustered, when someone of the guys started to speak about Speirs and she did what she usually did, she walked away of the conversation.

On the next day Livia was wandering deep on her thoughts and found herself on the woods not too far from the place where they were stationed, but she didn't see the guys who were on the guard. She was just planning to go back, when she heard clicking sounds somewhere from the middle of the thick mist. Her heart took two beats too many when she froze still.

"Flash" She heard then a male voice whispering.

"Thunder. Jesus Christ, thunder." Livia gasped and turned to look towards the voice just when lieutenant Speirs appeared from the mist. Livia also saw that besides the lieutenant, there were two others guys from Dog Company. She wondered how she hadn't seen them at all, but she had been in deep of her thoughts and just walked aimlessly.

"Are you alone, nurse?" Speirs looked to the blonde nurse, who seemed to be cold and startled.

"Yes, lieutenant." She replied quietly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Speirs barked. He hadn't first believed his own eyes when he had seen Livia there on the woods alone, and now he got a little angry, anything might had happened to her in case he hadn't seen her. "That is dangerous, nurse. You should not be allowed to wander alone here."

"I'm not allowed to do it. But I was deep in my thoughts and didn't really think about it, lieutenant." She admitted. She was flustered about the fact that Speirs had found her there alone and she was wondering that why he and the two other guys from D were there. They weren't supposed to be so close to Easy.

"You should have, nurse." Speirs' eyes were hard when she looked to Livia and she shivered a little. On moments like this Speirs was very scary on her point of view.

"I know." Livia said quietly and her eyes wandered to the two sergeants from Dog Company, who were standing few steps from her and Speirs, and they seemed somehow uncomfortable with the situation.

"It was your luck that it was me and sergeants who saw you and not Germans. What would you have done in case we've been Germans?" Speirs wasn't going to give any slack to the nurse this time, because he wanted her to understand that it wasn't safe to wander alone there. He had heard from their medic, sergeant McLean, what had happened in the town just yesterday, and he had almost lost his temper until the medic told him that Livia was safe, but he hadn't known that the nurse was back on the woods. But apparently she was and now she was wandering there all alone, tempting the fate, Speirs didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

"I don't know." Livia admitted quietly. "But I was lucky that it happened to be you three who saw me. Why are you here anyway?"

"You were lucky indeed." Speirs snapped. "We were coming to see Winters. We have some urgent news for him. Now, we will walk you back."

Then the wave of relief went through Livia's body. She realized that Speirs had been right; she was lucky that it was he and the two sergeants who found her there. The realization was so strong, that Livia felt her knees to come limp and she would have fallen down to snow if Speirs hadn't noticed it, and put his arm around his waist.

"Are you alright, nurse?" He asked and Livia thought that she heard a hint of worry in his voice, but she thought that she was just imaging things.

"Yes, lieutenant. I'm just..." She didn't know how to explain to this man, who was still holding her, how she felt.

"What?"

"Nothing. Shall we go?" She took few steps backwards, because she felt like her knees were holding again, and she had the weirdest feeling when Speirs had put his arm around her waist. Even the kiss, which Speirs had given her in Aldbourne, hadn't felt so intimate.

"Yes, we should move on." Speirs agreed glancing to two sergeants, who both had a smile on their faces, but when they saw their commanding officer giving them a hard look, they got serious very fast.

Livia followed Speirs and two D company sergeants back to Easy's station place. Speirs didn't say a word to Livia during their walk back; he only changed few words with the sergeants, which made Livia feel uncomfortable. She hoped that Speirs wouldn't be angry with her for long, but the truth was that she didn't understand why Speirs acted one minute like he was angry at her, and on second minute he seemed like he actually cared about her well being. Well, she had done a stupid thing when she went deeper to woods alone only pistol on her protection, a pistol that she hadn't used even once during the months spent on the front. But still Livia couldn't help wondering why the lieutenant had acted so hard on her. She was sure that there was no chance of him being genuinely worried about her.

When Livia, Speirs and the two sergeants found Winters and Nixon from the Easy's station place, both officers watched the quad in amaze.

"Lieutenant Speirs? What are you doing here?" Winters asked.

"Hester asked me to come and give you the update of our success, which isn't so great. Germans are really pushing on us." Speirs replied.

"All right, you can tell us all about it." Nixon commented who glanced then to Livia and a small smile came to his lips. "I can see you found our nurse."

Nixon had no idea how exact the word found was, and Speirs looked to the nurse who squinted to him a little. He guessed that she didn't want Winters and Nixon to know how he had exactly found her, wandering on the forest all by herself.

"Yes. We bumped to each others..." Speirs said a little avoiding way and got a grateful glance from Livia.

"I will leave you guys now. I have work to do." Livia stated then. "You can share all your war secrets in peace."

Something came to her mind before she left the men, and she turned back to look at Speirs.

"Lieutenant Speirs, tell sergeant McLean that I am really thankful to him. I didn't have the change to thank him when the town was bombed."

"What did he do then?" Speirs asked with curiosity. McLean had told him about the bombing and that he had seen the nurse there in town, but Speirs didn't know what had happened exactly.

"I think it's safe to say that he saved my life." The nurse replied quietly.

Winters and Nixon knew what sergeant McLean had done and nodded agreeing with Livia.

Speirs just squinted watching to the nurse, it was new for him, sergeant McLean hadn't told anything about saving Livia's life.

"What?" Speirs barked and Nixon and Winters changed amused glances, like did the two Dog Company sergeants.

"He prevented me to do something stupid... And covered me when the hospital was bombed." Livia explained.

"I wasn't informed about it." Speirs muttered quietly so that hardly anyone else heard it, but Nixon did.

"Maybe your sergeant just didn't think that you do care." He stated.

"I would like to know what my men do when I'm not present." Speirs acted again like he usually did.

"Or maybe he just forgot." Livia stated and got an annoyed look from Speirs.

"We are soldiers, we shouldn't forget things."

"But maybe he did." Livia argued. The truth was that she didn't know what to say. "But I think I have to leave you now. See you around, guys."

"That girl has no respect to the officers." Speirs stated when Livia was gone.

"It's not like she doesn't have respect, lieutenant. She just rarely shows it." Nixon laughed. "After all, she isn't a soldier, she's a nurse and she isn't obligated to us. Or maybe to Dick, who is her boss over here."

"Someone should tell her how to talk to an officer." Speirs squinted.

"Are you willing to do that?" Nixon grinned and when the only answer he got was a blank stare and silence, he added. "I thought so too."

Livia wandered to the foxhole where Luz and Malarkey were and joined the two. They talked a while until Luz stated watching Livia closely.

"I saw you with lieutenant Speirs a while ago. What he was doing here?"

"He had some news to Dick from Hester." Livia replied.

"Why you were with him? I mean how it was possible that you tagged along with him before no one else saw him?" Luz had a little teasing smile on his lips and Malarkey let out an amused snort.

"I... I just happened to bump on him." Livia stammered. She wasn't going to tell how exactly she had bumped to Speirs, Luz and Malarkey would run to tell it to Nixon and Livia didn't want that.

"I just think that it's a bit miraculous how you just happen to bump on the guy you love every now and then." Luz smiled.

"George, I don't love him." Livia snorted, but she blushed fiercely.

"We all think you do." Malarkey intervened.

"Geez, don't you have anything else to do than gossip about me?" Livia squinted. She knew that guys did gossip, but she didn't like it, especially when it concerned her or Speirs or both of them.

"Actually no, we don't." Luz grinned. "We all are eager to know what are your feelings. Do you love Speirs or no?"

"There is a different kinds of love." Livia stated a little knowing perfectly well what Luz meant.

"No, there isn't. You either love him or don't, Livia."

"But I love you and Dick and Nix and Doc and Malark and..." Livia tried to avoid the real question, because she didn't know the answer even herself.

"I know you do." Luz grinned but then he got more serious. "But you know what I mean. Do you love Speirs like you love me, or do you love him in 'I want to marry you' way?"

"I don't love anyone like I love you, George." Livia grinned.

"Stop avoiding the real issue, Livia." Luz sighed. "He is just your type and everyone knows that you like his company. So just stop shuffling, kid."

"All right, grownup." Livia put the emphasis on the grownup word. "I don't know. I don't really know and that's the truth."

"But you are attracted to him?" Malarkey commented.

"Yeah, I'm positively attracted to him. Been for a long time and you both know it."

"Good, at least that is something." Luz grinned again looking to Malarkey who nodded grinning as well.

"And by the way, what did you mean by saying he's my type?" Livia raised her eyebrows.

"Isn't he then? He is quite a character and everyone is a little afraid of him, except Winters and Nixon. And you. And even Matilda said that he's handsome. Thought I don't know anything about that, it's one of those women's issues."

"And you don't know about women's issues?" Livia was rather amused.

"I certainly don't. You women are hard to figure out." Luz smiled. "But I just thought that you and Speirs would make a great couple."

"We aren't as difficult to figure out as you men are." Then Livia sighed. "But I don't know about the couple thing..."

"Maybe she is right, George. Maybe we shouldn't think her and lieutenant as a couple..." Malarkey stated.

"Thank you, Mal." Livia flashed him a smile.

"Not quite yet." The private finished his sentence smiling.

"Geez, you are all impossible." Livia sighed when she realized what Malarkey exactly meant. "I'm not talking with you anymore."

Livia stood up and left the foxhole, but before she was out of Luz and Malarkey's sight, she turned to them and flashed a smile.

Livia didn't have to spend a long time in Bastogne woods, actually she had been back there only two days, when they got the word that general Patton and his Third Army had broken through the German lines, and there was possible to fly supplies and evacuate the wounded. Soon people started to talk that Patton had rescued the whole 101st Airbourne, though no one thought that they really needed to be rescued by Patton, they would had had their own success over Germans eventually.

Livia heard that the evacuation of the wounded had been a success, and she was happy to know that Welsh and other wounded from Easy were now taken care of. The weeks in Bastogne had been hard for everyone, but now it was finally over and the Easy Company could move on again.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for reviews! I'm trying to do my best so that the sentences would be somehow understandable..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 **

If Christmas had been different than any other Christmas in Livia's life, the New Year was also different. She didn't spend the quiet and peaceful New Years Eve with her family, and didn't go to watch the fire works when the year changed. There were kind of fireworks, but those were the bombs that Germans were dropping near by. The winter was still harsh, but everyone was happy that they had got out of the Bastogne woods. They still didn't have enough food and they lacked supplies, but everyone agreed that it was good to be on move again.

The Easy Company had little more peaceful time after New Year, but right after New Year they were moved to Ardennes Forest and for Livia's point of view it wasn't much better place compared to Bastogne. Germans were in the town of Foy with heavy artillery, and everyone knew that reason for their being in the woods was to prepare for the assault on Foy itself.

The Company moved on woods for 1000 yards from their old station place, and Livia moved behind the squads with Winters and Nixon. When they stopped the guys gathered on one area and started to dig foxholes. The commanding officers had a small tent and it was put up for them. Livia knew that there had been little resistance and only two of Easy's guys, privates Brown and Stephenson had been wounded. The nurse knew that there would be much more work for her though, when they would try take over Foy.

Christenson, Hashey and Hoobler had been scouting near by and when they got back, Hoobler waved a Luger with excitement.

"Look what I got! I shot the bloody Kraut off his horse and finally I got the Luger!"

Livia smiled a little when she saw excited Hoobler talking with sergeant Lipton and couple of other guys. She recalled that Hoobler had been talking about getting a Luger since Normandy and now he finally got one.

The day seemed to be rather peaceful for Livia's point of view, Brown and Stephenson had been taken to aid station, and all she had to do was tell the guys that they should keep moving. It was still cold and wasn't good to stay in foxhole for long.

Livia was just talking with Nixon, when they both heard one single shot and the nurse looked to the captain a little scared.

"Was it a sniper?"

"I'm not sure. It was one shot and it wasn't a machine gun." Nixon looked around but he didn't see anything alarming.

"Medic!" The yell echoed in the forest on the next second.

"I guess that means you." Nixon looked down to Livia, who nodded and started to run towards the noise.

"Medic!"

"I'm here, Buck. What happened?" Livia inquired when she got to the place where Buck, Lipton, Hashey and Perconte all were kneeling down to the man. When Lipton moved few inches, Livia saw that the man who was down was Hoobler.

"What happened?" She asked again when she bent down to look at Hoobler.

"It just went off." Hoobler gasped.

"He shot himself on foot with the fuckin' Luger." Hashey explained.

"Jesus Christ." Livia gasped when she tried to rip Hoobler's trousers so that she could see the wound better.

"What are you doing with loaded gun in your pants? Damn it! Goddamn it!" Livia heard Buck cursing and when she glanced fast up, she saw that the lieutenant was extremely upset.

"Hurts like a sonofabitch." Hoobler gasped.

"You'll be all right. You hear me?" Livia yelled on same time when she tried to put a tourniquet on his foot with the help of Lipton.

"Warm him up, guys. Keep him warm." She advised then and Buck put a blanket around the sergeant. "And keep talking to him."

"How we are doing, Livia?" Buck asked and the nurse jolted her head up. The truth was that she wasn't doing well. There was so much blood, and Hoobler had so many levels of clothes on, that Livia couldn't see the wound. It seemed like Hoobler had shot himself right to the main artery.

"I can't see a thing. We have to get him to the aid station." She replied looking to Lipton, who nodded.

Livia tried once again see the wound, but then Buck called her name and she looked to Hoobler, who was now silent and his eyes were closed. Buck shook his head and Livia gave out a heavy sigh.

"Frank, I need a jeep. We have to get him to aid station." She said quietly though she knew that probably there was nothing they could do anymore.

Perconte called for a jeep, which came soon and the guys got Hoobler on the jeep. Livia and Lipton got to the jeep also, but when they finally got to the aid station, sergeant Hoobler was dead already.

Livia and Lipton got back to the Easy's station place in silence and when they got down from the jeep, Lipton took the nurse gently by her arm.

"I can tell Winters."

"No Lip, I'm gonna do it." The nurse shook her head and headed towards the officer's tent leaving Lipton to watch after her.

When Livia got to the officer's tent, Winters and Nixon both turned to look at her.

"Did you hear about Hoobler?"

"We heard that he shot himself on leg." Winters replied looking a little worried.

"Yes. He hit the main artery. He had so many clothes on that we couldn't find the cut. He was dead before we got to the aid station." Livia explained quietly. "I should have done something. There was just so much blood..."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Livia." Nixon watched to the nurse with a serious expression. "It wouldn't have made a difference if you had find it. Cut that main artery in the leg, that's it."

"I know, but..."

"It's all right, Livia. You did what you could, we all know it." Winters interrupted the nurse. "Where's Dike, by the way?"

"Do you want to see him?" Livia raised her eyebrows to the sudden question.

"No. I just would have expected this kind of news from him." Winters replied.

"I was there. I took care of Hoob. I thought I could tell it because I actually know what happened. It isn't like Dike really cares about..."

"Livia. We know what you think about him." Nixon interrupted her outburst.

"Sorry." Livia looked a little sheepish. "It's just that he's not a good leader."

"I know." Winters sighed. "But I can't get rid of him. And I don't know who would be good person to replace him, if I could get rid of him."

"What about lieutenant Shames?" Livia suggested.

"Have you heard him talking to men? Shames have seen too much war movies." Winters smiled slightly. Also Livia and Nixon smiled, the fact was that lieutenant Shames was sometimes rather loud when he spoke to men.

"Lieutenant Peacock?" Livia suggested then.

"I don't know. I think he's not cut out to take the men to combat. He tries but..." Winters kept a pause and Livia nodded. She knew what the captain meant, she had heard that once guys got lost when lieutenant Peacock was reading the map, so maybe he wasn't the best man for the job.

"What about Compton?" Nixon inquired then.

"He would be the best choice, but I need an experienced platoon leader." Winters stated.

"I don't know, Dick." Livia said thoughtfully. "Buck has changed."

"What do you mean?" Nixon asked, but Winters didn't seem to be surprised about her comment, he actually agreed with the nurse.

"You can't tell me that you haven't noticed. He has gotten more serious after he was wounded in Holland." Livia explained. She wasn't the only one who had seen the change in Buck Compton, couple of guys had spoken about him to her. He was more serious now than before, although he still made jokes with guys, but he was still acting different.

"She's right, Nix. Buck has changed." Winters agreed.

"If you say so." Nixon sighed.

"Actually he is the guy who I am most worried about." Livia looked concerned when she watched to Winters.

"He will be all right, Livia." Winters commented.

"I hope you're right." Livia sighed. "But I have to go now. I bet guys want to hear about Hoob."

If telling about Hoobler to Winters and Nixon wasn't pleasant, Livia didn't exactly look forward for telling to guys either. They had lost many good guys during the months in mainland, but it was never easy to loose the ones everyone liked.

When Livia wandered among the foxholes, she didn't think just Hoobler, also lieutenant Dike was in her mind. When Winters had asked about Dike, it wasn't the first time when Livia had heard that question. Sometimes there were periods when no one knew where the lieutenant was. Livia was worried also about lieutenant Dike, she didn't know him like she knew Winters already when he was a CO and she also knew Moose Heyliger rather well, though he had been the CO only for a short time. Actually Livia didn't know the current CO of Easy at all. She saw him around, but she had never really spoken with him. It seemed like the lieutenant didn't really pay attention to the nurse, and Livia didn't approach him, though she had learned during the months spent with Easy that it would been better if she knew the CO of the Company.

A day after the battalion had arrived to the Ardennes Forest, Nixon found Livia from one of the foxholes where the nurse was shivering of cold.

"You should keep moving, Livia."

The nurse jolted her head up when she heard the voice of her good friend.

"That's what I keep telling to you guys." She smiled a little.

"You should follow your own advises and keep moving."

"I was just thinking... I was just going to check on guys." Livia said and climbed up from the foxhole.

"Mind if I walk with you? I have something to tell you."

"Of course not." Livia smiled to her good friend. "What's up? Some news?"

"Yeah, news indeed. The division has decided to pluck one officer from each regiment that served in Bastogne and send him to States on a 30-day furlough." Nixon smiled slightly. "Turns out that I am plucked."

Livia looked up to Nixon and he saw that her green eyes were amazed and a little worried. She thought that it was good news for Nixon, but not for her and probably not for Winters, they had used to Nixon's presence and at least Livia didn't want him to go, but she wasn't going to say it out loud.

"That is good news, Nix." Livia tried to get a happy tone on her voice. "But what Dick says to it? I bet he isn't happy."

Nixon watched closely the nurse who he had learned to know very well, he saw that she wasn't too happy about the news she heard thought she acted like she was happy about it. Then a small smile appeared to his lips.

"I'm not going. We are sending lieutenant Peacock instead." Now the smile was wide on his face. "Happy now, kid?"

"Yes!" Livia jumped on Nixon's neck. "I wouldn't have known what to do in case you had gone to States."

"I knew that." The captain laughed.

When Livia and Nixon were back at officers tent, they saw colonel Sink there talking with Winters and Nixon went to give him latest news from the Intelligence. Livia wandered among the men and was just going to get something to eat, when she saw Joe Toye. Toye had been hit on arm, but it wasn't anything very serious and Livia expected him to be back soon. She just didn't expect to see him only three days after he had been sent to aid station.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" She asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. She understood that guys wanted to be quickly back, but she was a nurse, so she wanted them to get better before they came back. But she also knew well that the guys wanted to join others as soon as possible.

"Ummm... Livia, hey." The private gave her a sweet smile.

"Did you run off from aid station?" Livia squinted ignoring Toye's greeting.

"Yes. Don't be mad at me. I want to be back with guys and Winters said that it's okay." Toye explained.

"Of course he did." Livia sighed. "But are you in condition to take part of the battle?"

"I am. Don't be worried over me." Toye smiled.

"I am always worried about all of you." The nurse sighed. "But it's good to see you."

Toye just nodded smiling and Livia continued her way to the food line. When she got to the end of the line, Luz saw her, gripped her by the arm and pulled her in the front the line. Other guys muttered something, but Livia knew that they weren't really serious, usually guys let Livia to take the food first, it was one of their ways to take care of her. When Livia and Luz had taken their food, they spoke while they were eating, until Skip Muck came to them with the latest replacement, private Ken Webb. Livia had heard him talking about the guys who had been hit on some point and she smiled when Skip looked to Luz.

"George Luz here has never been hit. You're one lucky bastard." Skip commented.

"Takes one to know one, Skip." Luz commented.

"Consider us blessed."

"At least some of you have the sense not to got hit. It makes my job easier." Livia commented smiling.

"Of course we think about you, honey. I would hate to see you in case I would get wounded." Luz looked gently to the nurse who was one of his closest friends.

"I bet you would hate to see Matilda even more. She would kill you with her own hands in case you'll get hit." Livia smiled weakly. "But none the less, I'm happy that you think of me."

"Of course I do." Luz smiled back at her.

The day was peaceful and Winters informed the guys that they would be moving to the edge of the forest to their old station place on the next day.

On January 3rd most of the Easy Company moved towards the edge of the forest. Livia knew that Dog Company was also somewhere there very near, and actually she had seen one of the Company's medics, her old acquaintance sergeant McLean, but she hadn't seen Speirs, though she had heard that he was around.

Livia had just slid down to the foxhole where Pat Christenson, Perconte and the new guy – Webb – were, when some of the guys passed them.

"Good luck, ladies." Guarnere commented when he passed the foxhole.

"Been nice knowing you." Toye grinned and Christenson laughed at him. He knew what they meant, like did Perconte, and Livia had a slight suspicion about the soldier who might walk on that way too.

"Be careful if he offers a cigarette." Malarkey said when he walked by and a wide smile came to Christenson's face when he glanced to Livia, who tried to look like she had no idea who the guys meant. She helped Perconte to put the weapons in conditions. Thought she hated the thought of shooting people, she knew how to load the weapons and this wasn't the first time she did it.

"What are they talking about? Who offers us a cigarette?" Private Webb asked flustered, he had never heard about lieutenant Speirs or met him.

"Speirs." Christenson replied while he was loading his weapons.

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Speirs." Christenson replied glancing to Livia, he gave her a little smile when he saw that the nurse seemed a little weird like usually when Speirs' name was mentioned.

"I can't believe that you really think that those stories are true." Livia snorted. She knew everything what was gossiped about Speirs and she refused to believe those stories. She thought that there was some truth in those, but mostly the stories about him were exaggerated, at least for her opinion.

"Probably the stories about him are bullshit anyway." Christenson agreed with the nurse.

"What stories?" Private Webb asked looking first to Livia, then to Christenson.

"Supposedly Speirs shot one of his men for being drunk." Perconte commented.

"That is just a nasty rumor, Frank." Livia squinted.

"I know that you think so, kid." Perconte gave her a sweet smile.

"There's another about him giving cigarette to 20 German POWs before killing them." Christenson said and ignored the death glares that Livia gave him.

"You're kidding! Shot 20 POWs?" Webb seemed genuinely amazed.

"Guys love to gossip about things which they have heard from someone who has heard it from someone. You shouldn't pay attention to those rumors too much." Livia commented dryly and turned to clean up one of the weapons, when Christenson did the same. None of them saw the lieutenant, who appeared from the mist and stood by the edge of their foxhole.

"Christenson?"

Both Livia and sergeant Christenson turned and saw Speirs to kneel down on the edge of the foxhole. First he looked to the sergeant, and then he glanced to Livia before his hard eyes landed on Christenson again.

"Lieutenant Speirs." Christenson replied.

"I got the name right, didn't I? Christenson?" Speirs asked.

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing out here?" Speirs asked then.

"We're watching the line, sir." He replied.

"Shouldn't you be with the guys on the station place, nurse?" Speirs looked to Livia. He tried to hide the joy about the fact that the nurse was indeed there, and not on the station place with the rest of Easy, and because he was a hard-boiled soldier, he did it well.

"I was just going to join them, lieutenant." Livia replied watching Speirs to eyes.

The lieutenant just nodded to her and looked again to Christenson.

"Keep up the good work. You might want to reinforce your cover."

"Lieutenant Dike said that we shouldn't bother. That we're only gonna be here one day." Perconte answered taking his toothbrush off his mouth. He had been cleaning his teeth whole time, actually he did that often and sergeant Martin had teased him about it every now and then.

"Lieutenant Dike said that, huh? Then forget what I said. Carry on." Speirs stood up and Livia couldn't do anything else than think that he was so good looking when he was so serious. Then she shrugged; it certainly wasn't time or place to have that kind of thoughts.

Speirs stood up and took few steps away from the foxhole, but then he turned back to them.

"Anyone care for a smoke?"

Christenson, Perconte and Webb shook their head looking a little scared, but Livia smiled a little.

"Yes please." The truth was that she needed a smoke badly and she wasn't going to say no, thought it was Speirs who offered it, after all she had had a cigarette from him before and she was still in the land of living.

"You know my opinion, nurse." Speirs had a strange look on his face when he gave the cigarette to the nurse.

"Thank you, lieutenant. And I know your opinion, but I need it badly." Livia smiled weakly when she took the cigarette. She smiled a little when she let him light the cigarette, because she had seen the expressions in Christenson's, Perconte's and Webb's faces. Then Speirs nodded to all four and disappeared to the mist again.

"What?" Livia turned to the silent men when Speirs was gone.

"You took a cig from him." Perconte said.

"Yeah, I'm not a coward like you three." She smiled sweetly. "This wasn't the first time I took a cigarette from him. And he's seen me drinking. He hasn't shot me, like you all can see."

"That's true then?" Perconte asked, thought he had known already long time about Livia's crush, but had never spoken about it with her.

"What is true?" Livia asked guessing what he was going to say.

"That you and Speirs have some kind of connection?"

"I don't know about a connection, Frank. The only connection between us two is the fact that we both serve in 101st Airborne."

"But you like him?" Perconte had decided that it was time to hear the truth from Livia herself. "Yeah, I like him." Livia sighed knowing that it was no point in denying it. "And I know that you all know it already. It shouldn't be a surprise."

"Finally!" Perconte and Christenson said in unison. Webb just looked at the three amazed; he hadn't known Livia for long and he had no knowledge about her possible love life.

"Are you happy now?" Livia didn't look too happy though.

"Yes, kid." Christenson smiled. "I've been wondering also why Speirs acts different when you're around and I know the reason for that now. He obviously likes you too."

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't think about me like that, for him I am just a nurse, who tags along with you guys." Livia said wondering why Christenson said that Speirs acted different when she was around, she certainly hadn't noticed anything like that. There was the kiss that he had given her in Aldbourne, but Livia knew that he had given it just to shut her mouth, Speirs had said it himself. And of course there was the day when Livia had heard that her brother Paul was killed, and Speirs had come to talk to her, but she was sure that he had done it just because she needed someone to talk with on that day, and the lieutenant had known it somehow.

"I saw his look when he gave the cigarette, Livia. He doesn't think that you're just a nurse." Perconte commented.

Livia was flustered, she hadn't seen anything special in Speirs' look and she certainly didn't expect guys noticing things like that, usually they didn't, and she knew it by experience.

"Ummm... I... I think..." Livia found no words and she got more flustered under the amused looks from Christenson and Perconte. Then she climbed out of the foxhole and was going to join couple of guys from Easy, who were going toward the station place on the edge of the forest, but on the same moment they heard the first German bombs coming, and without thinking she jumped back to the foxhole. The bombs didn't drop so near to them, but Livia realized that the bombing was directed just there where most of the guys were.

When the bombing ended, Livia jumped up and before Christenson, Perconte and Webb realized, she was running towards the station place. Perconte yelled after her, but she didn't hear him, she just wanted to get to the guys and see if anyone had been wounded or killed.

Livia didn't even think her own safety, when she ran among the trees, and she reached the station place just when the second barrage started. She saw Luz waving to her and dived to the same foxhole with him. The woods were exploding around them, and when Luz realized that the nurse was really scared, he pulled her tight on his side and held shivering Livia until the bombing was over.

When it came silent again, Livia peeked out of the foxhole and saw Guarnere and Toye laying few feet from them. Buck Compton was standing near the two wounded, and Livia saw how he stared at his good friends, who both seemed badly wounded. When the helmet that Buck was holding dropped, Livia realized why she was there and ran to check on Guarnere and Toye. Doc Roe was there just on same second and he signed Livia to take Guarnere, when he took care of Toye. With Lipton's help Livia got Guarnere leaning on the tree and she took a look on his leg, or what was left of it. Both of the wounded were conscious and actually they were joking despite they were in great pain. Livia tried to hide her sadness over the two guys which had come very close to her, but she didn't fool anyone and Lipton, who stood right next to her saw how difficult this all was for her. Livia tried to do everything she could with Guarnere's leg, but it was difficult, and she was rather sure that the private would loose the leg and Toye seemed to be in similar situation.

When the couple of ambulance medics ran to them, Doc Roe nodded to Guarnere.

"Bill, you go first."

"What ever you say, Doc." Guarnere grimaced. Then he looked over to Lipton. "Hey Lip, they got old Guarnere this time."

Then Guarnere looked to Livia's eyes.

"I think that days of enjoy of seeing your butt are now over."

Livia wiped the tears, which had come to her eyes, off and moved so that the medics could lift Guarnere to the stretchers.

Livia followed the medics who carried Guarnere to the jeep and on their way they passed Buck Compton, who sat on the fallen tree trunk. Livia was going to speak with him, but she saw that Lipton was quicker and continued following the medics. But she had seen Buck's expression and she got very worried. It seemed that it had been very hard to Buck see his good friends loosing their leg, and then there was the fact that Hoobler had gotten killed not so long ago, he had been Buck's good friend too. Livia realized that it was better if Buck would be moved off the line, and she was going to speak about it to Winters as soon as possible.

When Toye and Guarnere were on the jeep, Winters and Nixon came to see how they were.

"Livia, we heard what happened? How are they?" Nixon asked.

"Just fine, sir." Toye commented dryly.

"They both lost a leg, so you can imagine they're not doing so good. But they are both conscious, so I'm sure there isn't reason to worry. Their war is now over." Livia explained sadness on her voice. Then she looked her hands, which were all bloody; there was blood on her uniform too. She just wiped her hands on her uniform and sighed, it was always hard to see blood, especially when it was blood of the men who she really liked.

"You will get back to home very soon, soldiers." Livia heard Winters say to Guarnere and Toye. She looked to him and saw the captain standing by the jeep watching to the both men, then Buck came to her mind.

"Dick, there's something I have to tell about Buck..." She started.

"What is it? Did he get hit?" Winters turned to the nurse.

"No, he didn't. But he saw Bill and Joe getting hit and he... He isn't well." Livia sighed. "I think we should take him to hospital. He needs the break."

"Maybe you are right." Winters turned to Nixon. "Go and get Buck here."

Nixon just nodded and went look for the lieutenant. Soon he came back with Buck and Winters saw that Livia had been right, Buck needed a break.

"Go to the hospital with Bill and Joe." Winters said gently.

"But, sir..."

"This is an order, lieutenant Compton." Winters' voice was now sterner. "Don't argue with me. We will do all right, though we would need your experience, but it is best for you."

"Yes, sir." Buck said quietly and after glancing to Guarnere, he got to the truck.

"You should go too, Livia. Explain why Buck is there and you could have a proper meal too." Winters stated to the nurse.

"All right." She sighed and got to the truck.

On their drive to the hospital Livia tried to speak to Buck few times, but when she got no response from the lieutenant, who just stared at the one spot, she gave up. She understood that what Buck had experienced during the two last days, were too much to him. He was a good soldier, but sometimes it just wasn't enough, even the hardest men just saw too much and couldn't really handle with it. Livia knew that the training and experience which she got, wasn't enough to help Buck, she didn't know how to help him, she knew that she might make Buck just to feel worse.

* * *

_Okay, in the next chapter there will be an attack to Foy (finally! lol), one pissed off nurse and Speirs makes end of Livia's blabbering again... (hah! there is teases for you!)_


	18. Knocked Down Again

_Thanks for reviews! __A bit longer chappie again... _

_And I still own only Livia..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 Knocked Down... Again**

Livia stayed on the aid station couple of days helping there and taking care of Buck, who still didn't want to talk to anyone, not even to her. Livia did everything she could to make him feel better, but she knew that Buck needed different help. She signed the official report, which said that Buck was being taken off because of bad case of trench foot, but she knew that the real reason was that the lieutenant had seen his good friends getting badly wounded. Livia also made sure that Guarnere and Toye got the best possible treatment in those circumstances, and she was happy when it seemed that they both would made it, despite both of them lost a leg.

The couple of days in aid station were welcomed to Livia too, and she was grateful to Winters who had asked her to spend few days there. When Malarkey came to see Buck, who was one of his best friends, Livia explained his situation and watched from the aid tent door, when Malarkey went to talk to Buck. The lieutenant didn't say a word to him and when he turned his back on Malarkey, he gave out a heavy sigh and put the letter, which he had been reading to Buck's uniform pocket. Then he looked over to Livia who stood by the door looking worried, he stood up and walked to nurse.

"Give him time, Don." She said quietly.

Malarkey just nodded and passed Livia leaving the tent. She followed him outside, where the private turned to her.

"Are you coming back with me?"

"Yeah. Just wait for a moment, so I'll get my stuff." She replied and ran to get her things.

When Livia got back to the line she heard that Easy had cleared the woods east of Foy totally, and now they were going to clear the woods west of Foy with the rest of 506th. They had little of resistance and Livia didn't have a lot to work to do, so she just observed the soldiers in case someone of them would get same kind of breakdown which Buck Compton had. Livia knew that it was possible, and she was scared herself too, but she didn't show it. She knew that fear was poison in combat and every man knew it too. Livia was actually quite surprised that there was little breakdowns, but she knew that if someone had one, he would have to be sent behind the lines as soon as possible. But the truth was that Livia was very proud of the guys in Easy, they had done very well in every situation they had come across with.

On 10th of January the Easy Company was on its station place near Foy, when the Germans bombed the edge of the forest again. When Livia heard the first yells of 'in coming' she found herself lying on the foxhole and once again something heavy was on top of her. The nurse knew that this time it was John Martin who covered her, because she had been just by his foxhole when the bombing started and the staff sergeant had pulled her to the hole with him. The bombing was heavy again and the trees were exploding around them. One of the trees fell down very near the foxhole where Livia and Martin were, but for their fortune the tree didn't fall directly to the foxhole.

When the bombing was over, Martin moved so that Livia could get up and she climbed up from the hole and watched around. All trees around were had been broken in two and there was heavy smoke in the air.

When she heard Luz's voice yelling for medic, she snapped out of her stare and ran to the sergeant. For her slight relief Luz seemed to be all right, but when she turned to look on the direction where his eyes were glued, she gasped. She saw two bodies lying on the foxhole, it wasn't so easy to recognize whom they were, but somehow Livia knew immediately that they had lost Alex Penkala and Skip Muck. She knew that there was nothing they could do; they had probably died immediately when the shell had exploded on their foxhole.

"Oh my God." She gasped turning back to Luz and Lipton, who both stood there smoking a cigarette, Livia was surprised to see Lipton smoking, she had never seen him doing that.

"What happened?" She asked then.

"The shell exploded right on their foxhole. They didn't have a chance." Luz explained.

"George... Maybe you should tell Mal. I'll tell Winters." Livia stated then knowing that this would be very hard for Malarkey. Penkala and Muck had been his two closest friends besides Buck Compton. Now two of them were dead and Buck might never come back to Easy.

Luz just nodded and went to look for Malarkey, when Livia looked to Lipton.

"I never thought that I'd see you smoking." She stated.

"Neither did I." The sergeant sighed. "But I and George had quite a close situation ourselves. The shell was dropped in our foxhole too, but is was dud."

"You had luck." Livia said quietly, she was happy that the shell had been a dud; unfortunately Penkala and Muck hadn't been so lucky.

"I guess we did."

Livia just nodded to first sergeant and went to look for Winters and Nixon. She found them quite soon and after convincing them both that she was all right, she told them that they had lost Penkala and Muck. Right after she had told the news, she felt a enormous wave of sadness going through her body and would had fallen down on snow if Winters hadn't reacted fast and put his arm around his waist.

"Something wrong?" Nixon watched the nurse worried.

"No... It's just all this what happened..." She replied quietly.

"I know this is hard, but you have done so well, Livia." Winters watched him with a serious expression. "Don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up, Dick. Not now. You need me and I need all of you." The nurse said quietly.

Then they saw Doc Roe coming towards them with Hashey, how had got hit on shoulder and there was couple of other guys who had got hit with them. Livia also noticed that Lipton and Malarkey were following them.

"Are you all right, Livia?" Doc asked when he saw that Winters was holding her.

"Yes. I think that my feet are holding again, Dick." Livia looked to the captain, who nodded and took his arm from his waist.

"Would you take guys to the aid station? I'm going to make sure that Penkala and Muck will be moved." Doc looked to Livia, who nodded.

"Take Malarkey and Lip with you. Isn't Buck moving out today?" Winters asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure Don wants to see him." The captain stated.

Livia just nodded and signed Lipton and Malarkey to follow her when she got to the truck with Hashey and other wounded. They drove to the aid station near by and after Livia had made sure that the wounded had a treatment they needed, she got outside, where she saw Malarkey talking to Buck, who was just getting to the jeep, which would take him behind the lines and then back to England. It was now sure that Buck wouldn't join them again. Livia was sad about it, but she knew that it was best for the lieutenant.

Livia headed towards Buck and Malarkey and when she reached them, she found herself closed on Buck's embrace.

"I will miss you, kid." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Me too." Livia didn't want Buck to go, but she knew that there were no other choices. "Don't be a stranger, Buck."

Buck just shook his head and turned then to Malarkey.

"Take care of her."

"We will." The private replied.

"Take care of yourself too, Buck." Livia said quietly.

Buck just nodded and then he saluted to Malarkey and Lipton, who stood few steps away from them. When he had gotten to the jeep, it pulled out of the aid station yard, and Buck turned to wave to Livia, Malarkey and Lipton who were watching after the jeep, which took the much liked lieutenant away. When the jeep was gone, Livia gave out a heavy sigh and wandered to the truck where Lipton was waiting for her and Malarkey.

The next day was basically a preparation for the overtaking of the town of Foy. Livia observed the guys and she was a little worried about Malarkey, like were others too. He was quiet and stayed alone, but Livia knew that it was because he had lost his three best friends during the last week. But Malarkey wasn't the only one who caused worry, other was the fact that Easy was supposed to lead the assault to Foy, but they lacked a leader. Lieutenant Dike was namely the CO, but the men didn't respect him and he wasn't around when he was needed. Now the most pressing thing in Livia's mind was, that how would they manage to take over Foy, when their leader wasn't really on top of things? Livia knew that first sergeant Lipton had spoken to Winters about their situation, but there was nothing the captain could do about Dike, he just had to keep him as a CO of Easy, thought also he had doubts about his capability to lead the men.

Just before it was time for Easy to lead the attack to Foy, Livia saw Winters talking to Dike. She wished that lieutenant Dike wouldn't get every man killed, but she was prepared for the worst. Besides Easy also Dog Company was there and Idle Company was supposed to be on the other side of Foy, but no one had got the contact to it yet.

When the Easy was going to take over Foy, Livia stayed on woods because Winters had asked her to do so. Or actually he had demanded it, and Nixon had agreed with him like usually when things concerned Livia's well being. Livia had seen Speirs standing on the edge of the forest, but she kept the distance to him, the guys of D Company waited on the woods until it would be their turn to approach Foy. Livia saw the Company medic, sergeant Adam McLean and went to him when she that he was standing alone

"Ah, nurse McMillan. How are you?" The medic greeted her.

"I'm well, or as well as one can be in these circumstances." Livia replied. "Oh, I haven't have the chance to say thank you for what you did on Christmas in Bastogne."

"I got your message from lieutenant Speirs." McLean said and then ever so slight smile came to his lips. "There was a reason why I didn't tell him what exactly happened."

"Oh, there was?" Livia raised her eyebrows for his comment.

"Yeah. Lieutenant Speirs gave me all kinds of hell when he heard it from you and not from me." Sergeant McLean replied recalling how the lieutenant had yelled at him for not telling, but later he had also thanked the medic. Sergeant McLean was the only one who really knew Speirs feelings concerning the nurse of Easy.

"Did he really?" Livia was amazed, she had no idea that Speirs had given the medic hard time over what happened in Bastogne.

"He did. But don't worry. I think I'm the only one besides the superior officers, who isn't afraid of him. And after all, he was just worried over you, nurse." Sergeant smiled to Livia, who didn't know how to answer him. She was flustered and she was also worried about the combat which was just going on in Foy. She turned to look towards the town and tried to see what was happening.

She saw guys hiding behind the stack of hay, and seemed like they had some kind of problems with lieutenant Dike. Livia knew that guys were in trouble and when she looked over to Winters, who was yelling commands and it seemed like he wanted to go to the town with guys. She heard colonel Sink yelling to Winters, who ignored him and then Livia heard the captain calling for Speirs, who ran towards him. Then she realized that Speirs ran across the field between Foy and the forest towards the place where the Easy Company was stuck in.

"What the hell is he doing?" Livia didn't even realize that she had gripped McLean's arm and squeezed it hard. The sergeant moved her hand gently before giving his response.

"I guess Winters asked his help. Seems like your commanding officer isn't equal to the occasion, nurse."

"I knew it. Dike will get all the guys killed." Livia muttered more to herself.

Livia didn't see so well what happened in town, but she saw that after being in rather big troubles the guys of Easy turned the advantage. It seemed like they had had finally the contact to Idle on the other side of the town and D Company guys had also went to their aid. On one point of the combat it seemed like the Germans stopped firing for couple of seconds, or at least Livia thought so. She was annoyed about the fact that she didn't know what was going on in the town. She wanted to know what the guys were doing, but she didn't want to go and ask about it from Winters, the captain seemed to be so concentrated on the success of Easy, that Livia didn't want to go disturb him.

For Livia it felt like hours before the town was secured and she was able to go and take care of wounded ones. She was worried that she might find some of her closest friends killed – she didn't even dare to think about Speirs. Finally Nixon informed Livia that it was safe enough to approach the town. Livia walked with Nixon towards the town, which was now in their control, and on their way they passed a stack of hay, and Livia saw Ralph Spina bent down to look a body of a man, which looked a lot like lieutenant Dike.

"Ralph? Is that Dike?"

"Yes, Livia. He is... Or actually was." The medic replied.

Livia gave out a heavy sigh, despite she hadn't liked the lieutenant – or actually she hadn't even known him, she hadn't wished him to end his life on that way.

"I guess Dick's problem is now taken care of." She commented to Nixon when they continued their way to the town.

"It seems so, but now he has an another problem – who he will appoint now as a CO." The captain replied.

"I guess he has." Livia admitted.

"Though I have a one man in mind who might be the next CO." Nixon said smiling a little.

"Who?"

"I can't tell it yet. It might not happen, and I don't want to raise any hopes."

"Please Nix, tell me." Livia pleaded.

"No, I'm not gonna tell, kid." He smiled. With that he left Livia because they had reached the town and he had errands to run. Livia just watched after him a little annoyed wondering why the captain hadn't told her whom he had in mind.

Livia watched around her and saw guys leading the German prisoners out of the building, which seemed to be a church. Then she spotted sergeant Lipton, who was just talking to Luz and she noticed that the sergeant had a cut on his cheek. She wanted to know what had happened in town, so she went to talk with them.

"Lip, how did it go? Who did we loose?" She asked concern in her voice.

"After first troubles it went well, specially when lieutenant Speirs came to our aid." Lipton replied. "Ken Webb got killed and couple of other guys."

"Shit. Anyone badly wounded?" Livia asked.

"Perco got hit on his ass. But he will be fine soon." Luz commented smiling.

"It seems to be tradition of this Company, getting shot on the ass." Livia sighed.

"Yeah. But besides the killed ones, we are fine. But you should have seen..." Luz cut off his sentence, when he got a warning glance from Lipton, who guessed what he was going to tell about Speirs.

"What?" Livia raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing... I have to go. It looks like Johnny wants me there." It wasn't true, sergeant Martin didn't look like he wanted Luz there, but he wanted out of the situation, it seemed like Lipton had everything under control.

Livia just shook her head when Luz was gone, seemed like her two best friends both were keeping secrets from her on that moment. Then she turned to look on Lipton again.

"Let me see that cut."

"It isn't serious. There are men who need your help more."

"Don't argue with me, Lip. That cut needs to be cleaned and now when I'm here I can do it." The nurse said with a stern tone of voice, and Lipton sighed. He knew that it was better not to argue with her on that moment. He sat on the cart behind him and Livia took the stuff, which she needed out of her bag. Then she started to clean the cut on his cheek.

"I need to tell you something." Lipton said suddenly. Despite he had signed Luz not to tell her, Lipton thought that it was better that he told her what Speirs did before anyone else would tell his exaggerated version of the happenings. The nurse just gave her an inquiring glance and he continued.

"About lieutenant Speirs… When we were blocked her and we couldn't get contact to I company. Dike was already dead and Speirs taken his place. When it was clear that there was no way to get contact to I, he did quite a courageous thing… But he saved our ass." Lipton watched the nurse closely, he knew her feelings to the lieutenant, though he had never mentioned about it to the nurse.

"What did he do then?" Livia stopped the cleaning for a moment and watched Lipton to his eyes. He saw that she was anxious to hear what he had to say.

"He ran past the German artillery across the town to meet the I Company."

"He did what?" The nurse gasped and Lipton saw that her hand started to shake rather hard.

He nodded before he continued.

"Yeah. He did run just in front the German troops. And I guess they were surprised about it too, because first they didn't shoot at him."

When the nurse just stared at Lipton, he added.

"The astonishing thing is that he ran back after contacting the I Company."

"Is he all right?" The nurse asked quietly.

"Yes, he is."

"He's nuts." Livia muttered when she continued cleaning Lipton's cut. Her hands were still shaking a little, but she could do her job anyway.

"Maybe he is, but he did what he had to do." Lipton stated.

"I hate when you guys do something like that..." The nurse started but she was cut off by a male voice behind her.

" Nurse McMillan." Speirs nodded to Livia. "Are you well?" The question sounded innocent, but Speirs really wanted to know if the nurse was all right. Livia just squinted, after what Lipton had told about Speirs' run across the town, she certainly wasn't in mood talking to him.

"Not your bloody business." She grunted without looking at the lieutenant.

Livia knew that she should have been more respectful to the officer, who was known about his temper, but she simply didn't have strength to it on that moment. She knew that Speirs still stood there watching her, but she forced herself to ignore the man who had given her almost a heart attack, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. When Livia was ready with Lipton, she straightened her back.

"All right, Lip. You are done." She avoided looking to Speirs when she put her stuff back in her bag.

"Thanks, Livia." Lipton said simply glancing to Speirs, who stood there watching Livia.

"I'm gonna go and see if someone else needs patching." The nurse stated trying hard not to look at Speirs. She knew that she might not be able to keep her temper in control.

"Nurse..." Speirs started, but when Livia finally looked at him, he saw that her green eyes were flaming of anger.

"Back off, lieutenant!" She hissed and with that she marched away. She didn't stop to think that it was the scariest man who she had ever met, to who she barked. All she could think was that he might have been get killed.

"That girl should really think how she talks to an officer." Speirs muttered watching after the nurse.

"Don't be mad at her, sir. She's just having hard time right now. She has lost many good friends during our stay here, sir." Lipton commented.

"I understand, but what did I say to make her mad?" Speirs asked then and there was a hint of amazement in his voice.

"I think it's not what you said, sir. It's more what you did."

"What I did then?" Speirs looked at Lipton questioning look in his eyes.

"She isn't exactly happy about your run. She is grateful to you, I'm sure of it, but she is angry too. She hates it when someone does suicidal runs like that." Lipton explained.

"Oh that… She has heard about it already?"

"Yes. I told her. I thought that I should do it before Luz or someone else have the chance to tell her their own rather exaggerated versions." Lipton explained.

"But why she acted like that?" Speirs asked a little flustered.

"She likes you, sir." Lipton said simply. He felt that it was better to say it straight to Speirs face to avoid any misunderstandings. Speirs watched the first sergeant in amaze.

"She likes me? But she likes all of you in Easy and doesn't act like that what ever you do."

"She likes you in different way, sir." Lipton sighed. "She likes you very – and I repeat very – much."

"I don't understand..." For first time in months Speirs felt baffled. He couldn't even imagine that Livia might like him.

"I can't tell you anything else, sir." Lipton turned to go, but then he glanced back to the lieutenant. "Don't be too harsh on her, sir."

The truth was that also Lipton was a little amazed about Livia's behavior, he knew her temper, and she had exploded to him once in Bastogne, but he had understood it. But now her behavior made him wondering, that their nurse had to really like Speirs, and in a big way.

"I won't." Speirs said quietly when sergeant Lipton had gone. Then he let out a sigh and went to look for his men. He couldn't really believe that the first sergeant had been serious when he said that their nurse liked him. But he was going to talk with the nurse later, he understood that now it would be useless, she seemed to be so angry for a reason which Speirs didn't understand.

When Livia had left Speirs and Lipton, she found Perconte, who was taken care of by Doc Roe. Doc told that Livia should take a look on a small cut which Shames had. Livia found the lieutenant soon and cleaned the cut on his arm, which wasn't anything serious. The nurse was very quiet the whole time she cleaned the cut, but despite Shames didn't say anything, he watched the nurse a little curious. He had seen what Speirs had done and he guessed that Livia had heard about it already. She seemed to be angry and flustered, and Shames knew her that well that he knew it was better to not ask anything.

When Livia was ready with Shames, she wandered towards the place where she saw most of the guys laughing and chatting, when she almost bumped to Nixon.

"Everything in control?" The captain asked.

"Yes. But you could tell me who is the man who could be our new CO?" Livia gave the captain a sweet smile, but despite the smile usually did work, this time Nixon shook his head. Despite Livia was smiling, she felt like she could snap to Nixon in any second.

"I can't do that. I told you..." He was cut off when several shots where fired on the yard.

When Nixon realized that there was sniper somewhere, he didn't think anything else than getting Livia out of the sniper's range, so he practically jumped towards the nurse and they both fell on the ground. Livia had heard the shots also, and it wasn't a surprise to her that she found herself laying on the ground something heavy on top of her again. They were behind a wooden cart and Nixon felt that it was safe enough to roll off, but he signed Livia to lie on the ground until someone would take care of the sniper. While laying in snow all Livia could think was that being knocked down by one of the guys was coming very familiar to her. This wasn't the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last either. Livia saw behind the cartwheels that Lipton ran across the yard and then she heard one single shot. She guessed that Shifty had gotten the sniper and then she glanced to Nixon, who had stood up already and gave his hand to the nurse.

"Thanks, Nix." She said taking a deep breath when Nixon helped her up.

"Are you all right?" The captain watched at her concerned.

"Yeah. But why do you have to do that every fuckin' time?" Livia sighed.

"Do what?"

"Knock me over every damned time when you hear a shot. I am capable to take cover myself."

"But we have to make sure that you won't get hit." Nixon watched Livia to her eyes.

"Not when you are in danger to get hit yourself. I wouldn't be able to cope with it if someone gets hit because of me."

"Livia!"

The nurse turned when she heard Doc Roe calling for her. She saw couple of guys lying on the ground and ran to them. She saw that Doc was just looking for pulse from private Herron's neck, and then he looked up to Livia and shook his head. She nodded and bent down to do the same on the man who was lying right on her feet. She tried to find a pulse from Sowosko's neck, but then she looked up and saw Nixon watching down on her.

"There's nothing we can do." She sighed. "He was probably dead before he hit the ground."

The rest of the day Livia did her best to avoid Speirs, it wasn't hard because she didn't see the lieutenant around and suspected that he was somewhere other side of the town with his unit. The whole battalion spent the night in Foy. Livia was just going to the house, where she would spend the night, when she heard a whisper from shadows.

"Nurse McMillan."

Livia expected Speirs to confront her, but she just didn't expect it happen so soon. She turned towards the voice and saw him standing just few feet from her. She was going to carry on her way, but Speirs was quicker and took a firm grip of her arm.

"What do you want, lieutenant?" Livia hissed and Speirs could see that she was still angry.

"I want to talk to you nurse." He said quietly.

"Why?" She snapped trying to pull off from his grip, but he was holding her arm tight.

"Because you should think more carefully how to speak to an officer." The lieutenant said calmly, then he lowered his tone of voice a bit. " And because I don't see the reason why you are angry with me."

"I have more important things in my mind than think how to talk to you, lieutenant." Livia was so angry that she was seeing red. " You... You might have gotten yourself killed there, lieutenant. And you ask why I am angry! I'm a nurse, I try to keep you guys in such condition that you can take part to combats, and then you do something like that! "

"The main word there is might. But I didn't. And I did what I had to do." Speirs stated.

"Luz would have had contact to Idle eventually. You didn't have to do that kind of suicide run, lieutenant."

"We didn't have time to wait for that."

"Yeah, but you ran across the town filled with Krauts... That is just stupid." Finally Livia managed to pull off from Speirs' grip, but instead of leaving him, she stared at him her eyes flaming.

"I don't understand why you are so upset over this, nurse." Speirs said raising his eyebrows.

"Upset? Upset! I'm furious! We lost our CO over there and some very good men, who I cared about. They were my friends. And then I hear that you ran across the town just past the Germans. Not once but twice! Twice for heaven's sake!"

"But it saved many good men." Speirs stated.

"Yes, and I am grateful for that. I really am." Livia said knowing that Speirs was right. "But you would have figured out a way..."

"There was no time for that. You should understand it, nurse." Speirs looked to Livia, and seemed like the worst anger had disappeared from her eyes.

"Maybe you are right." Livia gave out a heavy sigh. "It's just that I don't want to see you get wounded or worse - killed. I've seen so many men dying and yelling out of pain... I couldn't have taken it if I had lost you..." Livia snapped her mouth shut when she realized that she had said too much.

Speirs watched the uneasy looking nurse amazement in his eyes.

"Did you just say that you had lost me?" He asked quietly.

Livia took a deep breath; she didn't know how she would explain her words. She was sure that if Speirs even thought that she had a big time crush on him, he would think that she was just a stupid woman, who didn't understand that they were in the middle of the war and it certainly wasn't time to have feelings like that.

"I mean we would have lost you. The battalion, I mean." She stammered. "Winters respects you and we all think that you are one of the best soldiers there is." She had blushed slightly and the sudden change of subject had taken the worst anger away.

"But you said that you..."

"I didn't mean it like that, lieutenant." Livia took a deep breath. "I meant that if you had gotten hit, it would had been a great loss. Fortunately you didn't have a scratch. I don't like to see you wounded and I hate to see people wounded... Their yells when they get hit... I hate to see good men lost their legs and... And then you guys do something stupid like that... How I am supposed to take it, huh? I'm a nurse, I take care of you guys when..." She was blabbering again, but this time she looked bravely to Speirs eyes. Before Livia even realized, he bent and pushed his lips on hers.

This time Livia felt that the kiss was different than the one Speirs had given her in Aldbourne. It still wasn't passionate or long, but it was still different. It took her whole will power to break the kiss, but finally she managed to do it. She felt like she had been knocked down again, not physically but mentally. The lieutenant watched down on the nurse, who was staring at him her eyes wide and gasping for air.

"Would you quit doing that, lieutenant?" Livia sighed when she had gotten herself somehow together again. Actually she didn't mind Speirs kissing her, she just wished that he had done it for other reasons than just to make her quiet.

"Doing what?" Speirs was serious but his eyes were laughing.

"Kissing me when you want me to shut up."

"I've found out that it's the only way to get a word between, nurse." Now Speirs smiled ever so slightly and Livia didn't know which way to look. This was only the second time Speirs had done it, but Livia wasn't sure what she would do, if Speirs wanted to make her quiet sometime in the future too.

"You could just ask me to shut up." Livia sighed.

"Would it do any difference, nurse?" Speirs asked grinning, actually he liked the way he made the nurse quiet and he got the feeling that she liked it too, especially after what Lipton had told him.

When Livia was thinking her response to the lieutenant, who watched at her slightly amused, her eyes wandered around the yard where they were standing. It had come to Livia's mind that someone might have seen them there. For her satisfaction she didn't see anyone near them or watching at her and Speirs. Little did she know, that just few feet from them, hiding behind the corner of one of the houses, stood two Easy's guys trying hard to keep themselves together so that they wouldn't reveal themselves. They heard and saw everything what happened between the lieutenant and the nurse, but the couple didn't see them.

* * *

_Hah, kinda cliffhanger there... _


	19. Keeping the Distance

**Chapter 19 Keeping the Distance**

Livia realized that Speirs had the point in his question, it might had no difference if he had just asked Livia to shut up, she might gotten just more angry. But the fact that Speirs gave her a kiss every time wasn't maybe the best way to go, especially when there was a possibility that someone might see him doing it. In that case Livia wouldn't have a moment of peace, because all the guys in Easy would hear it very soon.

"I don't know." Livia gave out a heavy sigh. "I don't really know."

"I thought so too." Speirs grinned.

"I think I should go to sleep… We are moving out of town tomorrow…" The nurse stated then.

"Oh yes, plans have changed." Speirs got serious again. "I know that you are expecting to get off the line and to Mourmelon, but it's not gonna happen. The battalion is moved to Noville. We are expected to take over it in two days."

"I should have known it." Livia sighed.

"We are all doing great job and the superior officers want us to continue it. But there will come the day when we are taken off the line." Speirs explained.

"I'm waiting for that day to come. But now I really should go to bed." Livia stated.

"Oh, there is other thing I have to tell you..." Speirs said before the nurse left.

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"It will be made official tomorrow, but Winters has decided the new CO of Easy."

"Who is it?" There was so much interest in Livia's eyes that Speirs couldn't help smiling slightly.

"It's me, nurse." With that Speirs disappeared in the darkness leaving the baffled nurse staring after him.

"Shit. I'm so screwed." Livia gasped finally when his words sunk to her mind.

When Livia got in the house where she was spending the night, she knew that she couldn't get sleep for a while. She was so confused about what had just happened. When she passed one of the rooms, she heard voices from there and when she opened the door, she found Nixon, Lipton and Doc Roe sitting there.

All three men turned to look at the door when it was opened and saw weird looking Livia standing on the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Nixon asked then.

"Where's Dick? I need to talk with him." Livia stated.

"Ummm... You have heard about our new CO, haven't you?" Nixon smiled to the nurse. He knew her that well that he guessed why she had so weird look on her face.

"Yes. I just heard that lieutenant Speirs will be our new CO." Livia squinted, she tried to look like it didn't bother her, but she failed miserably.

"That's true. Who told you? It's not official until tomorrow." Nixon asked.

"Speirs told me." On the same second she realized that she should had said that she heard it from someone else. She noticed that all three guys were watching her with interest.

"Lieutenant Speirs? You've seen him lately?" Lipton asked then recalling how upset the nurse had been earlier on that day.

"I saw him, yes…" Livia sat on the couch next to Nixon and looked to Lipton and Doc Roe. "You knew it already?"

Both of the men nodded, and then all looked over to the door when it was thrown open again, and Luz and Popeye barged in the room.

"What do you want?" Nixon asked when he saw a similar weird look on Luz and Popeye's face than Livia had had when she entered the room.

Luz and Popeye saw that Livia was also in the room, and after changing amused glances with each other, Luz grinned looking to the nurse.

"We just happened to overhear and see something few minutes ago…"

Livia couldn't even imagine, what they had heard and seen, so she watched the two soldiers with an interest like did others in the room.

"What is it?" Doc asked, but he had a suspicion that it had something to do with Livia, both Luz and Popeye watched at her such an amused expression on their face.

Popeye and Luz hadn't known that Speirs would be their new CO until he told it to Livia, but they hadn't been surprised when they heard it. Actually guys had spoken about it already and on their mind Speirs was the only option for that job.

"We heard a certain nurse talking with our new CO." Popeye winked to Livia, who blushed fiercely, she couldn't believe that these two men had heard and seen what happened.

"And?" Nixon raised his eyebrows and then he gave a smile to the nurse, who looked a little scared about what Popeye and Luz might tell them.

"We have some temperamental girl as our nurse. And damn brave too." Luz grinned.

"Tell me about it. You should have seen how she acted towards Speirs earlier today. I was just amazed." Lipton commented.

"I heard about it. But judging what we saw, she has forgiven him. Thought she was first pissed off." Luz grinned to Livia, who tried to say something, but she got nothing out.

"So, what did you see exactly?" Doc asked.

"Well, it seemed like Speirs was waiting for her. He stopped her and they talked, thought first it sounded more like yelling than talking from her part." Luz glanced to the nurse, who glared at him and Popeye.

"But it seems like the lieutenant has figured a way to make her quiet." Popeye added laughing and ignoring the glares that Livia gave her.

"And what is that? I'm curious to know in case I could use it too." Nixon asked laughing.

"Hey, guys I'm here too. It's rude to talk about some one when she is actually present." Livia commented dryly. She had got the ability to speak back and looked to Luz. "Don't you dare to tell them."

"Go on, Luz. You can deal with her later." Lipton laughed.

"Sorry Livia, but I just have to get it out of my system. Actually I and Pop both think that it's good news considering how you feel towards Speirs." Luz stated.

"What ever!" Livia threw her hands up. "But you might suffer the consequences."

"We'll take the risk." Popeye commented and looked to Nixon. "But I think Livia wouldn't be so taken if you do it. I don't mean that she wouldn't like it, but knowing her she might get just more pissed off if you or someone else does it."

"What Speirs did then?" Doc asked with curiosity.

"Lieutenant Speirs kissed her." Luz stated grinning.

There came deadly silence in the room, when Lipton, Nixon and Doc looked to the nurse whose face was red as a tomato, while Popeye and Luz tried hard not to laugh.

"You mean lieutenant Speirs kissed our Livia, on the lips?" Nixon asked finally, he was truly amazed.

"Yup. Straight on the lips." Popeye grinned.

"And judging what we heard after the kiss, it wasn't the first time." Luz stated and now all five men watched Livia with curiosity.

"Ummm... Hmmmm... No, it wasn't." Her answer was only a muffle and no one could hear what she said.

"Come again?" Doc Roe raised his eyebrows.

"This wasn't the first time. He did same when we were in Aldbourne."

"Why haven't you told this before?" Luz squinted, but his eyes were laughing.

"Because it's not your freekin' business." Livia snapped and stood up, she was going to leave the room, because she felt that it was better to leave before guys wanted to hear more, but it was too late.

"Oh, you're not going to leave now, Livia McMillan. You're going to tell us everything what has happened between you and lieutenant Speirs. Here and in Aldbourne." Nixon stated.

Livia looked to other men in the room, and when Luz went to stand right in front the door preventing her to leave the room, she knew that the guys wouldn't help out her this time. With a heavy sigh she sat back on the couch, and told the guys what had happened in Aldbourne when Speirs had kissed her first time. She told also some other things which she had been keeping as a secret, she didn't like to do it, but she knew that the guys wouldn't let her leave before she had told everything.

"I think I really should go to bed." Livia yawned finally.

"We all should do the same." Nixon stated.

"I guess it's no point to tell you not to tell anyone what you heard." Livia stated when she stood from the couch and headed to the door, where she turned to Luz and Popeye. "Didn't your mother tell not to eavesdrop on people?"

"She did, but it was an accident, Livia. We couldn't just march past you..." Luz gave her a smile.

"You could have."

"The conversation between you and the lieutenant was just too interesting." Popeye commented. "Don't be mad at us, honey."

"The darnest thing is, that I could never be mad at you." Livia sighed just before she left the room.

Livia couldn't really sleep on that night despite she was tired. There was so many things buzzing on her mind and the kiss which Speirs had given her didn't help at all, either did the fact that all the guys would hear about it very soon. Nixon seemed to take it rather amused, but Livia was a little worried about how Winters would react when he would hear what happened. There was no doubt in Livia's mind that the captain wouldn't hear about it soon. Also the fact that Speirs was now the commanding officer of Easy disturbed her, but she decided that she would let it affect her job and life with the guys.

On the next morning Livia got up early when she heard voices from the yard, and saw that most of the guys were getting ready to move out. She dressed up fast and took her stuff, then she ran out of the house.

Nixon had been thinking that someone should go and check if Livia had woken up already, when he saw the nurse running out of the house. He knew that most if the guys in E knew already about the kiss Speirs had given to their nurse last night, Popeye and Luz hadn't wasted time on telling about it. Nixon told Winters, because he felt that it was better that the commander heard it from him and not from someone else. Winters had been surprised, but Nixon thought that he hadn't been angry, the truth was that none of them could be angry with their nurse unless she didn't do something very stupid, and this didn't go at that category.

"Morning, Livia." Nixon went to the nurse, who stood on the yard looking somehow lost.

"Morning, Nix."

"Did you sleep well?" The captain smiled slightly to the nurse, who didn't look that she had slept well.

"Not really. There were so much things in my mind." She sighed.

"I bet there was, but I hope that the fact that Speirs joins us won't affect to your job." Nixon was serious again.

"It won't. I promise."

"Good. Now, we should move out."

Livia just nodded and wandered to the truck she was travelling. Maybe she should had guessed that Speirs would be the new CO, but it just hadn't come to her mind, after all he was a lieutenant in D Company. Well, the fact was that both Heyliger and Dike, had been moved to Easy from other units, but still the possibility that Speirs would be their new commanding officer hadn't come to her mind, not even after what he had done in Foy.

But in the other hand Livia was happy that Speirs was the new CO. Finally they would have a commanding officer who everyone could respect – after Winters – of course. Moose Heyliger probably would been good CO too if he just had had the real chance to prove it. And Dike... Well, he hadn't been cut out for the job.

The whole battalion had suffered huge losses in Bastogne and Easy had got down to 63 men. They had lost many good men, but finally they had a good CO again. Livia was happy when she heard that Lipton would get the promotion to second lieutenant; the truth was that he had kept men going after Winters had been promoted.

Two days after Foy they took over Noville and after it Rachamps. The battalion had a chance to take a breath in Rachamps, but from there they weren't moved to Mourmelon, like everyone expected, they got the news that they would be transferred to France, to Hagenau.

Livia did her best not to be left alone with Speirs, who had been promoted as a captain right after he joined Easy. The truth was that Livia was a bit embarrassed about her outburst in Foy, she should had been able to keep her temper in control. First guys teased her about what had happened in Foy, but when Livia threatened to leave everyone who was hit to bleed to death, they quit it, despite no one thought a second that she was serious. She made clear that she didn't want talk about Speirs, and guys respected her too much to push her. They also knew her temper, so everyone thought that it was better to let her be, but they did observe how things were developing between their nurse and commanding officer.

It wasn't hard to avoid Speirs, because the captain didn't seem to be too eager to be left alone with the nurse neither. Sometimes Livia felt him watching her, but every time he turned his head away when she looked at him. Also Speirs knew that guys knew about the kiss he had given to Livia, but no one dared to say anything about it, they were too scared of him.

Speirs was polite to Livia, but she got the feeling that the captain wanted to keep the distance to her. The other thing Livia noticed was, that Speirs hadn't called her by the first name, not even once after he joined Easy. He referred always to her as a nurse McMillan or just a nurse. Also Winters and others had noticed it, but they didn't mention about it to the captain. But Livia did the same, every time when she referred to Speirs, she said captain or captain Speirs, she never called him by his first name, not even by accident.

Then the battalion was moved back to France to town of Hagenau, where they arrived in the beginning of February.

Livia was just unpacking the medical stuff with Doc Roe, when they both saw David Webster coming towards them.

"Webster, it was time for you to show up." Doc stated dryly.

"I wasn't released earlier. There was nothing I could do." The private explained.

"Others did figure out the way." Doc stated.

"Eugene, let it go." Livia said with a calm tone of voice.

She knew that there was truth in Doc's words. Popeye, Guarnere, Buck, Bull and most of the other wounded guys had returned to Easy before they were officially released from hospital, even Alley had come back, even he had been so seriously wounded, that Livia had thought that he wouldn't make it, but private Alley had been already in Bastogne. But in the other hand Livia was happy that Webster had taken the time to recover.

"We all are happy that you are back, David." She looked to the private. "You are very much needed here."

" I heard about Guarnere and others... I'm sorry." Webster said quietly.

"It's all right, David." Livia said gently ignoring the snort that Doc Roe let out when he left the two.

"What's wrong with him?" Webster asked looking after the medic.

"Nothing. We just have had a hard time..."

"I know about Bastogne. I'm sorry that I missed it." Webster stated.

"It wasn't so glorious than you might have heard. We lost some very good men there." Livia sighed.

"I can imagine..." Webster replied. "But actually I'm looking for captain Speirs, I heard that he's the CO now."

"Yeah, he is. Actually I can come with you to CP, I have to check on Lip anyway." Livia replied taking her bag.

"What's wrong with first sergeant Lipton?" Webster asked.

"He has pneumonia, has have a week already."

Livia and Webster walked towards CP and Livia saw the looks, which the guys who had been in Easy from the beginning, gave to the private. Although Webster wasn't a replacement, Livia guessed that guys would treat him like one, but she understood that they were thinking that Webster hadn't really wanted to come back to line.

Webster had some letters from Aldbourne and one of them was from Matilda to Livia, which Webster gave her.

"Matilda wrote to George too and Rita to Shifty, I promised to give the letters to them, I'm kinda a mailman here." He stated smiling and gave also those letters to Livia.

"It's nice to have news from home. How are things in Aldbourne?"

"Fine, though everyone missies you and guys."

"I miss them too." Livia stated quietly. She really missed her family and nurses in Albourne, but she got news from them every now and then, and it made her feel better.

When they got to the CP, they found Lipton from one of the rooms. Livia bent down on Lipton who was lying on the couch blanket around him.

"You should go back, there is a comfortable beds." She stated and put her hand on his forehead. "You have still fever."

"I need to have some work to do." Lipton replied then he looked over to the door. Livia turned her head to that direction too, and saw that by the door way was standing a man who she hadn't seen before. He had lieutenant marks on his uniform, but for Livia's opinion he looked too young to be a lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Jones looking for captain Speirs." The guy said when everyone in the room looked at him.

"He will be here soon, sir. Take a seat, sir." Lipton said to the new comer.

Livia saw that the new lieutenant looked at her with interest, then she smiled weakly.

"I'm the Company nurse Livia McMillan, lieutenant." She introduced herself. "So, you are the new comer from West Point?"

"Yes, nurse." Jones replied taking few steps forward.

On the same second Speirs entered the room and watched few seconds to the nurse, before he looked to Lipton.

"Will you go back and sack out? There's beds with fresh sheets."

"I tried to tell him to do that, captain. But he doesn't listen to me." Livia sighed and stood up.

"You should do like our nurse says, first sergeant Lipton." Speirs gave a hard look to Lipton and Livia thought that if she had been in Lipton's place, she would have jumped up of the couch and ran to bed, Speirs looked once again so scary.

"I will, sir. Just trying to make myself useful, sir." Lipton replied. Then he introduced lieutenant Jones to Speirs.

Then Livia saw how Winters and Nixon appeared to the door way.

"Listen up. Regiment wants a patrol for prisoners." Winters informed from the door.

Livia gave a worried look to both of the officers, and Nixon noticed it.

"This one comes from colonel Sink, it's not my idea." He explained to everyone in the room.

Livia went to talk to Webster while the officers were talking about the patrol, but she overheard that the patrol would happen in night and Speirs had to choose 15 men to it including an interpreter. It seemed like Winters had every confidence in Speirs, and when the XO was happy, Livia was also happy.

When Winters and Nixon were leaving the room, Winters looked to Livia.

"You should go to sleep for a while. We might need you in night. I hope we won't but we have to prepare for everything."

"Yes, captain. I'll do so." She replied and stood up, then she saw how Nixon looked over to lieutenant Jones.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Jones, sir."

"Right, our West Pointer."

"Yes, sir."

"When did you graduate?" Nixon asked then.

"June 6th, sir." The newcomer replied.

Livia raised her eyebrows, she was wondering that which year the lieutenant meant, if he meant the June of year 1944 he was in totally wrong place.

"June 6? Of last year?" Nixon seemed a bit flustered.

"D-Day, yes, sir." Lieutenant Jones nodded.

"Hah. All right, don't get hurt." Nixon sounded a bit sarcastic and Livia glanced at him, she shared the doubts that her good friend seemed to have. Nixon gave the nurse a smile before he and Winters left the room.

Livia left the room soon after Winters and Nixon, but she had heard that Speirs planned to give the patrol job to the 2nd platoon, which made the nurse a little worried. Malarkey was the highest ranked man in the platoon, and that meant that he would lead the patrol. Livia didn't like that thought because the fact was that Malarkey had lost five good friends in Bastogne and Foy, and he still wasn't recovered totally from the losses.

Livia left the room and went to her room, which was in the same building. She sat on her bed and started to read the letter, which Matilda had written to her. Her fellow nurse wrote about the life in Aldbourne and latest news from home front. Guarnere and Toye were already at hospital in Aldbourne and Matilda wrote that they were both recovering well. She also mentioned that Moose Heyliger and Michelle were seeing each other officially and he was also recovering well. Livia was happy that she got good news from home, though it made her to feel homesick again. After she had read the letter, she shrugged, she had more important things to do there in front than miss home, and it was better to think what was going on there in front, than in home.

Livia got up from her bed and took the letters to Luz and Shifty, and then he went to look for the two privates who would surely both be happy when they would get a letter from their girlfriend.

Livia headed towards the equipment building, where she expected to find at least Luz, and she did find the private one of the room talking with sergeant Martin and private Vest, and unpacking the supply boxes which they had just received.

"George, good that I found you here. I have a letter for you." Livia gave the letter that Matilda had written to Luz.

"Thank you." Luz gave her a smile.

"Is it from Matilda?" Martin asked wide smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Web brought it with him. Matty wrote to me too and I have a letter from Rita to Shifty also." Livia giggled.

"It's nice to get post, isn't it... George?" Martin grinned.

"Oh shut up." Luz snapped taking one of the boxes, which had just arrived and opened it.

"Ohhhh... Tell me that I'm not hallucinating, George. Is that chocolate?" Livia said when she saw what the box contained.

"Yeah, it is. Wanna one?" Luz grinned. He took one bar and held it on his hand just out of Livia's reach.

"Gimme, gimme gimme!" The nurse stretched her hand.

"Say please." Luz laughed.

"Please, George. Please." Livia reached over the table between them, but the sergeant kept the bar out of her reach. Livia was obsessed with chocolate, and she couldn't even remember when she had have chocolate last time.

"You should keep your chocolate eating in control, kid."

"George, give it to me!" She was almost standing on the table trying to take the bar from Luz.

"Give it to the kid George, before she hurts herself." Martin stated laughing.

"Here you are." Luz grinned giving the bar to Livia.

"Thank you, honey." She sighed and practically ripped the paper off around it, and then she stuffed half of the bar to her mouth giving out moans of pleasure. Then Liebgott, Webster and Jones came to the room and Liebgott was first to see what they had gotten.

"Ah, Hershey bars!" The private made his way to the table and was just going to take one, when Luz took the bars out of his reach.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Wait your turn, Joe." Livia muffled mouth full of chocolate.

"Who they for?"

"Not you." Luz snapped.

"One bar." Liebgott pleaded.

"No, there's not enough to go around." Luz stated.

"Livia has one." Liebgott stated looking to the nurse.

"George gave it because he loves me." She giggled before she took a new bite of her bar.

"Yeah that, and because you were dangerously close of hurting yourself. Chocolate addict."

"Hey, bigmouth, give the kid a Hershey bar." They heard a voice from the doorway and saw Frank Perconte standing there.

"You're kidding." Luz stated laughing.

"Welcome back!" Martin yelled making his way to Perconte.

"I like what you have done to this place." Perconte stated laughing. The truth was that the building was rather ruined in the bombings.

"Take a Hershey." Luz threw a bar to Perconte, who caught it.

"How come he gets a Hershey bar and not me?" Liebgott protested.

"He got shot in the ass." Luz grinned.

" By the way, how is your ass, Frank?" Livia asked smiling.

"Just fine, thanks for asking."

"Good, though I can't understand how you guys always manage to get hit on your ass. Do you stick out your behind towards the enemy, or what?" Livia grinned.

"That's a trade secret, Livia." Perconte grinned back to her.

" Trade secret my ass, or actually your ass." Livia snorted. "Oh, by the way, I saw that they were setting up showers there on the yard. You all should go and take a shower."

"Are you implying that we need one?" Luz raised his eyebrows.

"Actually you all do smell like you would need a shower." Livia grinned moving towards the door. "But I just thought that you all would like to get the dirt off."

"Are you taking shower yourself?" Luz asked and for Livia's opinion he seemed disturbingly interested about her answer.

"Maybe later." She smiled sweetly. "But don't get any ideas, George."

"You're so harsh, Livia." Luz tried to look sad, but didn't really succeed on it.

"I have to be when I'm with you bloody Yanks." Livia gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, did we have cigarette boxes too?"

"Yeah, I thought you never ask, thought that you have cut out the habit." Private Vest stated throwing the box to Livia.

"No, like I said I'm with you bloody Yanks, it would be too painful to cut out smoking too." Livia grinned just before she left the room.

Livia heard guys laughing after her, and when she wandered back to the CP, she smiled to herself. The fact was that she was so used to that Easy's guys were around, that she couldn't even imagine what kind of life she would have, when the war was be over and she would be back England. But she didn't have to think about it yet, because no one new how long they would be together in mainland.

"What's so funny, Livia?" The nurse heard a familiar voice asking just when she was by the door. She looked to Winters, who was standing on the doorway.

"Nothing special, I was just thinking how fortunate I was when I got the change to join you guys."

"Ah... What brought that thought to your mind?"

"I was just talking with George and other guys... And I got letter from Matilda." She explained.

"Aren't you missing home, then?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather be here with you." She smiled to the captain.

"That's good to hear." Winters smiled back to her. "Have you taken the nap like I told you to do?"

"Not yet. But I was just going to do it." Livia replied and the patrol came to her mind again. "Has Speirs decided already who is on the patrol?"

"Yeah. Malarkey is leading, Grant, Heffron, McClung, Ramirez, Jackson, Popeye, Garcia, Liebgott, Cobb, Johnny, Shifty and Webster." Winters listed.

"Are you sure that Mal should be on the patrol? I mean... He isn't in condition to do that, if I may say my opinion." Livia said worry in her voice.

"I always respect your opinion, you know that. But I gave Speirs free hands to decide who are in the patrol and he choose most of the 2nd platoon guys." Winters stated. " You are actually right what it comes to Don, but you should address your doubts to Speirs."

"He wouldn't listen to me anyway. And I don't want to intervene on his job." Livia sighed recalling what Speirs had said to her on that night in Aldbourne months ago.

"I'm sure he would listen to you if you just try to talk with him, Livia." Winters stated. He had noticed that the nurse and CO kept their distance to each other, but he thought that it was better not to mention about it to either of them, he knew that they both had quite a temper.

"No." The nurse shook her head and looked so stubborn, that Winters knew that it was better to let it go.

"Take the nap, Livia. We might need you on the night." He sighed and was going to carry on his way, but then he turned back to the nurse. "We lost Kiehn."

"What do you mean, we lost Kiehn?" Livia was flustered about the sudden change of the subject, and the new one didn't seem to be any better.

"He got killed."

"Jesus, what happened?" The nurse gasped.

"Sniper happened. He was dead before Doc got to him." Winters looked to the nurse serious expression on his face. "That means that you have to be very careful, Livia. Actually I would feel much better if you wouldn't walk alone here."

"I won't." Livia said quietly. She understood Winters' point of view, but she thought that in case she would be in snipers range, there was nothing anyone could do, not even she would have couple of guys with her when she was out of the house.


	20. And Finally They Spoke Something

_Thanks for reviews!_

_And I own only Livia, blah, blah, blah..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 And Finally They Spoke... Something**

Later on that day Livia saw how the guys who had been chosen to the patrol, came to the CP for a briefing. She knew already that Malarkey wouldn't take part in the patrol, lieutenant Jones had volunteered and both, Winters and Speirs had approved him to the patrol instead Malarkey. Also private Vest had volunteered and Winters had approved him too, mainly because he had done a good job, but lacked the combat experiences. Livia was happy for the sergeant, but she was doubtful about the fact that lieutenant Jones had taken his place. The newcomer hadn't been in combats and he just didn't have the experience to take a part in the patrol. Actually Livia thought that even she had more experience than the lieutenant, even when she hadn't used a gun once during her time in the front. John Martin was leading the patrol, so they had an experienced leader.

Livia hang out on CP entrance hall until the briefing was over and she saw Winters, Nixon and Speirs coming out of the room, where the briefing had been. She approached the officers hesitantly and the three men watched her with interest. Nixon, who guessed that the nurse had something to say to Speirs, signed to Winters that they should leave, and the captain nodded smiling slightly.

"Captain Speirs, ummm…. I was wondering… I thought…Can I talk with you?" Livia stammered and her eyes were wandering from man to man.

"What is it, nurse?" Speirs snapped. He looked to the nurse eyes hard and Livia took a deep breath, when she realized that Winters and Nixon were going to leave her alone with the captain. She tried to signal with her eyes not to leave, but they didn't understand her meaning, or actually it was more like they ignored her. Just before the two captains left the building, Nixon flashed Livia a smile and Winters looked to Speirs.

"See you in ten minutes, captain Speirs."

Speirs nodded to him and looked again to Livia.

"You had something to tell me?" Despite Speirs had kept the distance to the nurse, he knew that it was important to listen her, she might know things which the officers didn't know and after all she knew how the guys were doing when they weren't in combat. Nixon and Winters had mentioned about it many times, and he understood their point of view.

"Yes. About lieutenant Jones, I'm not sure if it wise to take him to patrol." Livia had to say it despite her mind was yelling to let it go. She knew what Speirs thought of her meddling in his business, but being the woman she was, she just couldn't let it go.

Without a word Speirs took Livia by her arm and led her to the empty room.

"This isn't your business, nurse." He said calmly, when they were in the room. He had let Livia's arm go and she took few steps away from him, Speirs looked so scary once again.

"I just thought… He hasn't been in real combat, you know. He has no experience. And it's my job to worry over you all." Livia explained.

"He volunteered himself. Actually I said him first that I won't pick him and so did Winters."

"You did?" Livia seemed amazed.

"Yes, but he had made a deal with Malarkey already. And we both know that the sergeant maybe isn't cut out for the job right now."

"Yes, you are right. He hasn't been himself after Bastogne…" Then Livia realized that she was there talking about Jones, not Malarkey. "But are you sure that lieutenant Jones is right man to replace him?"

"He's only observing, Martin, Webster and couple of other guys are in first group. He is in, nurse." Speirs had cold look on his eyes and Livia thought that she might had make a mistake, after all this man wasn't Winters or Nixon, who both had known her quite a long time already.

"All right then… And about private Webster…" Livia wasn't sure if she wanted him to be in patrol either, she knew that it had been hard for Webster to come back, actually if she was asked, she didn't want anyone to go, but the order was an order and they had to obey it.

"Don't push your luck, nurse. Webster is going, like is anyone else." Speirs snapped.

"All right then." Livia sighed, and just before Speirs left the room, she added. "Why you don't go yourself too?" She did regret those words immediately, and when Speirs turned back to her and closed the door, she took few steps backwards.

"What did you say, nurse McMillan?" Speirs grunted.

"Nothing important, captain. I… I'm just worried, I didn't mean anything with it." Livia stammered and for a moment she thought that Speirs would slap her, though her mind was yelling that he would never do something like that to her.

"I would like to go with them, believe me nurse." Speirs said rather quietly and opened the door again.

"I'm glad that you won't go." Livia said so quietly that she was sure that Speirs didn't hear her. But he did, and before he turned again to look at the nurse a small smile came to his face, but it was gone before Livia saw it.

"And your job isn't to worry over us, nurse. Your job is to take care of us and keep us sane." With that Speirs left the flustered nurse in the room.

Livia waited until her heartbeat was steady again before she left the room. She was amazed that Speirs did still cause that kind of reaction in her despite she saw him daily basis, but she explained herself that it was because this was the first time when she was alone with the captain after he joined Easy.

When Livia got to the main hall, she saw that Heffron, Shifty and Ramirez were standing there, and they all looked at her when she appeared to the hall.

"Livia, didn't I just see Speirs coming out of that room too?" Shifty grinned when the nurse approached them.

"Ummm… Yes." She muttered.

"Damn, you are talking to him again?" Heffron inquired.

"I've talked to him daily basis, Babe."

"I mean, we all know how you have tried not to be left alone with him after he came as CO." Heffron grinned.

"Gee, won't you just mind your own business?" Livia snapped.

"Your business is our business, honey." Shifty commented.

"I've noticed that. But nothing happened, I swear. I just told him what I think about lieutenant Jones being on this stupid patrol."

"Ah, so Speirs didn't kiss you?" Shifty commented laughing.

"Christ, would you quit that? No, he didn't kiss me." Livia snapped, but she blushed slightly.

"It's just so nice to see you blushing, kid." Heffron laughed.

"Talking about blushing, Shifty." Livia looked to the private. "I have a letter for you."

She gave the letter which Rita had written to Shifty and he indeed blushed slightly.

"Web told me that you have post for me. Thank you."

"She misses you, Shifty." Livia winked smiling. "But I really have to go now. Be careful tonight, each and everyone of you."

"We will." Heffron and Ramirez said in unison just before Livia headed towards her room.

She felt that she was a bit special, because every time when they got a chance to stay in some town, she had a room all for herself. But she was grateful for Winters who always made it to happen, although she loved all the guys in Easy, she didn't want to sleep in same room with them, it would have made her just awkward. When they had to live and sleep just foxholes as their shelter, it was a different thing.

Livia took a short nap like Winters had advised her to do. When she woke up, she wandered down stairs and met Luz there. Livia and the sergeant went to get something to eat and the rest of the evening the nurse just spent talking with the guys and she also wrote a letter to her parents, she hadn't written to them for a while and now when she had time, she decided to do it.

When it came time for the patrol to get other side of the river and get the prisoners that colonel Sink wanted, Livia stayed in the CP. The night was awful for Livia, though she should have used to that guys were in some kind of mission every now and then, but she knew that she never would get used to it. She stayed alone sitting one of the couches until she couldn't just sit anymore when she started to hear heavy firing and granite blasts. Livia knew that both, Germans and their guys were firing and she couldn't just sit still, she had to see what was happening, so she went to the window, where was direct sight to other side of the river. She didn't know where Winters, Nixon and Speirs were, but on that moment she didn't need their company, she just wanted to be alone.

Livia saw figures running to the riverbank and knew that they were Easy guys. It didn't go long when the guys started to cross the river while there was still heavy firing both sides of the river.

Livia turned from the door, put her jacket on and took her medical bag. Somehow she knew that guys might need her, and she left the CP. She stood by the house door and lighted her cigarette; she had made the promise to Winters that she wouldn't leave the house unless someone came to get her. It didn't take long when she saw couple of guys running towards her.

"Livia, we need help. Have you seen Doc Roe?" John Martin asked when he and Babe Heffron reached her.

"He's in the house over there." She pointed to the house where Doc was. "What happened?"

"Jackson got hit." Martin replied and turned then to Heffron. "Get Doc, I'll take Livia there."

Livia ran with Martin to the house where the guys had taken Jackson and the prisoners they got. There was heavy mortar attack going on, but Livia hadn't time to think about it, all she thought that she had to get to the OP to check on private Jackson.

When the nurse saw Jackson, who looked like half of his face had burned, she gasped.

"Jesus, what happened?"

"The granite exploded to his face. It was his own." Popeye replied.

"Light, I need light." Livia said opening Jackson's mouth. "Give me some light."

She examined private's face, and she got very worried. It seemed like the granite had exploded right in front him, which never knew good. One of the guys got a lighter and Livia could see a little better.

"All right, look at the flame. Look at the flame." When private Jackson managed to do like she asked, she added. "Okay, that 's good."

Livia couldn't really concentrate, because everyone was yelling. Private Jackson was yelling of pain, two German prisoners that the guys had captured were yelling and other guys were yelling to them and to each others. For her relief she finally heard Doc Roe's voice and moved so that the medic could take a look on Jackson too.

"Let's get him out of here." Doc said when he saw how badly the private was wounded.

"Let's go. Help Doc to move him." Martin ordered and couple of guys got the private up. Livia moved out of their way and looked to the other men, who were now quiet and looked sad. Then the house was shook by mortar explosions and the guys had to put private Jackson down. Suddenly he started to writhe. Livia and Doc both tried to get him breathe better, but then he closed his eyes and his head fell to other side. Livia tried to get a pulse from his neck, but when she didn't find it, she looked to Doc and shook her head. She sat down on the floor and looked to the guys around her. Every man in the room was quiet, and Livia wiped the tears off her eyes. It was hard to loose someone and this time wasn't an exception. When Martin covered the body of private Eugene Jackson, Livia felt like she couldn't be there any more. She hated to see guys crying, though she knew that it was just natural and this wasn't the first time she saw 'her guys' crying.

She stood up and went to the door, where Popeye stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the CP."

"Not alone, you ain't. I'll take you there." Popeye took his gun and Livia followed him out of the house.

They got back in the CP is silence, and before Livia got in the house, Popeye gave her a gentle hug.

"You did so well, Livia. I'm proud of you."

"I just hope that could had done something for Eugene…" Livia said when she had pulled off from his hug.

"When a guy is wounded like he was… It was a wonder that he made it across the river." Popeye wiped gently off the tears, which had come down to Livia's cheek. "You know that sometimes the guy is so badly wounded that there is nothing anyone can do."

"I know." Livia let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't let that affect too much, Livia." Popeye turned to get back to the house where he was staying. "Try to get some sleep, Livia."

"You too." The nurse said quietly before the private disappeared into darkness.

Livia got in her room without seeing Winters or anyone else, and she was happy about it. She was sure that she couldn't explain them what had happened, and sergeant Martin and lieutenant Jones would give Winters the details of the patrol anyway.

Livia lied on her bed for a moment, but she couldn't get any sleep, and needed a cigarette, so she got up, went downstairs and went to the patio of the house. When she had closed the patio door behind her, only then she realized that she wasn't alone out there.

Speirs heard that someone came to the patio, where he was smoking, and when he turned to look who it was, he saw Livia standing by the door looking hesitant.

"You can come further here, nurse. I won't bite."

For Livia his last remark sounded like a joke, but one thing she knew about Speirs was that he didn't make jokes.

"Do you have light?" She asked taking few steps towards the captain. He just nodded and lighted her cigarette.

"I thought that you were sleeping already, nurse." Speirs stated then.

"I couldn't sleep." Livia replied quietly. She felt a little uncomfortable standing there alone with the man who she had tried to avoid for few weeks. It was late night, or actually it was early morning already and Livia was sure that everyone else in CP was sleeping already.

"I heard what happened. There was nothing you could do with private Jackson?"

"No, there wasn't. The granite exploded right on his face." Livia gave out a sigh.

Livia and Speirs stood in silence few minutes, but the captain examined her figure. He had to admit that it was nice to see the nurse around daily basis, though he had tried to keep distance to her. Speirs knew that guys gossiped about him and Livia, but as long as it didn't effect on the job they did, it didn't bother him. No one, not even Winters or Nixon had mentioned the rumors to him, but Speirs knew that they knew what was gossiped. After all Nixon was Livia's very good friend and Winters was close with the nurse too.

"Do you miss home, nurse?" Speirs asked suddenly.

Livia watched the captain for a moment before she gave her answer.

"I do, I miss my family and friends. But it is strange to think that I won't see my oldest brother when I'm back in England."

"But do you remember what I said when your brother...? Paul, wasn't that his name?" When Livia had nodded, Speirs continued. "When Paul got killed. That you should remember the good things about him."

"I remember, and I do remember the good things, but it doesn't bring him back." Livia sighed. She was a little amazed about the fact that Speirs did remember that day, for her it was burned to her brain, but she hadn't expected Speirs to remember it.

"I know it won't, but that is a way keep him alive." Then ever so slight smile came to Speirs lips. "In a objective way, of course."

"Of course." Livia grinned a little thinking that it was a second time in few minutes when Speirs made a remark, which sounded like a joke. "And I miss Scotland too." She sighed then.

"Scotland?" Speirs raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I was born there." She stated simply.

"I thought you were English."

"I was nine years old when we moved to England. My grandparents live still in Scotland and I've spent a lot of time there." Livia explained.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but I was born in Scotland too." Speirs looked down to Livia who lifted her eyes up looking surprised.

"Really? I had no idea that you're a Scot."

"Yes. But I was very young when my family moved over to States so I grew up there." Speirs smiled a little. "So actually I am an American."

"Where from Scotland are you?" Livia asked amazed.

"I was born in Edinburgh."

"I love that city, though I'm from Inverness. So I'm kind of highlander." Livia smiled.

"I thought that you still have a slight Scottish accent on your speech, but I just thought that I was imagining." Speirs looked Livia to her eyes.

Livia didn't know what to say to him, and she got so uncomfortable feeling, that she needed to get away from the captain.

"I guess I should go and get some sleep..." She said quietly and stubbed out her cigarette.

"You should, nurse."

When Livia was by the patio door, she turned back to Speirs.

"And my name is Livia, by the way." It started to disturb her that Speirs always called her nurse, especially when everyone else called her by her first name.

"I know it is." Speirs stated.

"Why don't you call me that then? Everyone else does, captain." Livia was determinant to know why Speirs had never called her by her first name.

"I just thought that it would be appropriate thing to do."

"Maybe, but for me it feels strange, especially when Nix and Dick both call me Livia, as does everyone else." Livia explained.

"I can call you Livia if you want." Speirs smiled slightly. He didn't want to tell the nurse that not calling her by her first name was part of that distance keeping, which had been going on between him and her.

"I would like that." The nurse said quietly.

"But only if you call me Ron... After all you call everyone else by their first name." Speirs stated.

"That can be arranged... Ron."

"Good. Now, try to get some sleep, Livia." Speirs ordered.

Livia felt a pleasant shiver going through her body, when Speirs said her name. She gave the captain a small smile and entered the house.

Livia couldn't get any sleep on that night and on the morning she was one of the first people up. She wandered to the CP building kitchen and for her surprise she found Nixon there.

"Geez, you don't look too good, Livia." The captain commented when the nurse appeared to the kitchen. She looked tired and her eyes were red, because she hadn't slept at all.

"Well thank you, Nix. For letting me know that." She replied dryly. "You wouldn't look so good either if you had had as bad night like I did."

"You know how the patrol did?" Nixon inquired and Livia guessed that he didn't know yet what had happened on night.

"Yeah. They got two prisoners… But the worst thing is that we lost Jackson."

"Christ, what happened?"

"The granite exploded to his face. It was his own granite…" Livia let out a sigh. "Guys got him over the river, but he died soon after it. There was nothing I or Doc could do."

"That is bad news… But everyone else are all right?"

"Yeah, but they are all mourning over Eugene… He was younger than me, you know." Livia said sadness in her voice.

"I know." Nixon took the nurse on his embrace. "It's always hard to loose someone."

"Yeah, it is." Livia admitted when the captain had let her go.

They both heard steps from the door and saw Speirs and Winters appearing there.

"Morning, Livia. You have woken up already?" Speirs commented.

This remark caused amusement in both, Winters and Nixon, and made the nurse to blush ever so slightly.

"Actually I didn't sleep at all…" She muttered.

"Livia? Is here something going on, which I have no knowledge about?" Nixon asked amused. He and Winters had both noticed that Speirs never called the nurse by her first name, but now he did.

"Ehhh… No?"

"I have the feeling that there is. Do you agree with me, Dick?" Nixon grinned to the red haired captain.

"For once I do." He grinned too.

"There isn't, and you always know everything, Nix. You're an intelligent officer after all." Livia replied looking to Speirs and seeking his help with her eyes, but the captain just stood there his face blank.

"Darnest thing is that I know everything about Krauts movements, but I've found out that you're keeping secrets from me, kid. And I don't like it." Nixon squinted, but Livia saw laugher on his brown eyes.

"I need help here, Ron." Right after Livia had said that, she realized that it was a mistake call the captain by his first name, and she blushed even more.

"Ron? Did you just call him Ron? You never call him Ron." Nixon laughed.

Speirs tried to look like he had no idea what was going on, but it was difficult when Nixon and Winters were grinning.

"I… I… "Livia stammered.

"You... You..." Nixon grinned to her when she had shut her mouth because she didn't know what to say.

"Oh, shut up." She snapped and turned on her heels marching away from them rather fast.

"So, Ron. You are finally going with first name basis with Livia?" Nixon asked after the nurse had left the room.

"Yes." Was the short, simple answer.

"You know that she is important to us, don't you?" Nixon squinted.

"Yes, I have figured that out."

"So, don't play games with her, if you do, there will be consequences." With that Nixon left leaving a slightly flustered Speirs and amused Winters to the kitchen.

"Don't take him too seriously, Ron." Winters smiled a little. "But Nix has the point though. Livia is one of us and everyone will stand by her what ever happens."

"I've noticed that. I'm not playing games with her though." Speirs stated.

"Actually you are, and so is she. But you should really talk things through with her, though I have the feeling that you have spoken with her already."

"We talked for a moment last night... "

"That is a good start, Ron. But now, we have work to do. I don't know yet was the patrol success." Winters left the kitchen leaving Speirs alone there. The captain stood there for a moment alone, and then he wandered to the house where the 2nd platoon was staying.

Livia kept herself busy during the whole morning and avoided on running to Nixon, Winters or Speirs. She spent time with other guys talking and checking on their minor cuts, and despite Perconte's resisting she insisted on checking the wound which he had got on his butt. She wanted to make sure that it was healing like it should. After the lunch Livia heard a rumor that there would be another patrol next night, because colonel Sink was so impressed about last nights success. When Livia heard it, she just shook her head, it was good to Sink to gleam with the success, when he hadn't known private Jackson, who they had lost, and he hadn't seen how sad guys were over it.

When Winters and Speirs were keeping the briefing for guys who would be on the second patrol – they were same guys who were in first one, or almost same guys – Livia decided that she would talk about the reasonableness of the second patrol to Winters.

Livia waited outside the OP 2 where the 2nd platoon was staying until the guys came out of the building. When the guys came out, they seemed to be in surprisingly good mood.

"Hey Johnny, when the second patrol is?" She stopped the sergeant.

"There won't be a second patrol. Dick told us to take a good night sleep." He grinned.

"There won't be a second patrol?" The nurse watched at the private a bit amazed.

"No. Dick said that he won't put us through it again. He will tell colonel Sink that the patrol was in night, but we didn't get any prisoners." Martin replied.

"Thank God." Livia sighed.

"No, thank Dick. There is one great man." Martin stated. "Oh, by the way, we are moving off line tomorrow." Before Livia really realized what the sergeant had said, he was gone already, and Livia just stared after him not really believing that he had been serious about the off line moving thing.

When Livia saw Winters, Nixon and Speirs coming out of the house, she ran to them and without thinking about it, she jumped on Winters' neck.

"Thank you, Dick."

"I take this so that you heard what I told to guys." He laughed.

"I heard, and I love you." She said with enthusiasm.

"So, you heard also that we are moving off the line?" Winters grinned.

"Yeah, and I love you for that too."

"That is not my decision, but it's nice to be loved." The captain laughed.

Then all in the yard jumped a little, when they heard an explosion from other side of the river. They had been expecting it, but it still got them a little starlet.

"There goes the German outpost." Nixon stated.

Livia followed Winters, Nixon, Speirs and Jones to the CP and when they got into the house, she saw a very familiar figure standing on the main hall.

"Harry!"

Her scream echoed on the building when she realized that first lieutenant Harry Welsh was standing there smiling at them. It took only few seconds and the lieutenant found himself almost squeezed by the nurse.

"Jesus, Livia. I hardly got back and now you are trying to hurt me again." Welsh laughed.

"I'm just so happy to see you. But I didn't expect you back so soon." The nurse was smiling widely.

"I thought that you can't manage without me anymore." The lieutenant grinned.

"That would have been hard. I'm glad that you're back. I missed you so much." Livia said truthfully.

"I missed you too, kid." Welsh smiled and greeted then Speirs, Winters and Nixon.

Livia was going to leave the men, but she turned back to them when Welsh called her.

"Livia, I almost forgot. I have a letter for you. It's from your brother." He gave Livia a letter and she looked at him a little amazed.

"Colin? Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I met captain Colin McMillan in England. He is your brother, isn't he?" Welsh grinned. He knew very well that it had been Livia's brother who he met in England.

"Captain? But he isn't..." Livia was flustered, she had no idea what Welsh was talking about.

"Oh yeah, you don't know about it yet. But he got promoted. I guess everything is on that letter."

All four officers laughed when Livia let out another scream and jumped on Welsh's neck again. Then she let him go and ran upstairs and to her room.

"Damn, what have you done to that girl? She's in good mood." Welsh stated when the nurse was gone.

"I guess she's just happy to see you, and that you brought good news about her brother." Winters stated. "And we are moving off line tomorrow."

Speirs and lieutenant Jones had already left the main hall, but Winters, Nixon and Welsh were still talking there and the first lieutenant heard all the latest news. Before the three joined the other, Nixon stated.

"Oh yeah, and don't wonder if you see Speirs and Livia acting strange towards each others. They are both still in denial."

"Denial?" Welsh raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. They both like each others a lot, but don't admit it." Nixon replied.

"I knew that Livia has crush on Speirs, but I didn't even think that he would be interested about women." Welsh said thoughtfully, but when he saw the amused looks on Nixon and Winters' face, he added. "It sounded so wrong, didn't it?"

"I presume what you meant to say is that you never thought that Speirs would be interested about Livia, especially not in times like this." Nixon replied laughing.

"That is exactly what I meant." Welsh admitted.

"Well, our Livia has done it. She made him interested about her." Nixon replied.

"Damn." Was all what Welsh could say for that.

First lieutenant Lipton was promoted to second lieutenant on that day, and Livia heard later, when she got back downstairs after reading the letter which Colin had written to her, that also lieutenant Jones had been promoted and the battalion wanted him back to the staff. Livia was a little amazed that he was promoted so soon, but she guessed that it was because the lieutenant was quite inexperienced what it came to combats, and that was one of the reasons why the battalion wanted to take him off the line.

Welsh had been right when he said that Colin probably told everything in his letter. It was a long letter, and because Colin was on that moment when he wrote it in England, he told the latest news about Livia's family too. She was happy to read that everything were well at home, or as well as things could be in those times. Colin also wrote that he would be back in mainland very soon, probably already when Livia would get his letter.

On that night Livia slept very well and on the next morning when it was time to move out of the town and off line, she was perky and for a long time she felt happy.

When the company was ready to move out, and most of the guys were on trucks already, Livia passed Nixon and Winters, who were talking. She saw that Nixon gave the captain a box, which reminded a lot like a ring box, but Livia wiped that thought off her mind quickly, though she couldn't help smiling when she thought Nixon giving a ring to Winters.

"Oak leaves." Livia heard Winters saying a hint of amazement in his voice. She stood still, because she had been military nurse for so long that she knew what it meant. Her good friend got a promotion.

"Holy shit, Dick. Congratulations!" Livia practically screamed and before the newly appointed major even realized, the nurse had put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Nixon practically bent down of laughter, and for Winters it felt like minutes before Livia had let him go and Nixon had gotten himself together again.

"Congratulations, major." Nixon saluted smiling slightly.

"Thank you, both of you." Being the quiet man he was, Winters didn't say anything else, but both of his good friends knew that he really meant what he said.

Then the captain, major and nurse got to the trucks where they were supposed to be, and the whole unit was transported behind the lines for they much needed break.


	21. They All Are Eavesdroppers

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 They All Are Eavesdroppers**

Easy had the long awaited break and Livia was in high spirits because of it, but when Nixon told her that he would be loaned to the 17th Airborne, which would make a jump to Germany, she got very sad. Nixon was one of her best friends, and she knew that it would be strange when the captain wouldn't be around, although he ensured the nurse that he would be soon with the unit he belonged to, and it was the Easy Company. Before Nixon left, Livia tried to spend time with him as soon as possible. She knew that she would miss Nixon, but she had to settle with the fact that the captain would be gone for some weeks, when he took part to Operation Varsity.

When Nixon was away, Livia was grumpy and snappish; she wasn't most pleasant person to come along on that moment. Even the fact that she and Speirs actually spoke every now and then didn't help; she was just too worried about Nixon. Guys let her be, because they knew how close Livia and Nixon were, and the fact was that they also wanted the captain to be back as soon as possible.

When they got the word that the operation, which Nixon had taken part of had been close to disastrous, Livia couldn't sleep for couple of nights, but when she got the word that her good friend was fine and coming back to his unit, she felt better.

The relationship between Livia and Speirs had changed a little, they talked to each other now and didn't avoid each other, but especially the captain hadn't admitted that he had feelings for the blonde nurse. Livia had admitted her feelings long ago, but she believed that Speirs felt nothing for her, no matter how hard Luz tried to convince her that Speirs had always amazingly tender look on his eyes when he looked to Livia. For Livia it felt like the captain was giving her mixed signals. Sometimes he was nice and kind to her, when some times he acted like everyone had used to see him acting; he was distant and all business like.

The whole battalion had been moved to Germany, to town called Struzelberg. The spring had almost surprised Livia, it came quite warm fast, but she was happy that she didn't have to freeze in some foxhole anymore. They got the chance to sleep in houses and the long, cold winter was finally over.

Livia was just getting back to CP, when she saw Speirs crossing the street and the captain got candlesticks and a silver platter on his hands.

"Ron! Wait up!" She yelled and ran to the captain.

"Gee, again new things to send home?" She grinned a little when she reached Speirs.

"Have to have some kind of memory from Germany too." Speirs replied smiling slightly.

"Your sisters and mom don't have soon anything else than memories from Germany which you have sent to them." Livia stated.

" I guess you have the point there...Oh, by the way, because you are so close with the guys, you could tell Janovec to have sex some other time than on the middle of the day." Speirs changed the subject so fast and to so surprising issue, that Livia blushed slightly.

"Ehhh… What?"

"I caught him just a moment ago having sex with some German girl. You should tell guys that it is disturbing."

"Why don't you tell yourself? You are the CO they listen to you. I doubt they want me to tell them that they can't have sex." Livia had got herself somehow together again and managed to give Speirs the answer.

"I just thought that if they hear it from you, they won't do it anymore. If I tell them, they do it just more, just out of spite." Speirs explained.

"I doubt they want me to intervene their sex life." Then without thinking about it, Livia added. "Would you?"

Speirs watched the nurse, who had blushed fiercely when she realized what she said.

"Maybe I do." He finally answered smirking.

"All right then… Ummm… I think I have to go and help Doc in something…." Livia stammered. Now the subject was definitely unpleasant for her point of view and she wanted to leave the captain and fast.

"Oh, before you go to help Doc…" Speirs smiled knowing that Livia actually just wanted out of the conversation. He had learned to know the nurse quite well, though there were guys in Easy who knew her much better, after all they had known her for over a year.

"Captain Nixon is back."

"Are you sure?" Livia asked gaily.

"Yeah, I'm sure. His jeep almost ran over me a moment ago."

"I have to go and see him then." Livia almost ran away from Speirs, but she heard him yelling after her with amused tone of voice.

"Didn't you have to go help Doc?"

Livia just waved her hand to the captain and ran towards CP. On her way she stopped to talk to Babe Heffron and Bull Randleman for a moment, but soon she continued her way to CP.

Livia found Nixon one of the rooms of the big house. Thought he seemed to be engaged in rather important discussion with major Winters on that moment, Livia barged on the room not thinking about it, all she could think was that his good friend was back.

"Nix! I missed you!" Livia yelled when she ran to the captain and put her arms around him.

"I missed you too, kid." The captain muffled to her hair.

When Livia let Nixon go, both of them watched each other for a moment.

"It's good to see you, Nix." Livia said finally.

"You too. You look amazing as usually."

Livia squinted a little for his comment; Nixon didn't usually say something like that out loud. It had happened only once or twice before and they had been in Aldbourne then.

"Thanks. But how was the jump?" When Livia asked it, she happened to glance to Winters, who shook his head.

"All didn't make it." Nixon replied avoiding.

"I'm sorry, Nix." Livia said quietly and then she saw the half empty glass on table.

"Are you drinking Vat 69 again?" She sighed. "How can you drink that shit?"

"They don't have any decent drinks here."

"Nix." Livia squinted and for Nixon she sounded just like Winters.

"Talk to him, Livia. You and I aren't the only ones who are worried about his drinking." Winters intervened to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Livia looked to the major.

"Sink has mentioned about it too and Nix knows it." The major replied before he left the two alone in the room.

"You should really watch your drinking, Nix." Livia commented when Winters had gone.

"Livia, don't you start. It's enough that Dick keeps nagging to me about it. I don't need my other good friend to nag about too." Nixon said with hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We are just concerned about you."

"I know you are, but you should let this thing go, Livia."

"I just can't let it go, Nix. Not if you continue like this. And like Dick said, we two aren't only ones who are worried about your drinking."

"When you see things I've seen, there is nothing much a man can do."

"You sound so skeptical, Nix." Livia watched his good friend closely before she sat on his lap. "What happened during the operation?"

"It was just doomed to fail from the very beginning." Nixon sighed. "And the guys lost their CO too. Now I have to write to these kids parents that they lost their sons."

"I'm sorry, Nix. But you know they died serving their country."

"Yes, but what for? It's not like we Americans have nothing to do with Germans."

Either of them had no idea that Speirs was standing behind the door. He had decided to talk things through with Livia, and Winters to who he had seen when he entered the CP, told him that Livia and Nixon were on that room. Speirs knew that they had to solve the things between them, and he thought that now was the right moment. Nixon was back and he thought that Livia would be again the happy nurse who they all knew. He was just going to enter the room, when he heard Nixon's words about Americans and Germans, and pulled back so that the captain and nurse didn't see him.

"You came to help the nations, which were threatened by Germans. Like Britain. And we Brits are grateful for that." Livia looked straight to Nixon's eyes.

"You have all done great job here." She continued. "Nothing is going to take it away."

"This is just one fucked up war." Nixon sighed.

"I know it is, believe me. But you are soldiers; you do what you have to do. And you should be proud of yourself and of everyone, Nix."

"I am proud of every and each man I've met here. And I'm proud of you, Livia. But I'm not sure if I have the reason of being proud of myself. I haven't even fired my weapon yet."

"You haven't?" Livia raised her eyebrows for his last remark.

"No. I guess I haven't been in right places."

"Then it makes two of us." Livia smiled slightly, but then she got serious again. "But that isn't a reason to drink, Nix. You should be happy that you haven't killed anyone."

"I don't know if I'm happy about it…"

"Nix, listen to me." Livia took his face between her hands. "We all respect you, you are a great officer, and you know what to do in every situation. You are a dear, dear friend. But drinking isn't the solution for your problems. It brings just more problems."

"Maybe you are right." Nixon sighed.

"I am right, Nix. I love you a lot and I'm worried about you."

Both of them knew that Livia meant that she loved Nixon like sister does, and the truth was that he loved Livia like a brother does; there was nothing romantic between them.

Speirs, who was still standing behind the door listening the two, was going to reveal his presence, but when he heard Livia's words, he turned around and marched out of the building. He didn't hear how the conversation continued, but he didn't even want to hear. He thought that he had heard enough.

"I know you do, like a sister does love a brother and I feel the same for you. But I don't want hear about my drinking habit from you."

"I just hope that you would drink less." The nurse sighed.

"If I promise to drink less, will you let this subject to go?" Nixon sighed.

"I do. I promise." Livia said.

Nixon just nodded and they moved to more pleasant subject for their both point of view. Livia and Nixon talked for a while before he had to go look for Welsh.

She didn't have too much to do, all guys were in rather good health and she just tried to make herself useful helping them in other ways. She liked talking with all of the guys and the spirits were quite high, because it seemed that the war was coming to end and guys looked forward getting back home already. Although Livia had her room in same building with the officers, she spent the evening with other guys, she enjoyed to listen them talking and that night wasn't an exception. It was already late night when Livia ran back to CP. It was pouring rain, and she had to run so that she wouldn't get soaked. On her way she thought that she saw someone coming out of one of the houses along the street, but she wasn't if it was one of their guys or someone else, so she just carried her way to CP and to her room.

A day after Nixon had come back, Livia was on the post office checking if she or guys had gotten any mail. She talked for a moment with private Vest, who was in charge for the post, and suddenly the private looked Livia a little worried.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you this, but you and captain Nixon are so good friends, that you should probably know…"

"What is it, Allen?" Livia looked to the private little concerned.

"Captain asked me to get him some whiskey."

"Let me guess, Vat 69?" Livia sighed; she didn't like what she heard.

"Yeah. I just thought that you should know… But don't tell him that you heard it from me, Livia. Please."

"I won't. Don't worry, Allen." Livia promised the private.

Private Vest gave Livia couple of the letters which had come to couple of guys, and when Livia had delivered those, she headed to the CP. She thought that she should talk with Nixon again, but she knew that the captain wouldn't appreciate it too much, if she would nag him about his drinking again.

On her way to CP, Livia saw Luz and Janovec on the street and she joined the two for a moment. Luz told her that they were moving out of the town in an hour, but before Livia continued her way to get her stuff, she smiled to the sergeant.

"Oh, George. I heard that you tried to make a pass on some German girl. Is that true?"

"Who told you?" Luz squinted. "No, let me guess. It was Perco."

"Yeah. Should I be worried for Matty in case you want to get on some German girl's pants, George?" The truth was that Livia wasn't worried about Luz's loyalty to Matilda, actually she had been very amused when Perconte told her about the little incident on the one of the farm houses. Luz had tried to talk with a German girl to who they had bumped into there, and she had slapped him on the cheek.

"Why he always has to gossip about everything?" Luz sighed. "But don't worry, kid. I wanted just talk with her."

"I believe you. In case you wanted to get laid like John here, Matty would show you her fury when we get back to England." Livia grinned glancing to Janovec, who seemed to be feeling a little uncomfortable.

"And you are the one who always gossips about things, especially ones which concern me." She continued.

"John got laid?" Luz hadn't paid attention to what else Livia said.

"Yup. I don't know what he told to the German girl, who was in bed with him... But, yeah, he got." Livia grinned.

"Who told you?" Janovec grunted.

"You should have sex in the middle of the day, John. Especially not if there is a chance that your CO catches you." Livia giggled.

"Captain Speirs told you?"

"Yup."

"Speirs caught you in the middle of it?" Luz looked amused to Janovec.

"He did." The private grunted.

"You're screwed, John." Luz grinned.

"Actually Ron wasn't so angry at him." Livia smiled. "He was just a little disturbed by it. He told me to tell you that you should have sex in the middle of the day."

"So, are you?" Janovec asked.

"No, you wouldn't listen to me anyway." Livia grinned.

"You should get laid too, Livia." Janovec said suddenly.

"Christ, John!" The nurse gasped blushing fiercely.

"Honestly, Livia. I know you want it." The private stated. "When have you got any?"

"That is not your business, private. And do you have someone in mind who might make that happen?" Livia asked dryly, and when the private just grinned, she added. "I'm not gonna sleep with you, John. So just let that thought out of your mind."

Then Livia noticed how Janovec's eyes wandered to Speirs, who was just passing them with Lipton. She noticed the hard look, which the captain gave her and got a little confused again. It seemed like Speirs was taking a distance to her again. She had thought that they were getting closer, but apparently she was wrong. Speirs hadn't even greeted her on that day, and she had noticed that the captain had been avoiding her after their conversation that concerned private Janovec and having sex in the middle of the day. It made her confused, because she had no idea why Speirs was acting like that again.

"Let that thought to go too, John. I'm not gonna sleep with him either." She stated.

"Why not? I know you want him. Gee, the whole world knows you want him." Janovec commented.

"He has a point." Luz commented in between.

"I hate you." The nurse grunted.

"No you don't, Livia. You love us both." Luz grinned.

"You are so annoyingly sure of yourself." Livia grunted. "Both of you."

"Yeah, but you love us still." Janovec smiled.

"Believe what you want." Livia gave Luz and Janovec a sweet smile. "But now I really have to go to get my stuff."

With that the nurse left leaving amused Janovec and Luz looking after her.

"Should we do something concerning our lovely nurse and our CO?" Janovec asked.

"I don't know, maybe not. One thing I know about her is that she would get very mad, if we meddle with this. We should let things happen with the time, John." Luz replied.

"Well, you know her better than I do." Janovec stated.

Livia ran to her room and packed her stuff fast. She hadn't much to pack though, because she kept her stuff always on her bag in case they would move out suddenly, like they did this time. When Livia got outside, most of the guys were in trucks already, but then she heard Nixon yelling on the yard.

"Got damnit, she is taking everything. The house, the kid, the dog. And it's my dog!"

"What's happened?" Livia stood by Winters and Welsh, who were both watching at the raving captain.

"Cathy wrote him that she leaves him." Winters replied.

"Oh God, is he all right?" Livia gasped knowing that Cathy was Nixon's wife.

"No, he isn't." Winters sighed when he headed to his jeep followed by Welsh.

Livia approached Nixon carefully and when she reached him, she took him gently by his arm.

"Dick told me about Cathy, Nix. I'm sorry."

"I should have seen this coming. But she takes the dog too. She doesn't even like the dog." The captain said.

"You will get your dog back, Nix." Livia smiled gently. "But I think that we have to get going."

"Will you come to the jeep too?" Nixon asked quietly.

"Sure."

Livia followed the captain to the jeep, and when she saw the hard look that Speirs gave her again, she was happy that he wasn't coming to same jeep with them. She was sure that the atmosphere on that jeep would have been very uncomfortable, especially when Nixon was quiet too.

When they pulled out of the town, Winters told Livia that they were going to Alps, not to Berlin despite everyone had wished to get there. Livia actually wanted rather to Bavaria than to Berlin. She knew that scenery there was beautiful especially when it was spring and the snow had melt.

During the days the battalion moved towards the Alps Livia wasn't the only one who noticed that Speirs was avoiding her again. Nixon tried to talk about it with the CO, but Speirs made clear that he didn't want to talk about it with him. Livia had tried to talk with Speirs, but he managed always to get out of the situation, if the hard looks which he gave to the nurse didn't help, he barked to her. Even Winters got a little worried about it, but it was because he was afraid that it would have affect on Speirs' and Livia's work.

After couple of days Livia started to avoid Speirs too, because she got always a bit afraid when the captain gave her hard looks or barked to her. She still didn't know the reason for his behavior and it seemed that no one knew it.

When the whole battalion drove across one small town, Livia watched her eyes wide of the amount of the men, which was there. There was a lot of German POWs also and Livia got a little starlet when she heard how Webster started to yell to the POWs. Livia was travelling on the truck behind the truck that Webster was, and she gave a little concerned look to Bull Randleman, who sat next to her. The sergeant just shook his head letting Livia understand that she should let it go. Livia actually understood Webster, she knew that all of the guys were tired of this war, like was she.

They spent the night in a small town not too far from Alps, and Livia was happy that she didn't have to see the Germans driven out of their houses, so that the officers could spend their night there. It had happened on the last place where they had spent the night, and Livia had hated to see people driven out of their home. They were Germans yes, but mainly old men, women and little children, who had nothing to do with Hitler and his followers.

It wasn't dark yet when they arrived to the town of Landsberg, and Winters sent some patrols to the woods and told Speirs that there should be some road blocks put on, just in case.

The whole battalion was on the area, and also Dog and Able companies spent the night near by. Later on the evening Livia saw the D Company medic, sergeant McLean, and because she hadn't talked with him for a while, she wandered towards him, and they changed the latest news. When Livia got back to the CP, she passed the room, which door was slightly open. Livia heard voices from the room, and he was going to carry on her way, but then she heard her name mentioned.

"Talking about Livia, Ron... I told you not to play games with her." Nixon said a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"I'm not playing games with her." The captain replied.

"What are you doing exactly then? I thought that there was something between you two. And I know she likes you a lot." Livia recognized that it was Welsh who said that.

"We just work in same unit." Speirs commented.

" Come on, Ron. Everyone knows that you are attracted to each other, so what's the problem here?" Livia heard Nixon saying. She sucked air quietly, she had the feeling that she shouldn't eavesdrop the officers, but their conversation was too interesting, and she couldn't leave, so she leaned on wall behind the door making sure that there was no one on aisle who had seen her, and more importantly – that the guys in room didn't see her.

"What do you mean?" Speirs asked after a moment of silence. Livia was sure that the three other guys had been all watching him with interest.

"Everyone has seen the connection between you two. She tries to hide it, but I think he has fallen for you Ron." For Livia's surprise it was Winters who said that. She suspected that the other officers had decided to confront Speirs now, and she was just too interested about their talk, so she got closer to the door, but made sure that no one saw her. She thought that she might hear why Speirs was avoiding her again.

"Connection, sir?"

"Cut out the sir crap, Ron." Winters snorted. "But Nix is right, it seems like you are avoiding her again. And I heard that you've been very harsh towards her. I think I don't have to tell you again how important she is to us."

"You don't." Speirs said quietly.

"What's the problem here then?" Nixon asked and Livia could hear a slight threat in his voice. Livia thought that she could always trust on Lewis Nixon, no matter what would happen. She couldn't help smiling a little despite the subject was a little awkward for her point of view, but after all it hadn't meant for her ears.

"I don't think she has feelings for me." Speirs said and Livia squinted a little, she thought that it was obvious she had feelings for him. Actually Winters was right, she had already fallen for him despite his recent act.

"Christ, even I know she has." Welsh snorted.

"She loves you, Nix." When Livia heard Speirs saying that, she gasped, but put her hand on her mouth then when she realized that it wasn't a right time to be caught of eavesdropping.

"What?" Nixon asked and Livia heard a hint of amazement in his voice.

"I heard you two talking when you came back after Operation Varsity. She said that she loves you." When Livia heard it, she understood why Speirs had been so rude to her. But he had got it all wrong.

"Were you eavesdropping us, Ron?" Nixon asked.

"Not intentionally, I just happened to hear you talking."

"You got it all wrong, Ron." Nixon sighed and the eavesdropping nurse agreed totally with him.

"I heard loud and clear when she said that she loves you." Speirs stated.

"I take this so that after you heard it, you left." Nixon said.

"I did."

"When in that case you don't know what I said after it. I am like a brother to her and she is like a sister to me. And that is the truth. There is nothing romantic between us two."

"Nix is right, Ron. I know the both of them and that is the case here. They are like a brother and a sister. Nothing else." Winters intervened.

"Are you sure?" Livia heard Speirs asking.

"Yes!" All three officers said in unison, and Livia couldn't help smiling in her hiding place, she knew that no woman could have better friends, than she had.

"I know I have to talk to her..." Speirs said then and Livia had to use all her will power that she wouldn't have yelled out loud, finally they might get solution for all this.

"That is not enough, Ron." Winters stated.

"What are you saying?" Speirs sounded confused.

"I'm saying that you have to grovel, Ron. You have to grovel."

When Livia heard Winters' answer, she smiled again, Speirs groveling? It would be a very interesting to witness Speirs' groveling.

"That isn't a pleasant thought?" Livia heard Welsh asking.

"Well, she's just a nurse…" Speirs said thoughtfully.

"Livia isn't just a nurse, Ron. She's one of us and don't ever forget that." Winters said rather abruptly.

"I meant that she's not a soldier." Speirs explained.

"Ah." Winters was calm again. "I think you go and grovel as soon as possible."

When Winters had said that, Livia was going to leave her eavesdropping, but when she was just turning around, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, miss McMillan?"

* * *

_Hah, kinda cliffhanger again... And no, it isn't colonel Sink who catches her... Lol._


	22. True Feelings

_Thanks for reviews!_

_All right, now you see who caught Livia, actually that was a hint when the person catching her called her miss McMillan, and also the note that it wasn't Sink, was a hint... Nope, not Strayer either... Lol. I guess it's quite surprising person... But anyway on with the story now..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 True Feelings**

"Jesus Christ, major Hester. You scared me, sir." Livia gasped, when he looked at the slightly amused eyes of major Clarence Hester. She knew the major somehow, he had been an intelligence officer in Dog Company, but when he got promoted as a major, he was the operations officer of the battalion.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings, miss McMillan." The major smiled slightly. "You know, in case an officer happens to catch someone of eavesdropping, he is obligated to report it to the eavesdroppers superior officer."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, major." Livia said quietly.

She knew that shouldn't been listening the officers. She recalled the occasion in Foy when Popeye and Luz had been eavesdropping her and Speirs, and nothing good came out of it, but she just couldn't have carried her way, when she heard Winters and others talking about her.

"You weren't? You just happened to stand behind the door of the room where…" Hester peeked in the room. "Where major Winters, Nixon, Speirs and Welsh are talking?"

Livia blushed slightly; she was mainly embarrassed about the fact that it was major Clarence Hester, who caught her. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't tell Winters that she had been eavesdropping them though. The major had always been nothing but nice to her when they had bumped to each others, and she liked the rather young major, for her opinion he was a good soldier and if he had been in Easy, they might been even better friends.

"Major, please don't tell them." Livia begged quietly.

Major Clarence Hester had no intentions to tell Winters or others that he had found Livia eavesdropping them, actually he was rather amused about it. He was quite sure that the officers in room didn't share war secrets, and if they did, he knew that they could trust Livia not to tell anything to anyone. Major Hester knew that Winters respected their nurse very much, Hester knew something what only the highest ranked officers of the battalion knew, besides Nixon and Speirs from Easy – Winters had suggested something concerning the nurse, and major Hester gave his whole support to Winters. Although he didn't know the nurse so well, he knew that she should be rewarded for her devotion to Easy Company.

The major had been watching the nurse from the end of aisle for a while, and suspected that she heard something what concerned her, she had had that kind of expression on her face. Major Hester was also amused about the fact that the nurse hadn't been aware of his presence until he spoke, so she had to hear some very confusing things for her point of view.

The men in room heard talking from the aisle, and before Hester gave the answer to Livia, Nixon threw the door open.

"And look who is standing here, our good nurse Livia…" Then he saw who was there with her and almost saluted. "Major Hester, sir!"

"At ease, Nixon." Hester smiled. "I'm just on a social call."

"Come in, sir." Then Nixon looked at Livia and his brown eyes were laughing. "You too, Livia. That is what you planned to do, right?"

Livia wasn't going to enter the room, but she had to when major Hester pushed her gently into the room. The major greeted Winters, Welsh and Speirs and sat on the couch in the room.

"Is there news, major?" Winters asked from him.

"No, nothing new. Like I told Nixon, I'm just on a social call." Then Hester looked over to Livia, who stood in the middle of the room looking a little pale. "I bumped to your nurse behind the door, I guess she has something to tell you."

Livia looked over to Speirs, but when she noticed his eyes looking at her, she turned her eyes to Welsh, but it wasn't the best move to do, because the lieutenant was grinning to her.

"Did you have news for us, Livia?" Winters asked.

"No. I just happened to be in the aisle, when major Hester saw me." Livia stammered.

"So you weren't eavesdropping us?" Nixon smirked.

"No! God, no! I wasn't!" Livia almost yelled, because she didn't want these men to know that she had heard everything what there was said about her and Speirs.

"I'm sure she wasn't." Hester came to her aid and Livia gave him a grateful glance.

"Are you sure?" Nixon know the nurse that well, that he was sure that she had been listening to them, but he was more amused about it than angry.

"I wasn't eavesdropping you, I swear." Livia said, but didn't look Nixon in the eyes. Welsh noticed it too, and the grin on his face grew just wider.

"All right then. If you say so." Nixon laughed shortly.

There was a moment of silence in the room, and Livia started to have very uncomfortable feeling when all the officers looked at her. She noticed that Speirs had that kind of expression on his face, which she couldn't read, and finally she gave out a sigh.

"I'm going to leave you officers talk in peace." She turned to the door.

"I'm coming with you, Livia. In case there isn't any news, major Hester." Winters looked over to the other major. "I have errands to run anyway."

"Go ahead major. I can talk with Nixon, Speirs and Welsh." Hester replied.

Livia followed Winters out of the room, and when they were on the aisle, he turned to her.

"Were you eavesdropping us, Livia. In case you were, I won't get mad."

"I wasn't, Dick." Livia replied, but avoided looking to his eyes knowing that the major would know then that she was lying.

"Good. But in case you were… You know that Ron will approach you soon. I will make sure of it." Winters grinned before he left the house.

Livia just nodded and followed the major out of the house. Sometimes she just hated the fact that the guys of Easy knew her so well.

When Livia and Winters got out of the house, Perconte ran to them, he was gasping and he had a strange look on his face.

"Major Winters, sir. We found something out on patrol. We came across this…"

"What? Frank, what is it?" Winters looked to Perconte, who seemed almost horrified.

"I don't know, sir. I don't know." Perconte blurred out.

"All right then." Winters turned to Livia. "Go and get Ron, Nix and Harry. We have to go check it out what they found."

Livia just nodded and ran back inside. Soon she came back out Welsh, Nixon, Speirs and Hester following her. Winters explained the officers what was going on and while other guys from Easy were getting to the truck, which would take them to place where the patrol lead by Pat Christenson had found something, Livia spoke with major Hester.

Hester accompanied the nurse where Speirs, Nixon, Perconte and Winters, who sat behind the wheel, waited her.

"Take care of yourself, nurse." Major Hester said before he left.

"You too, major."

Hester saluted to the officers in jeep, and then he left. Livia looked to the jeep, which was packed already.

"Are you getting in?" Winters asked a little restless tone in his voice.

"I would, but there is no room for me."

"You can sit on my lap. It's not a long drive, right Frank?" Nixon commented.

"No. It isn't, sir."

With a sigh Livia sat on Nixon's lap. She gave a fast glance to Speirs, but it seemed like the captain was already thinking about what they might found on there where Christenson's patrol was waiting for them.

The drive wasn't too pleasant in Livia's point of view. She sat uncomfortably on Nixon's lap and avoided even the slightest touch to Speirs. She was still a little flustered about the scare major Hester had given her and the talk she had heard had made her very confused. Also she wondered that what the patrol might have found, she got the feeling that it was something disturbing, because Perconte acted so weird. When Perconte pointed the place where Christenson, Luz, Bull Randleman and couple of other guys were waiting for them, Winters pulled the jeep on a big, treeless area.

When Livia got out of the jeep, she stared the sigh opening before her in total disbelief. The sight before made her to think that she had been thrown in the middle of some horror film. There was a high fence surrounding the area, and behind the fence were men staring at them. Livia got closer to the fence when Winters commanded couple of the guys to open the gate. She sensed that the guys were as horrified as she was, but it wasn't a wonder. The place seemed like some kind of camp and the men inside were literally only skin and bones, Livia thought that they had been starving for a long time. She had experienced a lot of sad things during the months in mainland, but this was something different, she couldn't understand why the Germans did something like this to their countrymen.

The smell around the place made Livia almost sick, but she bit her lip, and when Doc Roe signed other medics to help these men, Livia went to him.

"What is this place, Eugene?" She asked with a horrified tone of voice.

"I don't know, Livia." Doc Roe gave out almost desperate sigh. "I don't know."

"How can I help?" Livia wanted to help these men, though she knew that there was not much they could do. They lacked food, water and medicines what the men in the camp desperately needed.

"There isn't much we can do, but you check some of these men's health, just be careful."

Livia nodded and headed towards the group of men, who were standing near by. It seemed that only the fact that the Americans had showed up there helped the men who had been imprisoned behind the fence. They were hugging the soldiers, and despite Livia got an uncomfortable feeling when couple of the men, who looked almost like skeletons, hugged her she let them do it. The men in camp looked like they hadn't got anything to eat for months. The smell was almost unbearable, and Livia had soon seen the main reason for it; there was bodies laying everywhere. She heard that the guys found a train wagon filled with bodies, and she was happy that she hadn't seen it.

Livia heard Speirs commanding some guys to get food and water from town, and when the truck, which took them back to the town was gone, she saw the captain who was standing alone a horrified look on his face and with a heavy breath she decided to approach him. She wasn't sure would he bark to her again, but she was determinant to make the first move this time.

"Captain…"

"You shouldn't have seen this, Livia." Speirs interrupted her abruptly.

"I'm one of you guys. I see what you see." Livia sighed. "But how someone can do something like this?"

"Sometimes people do the unthinkable things… This is one of those things." Speirs said quietly.

"Do you know who these men are? Why are they here?" Livia questioned.

"Yes, we were able to talk with one of them, and Liebgott was translating it. They are the 'unwanted people' like Nazis call them, but they are just ordinary people; writers, merchants, musicians, doctors…" When Speirs saw the wondering look on Livia's face, he added. "They are Jewish."

Livia was staring Speirs speechless. She had heard that Nazis wanted to raise a 'perfect race' and the Jewish people didn't belong to them, but she couldn't believe that they had been locked up on place like that.

"Jesus Christ." Livia gasped, then she asked about a thing that made her wondering. "I noticed that here is only men. Where are all the women?"

"Women's camp is near by the railroad." Speirs had been afraid that she would ask about women. "But we are not going there. Other units will be sent there."

Livia just nodded to the captain, she wasn't sure if she wanted to even see the women's camp. She just prayed that they would get help as soon as possible. Then Speirs heard Winters calling him, and after giving a nod to Livia, he went to talk with the major.

Livia wandered on the camp checking on the men who had been closed there and talking with Easy's guys. When the guys came back from town with food and water, every man in the camp, who was just able to walk, gathered around the two trucks. When the guys started to deal out food and water to the men, Livia made her way to the other of the trucks.

"Web, Chuck! Don't give them too much to eat and drink, it might be dangerous!"

It seemed like either of the men heard her, or then they just ignored her in their will to help these men. But as a nurse Livia knew that it might be fatal to give these men too much food. They had been starving for a long time and might just get sicker in case they ate or drank too much. Livia gave up sighing, she understood why the guys of Easy wanted to help these men, but sometimes the helper may just make things worse.

Soon Livia saw colonel Sink arriving to the place. She wasn't surprised because she knew that Winters had contacted the colonel, but with him was a doctor, who she hadn't seen after they had left Aldbourne. Doctor Kent was a battalion doctor and Livia wondered that why he was there. Winters spoke with the colonel and doctor, and after it he said something to Joe Liebgott. When Liebgott went towards the other truck looking very sad, Livia approached Winters who was now talking with Nixon.

"What's going on?" Livia asked when she saw the worried expressions on Winters' and Nixon's face.

"Sink ordered us not to give anymore food to these men and he also told us to lock them up behind the fence again." Winters explained.

"I kind of see why he banned the food, too much food might just make them sick." Livia said. "But why they have to be locked up again?"

"Doctor Kent is worried that they might have sicknesses which will spread. And they will be locked there only until the battalion finds them place to stay." Winters explained.

"Maybe it is better this way. Though it will be heart breaking to leave them here." Livia said quietly. Then she heard how Liebgott explained the men in German that they had to get back inside the high fence. When he was done, and other guys ushered the prisoners back in the camp, Livia climbed on the truck where Liebgott was, and put her arm on his shoulder. She thought that there were no words to comfort him, so she just sat next to the private, who was crying and tried not to cry herself. Livia knew that there was no way she could know how Liebgott felt, after all he was Jewish himself and of German ancestry, so these men were very close to him in that way.

When the trucks pulled off from the camp, Livia watched the men who they locked up there again. It was hard to leave them, but as a nurse she knew that it was best for them for that moment. They needed to be treated medically and their amount of food and drink had to be controlled carefully.

When they got back to the town, everyone went on their own ways, and Livia wandered to her room. She wanted to be alone, because there was so much in her mind. She was missing home, the things she had seen and heard in concentration camp bothered her and the talk, which she had heard earlier that day almost gave her a headache.

It was already late evening when there was a knock on Livia's door. She had been on her room since they came back from the camp and she still didn't want to see anyone.

"Go away, Nix." She yelled thinking that it was Nixon who was behind the door.

Despite her yell, the door was opened and with a sigh she turned to look over to door.

"Nix, I told you… Oh, it's you." For her slight surprise she saw Speirs standing on the doorway.

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?" Without waiting an answer Speirs entered the room and closed the door behind him. Then he took few steps across the room and sat on Livia's bed. The nurse and captain just looked at each other in silence, until it started to get on Livia's nerves.

"Was there something you wanted, captain?" She asked a hint of annoyance on her voice.

"I told you to call me Ron."

"Yes, but I'm so used to call you captain that it's hard to call you by your first name." Livia explained.

"You'll get used to it." Ever so slight smile appeared on Speirs' face, but then he was serious again. "Actually I thought that you might want to talk about what we saw today. Or what ever you want to share."

Livia realized that she needed someone to talk to indeed, and maybe Speirs could help her again. After all he had done it once before; on the day when Livia heard that her brother Paul had been killed.

"How someone can do something like that?" She blurred out.

"We people do sometimes something, which makes to wonder that are we so sophisticated after all. But no one really knows how the human mind works, Livia." Speirs said.

"I've seen so much during the months in France, Belgium, Holland and now here, but the sight in camp… It was just something I never expected to see."

"No one expected to see what we saw today, Livia." Speirs let out a heavy sigh. "But Dick told me that other battalions have found similar camps as we did. And Russians liberated a camp which was apparently worse than the one we found."

"How is it possible to find something worse?" Livia gasped.

"Nazis did there things what you don't want even hear, Livia. Believe me." Speirs watched to the nurse serious expression on his face. There was a moment of silence, and then Livia stood up from her chair and sat on the bed next to the captain.

"When will this all end, Ron?" She asked such sadness on her voice, that Speirs put his hand gently to her arm.

"It will be over soon. Than then you will get back home, like we all do."

"Yes, home… I miss home and my family."

"We all do. But we came here to do what we had to do, so that the world would have peace again." Speirs looked to Livia's eyes, which were filled with tears.

"I'm glad that I am here though… This hasn't been a picnic, but I would never change this experience to anything else." Livia said truthfully.

"I'm glad that you think so." Speirs smiled slightly and stood up. "I think I should leave, so that you can go to bed."

"Wait, Ron." Livia looked up on the captain thinking that she couldn't sleep on that night, not after what she had seen. "Did you really think that there is something romantic between me and Nix?"

Speirs raised his eyebrows, but didn't look like he was angry.

"Were you eavesdropping us after all?"

"Ummm… Yes I was." Livia said hesitantly. "But don't tell Dick, please."

Speirs sat back on the bed and looked to the nurse a hint of amusement on his eyes.

"I won't tell him, but he knows you well. So I expect that he knows that you were eavesdropping, and Nix is sure that you were."

"I guess they do know me that well…" Livia muttered.

"They do. But you should know that eavesdroppers always hear what they shouldn't hear. I certainly know it now."

"You do?" Livia looked up to Speirs' eyes.

"I do. There might come some serious misunderstandings when someone is eavesdropping."

"So you know that I'm not attracted to Nix on that way?" Livia asked quietly.

"Yes, I know. I heard that there is someone else you are attracted to." Speirs put his hand under Livia's chin and tilted her head up so that she had to look straight to his eyes. "And I know that he feels the same towards you. I have the first hand knowledge."

"I... Are you sure?" Livia didn't know what to say. Well, she had had the feeling that Speirs felt something towards her, but during the last days she had thought that it was some kind of hatred.

"Of course I'm sure." Speirs smiled. "I am talking about myself after all."

"You are?" The nurse was so flustered that she was making stupid questions, and she still couldn't turn her head, because Speirs was still holding her chin.

"You know I am. And now is the time to tell me if Nix and Dick were wrong about your feelings." Speirs had a serious look on his face again and Livia gulped a little.

"They were right, Ron. I care about you... A lot." It was hard for her to admit her true feelings for the man who she had had the crush for so long.

"That is not what they said, Livia. You know it."

Livia's mind yelled her to tell everything to him, but she knew that it wasn't that time yet. They had to wait, though it would be hard, and she was sure that Speirs thought the same.

"They said that I've fallen for you, and they were right. I have fallen for you, but... Now maybe isn't right time for us to hook up." Livia hated to say that, but she had to.

"I agree with you. Now isn't the time to do that." Finally Speirs took his hand off, but before Livia had time to do anything, he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Livia knew that this time he didn't do it because he wanted her to shut up, now the reason was totally something else. Right after Speirs had broken the kiss, he stood up, and looked smiling to the nurse who watched him her eyes wide.

"You should know that it wasn't best I have to give you, Livia."

"It wasn't?" The nurse was flustered and blushed rather fiercely.

"No, it wasn't. I'll safe the best for the future." The captain smirked.

"All right... Are we okay now?" Livia stammered.

"Yes, we are. Now, you should have some sleep." Speirs went to the door, but before he opened it, he turned back to the nurse.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We are moving out tomorrow. At 1200 hours."

"Where?"

"To Thalem." With that Speirs left the room leaving very confused Livia to sit on her bed.

When Speirs left Livia's room, he almost was ran over by Nixon, who had seen him entering the room and waited until he left it, though Nixon had started to think that he would have very long wait ahead, but there was things he had to say to Speirs in private.

"You spoke with her?" Nixon asked squinting.

"Yes."

"Did you grovel?"

"No, there was no need to do that." Speirs smiled ever so slightly. "We just talked about different things, Nix. You don't need to look like you would be planning to bite my head off. Nothing happened."

"I know you didn't do anything like that. You would have been on her room longer in case you would been having sex." Nixon grinned, but got serious again. "I don't need to tell you that I consider her as my sister, do I?"

"No, you don't." Speirs said quietly.

"So, you know that in case you do something – anything, to hurt her, I will beat you to bloody pulp." There was threat in Nixon's voice and Speirs knew that he was serious.

"I know that."

"Good. But, Ron..." Nixon smiled again. "I'm happy that you finally sorted the things between you two, she has liked you for so long."

"Thank you, captain." Speirs said.

"Just treat her right, that is only think I ask you to do."

"I will." Speirs said quietly.

On her room Livia sat on her bed breathing heavily, she tried to calm down, but there was so many things buzzing in her head. She was happy that Speirs had come to talk with her though. She was sure that their relationship would go further now, but she didn't dare to think Speirs as her boyfriend, not yet anyway. They just had to wait until the war would be over and see what would happen then. She thought that things wouldn't get worse though, now when both knew their true feelings, it would be easier to breath, for Livia's point of view anyway.

Livia spend a restless night, because the images of what they had seen on the concentration camp didn't leave her mind and the talk with Speirs had been very confusing. On the next morning she backed her stuff and spent time with the guys before it was time to leave Landsberg. They started their journey towards Thalem at midday, like Speirs had told Livia.

Livia had noticed immediately that things between her and Speirs had indeed changed after their little talk, and it didn't take long when the guys noticed it too. Like Livia had expected, Luz didn't give her any pace before she told everything to him, and when Livia and Speirs happened to talk, other guys watched the couple from safe distance smile on their faces. The nurse and Speirs weren't still officially the couple; there was an agreement between the two that they would wait until the war in Europe was over.

The battalion had spent a week in Thalem, and Livia had been thinking couple of days that Winters, Lipton, Welsh, Speirs and even Nixon were keeping some secret from her. All of the four officers acted strange when she was around and she didn't like it. Even colonel Sink, who was there too, acted like there was something secret going on, and Livia didn't like the feeling that it concerned her. She had tried to ask Speirs and Nixon about it, but neither of them told her anything, and she hated it. It seemed like others didn't know what the officers were keeping from her, if they had known, at least Luz would had told her, or so Livia thought.

It was late morning and Livia was just talking with Popeye and Bull, when Speirs appeared out of nowhere.

"Livia, colonel Sink wants you to his office." Speirs declared.

"Me? But why?" She got an uncomfortable feeling, last time when Sink had wanted her in his office had burned to her brain, it was when she heard that Paul had been killed.

"You shouldn't ask, Livia. You should obey." Despite his a bit harsh words, there was a look on his eyes, which Livia couldn't read.

"When?"

"Right now."

"All right." Livia sighed and turned to Popeye and Bull. "Sorry guys, but I have to go."

"I'm sure it isn't anything bad, Livia." Popeye said with a comforting tone of voice. He wasn't sure was it true thought; he and Bull had seen two British officers entering the CP just before they ran to Livia, and other of the officers had been lieutenant colonel Dobie, who they knew from Operation Pegasus, but either of them hadn't mentioned about it to the nurse yet.

"I hope you're right." She sighed and followed then Speirs to the CP.

"Ron, what is going on?" She asked before they got to Sink's office.

"You'll hear it soon." Speirs had a secretive smile on his lips.

Livia was still afraid that it was something to do with Colin or with her family, or then the battalion had decided to send her back to England already. But if the case was about any of those things, it confused Livia that Speirs was actually smiling, and she still had the feeling that the officers had been keeping something from her for last couple of days.

When Speirs knocked on Sink's door and Livia saw the two officers dressed in British Army uniform, she let out a gasp. She recalled again the time when she had been in similar situation, in Sink's office where two British officers were waiting for her. Somewhere in her head the voice yelled that this time she wouldn't get bad news, but still the nurse was a little afraid. She looked her eyes wide to Winters and Nixon, who were there too.

"It's not bad news, Livia." Winters said immediately when he saw her expression; he guessed that she was a little afraid of what she might hear.

"The major is right, miss McMillan." The other of British officer stated and when he turned from the window, where he had been looking out of, Livia recognized him.

"Lieutenant colonel Dobie?" She asked in amaze.

"Yes, miss." Dobie smiled to Livia.

"What are you doing here? I mean... I didn't expect to see you here..." Livia stammered and then she blurred out. "What has happened to my brother?"

Though Winters had said that she wouldn't get bad news and Dobie had affirmed it, she was flustered and amazed about the fact that lieutenant colonel Dobie was there.

"Captain McMillan is fine, he sent his love and wished that he could be here, but unfortunately it wasn't possible. He is on loan in another unit on this moment." Dobie explained.

"You are the reason why lieutenant colonel Dobie and lieutenant Danton are here, Livia." Colonel Sink commented then.

"I, sir?" Livia looked flustered to the all men in the room noticing that Nixon, Winters and Speirs were all smiling.

"Yes you, miss McMillan." Dobie had a small smile on his lips. "Because I am the highest ranked British officer on this area at the moment, I was sent here in a very pleasant manner."

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Livia snapped, she was getting annoyed with all that secretive behavior which had been going on for few days already.

"Ah, yes. I heard that you have no knowledge of this." Dobie smiled and turned then to lieutenant who was with him. "Lieutenant Danton, would you give me the box?"

Livia watched in amaze how the lieutenant gave Dobie a small box and smile on his lips he opened it.

"Livia McMillan, the British Government and the Red Cross has admitted you the Class 1 Royal Red Cross medal for your devotion to troops and for your service in war."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for reviews! _

_Yeah, and still I don't own anyone except Livia._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Dobie buckled the medal to Livia's uniform collar while the nurse was staring at him speechless.

"Congratulations, nurse McMillan." Lieutenant colonel smiled and backed few steps.

"I… I don't know what to say… I didn't expect a 1 Class medal… I didn't expect a medal at all…" Livia realized that she was blabbering and took a deep breath. "Thank you, lieutenant colonel Dobie."

"Don't thank me, I'm just a messenger." Dobie smiled.

Then lieutenant Danton congratulated Livia, and after that she turned to Speirs who stood by her smile on his face.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we all did." Speirs replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Livia snapped.

"We decided to keep it as a surprise." Speirs said and took Livia to his tight embrace.

"I hate surprises." Livia muttered face in his uniform front.

"No, you don't. I'm really proud of you honey." Speirs whispered to her ear just before he let her go.

It was the first time when Speirs called her honey, but Livia was so flustered about the medal, which she just received, that she didn't pay attention to that. She had hardly gotten a breath, when Nixon hugged her tightly and when it was Winters' turn he said quietly.

"You deserved it, Livia. We are all so proud of you. We are privileged to have you as our nurse."

"Thank you, major." Livia looked to Winters' eyes when he pulled back.

When Sink had congratulated her, he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Can I talk with you in private, Livia?"

Livia gave a questioning look to Nixon, who shrugged; he had no idea why Sink wanted to talk with her.

"Of course, sir."

"If you excuse us for a moment..." Sink looked to other men in the room.

"Lieutenant colonel, would you wait until I'm back. I want to talk with you." Livia looked over to Dobie, who nodded.

Livia followed Sink a little amazed, when they were out of the room; Sink turned to the nurse a small smile on his lips.

"You have made us all proud, Livia. And I'm sure that first lieutenant Meehan would be proud of you too, if he knew how well you have done."

"First lieutenant Meehan, sir?" Livia watched the colonel in amaze; she had no idea why he had brought up the second CO of Easy, who they had lost on D-Day.

"Yes, first lieutenant Meehan. He is the reason why you jumped with Easy at all."

"Sir?"

"He brought your name up when I was thinking that which nurse we would send to mainland with Easy. I made a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, that he suggested you, Livia. But I think it is time to you to know it." Sink explained to flustered Livia.

"But, sir. I thought that he was against it... I had no idea that he suggested me." Livia said amazement on her voice.

"He was against the plan to make a nurse to jump with Easy. But he knew that it was already decided that it would happen, so he brought your name up." Colonel Sink explained.

"Why he didn't say anything? Do major Winters know?" Livia questioned.

"Like I said, he didn't want anyone to know, not even you. And the major doesn't know. I'm only one who knows, and now you. Lieutenant Meehan took his secret with him."

"Why he didn't want anyone to know?" Livia was determinant to know why Sink and Meehan had held something like this from her. She hadn't known the lieutenant for long, but the colonel had been around during the whole time they had been in mainland.

"I don't know the whole reason, but I guess one reason was that you're close with Nixon and Winters, and he was afraid that they would give him hard time, if they knew that he suggested that you should be the nurse who jumps with Easy." Sink explained and turned to go back to his office.

"Colonel, one more thing." Livia said before he opened the door. "Why me?"

"That was what I asked from lieutenant Meehan too." Even so slight smile came to colonel's lips. "He told me that you were the best nurse he knew. And that all guys in the unit like you."

"Thank you, colonel." Livia said quietly just when he entered his office.

When Livia got back to the office, Speirs, Nixon and Winters watched her with curiosity, they were curious to know what colonel Sink said to her.

"What did he say?" Speirs whispered when the nurse stood by him confused look on her face.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back and looked then over to lieutenant colonel Dobie. "If we are done here, can I talk with you, lieutenant colonel?"

Dobie looked to Sink, who nodded, and then he turned back to the nurse.

"Of course. Is there some place where we can talk in peace?"

Livia led Dobie to one of the rooms in CP, and they talked there almost for an hour. Livia asked about Colin and things which the 1st Airborne had done after they had met in Holland. She also told Dobie about things what had happened to her and which she wanted Colin to know. Livia was again pleased to meet her fellow countryman and when lieutenant colonel Dobie and lieutenant Danton were leaving, Livia accompanied them to their jeep.

"Tell Colin that I miss him enormously." She said just when Dobie was getting into the jeep.

"I will. Take care of yourself, miss McMillan."

"You too, both of you." She looked to the two British officers. "And thank you for the honor you gave me."

"I believe that you deserved it, otherwise major Winters wouldn't have suggested it to you." Dobie replied with a smile. Then the jeep pulled out of the yard and Livia looked after it until it was out of her sight. It had been very strange couple of hours; Livia met colonel lieutenant Dobie again, she had been given a highly regarded medal, she had learned that lieutenant Meehan was one to thank for the fact that he had jumped with Easy on D-Day, and now she heard that Winters had suggested the medal for her.

Livia wandered back to CP and found Winters, Speirs, Welsh, Nixon and Lipton from one of the rooms. After Welsh and Lipton had congratulated her, she stood right in front Winters looking straight to his eyes.

"Dobie told me that you suggested the medal for me. Why?"

"Like I said, you do deserve it. You are an excellent nurse and we wouldn't change you for anyone. That is just a way for us to thank you and because you're a Brit, what would be a better than a highly regarded medal which your government admits?" Winters smiled to the nurse.

"Thank you, Dick." She said quietly her voice filled with emotion.

"No problem, Livia."

Although it was a great honor to have the medal, it wasn't the only thing that made her so emotional, she thought that she was privileged to serve in battalion, which was so highly respected and full of men who had reserved medals themselves already.

After talking for a moment with the officers, she left the room. She hadn't told the men, not even to Speirs, what colonel Sink had told her, she thought that she might do it later, but now she felt that because Meehan had wanted to keep that, what he had done before the D-Day as a secret, also she should keep it only to herself, at least for now. When Livia had left the room where she had been talking with Speirs and others, she saw Luz, Popeye and Babe hanging on CP hallway and saw immediately that they knew already about her medal. It wasn't surprise for her; she had expected that other guys of Easy would have heard about it by then.

Luz almost knocked her over when he ran to nurse and hugged her tightly.

"Congrats, Livia! I'm so proud of you!" The sergeant yelled.

"George... I can't breath." Livia gasped because he was squeezing her so tight.

"George, let her go already. Are you trying to suffocate our irreplaceable nurse?" Popeye laughed.

Luz let Livia go, but she hardly got the change to take a breath, when she was on Popeye's embrace. When Babe had had his turn to hug the nurse, the nurse and three officers left the CP together. While they were staying in Thalem, Livia didn't have her room in CP. Her room, or actually it was more like a closet than a room but she was happy that she had a bed she didn't ask anything else. She was staying on the house where first platoon stayed and when Livia entered the house with Luz, Popeye and Babe she found out that most of the guys were there. The house was packed with Easy's guys and when John Martin saw Livia coming in, he yelled so loud that everyone certainly heard.

"Guys, she is here! Our great nurse is here!"

Livia couldn't do anything else than laugh. She was in a verge of tears, but she didn't want to cry now, not even she would had cried for happiness.

Livia spent the rest of the day doing her nurse duties as well as she could, but it was hard when the guys were reminding her all the time about the medal she had got. She was proud of the medal, but she understood that it didn't change anything, still she was happy that Winters respected her so much, that he had suggested it to her, and mainly she was proud that British Government and Red Cross recognized the nurses on the front, she knew that she wasn't the only nurse who had received the medal.

It was already almost dark, when Livia walked to CP with Luz. Her room wasn't there, but she wanted to go and see Speirs and other officers. When they were by the building door, the sergeant turned to the nurse.

"Don't drink too much, you are a little tipsy already."

Livia and others had been drinking on their quarters. They celebrated her medal and the fact that it had been quite peaceful in Germany, though no one had forgotten what they saw in Landsberg.

"I'm not tipsy, George." Livia stated. That was the truth; she hadn't drunk much, because she knew that she didn't have good tolerance for an alcohol.

"Good. Captain Speirs wouldn't be happy seeing his gal drunk." George grinned.

"George." Livia sighed. "Don't start that again."

"All right honey, I won't. But don't stay too long; I will be waiting for you to come back to our house. Ask Speirs to escort you back." Luz advised.

"I won't, dad. I will ask him, dad." Livia grinned just before she entered the CP.

Livia found Winters, Nixon, Welsh and Speirs talking and drinking from one of the rooms, or others were drinking but not Winters, who didn't drink. She joined them after giving a worried glance to Nixon, but for her joy he didn't seem to be drunk. She understood that now maybe wasn't time to tell Nixon quit drinking, and she knew that maybe she wasn't the one that was able to do it.

"Sit here." Nixon tapped his thigh and Livia smiled a little. She hadn't sit on his lap for a long time – she didn't count that time when they were in Landsberg and she sat on his lap in jeep when they drove to the camp. Livia hesitated few seconds, but when Speirs didn't say anything, she sat on Nixon's lap. Actually she had missed that in a strange way, it made her feel secure when she sat on Nixon's lap, not that Speirs' wouldn't had made her feel the same.

"Have you gained weight, Livia?" Nixon asked when the nurse sat on his lap.

"Nix!" Livia gasped.

"I just thought that you feel heavier than before." The captain grinned.

"That's it! I'm not sitting on your lap!" Livia snapped and jumped up.

"I just teased you, kid." Nixon looked grinning to Livia. "Actually I think that you should get some flesh on your bones."

"Are you telling me that I should get more fat?" Livia glared at the captain.

"Yeah, you start to look too skinny already." He stated.

"I'm not asking your opinion, captain Nixon." Livia hissed.

"Nix, you know how sensitive she can be." Winters sighed. "Quit that."

"Yes, sir!" Nixon grinned to the major, and looked then to Livia.

"Sorry, kid. Sit down." He tapped his thighs again. "I promise I won't tease you."

Livia glanced first to Winters, then to Speirs who were both grinning slightly. Then she gave out a sigh and sat back on Nixon's lap.

"You like sitting there, don't you kid?" Nixon stated, but when the nurse gave him a glare, he thought that it was better not to tease her anymore, so he added. "Wanna drink?"

"Not if it's Vat '69." Livia replied.

"It isn't. It's a good quality French wine." Welsh replied pouring wine on to the glass and then he gave it to Livia.

"Thanks, honey. So, what's up?" Livia had a little weird smile on her face, and she rarely called anyone honey, at least not officers when others were around, so Speirs squinted.

"You have been drinking already, haven't you?"

"What if I have?" Livia sounded so defiant, that Speirs couldn't do anything else than smile.

"Nothing. I thought that you might be drinking with guys. Didn't expect you to come here tonight, by the way."

"I wanted to see my favorite officers." Livia grinned.

Livia and the officers spoke for a while, and when Winters, Nixon and Welsh went to bed, Livia and Speirs stayed on the room although Nixon gave them very amused glances when he left the room after Winters and Welsh.

Livia and Speirs talked almost two hours. Then there was a moment of silence and Speirs glanced to the clock on the wall, which showed half past midnight. He was just going to suggest Livia, that he should escort her to her quarters, when he noticed that the nurse had fallen asleep to the couch. He knew that the nurse would have sore neck next morning, in case he would let her sleep there. He stood from his chair, and made sure that Livia was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, so he lifted her carefully up. The nurse mumbled something, but didn't wake up.

Speirs carried Livia to his room, and put her on his bed. Then he sat on the couch. It wasn't a pleasant place to sleep, but Speirs thought that he was more used to sleep uncomfortably than the nurse. He watched for a moment to the nurse who was sleeping on his bed. He agreed with Nixon when he said that she was very skinny, almost too skinny, but he knew that it was because the circumstances they had been living for months. Her blonde hair had grown a lot and it was already over her shoulder blades. She kept it usually tied on the ponytail or in two tight braids, but now it was open and framed her face. Speirs let out a heavy sigh before he lied down on the couch. Almost a year ago he thought that everyone had gone mad when he heard that a nurse would join Easy, but he had to admit, like everyone else on the Company, he was happy that Livia jumped with them.

On the next morning Luz came out of the house where the first and second platoons were staying. He saw Popeye, Webster and Doc Roe standing by the door and greeted them. He knew that Livia hadn't come back to her room, but he hadn't waited her for long on last night, he was sure that nothing bad had happened to her.

"George, has Livia woken up already?" Popeye inquired suddenly in the middle of their conversation.

"Gee, I don't know. I'm not her guardian." Luz snorted trying to hide the fact that he knew that the nurse hadn't spent the night on her own bed.

"Should I go and check if she has? I mean, she should be up already." Popeye asked.

"Ummm.. Maybe it's best that you don't go, Pop." Luz stated.

"Why?" Popeye raised his eyebrows interested, also Doc Roe and Webster looked to Luz interested.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but..." Luz had a small smile on his lips; he had guessed that the reality of Livia's where about wouldn't be secret for long.

"Tell what?" Doc inquired.

"She isn't in her room." Luz grinned.

"What do you mean, she isn't in her room?" Popeye asked flustered. "Where is she then?"

"She's at CP."

"What is she doing there at this early on the morning?" Doc asked glancing to his wristwatch that showed 9 am.

"I think the question which you should ask is; why she didn't sleep on her bed last night." Luz grinned.

"What? She didn't spend the night here?" Webster asked when Doc and Popeye seemed as surprised.

"No." Luz chuckled.

"Where was she then?" Popeye raised his eyebrows.

"Like I said, Popeye. She's at CP." Luz grinned.

"God damn it. Do you mean that she spent the night there?" Doc asked a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Yeah. We all can guess with whom she spent it. And it's not major Winters." Luz grinned.

"Damn, did she spend the night with captain Speirs?" Popeye gasped.

"It seems so." Luz grinned. Actually he was happy about this development. Matilda had been kept asking about Livia and Speirs on her letters, and Luz had never anything new to tell her when he wrote back, but he thought that on his next letter there might be more news about Livia and Speirs to all nurses in Aldbourne.

When Livia woke up, first thing what she saw when she opened her eyes, was Speirs sitting on the couch looking at her. Livia let out a small moan and right after she was sure that she was still wearing all her clothes, she jumped up from the bed.

"Good morning, Livia." Speirs looked at her stretching his back.

" How did I get here?" Livia asked flustered when she realized that she was in Speirs' room and slept in his bed.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night and I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you here." The captain explained.

"You should have waken me and told me to go to my own bed. Or leave me to sleep on the couch." Livia sighed.

"I didn't want to do that." Speirs looked straight to her eyes. "If I had left you to the couch, your every muscle would be aching now."

"Did you sleep on that couch?" When Speirs had nodded, Livia continued. "It was surely uncomfortable."

"I don't mind. And I couldn't let you to sleep on a hard couch."

"All right then. I think I should get back to my OP, George will get worried if he founds out that I didn't sleep there last night..."

"Yeah, see you later." Speirs smiled to the nurse, who headed to the door.

Livia had no idea that Harry Welsh had been in the room twenty minutes before she had woken, and after changing few quiet words with Speirs, the lieutenant had left the room small smile on his lips. Speirs thought that he should had told her that Welsh knew where she had spend the night, but he decided not to do that, he was sure that Welsh wouldn't gossip about it anyway.

Livia sneaked on CP hallway trying to avoid everyone. She knew that the clock was already 9 and everyone would be awake already. She didn't want to bump into anyone, because she knew that in case that would happen, she would have some explaining to do. She managed to reach the main door without that anyone saw her, but just when she was going to open the door, it was opened from outside and Livia hardly avoided the crash with Winters.

"Morning Livia." Winters said deep in his thoughts. Then he realized that she wasn't supposed to be in CP, not on that early on the morning anyway.

"What are you doing here, Livia?" He asked then squinting a little. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, Dick. I… I'm just…" Livia had no idea what to say, she didn't want to tell him that she had actually spent the night in CP and in Speirs' room. She didn't want the major to think that they had actually done something.

"She is waiting for me, Dick" Welsh appeared so suddenly from the room next to the outer door that neither of them heard him coming.

"Why?" Winters asked raising his eyebrows. If it had been Speirs or even Nixon, he might have understood, but he knew that there was no reason for Livia to wait Welsh that early on the morning.

Livia was also waiting the answer from the lieutenant. She was interested what he would say; after all they both knew that she wasn't there because of Harry Welsh.

"Don't be so surprised, Dick. Why couldn't she wait for me?" Welsh smiled to both and for Livia's horror she felt her cheeks blushing a little.

"I'm still waiting the answer, Harry." Winters sighed.

"If you insist." Welsh smiled a little. " I promised to search some medical supplies with her."

"Why you?" Winters didn't let go so easily because he got the feeling that Welsh wasn't telling the truth, specially when he had seen Livia blushing when he greeted her. He had the feeling that Speirs had something to do with Livia's being there; after all when he had gone to bed last night, Livia and Speirs continued their conversations. For some reason he got the feeling that Livia didn't want to tell him why she really was there.

"I want to talk with our nurse for a chance and agreed to do something useful at the same time." Welsh explained.

"All right then." Winters sighed. He was still doubtful. "But don't be too long."

"No, sir." Welsh replied and put his arm on Livia's shoulders. "Let's go, kid."

When the door was closed behind them, Livia looked up to Welsh.

"Thanks, Harry. But you know, now you have to come with me."

"No problem, kid. Actually I was telling the truth when I said that I want to talk to you." Welsh grinned. "So how was the night with Ron?"

"Jesus, Harry. Although you saved my ass, it doesn't mean that you can ask something like that." Livia gasped and blushed this time fiercely.

"Judging your rather red face, you enjoyed the time with him." Welsh laughed.

"I'm so not gonna tell you anything." Livia snapped and took few fast steps forward, but Welsh caught her.

"I just teased you, kid." He laughed. "Actually I know that you didn't do anything... Inappropriate."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I popped on Ron's room when you were sleeping. He told me that you passed out on the couch and he took you to his room to sleep." Welsh explained.

"He didn't tell me that." Livia stated.

"Well, maybe he thought that you don't need to know it. I never know what in his mind exactly."

"Maybe." Livia sighed. "But you understand that I want you to shut up about this. Though nothing happened, you know what kind of gossips guys are."

Just when Livia had said it, she recalled what George had said last night – that he would be waiting for her to come back to OP. Livia wished that George hadn't done that, she might have some explaining to do if he did. When Livia and Welsh were by OP door, it was thrown open so suddenly that it almost hit the nurse on the face, actually it would had hit her, if Welsh hadn't reacted fast and pulled her backwards.

"Thanks, Harry." Livia mumbled when she took few steps away from the lieutenant, who just nodded grinning.

"It was time for you to show up." Luz stood on the doorway watching the nurse grin on his face.

"Ummm... Did you wait for me?"

"When you hadn't shown up before the midnight, Cinderella..." Luz grinned. "I figured that you will spend the night with your prince."

Welsh burst on laugher, and Livia tried hard not to laugh, so she just glared at the sergeant biting her lip.

"So who are you then? The evil stepmother?" She finally said when she felt that she could say something without bursting on laugher.

" Oh yeah, I forgot that you're a free spirit... But I'm just your friend who worries over you, Livia." Luz replied.

"You didn't have to worry over me." Livia said quietly.

"I didn't this time. But you know how it is... Usually there is something to worry concerning you." Luz smiled slightly.

"I like the thought that you worry over me, George." Livia smiled knowing that the sergeant wasn't totally serious. "But if you just would let me in now, I have to change my clothes."

"Sure. By the way what you did with the captain on the night?" For Livia Luz sounded disturbingly interested about her answer again, and she brought her face just inches from him.

"That. Is. Not.Your. Fuckin'. Business." She had a dangerous tone on her voice.

"I can tell you that nothing happened, George." Welsh intervened to their conversation. "They just talked and Livia fell asleep. After we had celebrated a little... She had the reason to celebrate after all."

"Nothing happened?" Luz had taken few steps backwards and looked now to the lieutenant.

"Nothing. So you there is no need to spread any rumors, George." Welsh stated winking to Livia.

"Who? Me?" Luz looked like he had no idea who the lieutenant meant.

"You're the only George around, so yeah, you." Livia commented dryly.

"I would never do anything like that." Luz tried to sound horrified, but didn't really succeed on it.

"Hah, you don't believe that even yourself." Livia snorted. "But if you excuse me now, I really have to get changed."

"I'll better get back to CP. I promised Dick not to be away for long." Welsh laughed shortly and after giving another wink to the nurse he headed towards the CP.

Luz followed Livia to her room door, where she turned to him.

"You're not coming in, George." She said firmness in her voice.

"But I want to know what happened last night." Luz whined.

"Like Harry said, nothing happened. I fell asleep on the couch." Livia sighed.

"But you didn't sleep on the couch, right? I mean, Speirs wouldn't let you sleep on the couch, it's really uncomfortable..." Luz saw a small blink in Livia eyes, and because he knew the nurse very well, he gasped. "Damn, he took you to his bed, didn't he?"

"Like I said, George. That is not your business." Livia stated cursing in her mind the fact that Luz knew her so well.

"Can't you just tell me?" Luz asked.

"No."

"You are so... British." The sergeant sighed.

"That goes without saying, George. I am a Brit." Livia stated opening her room door.

"Livia..."

"Let it go, Luz. I don't trust you." Livia gave him a sweet smile before she entered her room and closed the door, giving Luz no time to reply on that. Livia did trust Luz, but she just didn't trust him not to tell other guys. She thought that probably other guys knew the fact that she didn't spend the night in her own room anyway.

Like Livia had guessed, the next thing that the guys teased her about was the fact that she didn't spend that one night in her room. She decided to make sure that she would spend the nights in her room in the future, and probably alone too. She just didn't want to raise any rumors, though she knew that the guys would develop a gossip out of everything basically.

The battalion stayed in Thalem for couple of weeks. While their stay there they got a message that Hitler had killed himself. Although everyone expected to get back home, they had the orders to move to the town of Berchtesgaden in Bavaria. It was a town in high Alps and a symbolic home to Nazi Party.

* * *

_All right, there is a reason why I brought up Lt. Meehan in this chapter, though it will be releaved only on the very last chapter._

_Personally I don't like this chapter so much, but it will have to do now..._


	24. Steps

_Again, thanks for reviews! Oh yeah, I planned to mention already in last chapter that I'm imagining myself on Livia's shoes (that's why she gets to be kissed by M.S. so often... Lol), but I forgot to mention that... _

_I rewrote this chapter about gazillion times, and ended up with this..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 Steps**

The battalion reached Bavaria in early may. They had had some resistance from German SS, it seemed like Hitler had given the order to defend Berchtesgaden until the end, but the battalion had no real troubles with the remains of the Hitler's troops.

Livia enjoyed her being in Bavaria as much as she could. The scenery was beautiful and because it was May already, it was sunny and quite warm. While the battalion made it's way to the town which was known as a Nazi Party's head place, Livia sat on one of the truck talking with other guys. Once in a while she joined Speirs and other officers, but mainly she stayed with other guys. When the battalion was getting closer to Berchtesgaden, they wound out that their way to the town had been done as difficult as possible. There were mainly stone made roadblocks on the middle of the roads that went through the mountains. They had also one other problem; Winters wasn't sure were they supposed to capture the town, or would some other troops do it.

They waited until the guys had blown the stacks of stones off their way. During this stop, Livia stretched her legs and saw how the jeep of colonel Sink arrived, and she saw the colonel talking to Winters, Nixon, Speirs and Welsh. She waited until Sink was gone again and wandered then towards the officers.

"What's going on?" She asked when she reached them.

"Colonel Sink told us that we can get to Berchtesgaden as soon as the road is cleared." Winters replied smiling slightly.

"That sounds good." Livia smiled, but got serious then. "But are you expecting resistance when we get there?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe there won't be any, but in the other hand, that is the town of Nazi's…" Winters said thoughtfully.

"I hope all goes well." Livia sighed.

Then she gave a smile to Speirs, who put his arm on her shoulders. They both knew that it was no point being secretive what it came to their feelings – everyone knew about them already, and Winters seemed to be alright with it.

"We are the first to enter the town." The captain stated.

"Sounds good." Livia smiled to the captain such a loving look on her eyes, which made Nixon to laugh shortly.

"All right, love birds. It seems like we can move on again."

Also Winters and Welsh laughed shortly when they saw how the nurse blushed and took few steps away from Speirs.

"Ummm… Good. I think I'll go back to the truck…" She muttered when she left the officers rather quickly. Sometimes she still felt odd when Speirs was close to her and other guys were teasing her, though she knew that she should had get used to it already.

When the Company arrived to Berchtesgaden, everyone was surprised how quiet there was. It seemed like the town was completely empty, they didn't see any local people. Livia thought that the place was almost like eerie, and it put cold shivers to go through her spine. She watched the empty town while the truck rolled on the street. The houses there were big and magnificent, but it wasn't really a surprise to Livia, all highest ranked German soldiers had their house there after all. Some of the guys had gotten down of the trucks and secured the way before others.

"This is like a ghost town." Luz, who was walking next to Livia's truck, stated.

"My thought exactly." The nurse commented thoughtfully.

Soon Livia saw that the jeep, which Nixon was driving pulled on the yard of the big, stone made house, where was swastika flags hanging on the outer wall. With the help of Luz she got down from the truck and wandered towards the house, when Speirs joined her.

"This looks like a nice place for colonel Sink to stay." He stated looking towards the building. "Have to get those damned flags down though."

"I agree with you on that."

Livia entered the house after Winters, Speirs and others had secured it. She thought that is was a hotel, because the house was massive and the interior seemed very expensive. Livia followed the officers to the room that seemed to be a dining room. She smiled a little when she noticed that Welsh and Winters were stuffing knives and forks to their helmet, and giggled when Speirs tried to take some knives too, but Welsh slapped him on the hand.

"Don't you have enough things from Germany already, Ron?" Livia asked grinning.

The captain just grinned back to her and went to rip the swastika flag down of the wall.

"Your not going to take that with you, are you?" The nurse stated dryly receiving only a grin from Speirs as an answer.

"Damn, Ron is already on her leash." Welsh whispered to Winters, who smiled as an answer.

Then the major told everyone in the room that they were going to Hitler's house, to Eagle's Nest. Livia sucked air when she heard it. She had heard about the house, which was high up on the mountain and she expected to see beautiful scenery from there.

Few hours later Easy Company continued their way up to Eagle's Nest. Some of the guys walked up there, when Livia sat on same jeep with Speirs, who was driving. The nurse was very quiet and Speirs gave her a questioning look, when he drove slowly along the road going to Eagle's Nest.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." Livia replied thoughtfully. "I was just wondering..."

"What?"

"What will happen when this war is over? To us I mean."

Speirs got so surprised with her question that he had to slow down the speed of jeep so that he wouldn't had driven off the edge and killed them both. He had been thinking that himself, but hadn't talked about with her yet. He glanced to nurse, who was staring in front the road.

"What do you mean?." He replied finally.

"Think about it, Ron. My family and life is in England when yours is in the States." Livia sighed. "I don't want to leave my family."

The fact was that despite she loved Speirs, she didn't want to leave England. And she knew that the captain wouldn't want to leave States. But she also thought that maybe it was too early even think about it, after all they hadn't done any commitments yet.

The captain stopped the jeep rather abruptly and looked to Livia.

"What are you doing? We can't stop here. There are cars behind us…"

"It happens what will happen, Livia. I won't force you to anything." Speirs said with an serious expression on his face.

"I know that." Livia sighed. "But we can't talk about it here. There is guys coming..."

Then Speirs just smiled and bent to give a kiss to the nurse. When he pulled back, Livia gave out a heavy sigh.

"You did it again, Ron." She was used to way that Speirs made her to shut up, and she liked it, but she thought that it was totally wrong place to give her a kiss. Especially when Nixon and Winters were on jeep which was coming behind them.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to make your quiet. I did it because you are making silly questions." The captain smiled. "I'm in love with you, Livia. "

The nurse watched Speirs silent for few seconds, and when she was sure that the captain meant what he said, the smile came to her face.

"I love you too, Ron."

Right after she had said it, both of them heard a fierce car horn voice behind them, and when they turned to look back, they saw that the jeep which Nixon was driving was almost attached to their rear bumber, and Nixon and Winters were both laughing in the jeep.

"Move on! You can make out when we get to the Eagle's Nest!" Nixon yelled grinning.

Speirs let out a short laugh and turned the jeep on again when Livia just gave few rude gestures to the officers driving behind them.

When the Company reached Eagle's Nest Livia tried to get out of the jeep as fast as she could, because she was still flustered about the happening on their way there, but Speirs anticipated it and gripped her arm before she had even time to move. The captain brought his face just inches from her.

"Where are you in such a hurry?" He asked quietly.

"I… I… I need to… I…" Livia shut up, because she didn't know what to say and she felt like she couldn't even take a breath.

"Yes?" Speirs looked at Livia amused look in his eyes. He was interested about what the nurse tried to say.

"I need to go see if Doc needs help…" Livia tried again. She knew perfectly well that every guy of Easy were watching them with interest. She heard some guys whistling and tried to ignore it knowing that Speirs had blocked other guys out of his mind.

"Other medics can help him. He doesn't need your help right now." Speirs grinned.

"Ron…"

"Would you move with me to States when this war is over, Livia?" Speirs interrupted her serious expression on his face.

"Move? To States?" Livia looked confused to the captain. She felt like he was talking with some strange language all of a sudden.

"I know you aren't happy about the thought that you would have to leave your family and friends. But you could go to England when ever you wanted to." Speirs explained.

"I don't know what to say…" Livia stammered. She hadn't expected to hear those words from Speirs, not yet anyway.

"You don't have to say anything yet. Like I told you, I won't force you to anything."

"Ehm… Captain Speirs, sir."

Livia turned her head when she heard the voice behind her and saw Don Malarkey standing there an apologizing look on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir. But we are ready to secure the house." Malarkey explained.

"All right, sergeant." Speirs replied and got out of the jeep.

Livia watched after Speirs and Malarkey deep in her thoughts. She knew that it wasn't a proposal to marry him what the captain had just asked, but for Livia the meaning was quite same as an proposal. She honestly thought that she wasn't sure what she would answer to the captain. The thought of him being so far away when the war would be over, scared her but the thought that in case she would leave to States, she would leave her family and friends to England, scared her too.

Livia sat on the jeep breathing heavily until Luz came to tell her that the house was secured and the rest of the guys could get inside. Livia couldn't really understand what had happened a while ago. Luz gave Livia a look that told her that he already knew everything what had happened when they drove to Eagle's Nest and after their arrival there, but the warning glance, which Livia gave him made him to keep his mouth shut. Luz was happy that things between Livia and Speirs went this way. The nurse was his good friend and he knew that no one would had done better job in the front, not even Matilda, no matter how much he loved the brunette nurse, who had stayed in Aldbourne. Luz couldn't wait that the war would be finally over and he could get back to England. He was going to pop the question to Matilda, but he thought that first he had to talk about with Livia. After all the two nurses were very close despite Livia had spent months in the front.

Luz followed Livia to the house where Hitler had stayed when he was in Bavaria, and they found the officers and couple of other guys from the big room close the main hall. Livia saw Speirs and Malarkey watching something behind a big couch.

"Ron, what is it?" She asked.

"Don't come here, Livia." Speirs stated.

Livia saw feet behind the couch and she guessed that there was a body. She thought that it was probably a Nazi officer who had killed himself when the troops entered the town.

"I've seen bodies before, Ron." She sighed.

"This is one body you don't have to see." Speirs said with a firm tone of voice and took the nurse by her arm. Then he led her out of the room knowing that Winters and others looked after them amused.

"What are you doing?" Livia snapped and pulled her arm off from Speirs' grip.

"I needed to get you out of there so others can move the body." The captain explained.

"It was some Nazi officer, wasn't it?" Livia inquired.

"Yes. And it wasn't a pretty sight." Speirs replied.

Speirs and Livia talked for a moment, until the nurse noticed that Luz, Heffron, John Martin and Popeye were watching them from few steps away. She recognized the look on Luz's face, and knew that the sergeant was anxious to talk with her. She let out a heavy sigh, and grinned slightly to Speirs.

"I guess I have to go talk with the goons over there." She nodded towards the four soldiers. "They all look like they can't keep their pants on anymore."

Speirs glared on the four guys standing near by, and when they saw his hard look, all of them took few steps backwards. The captain bit his lip so that Luz and others couldn't see him laughing, but when he turned back to Livia, the nurse saw that it was really hard for him not to laugh.

"You scared them." She grinned. She had noticed the affect which Speirs' glare made to the four guys.

"They are too interested about us." Speirs stated matter of factly.

"I agree with you on that, but I still have to tell them everything." Livia sighed. "They won't give me a moment of peace if I don't. It's good to be you, Ron. They would never ask you anything about our relationship. They are scared of you. They think that you will shoot them in case they ask something."

"Yes, it's good to be me." The captain grinned. "But I'll leave you now to talk with your friends."

"Thanks a lot." Livia stated dryly.

Before he went back to the room where Winters and other officers were, Speirs gave Livia a smile knowing that she talked happily with the guys, especially with Luz, who was her very close friend, Livia shook her head looking to the four soldiers standing near by, and when Speirs was gone they dared to approach the nurse.

"I have the feeling that you're stalking me, George." She stated when the guys approached her.

"I'm not stalking you, kid." Luz smiled. "Matilda just asked me to look after you while we're here in front and that is what I'm doing."

"Funny thing, George. She asked me to do exactly the same." Livia smiled. "But I guess the reason why you all look so stupid, is that you have heard what happened earlier today."

"We have. And we are all happy for you Livia." Heffron stated.

"Why exactly?" Livia asked thoughtfully.

"That you and our CO are together." Popeye smiled.

"That isn't a new thing, Pop. I know that all of you have noticed it already." Livia smiled slightly. "So, what else is rumored about me and Ron?"

"Ummm… Nothing?" Heffron stammered and looked over to Martin, who looked amused.

"I know that here is always something you guys gossip about me." Livia sighed.

"She is right, guys. You gossip about her a lot." Martin commented laughing.

Livia just glanced to him; she knew that also he was interested about things between her and Speirs, even when he wasn't a gossip like Luz and some other guys.

"Mal told us that he… He…" Popeye stammered. He wasn't sure how to tell the nurse that it had took only few minutes when everyone already knew what Malarkey had heard.

"Yes, Robert?" Livia gave him a sweet smile.

"Did he ask you to go to States with him when we are released?" Popeye blurred out.

"Maybe we should take this outside." Livia sighed knowing that the officers were still in the room next to the main hall and she wanted to talk to the guys somewhere else. "But yes, it is true."

Livia explained the four guys what had exactly happened, because she knew that in case she didn't do that, there might be some very wild rumors going around. And when the guys knew the truth, they didn't bother tell their own extremely exaggerated versions. Especially Luz did that, and Livia knew it very well.

She made sure that the guys didn't think that Speirs had proposed her, because it wasn't the case. Luz commented that Livia wouldn't have to wait for long for the 'question' but despite others agreed with him, the nurse wasn't sure if he was right.

The whole Company had the change to relax while they were in Berchtesgaden. Livia tried to do her job as well as she could, but the truth was that there were not so much things to do. The Company wasn't engaged to fights and all were in quite good mood. The officers and Livia stayed in Eagle's Nest when the rest of the battalion was in town, but Livia made the journey down to Berchtesgaden almost every day. She liked to spend the time with the officers and especially with Speirs, but she also longed the company of other guys.

Livia hadn't given her answer to Speirs yet, but she had the feeling that the captain didn't even expect her answer yet, at least he hadn't mentioned anything about Livia's moving to States after they had moved to Eagle's Nest.

The Company had been in Berchtesgaden almost two weeks when Livia finally got long awaited letters from home; from her parents and from Matilda. She knew that they probably hadn't heard the news about the honor that the Red Cross and British Government had given her, but she longed the news from home front. For Livia's surprise Colin had already informed their parents about her medal, and she noticed that her mother had written right away to her. The letter had just traveled quite a many places before it reached Livia. Matilda in the other hand didn't seem to have any idea about Livia's medal.

After reading the letters, Livia went to look for Luz, because Matilda had written couple of things to tell to Luz in her letter too. She was coming down the stairs from her room, when she took a step somehow wrong and her ankle let her down. She tried to take a grip of something to keep her balance, but she didn't get a hold of anything and with a scream she fell down the stairs landing hard on the end of the stairs and hitting her head on floor.

No one saw what happened, but Winters, Nixon and Welsh who were in the room next to the stairs heard a scream and the thumbing noise.

"Was it Livia?" Welsh asked when all the three officers had heard the noise.

"It had to be. None of the guys can scream like that." Nixon stated heading out of the room.

When Welsh, Nixon and Winters were in main hall, they saw Livia laying on the floor. Babe Heffron and Shifty Powers had also heard her scream and they had run to the main hall as fast as they could.

"Shifty, what happened?" Winters asked when he bent down to take a look on Livia who lied there her eyes closed, but for his relief the major noticed that she was breathing well.

"I don't know, sir. We heard her scream and when we got here, she was laying like this." Shifty explained. "My guess is that she fell down the stairs."

"Seems like she is unconscious." Winters turned his worried eyes to Welsh. "Harry, got and get Doc Roe. I saw him a moment ago. He should be here still I doubt he has left back to town yet. We can't move her before he says that it's okay to move her."

The first lieutenant just nodded and went to look for the medic. Nixon bent down to Livia too and touched gently her cheek.

"Livia. Can you hear me?"

When he got nothing for a response, he looked worried to Winters.

"Did she hit her head?"

"It seems so. We just have to pray that she didn't hurt herself badly." The major sighed.

"Dick, I think someone should tell Ron." Nixon said quietly.

"Yes." Winters stood up and looked to Heffron. "Private Heffron. Find captain Speirs and tell him what happened."

"But, sir..." Heffron had almost horrified look on his face. He certainly didn't want to be the one who told Speirs that his love interest was unconscious.

"Private Heffron." Winters grunted angry look on his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I'll go look for captain, sir." Heffron sighed.

"I understand why he was hesitant, Dick." Nixon commented when Heffron was gone. "Even I wouldn't like to be the one who told Ron that Livia is hurt."

It didn't take for long for Heffron to find Speirs, who stood on the yard talking to Lipton. Heffron approached them slowly and Lipton was first to notice him. Speirs turned to look behind when he saw that the second lieutenant was looking at something or someone behind him.

"Captain Speirs, sir."

"What is it, private?" Speirs snapped noticing the strange look on Heffron's face.

"Major Winters sent me to look for you, sir."

"Why?"

Also Lipton realized that the private had something to tell the captain and looked at him with interest.

"It's about Livia, sir. She is hurt." Heffron said hesitantly and before he even realized the tempered captain had a firm grip of his uniform collar.

"What do you mean by saying that she is hurt?" Speirs said with a dangerous tone of voice and Heffron gulped.

"Ron, let him go. It's easier for him to tell what has happened when you aren't holding his collar." Lipton said with a calming tone of voice when he saw that the private was scared. He was anxious to hear what had happened though.

"Tell me, private." Speirs ordered letting Heffron go.

The private took a deep breath before he told what had happened.

"We think that she fell down the stairs. No one saw it, but when I and Shifty... Sergeant Powers got to her she was laying on the floor in the end of the stairs."

It seemed like Speirs couldn't say anything, he just looked horrified expression on his face to Heffron, so Lipton asked quietly.

"Is she all right?"

"I don't know, sir. She is unconscious..." Heffron replied.

"Is Doc Roe with her?" Lipton asked then.

"Lieutenant Welsh went to look for him." Heffron replied, and then he turned to Speirs. "Sir, major Winters asked you there..."

Speirs just nodded and before Lipton and Heffron even realized, he ran towards the house.

"Is it serious, Babe?" Lipton asked when Speirs was gone.

"I don't know, sir. But I pray that it isn't." The private sighed.

* * *

_Ha, I'm evil, pure evil... evil laugher_


	25. Chapter 25

_Woohoo, an update! Sorry that it took so long, but I have been busy... But I've got some messages from you guys that I should update, so I finally did. This is a bit shorter chapter, and not so good one, but I wrote it in a bit of a hurry... And it might take a while before the next update, I haven't even started the next chapter...

* * *

_

**Chapter 25**

Welsh found Doc Roe fast, and came back into the house with the medic soon after Heffron had gone look for Speirs. Doc did a fast check up on Livia, who was still unconscious, and when he didn't find anything alarming, Nixon carried the nurse to her room. Right after he had put Livia on her bed, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Nix? What happened?"

"Thank God you woke up." Nixon sighed. "We aren't sure, but we think that you tripped on something and fell down the stairs."

"Yes..." Livia said quietly. "I remember. I took a step wrong and fell down."

Then she grimaced a little, and besides Nixon also Winters noticed it.

"Are you in pain?" The major asked.

"It's just my wrist... It hurts a little. And my head aches." Livia replied. "I fell sick... I'm going to throw up."

"Give her a bucket!" Nixon yelled and grasped the helmet that Shifty was holding.

"Sir, don't take that..." Shifty said with almost horrified tone of voice. He didn't want Livia to throw up on his helmet.

"Nix, take this." Winters gave a bucket from the table to Nixon, who gave it fast to Livia. He did it just in time and when the nurse had thrown up, she tilted her head up just to see Doc Roe, Shifty, Nixon and Winters watching her with worry.

"You might have a slight concussion, so you have to rest few days." Doc commented then. "But I doubt it is anything serious. Let me take a look on that wrist."

Livia gave her hand to Doc to look at, and moaned when the medic turned and twisted it.

"It seems like you have only twisted it." Doc commented when he was done. "Are you having pain anywhere else?"

"No." Livia replied quietly. Her head was aching, but like Doc had said; she probably had a slight concussion.

"You were in luck, Livia. You might have been hurt more seriously." Winters commented his face blank.

"I know." The nurse replied quietly.

"All right. I'm gonna put a bandage on your wrist. And you have to rest couple of days. But as a nurse you know that." Doc Roe said with a tone that took no objections. The medic knew that it would be hard for the nurse to stay put, but he knew also that as an experienced nurse, she knew that it was something she had to do.

Just when Livia gave her hand to Doc so that he could put a bandage on it, the room door was thrown open and Speirs practically ran in. He stood on the middle of the room breathing heavily when he noticed that Livia was awake and at least she seemed like she hadn't hurt herself badly.

"Livia, what happened? Are you hurt?" The captain yelled and Nixon and Winters changed amused glances.

"Ron, you don't have to yell. I have a headache." The nurse replied.

"I'm sorry." The captain kneeled next to Livia's bed and looked to Doc who was just wrapping the bandage around her wrist. "How is she?"

"I am perfectly capable of answering myself." Livia commented with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"She will be fine. I guess she has slight concussion and she twisted her wrist, but otherwise she seems to be fine. I'm sure that she has some bruises too, after all she did fell down the stairs." Doc replied ignoring the nurse.

"What happened, Livia?" Speirs turned back to the nurse. "Private Heffron told me that you were hurt..."

"I was just clumsy and tripped on the stairs. I guess I was lucky too..." Livia sighed.

"You were. You might have hurt yourself more seriously." Nixon intervened.

"We all should be happy that nothing more serious happened." Winters stated then. "Like Doc said, she should rest now. And we should all leave her in peace."

The truth was that Livia felt a little tired, maybe it was because of the slight concussion she had, and she was happy that the major took the charge. Nixon, Welsh and Shifty left the room when they realized that Livia needed the rest. Doc gathered his things and left the room too, but Speirs sat still by the nurse's bed.

"It means you too, Ron." Winters said with a gentler tone of voice. "Livia needs the rest and I'm sure she will be alright alone."

"Actually Ron..." The nurse said with a small voice. "Would you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Are you sure?" The captain asked.

"Yes."

"All right, I'll stay here." Then he looked over to Winters. "In case there isn't anything you want me to do?"

"No, there isn't. You can stay here for a while if that is what Livia wants." The major replied.

"I do." The nurse said quietly.

"All right then." Winters stated leaving Livia and Speirs on the room.

"Are you having pain?" Speirs asked gently when the major was gone.

"Well, the pills Eugene gave me help, but I'm a little sore and my wrist hurts. And I guess I will get a knob on my head, after all I did hit it on the floor." Livia replied.

"Like Doc said, you should rest now. I'll be here until you fall asleep."

"Thanks, Ron." Livia gave the captain a weak smile.

Next couple of days Livia took easy, like Doc Roe had advised her to do, and she knew it herself too, she knew that when someone had a concussion, even the slight one, it was better to take things easy for couple of days. She did get up from the bed on the very next day though, and despite Nixon, Speirs and others gave her a little concerned looks, they knew that it wasn't point to tell her to go back to bed, the stubborn nurse wouldn't do it anyway.

Livia still had a slight head aches and her left wrist was twisted that badly that she couldn't do anything with her left hand for almost a week, so she was forced just to spend time with officers and other guys also came to see her from town. Especially Luz spent time with her. He tried to make up the fact that he had change to go to Eagle's Nest only on the very next day after the nurse had fell down the stairs, but Livia told him that he shouldn't be sorry about that. She knew that there was no chance for Luz to come to see her right after she had fallen the stairs. After all he was firstly the soldier, and only second Livia's good friend.

When the Company had spend three weeks in Berchtesgaden one group of guys were patrolling when they came across a farm house, which cellar was filled with finest wines and liqueurs. When Winters heard about it, he told Livia not to tell anyone, specially not to Nixon about it. He wanted to surprise the captain when they would get news that German's had surrendered. The major knew that it might happen any day, at least judging the news they kept having.

Livia had gone down to Berchtesgaden to see the other guys and was just walking back to the Eagle's Nest, when she heard a jeep driving behind her. She knew that someone could have given her a lift, but she wanted to walk. She had healed well, and it seemed like her wrist would be fine soon, but still she couldn't do her job properly, because it did still hurt a little when she used her left hand. She didn't have head aches anymore, but when she got to stand up fast, she felt a little dizzy, but as a nurse she knew that it was because of the knob she had had to the head after the fall.

Livia turned to look beck and saw Winters pulling right beside her.

"Do you want a lift?" The major asked.

"Actually I prefer walking." The nurse smiled. "It's beautiful weather and its not so long way. But thanks anyway, Dick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, I won't faint or anything on the way. I'm feeling fine already." Livia smiled to the major knowing that her little fall on the stairs still caused concern in some of the guys despite even Doc Roe had assured that she was all right already, or almost all right at least.

"All right then. But come see me when you are up there." Winters signed towards Eagle's Nest. "I have news."

Livia just nodded wondering what news the major might have. He seemed cheerful, so she thought that it was good news.

Livia walked back to Eagle's Nest deep in her thoughts. Livia had written a letter to home and told what was going on there. Or she didn't tell everything, she knew that the letters sent from the front were still censored and she couldn't tell everything, but she told everything what she knew she could tell. She knew that her parents waited for her to get back home already, but the fact was that no one knew when they would get back home.

When Livia got to the Eagle's Nest, she popped in her room, and recalled then that Winters had asked her to see him. She found the major out from the balcony with Lipton, Nixon, Welsh and Speirs and got there just to see Welsh giving a hug to Winters.

"Aawww, how sweet." Livia grinned when she approached the officers.

"I can give you a hug too, kid." Welsh grinned back.

Livia just laughed shortly and put her arms around the lieutenant.

"Well, there is a lot of love in the air, isn't there?" Nixon laughed from his divan and when Livia pulled back from Welsh's embrace, she turned to Nixon and Speirs, who were sitting on the divan.

"Yeah, but it's nice. Finally I get some love around here." The nurse grinned.

"Ron, you should look after your gal. In case she gets too much love around here." Nixon commented and all the officers, even Speirs burst on laugher.

Livia watched Nixon and Speirs for a moment, then she turned to look at Welsh and a smile came to her face.

"You are all drunk."

"Yes, I think we are." Welsh grinned.

"What I'm gonna do with you guys?" Livia sighed pretending to be desperate, but she didn't succeed on in. Everyone knew that she wasn't really serious, and she wasn't an absolutist herself either.

"Want some wine?" Welsh grinned giving the bottle for her.

"No thanks, Harry. It's too early for that." She replied turning to Winters. "Dick, you told me that you have some news."

"Oh yes. Like I just told these guys here, German's have surrender. It seems like the war in Europe is over." The major said.

Livia was silent for a moment. Then she felt how Speirs gripped her arm and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Are you happy?" He whispered on her ear.

"Yes. But does this mean that we get back home?" The nurse replied.

"Unfortunately no. We will move to Austria." Winters replied.

"Guys don't want to leave Berchtesgaden. Specially when we're not going home." Livia sighed.

"We can't decide that. The headquarters decided to sent us to Austria." Winters commented and looked then to Nixon. "Nix, I have a present for you."

Livia knew what the present was, and she suspected Winters to drive Nixon to the farm house where the big wine cellar was. She didn't bother to mention about Nixon's drinking problem, because she knew that there was no point of doing it. And she knew that Nixon couldn't drink all by himself. Winters had told her that the bottles would be loaded on trucks and transported away they wouldn't leave those behind.

When Nixon and Winters were gone, Livia got up and looked to Speirs.

"I'll leave you guys drinking, there is something I have to do…" The truth was that there wasn't anything she actually had to do, but she got the feeling that the officers wanted to socialize without her being around.

"You can stay here if you want." Speirs commented.

"Nah, I'll go to my room."

"All right then. See you soon." Speirs grinned slightly.

Livia just flashed him a smile blushing slightly when Welsh and Lipton burst on laugher. She was going to show them some rude gestures, but instead that she just sighed and got back inside.

When Nixon and Winters came back from the farm house where the major had taken Nixon, the captain knocked on Livia's door and entered her room. The nurse turned smiling to captain, when he closed the door behind him.

"So, did you like the present Dick gave you?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I did. You knew about it?"

"Yes. Dick told me about it and said that I could take something from there to take to my parents when we get back to England." Livia replied.

"Well, there are plenty of bottles to share." Nixon grinned. "Where's Ron, by the way? I expected to find him here."

"I think he is still drinking with Harry and Lip. I left them bonding on the balcony." Livia giggled.

"Speaking about bonding…" Nixon said thoughtfully. "Are you going to move to States with Ron?"

"You know about that?" Livia sighed, though it didn't come as a surprise to her.

"Of course I knew. And I'm just amazed that I didn't hear it from you, kid." Nixon said his eyes wide and Livia couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry, Nix. I should have told you first."

"Yes you should have." Nixon grinned. "But you didn't answer my question, Livia."

"The truth is that I don't know." Livia gave out a sigh. "I don't want to leave my family and friends, but I can't image the life without Ron being around either."

"You will do like you think is best for you." Nixon said looking straight to Livia's eyes. "And I know you love each others."

"Yes… Why life is so difficult, Nix?" Livia gave out a desperate sigh.

"Believe me, I'm not the right person to answer that." Nixon said serious expression on his face. He recalled the marriage with Cathy, the marriage that now seemed to be over and Livia, who knew him well, seemed to guess his thoughts.

"What about you and Cathy?" She asked.

"What about us?" Nixon raised his eyebrows.

"You should write to her, Nix." Livia stated knowing how hard the captain had taken the news that Cathy was leaving him and taking their daughter and his dog with her.

"I don't want to write to her. Only one who I want to write is my dog, and for my knowledge he can't read."

"Nix." Livia sighed and again she sounded just like major Winters.

"Let it go, Livia." Nixon sighed.

"I guess it's no point to nag to you." Livia let out a sigh, but then a smile came to her lips. "You wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"I always listen to you." Nixon grinned slightly.

"Yeah, right." Livia sounded sarcastic. "But as much I love to talk with you, could you leave now? I have to change my clothes."

"You can change when I'm here." The captain grinned, but got up from the couch.

"Shoo Nix." Livia tried to push the captain out of the room, but he didn't budge, instead his amused brown eyes looked down to the nurse.

"Did you just shoo me?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm not changing when you are present."

"Why not?" The captain grinned.

"Gee, would you just go, Nix? Isn't Dick waiting for you, or something?" Livia sighed.

"Actually... No, he isn't." Nixon grinned.

"Well, don't you have to polish your medals then?" Livia asked.

"Oh, you are so merciless, kid." Nixon laughed. "But I got the hint, I'll leave you."

"I wasn't giving hints, Nix. I told straight to your face that I want you to leave me change in peace."

"Well, yeah. And I wouldn't expect anything less from you." The captain grinned and left the room just before Livia threw the brush that she had been holding towards him. The brush hit the door and Nixon smiled by himself when she heard the furious scream of the nurse when she let out the disappointment that she hadn't hit Nixon with it.

Livia had been right when she said that guys didn't want to leave Berchtesgaden, but when the battalion entered Austria, everyone changed their minds, when they saw the beautiful scenery.


End file.
